New Life, New Adventure
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Kagome's time-traveling is over and her friends are dead but a new kind of traveling tangles itself with her fate. Will Kagome have another chance to prove herself, defeat a new foe and help those she loves with Miaka and the & Suzaku Warriors?
1. Girls of Legend

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Kagome was in deep thought that day as she sat in the room. Tugging at her brown uniform to straighten it out, she ignored the hungry eyes of her male classmates. She has been their main interest since she entered the school. Looking out the window, she propped her head on her hand and proceeded to think.

She was thinking about her life in Sengoku Jidai and how she missed going there. Kagome had matured over the year and she really did gain a lot of skills including better agility, craftiness and strength. After a year of going back and forth between eras, Naraku was defeated but at a cost. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara and Koga had died. They were too busy trying to protect her at one point or another, making them completely vulnerable in the process. Kagome, in anger and sorrow was able to land the finishing blow but she had blamed herself, even until now at what happened that's why she promised to protect whatever friends she might acquire here.

The Shikon was finally complete and as feared, Kagome was transported back to her own time. Then again, what good would it be if she stayed in an era where all her friends are dead? The jewel remained in her possession though, which she keeps around her neck. Midoriko had told her that she was to continue protecting the jewel until an unselfish wish was made upon it. Therefore, she still has her miko abilities. Speaking of which, she's able to control her energy more so now than ever before. It was a surprise for her but she shrugged it off as an effect of the Shikon being whole again.

As for her school life, due to her frequent illnesses and often absences, she was transferred to another school.

There she met her two very interesting friends, Miaka Yuki and Yui Hongo. Miaka was a weird girl, sleeping in class and dreaming only about food. She often got scolded by her teachers and her grades barely made her pass each class. Yui, however, was a different story. Her grades were topnotch and her attitude was friendly. Kagome, in fear of having the same grades as Miaka, was studying so hard that, without even noticing it, she rivaled Yui in the spot for no.1. It seemed that they found her to their liking since the three of them got along right from the start and they became almost inseparable.

Kagome could hear the chattering in the room and the chair next to her being pulled out. She could tell that it was Yui because the chair produced the littlest of sounds. She was always a gentle girl unless it came to Miaka, in which she would let herself go.

"Hey, Kagome!" she greeted cheerfully. Kagome turned to face Yui fully and smiled,

"Hi, Yui. What's up?"

"I just wondered if you could come with me to the National Library after school today." Kagome blinked a few times before smiling again.

"Yea, sure. I needed to go there anyway. My brother needs a report on ancient stuff. He said it was due in...3 months?" Looking thoughtful for a minute, Kagome shrugged it off.

"Anyway, what about Miaka? Isn't she coming?" Just as those words left her mouth, Miaka came bursting in the room.

"Ah, thank Kami! I thought I was going to be late again. Whew!" wiping the sweat on her brow, she made her way towards the other seat beside Kagome.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" Both of them nodded in her direction with a smile. Miaka sat down and let out another huge breath and slouched before mumbling about not being able to eat breakfast and something about her pain in the ass of a brother. Kagome and Yui looked at each other and sweat-dropped. Shaking her head, Kagome came up with a fun joke to play on Miaka. She asked Yui about going to the National Library again, this time making sure Miaka heard it, loud and clear.

They really did enjoy teasing her. Especially with things that she had no clue of.

"Ne, do you think we should invite Miaka to go with us after school?" Yui smirked and played along,

"I don't know. Maybe she has better things to do than hang out with us." Miaka was already took the bait and started begging them to tell her with her 'puppy dog eyes'.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! Come on guys, I want to go!" Unknown to the brunette, their teacher was already in the room and was staring at her. Kagome and Yui tried to stifle their laughter and keep a straight face which was almost close to impossible seeing as their friend looked so silly. Miaka, who was now desperate, was standing and waving her arms around until she hit the...teacher. Kagome's eyes widened and Yui was clutching her sides in suppressed laughter.

"MIAKA YUKI! Stand in the hallway and hold that pose!" Kagome and Yui couldn't stop their silent giggling as Miaka walked out of the room in that pose. The students laughed out loud and the victim blushed furiously.

Their day went by in a flash and soon it was time for them to go to the library.

Miaka sat in her chair and was rolling her shoulders, trying to get rid of the kinks left by her pose in the hallway. A giggling Kagome approached her chair and put a hand on the brunette's shoulder,

"Come on, we're going to the National Library. Yui's getting cranky so we better go." there was a shout coming from the door of their classroom. It was Yui.

"I am not!"

Miaka looked at Kagome with an angry look and turned her head away from her friend and crossed her arms,

"Mou, you guys always tease me. Why do you have to do that? And in class too!" she asked, irritated.

"Hm, let me guess, because it's amusing. Now come on, we don't have all day to listen to you mope about." Ignoring her friend's protests, Kagome dragged Miaka out of their room and met up with Yui who, with an exasperated sigh, went on walking in the direction of the train station. The two of them followed with smiles on their faces, they knew Yui only did her fake irritation with them. Besides, it was nice to see her like that. For Miaka, it was payback for the joke they pulled on her. They always did that to each other; Miaka and Yui would pick on the other and Kagome would be in the middle and always played the part of being neutral.

Reaching the train station, they started talking about what high school they'll be going to.

"So Miaka, which high school do you plan on attending?" asked Kagome. Miaka thought about it before answering,

"I'm going to Jonan." Kagome was a little bit surprised. Was she really planning on entering Jonan Academy? Only the students with high IQ's can pass that. Of course, now that she has more than enough time to study, Kagome planned to go there as well. But, Miaka?

"Are you sure you can pass the entrance exam there? Yui and I are going there, too."

"Mou, why do people always ask that question when I say I'll go to Jonan? And they always compare me to the both of you! Yui, why is that?" the blonde girl looked over her shoulder and simply stated,

"It's because we're geniuses and you are a simpleton." Kagome giggled at her friend's answer and at Miaka's expected reaction. Hurt by her answer, Miaka 'humphed' and asked,

"Are you guys really my friends?"

"What do you think?" countered Kagome with a smirk. Sighing in a defeated manner, Miaka perked up again and beamed at them,

"All right I admit it, you guys are way more intelligent than anyone I know!"

"We know." Yui stated it as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth and it was. Kagome's blue eyes shimmered with slight mischief. She really loved them and she would do anything to protect them... but she would also do anything to tease them,

"_Everybody_ you know is always _way_ smarter than you are, Miaka." All three of them laughed as they got on of the train and waited for a some minutes until they got off at the right station and walked towards the National Library.

As they reached the enormous library Miaka commented,

"Wow! Is the National Library really that... national?" Shaking their heads at her stupidity, Kagome and Yui walked towards the entrance of the building and did not bother waiting for Miaka. As they reached inside, Kagome felt a strange aura inside and narrowed her eyes.

Miaka, realizing that she was already left behind, ran inside.

"Guys, it was a joke! Okay maybe it wasn't a good one but...wait up!" Now, inside, Miaka looked around and heard Yui,

"I'm just gonna return this so I won't be long." Feeling bored, though it hasn't been 3 minutes yet, Miaka decided that she was hungry and what luck! There were vending machines in here. Walking up to one, she noticed that Kagome was leaning next to it and asked,

"Do you want any?" Kagome shook her head and remained still. She had a strange feeling ever since she entered the library and it was getting stronger. She felt the Shikon around her neck respond strongly to it and it led her here before disappearing. Her quest to finding a book on ancient things for Souta were long forgotten.

"Suite yourself." she pulled out a coin from her pocket before dropping it accidentally on the floor. Leaving her bag on the ground for a second, she bent down to get the coin. Then she heard flapping noises from behind her. Turning just in time to see a bright red bird before it was gone. Shaking her head, she looked to where she knew Kagome was leaning on to ask if there was really a bird there or was it just her imagination but, her friend was gone, too, and running down the hallway. Curious, she followed and found a room that was labeled for civilians to _Keep_ _Out_. If it wasn't for Kagome's sake, she wouldn't bother going in the dusty room but since it was, she opened the door carefully only to find her friend searching for something.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Her question ignored, Kagome slowly neared Miaka just in case something bad was going to happen. Miaka was starting to freak out due to Kagome's behavior. When the door opened again, Miaka jumped and looked behind her only to see a confused Yui.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Kagome was still scanning the area since that feeling just became stronger. Miaka explained that there was a bird in the library and that Kagome just ran into this room as if urgently searching for something. Yui just said it was a ridiculous notion that birds would be in the National Library.

Kagome just shushed them and listened. It was quiet for a while before...

_THUD! _

A book fell to the ground and Kagome neared it cautiously. The other two were right behind her. Lifting the book Kagome leafed through it. Miaka also looked and said,

"Hey! That's an ancient Chinese book." Then Yui and Kagome started reading,

"_Universe of the Four Gods._"

"I didn't know you could read ancient Chinese." Kagome and Yui only let out a sigh. What Miaka said only showed them that she hadn't been studying in their class. But then again, what else is new? Ignoring her they continued to read about a girl who made her dreams come true single-handedly and who was able to grant her wishes. They also read out loud that this book was an incantation the moment the first page is turned.

Yui and Miaka looked at each other both wondering what it meant but Kagome's attention remained focused on the book as if memorizing the text. Then, suddenly, a bright red light engulfed the three of them and they saw the same red phoenix, Kagome and Miaka recognized it from the library. It led them into a vortex filled with...stars? It was like they were going through space and into another universe. Which they probably were.

Kagome and the others then found themselves in a desert like environment.

"Where are we?" asked Miaka as she looked around.

"In ancient China..." concluded Kagome. She felt for the Shikon and let out a relieved sigh as it was still hanging around her neck. Yui and Miaka looked at her questioningly,

"Ancient...China?" Yui asked not believing what her friend just said.

Kagome rolled her eyes at their clueless expressions. Then again she can't blame them. This is the first time they've been sucked into something. She however, was pulled into an enchanted well and was able to travel back and forth and face demons and creatures of great evil. Kagome did know for a fact that they aren't going to be traveling in and out of this book though. Sighing, she explained her earlier statement,

"That book was written in ancient Chinese, right? It means we've been transported into it."

"How can you remain calm through all this?" cried Miaka. She and Yui were weirded out but why is Kagome so damn calm!

"It won't do us any good if we all panic." Kagome was tempted to tell her that she has been through almost the same thing but refrained from causing the girls to panic more originally than they already were. She looked to see if there was any sign of civilization while Yui, wide-eyed, went closer to Miaka and elbowed her hard on the head.

"Hey, does this hurt?" Miaka countered her with a powerful punch, sending Yui flying.

"Yes, it does! Now cut it out!" Standing up, Yui rubbed her head and said,

"Ow...This hurts too much to be a dream..." Kagome turned to face them with an irritated look on her face. She was serious this time.

"This is no dream! Get a-"Kagome's eyes widened.

Miaka and Yui were surrounded by a group of men, around 20 or so, and Yui was being held around her neck. Miaka asked stupidly,

"Are you guys ancient Chinese acrobats?" Kagome and Yui sweat- dropped. The leader of these men probably had no sense of humor since he blew up,

"We are NOT acrobats, we're human slave traders, girl! And you and you're friends are coming with us. We'll catch a fair price just with your clothes."

"Hey, boss! That black-haired one, do we have to sell her?." smirked one of the men as they eyed Kagome with lust. Kagome tried so hard not to gag. Miaka only looked at him.

"Human...slave..."

"Miaka!" cried Yui. This was no time for the girl to play stupid!

"Hurt them and you will pay." Kagome was now in front of Miaka and Yui was on her right with the man behind her, still holding her in place. Miaka looked at her friend and was shocked to see Kagome have such a scary face. Usually, this girl was always so gentle and sweet but now, you would cower at the angry flashes of her azure eyes.

Miaka snapped out of it and ran towards the one holding Yui. She elbowed the guy's chin and tried to head-butt the next one but there was just too many of them that they threw her to on the ground and grabbed her by the hair.

"Hey! That hurts!" cried the brunette. They only tugged harder on her hair. Yui tried to go to Miaka but her wrists were grabbed by another man.

Kagome heard the whimpering of her friends and even though she couldn't see past the 5 ugly thugs blocking her view, her eyes narrowed dangerously and she started to punch one in the gut and then kick the one behind her where it counts. Then she raised her other foot and landed a round-house kick on another one. Her brown skirt was flying but she was too preoccupied by the increasing number of those attacking her. Then a man grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground and slam her against dried up tree. She could hear the others laughing. She lifted her hands to try and pry his grimy hands off of her but she was loosing her strength faster than she is loosing her sight.

Then a hand grabbed the offending arm and twisted it.

"Hehehe. This'll be fun." In the blink of an eye, all the men that surrounded Kagome were down on their knees or unconscious. Kagome coughed and after composing herself she ran to the shocked men still holding her friends and kicked them off of Miaka and Yui. They watched the whole thing and were surprised by two things, one Kagome can seriously kick ass and two, why does the man who helped their friend have a glowing 'ogre' kanji symbol on his forehead. They watched as the person and Kagome defeat the remaining thugs. Miaka was awed at their precise movements and gracefulness in battle. Kagome now had a smirk as she elbowed a guy in the neck and kicked one in the face. The person that helped them was a boy with long bluish black hair and the same blue eyes as Kagome. He was also enjoying this but before him or Kagome could have half the fun, the ran out of opponents immediately.

Slightly panting, Kagome looked at the boy and nodded her thanks. Miaka and Yui ran straight for her and showered her with questions like 'Are you all right?', 'Where'd you learn how to do that?', 'How can you stand letting your skirt lift up like that?', etc. Kagome laughed nervously and looked at the boy, not answering any of them. Seeing that their friend won't be answering anything anytime soon, they also turned to boy and thanked him. If it wasn't for him then she would've been forced to use her energy and then she'd have to explain more than she needs to.

"Thank you, sir."

"Huh? I didn't do it for free, you know. Now, pay up." he reached out his hand and motioned for them to pay him for his services. The three girls only blinked and not moving. The boy sighed and scratched his head,

"Oh man, don't tell me I rescued some penniless girls for nadda. Ah, well, see you later, poor people." And he walked away waving his hand. Kagome sweat-dropped and dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Miaka knelt down next to her and asked if she was okay, while fishing her pocket for some money. The boy's 'ogre' symbol had already disappeared.

Yui was raging and fuming sa she followed the boy to try and knock some sense into him when a bright light surrounded her again. She recognized that it was the same light they saw in the library. Looking back to where her friends were, she disappeared and was transported back to the library. It was still dusty and dark and the same as before meaning they were gone for only a while. She ran through some columns of books before finding the same ancient Chinese book, The Universe of the Four Gods, on the floor. She read through it and realized that everything that happened to them was real. She continued reading about two girls riding on a hay cart to try and find that boy and tell him to give their friend back.

In the book, Kagome and Miaka were indeed taking a hay-ride to town while listening to the murmurs of the people who was staring at them.

"Who are those girls?"

"What strange clothes..."

"That black-haired one is pretty..."

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Miaka as she folded her arms behind her head looked at the whispering crowd. Kagome did the same and closed her eyes for moment before opening them again and replying in a hushed tone,

"Maybe it's because they aren't used to a couple of students from modern Japan riding a hay cart in ancient China." Sarcasm laced her voice but Miaka failed to notice it.

"Maybe." Shaking her head, Kagome looked at the passing scenery and noticed that they have come to town and she immidiately spotted the boy walking through the crowds. Nudging Miaka, she jumped off of the cart and waited for her friend to do the same. After both of them got off, they thanked the driver who was only confused and ran straight into the crowd, Miaka asked,

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Kagome just pulled her through the crowd and said,

"I found him. Come on." Realizing what her friend just said, Miaka quickened her pace and searched through the crowd. She was, however, distracted by the liveliness of the townspeople, the passing entertainment group and by the smell of steamed buns and the rumbling of her stomach. _I knew I shoud've eaten breakfast!_ Pulling a protesting Kagome, they came to a stand that sold the buns and some other food. Miaka began drooling while Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Hey, miss don't drool on the merchandise and buy some!" Said the man who was selling the food in a happy voice. The brunette nodded merrily. Pulling out some money, Miaka bought a bun and started gobbling it up. Sighing Kagome asked if the man has seen a good-looking boy with blue eyes and an occasional 'ogre' symbol on his forehead.

"'Ogre symbol', eh? I don't know about that but there is a good-looking guy right here!" the salesman pointed to himself and grinned. He was old and ugly. Kagome, rolled her eyes and left with her friend but not before thanking him politely. _You wish, baldy._

The man shrugged and eyed the money he had been given.

"Hey, what kind of money is this! Come back here!" Kagome 'eeped' and ran with Miaka. Miaka called back,

"That's Japan money! And thank you for the bun!" then both of them disappeared in the crowd. They continued asking people if they've seen the boy but all the answers they've got were negative. Miaka sat down on a few boxes at the edge of the crowd and Kagome leaned on a few stocked boxes, they sighed.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked an exasperated Miaka. Kagome remained silent and decided to think. Then a man with dirty yellow hair came up to them and said,

"Hello, ladies. I heard you two were looking for a someone." Miaka perked up and looked at him.

"Really? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine! Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to him." He flashed them a smile and Miaka had this stupid idea of him hitting on her but was cut out of her reverie by Kagome's response.

"No thank you, we'll find him on our own, sir. Come on Miaka." she started to walk away but her friend grabbed her hand and said,

"What do you mean 'no'? This guy knows that boy and it'll be much faster if we go with him. Besides, we'll be able to find Yui sooner. Please?" Kagome looked at Miaka and at the man and sighed before following. She did not let her guard down and kept a wary eye on the guy as he lead them down an alley.

The boy they were looking for sat in a tavern while picking his teeth with a toothpick. He listened to the story going on about two strangely dressed girls who seemed to be looking for him. Curious, he stood up and went to the table of the men who were talking about them asking,

"Excuse me."

"What is it, bro?"

"These girls you were talking about did they have another one with them?"

"I'm not sure but the man who sold them a bun said that there were only two of them."

"Oh, thanks." _Guess it's not them after all... _he thought and walked out of the tavern.

"Are you sure your friend's here?" asked a now tentative Miaka. Kagome had her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She was expecting for some more gangs to show up. She opened her sapphire eyes and looked at the man who led them here.

The man smirked and a few more men came out of the huge crack on the wall. They were snickering as they circled the girls like some vultures. They eyed Miaka before settling on Kagome who now had a bored look on her face and a hand on her hip. She counted them and ended up with 8. _Great, they travel in big numbers now! This is SO not my day._

Miaka was backing up a bit and stood beside Kagome.

"See? I told you." teased Kagome.

"All right I'm sorry! Now what do we do?"

"Hehehe. These are dressed stranger than the usual ones." came the voice of one of them.

"Yeah, their clothes alone will catch a fair price." replied the one who brought them there.

"But first, we have to test the merchandise." said one of them. All eight of them started chuckling evilly and advanced the girls.

"Ne, Miaka, we aren't in school and this won't be on your permanent record so I suggest you handle them. You did watch all those pro-wrestling shows, right?" asked Kagome as she leaned on the wall and yawned. Miaka smirked and removed her outer uniform and handed it to Kagome. She raised the sleeve of her left arm and showed 6 vaccination scars before yelling different wrestling attacks and charging at the men. Some were amazed since they are not familiar with that kind of 'martial-arts'.

After bringing them all down, she looked at Kagome with a smile,

"Hehehe." the raven-haired beauty did not smile back instead, she tossed Miaka's uniform back to her and nodded in the direction of the gang members who were getting up and looking angry.

"Uh-oh." Miaka backed up and stood next to Kagome.

"'Uh-oh' indeed. Get behind me and don't do anything stupid."

"Hey!" Kagome gave her a look that shut her up. Kagome was never angry at her and it was very scary to be on her bad side. Getting behind her friend like she was told, Miaka wondered what Kagome was going to do. Kagome stared down at the men and they cowered under her in fear but they quickly composed themselves and slowly advancing on her.

"Damn, how could you be so stupid? It would've been wise if you just ran away, now I'm afraid all of you are going to be hurt." her voice was laced with a seriousness that you will want to duck and cover. Even Miaka was frightened by her friend but these hooligans were just so totally stupid.

"Why you! Come on men!" they were all coming for her when a pebble was thrown at their leader. Even Kagome was mildly surprised, it was the boy they were looking for.

"Eight men against two girls? And you call yourself men." He jumped down and stood beside Kagome.

"Protect Miaka." The boy looked at Kagome as if she was crazy but then he saw her deliver an uppercut to the first one that came near her. Next she delivered a series of kicks and head-butts and elbow hits. Taking out seven of them, she searched for the last one only to see him being kicked in the face by that boy.

Nearing them, Kagome lifted her hand to her neck and made sure that the Shikon was still there, and it was, thankfully. Looking at the boy who was helping Miaka stand, she asked,

"Who are you?" the boy smiled at her.

"I'm Tamahome. And you are?"

"Kagome and that's Miaka. The one that was with us before was Yui. Have you seen her?" Before the boy could answer Miaka interrupted,

"Kagome! He took Yui, we already know that so why are you exchanging pleasantries with him? He might just be one of those guys who keep attacking us." Kagome looked at her with a bored expression.

"Miaka, how can he be an enemy if he has come to our aid two times in a row? Besides, I told you that you shouldn't assume such things until we have enough evidence." Turning to Tamahome, she gave him a nod to continue. Miaka sulked and 'huffed' before crossing her arms.

"No, I thought she was with you." Sighing, Kagome thanked him and leaned on a wall with a tired look. _She must've been transported back into the library...It is the only explanation..._

TBC...

Read and Review pls! Sorry for any errors! ^-^


	2. Emperor and Mysteries

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

The one known as Tamahome looked back and forth between Miaka, who was pacing about, and Kagome, who was leaning on the wall and remaining silent. Miaka was starting to fret about the whereabouts of Yui and how they would go home again. Kagome was also panicking; she didn't want to endanger Miaka here. Sure, she was capable to fight but she did have her limits. Besides, she started to feel afraid, after all, this wasn't their world. Deciding that they'll be busy for a while, Tamahome took this as his cue to leave and he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"Well then, I'll be leaving the two of you. Hope you find your friend soon."

"Wait, Tamahome! You can't leave us now. Help us find her." shouted Miaka as she went in front of the young man. Tamahome scoffed and said,

"Why should I? I don't even know who you're looking for anyway." He side-stepped and continued on his way into town only to find those two were following him. Miaka was running towards him while Kagome simply walked calmly.

"But- but- you just said-!" Miaka was cut off by Tamahome,

"Sorry but I gotta go. See ya!" walking away again he heard sniffling from the brunette. Turning around he jumped slightly as he saw Miaka cry and Kagome was now glaring at him.

"What?" he asked the black-haired girl.

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed as he felt guilt creep into his gut as Kagome stared him down. Unknown to him Kagome was already planning on a way to get him to help them. Sure, she believed him when he said Yui wasn't with him but that doesn't mean that she was gonna let him go and leave them to wonder aimlessly around this town. Hell, she didn't even know what it's called!

"That's just it. You didn't do anything. Period. Miaka is crying because you won't do anything. And you call yourself a man." scoffed Kagome. Miaka was still whimpering about Yui when Tamahome became quiet. She knew she had hit a nerve.

"You better shut up. You don't have the right to say that. Besides, a man gets paid for his services. Now pay up." reaching out his hand again, he motioned for the money.

"Money, money, money! Is that all you care about! Don't you even care about two helpless girls stranded in a town they know nothing about! *gasp* Maybe you sold Yui to some slave traders!" tears streamed down the face of Miaka. Tamahome was panicking as the people close by started murmuring about him. Kagome was snickering inside as she watched the emotions that played on the boy's face. Tamahome, however, did not give in immediately,

"Helpless! You girls are practically fighters! Helpless people are those who really can't do anything! And I am no slave trader!" Kagome stood up straight and walked to the boy,

"Yes, we are practically fighters but what good is that if we have no idea about what's going on n this place? Besides, if you don't help us then we can start that slave trader thing again" she countered. Tamahome gulped before bowing his head in consent. Miaka who had clung on to him beamed, her tears gone. Tamahome sighed and gently pried her off of his person.

"All right, all right. Jeeze, no need to get mushy."

"Aw, is the young man shy?" teased Kagome as she giggled. Miaka joined in after registering what her friend had said. Tamahome blushed furiously and turned his head away, trying to hide it from the giggling girls. As their giggles died down, Kagome asked,

"Hey is there a store where I can buy new clothes?" Miaka and Tamahome looked at her like it was the stupidest thing they've ever heard.

"What?" Miaka grabbed Kagome's shoulders and started shaking her.

"Are you insane! Why would you want to do that?" Miaka asked. She didn't want her friend getting into trouble because of their foreign money like her. Kagome looked at her and smiled,

"I have a feeling that I'm going to fight more often now and I can't do it in this short uniform, you know." a thought suddenly came to Miaka,

"Oh right, where did you learn how to fight anyway? You never told us about it before. Besides, you look like an expert in fighting." Tamahome nodded, he was also curious as to where she learned how to fight seeing as Miaka isn't as good as her. They obviously don't teach that to everyone, wherever they came from. Come to think of it,

"Where are you guys from, anyway? I'm sure I've never seen your type of clothing anywhere else before." Kagome panicked at Miaka's question but she regained her composure at hearing Tamahome's inquiry. It gave her the perfect excuse to avoid answering the brunette.

"We're not from anywhere near here. Anyway, why don't we head deeper into town? I wanna learn more about this place. Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's this place called anyway?" Miaka looked at Tamahome, her question forgotten.

"You're in Konan."

"You mean the capital?" Tamahome nodded. She smiled at him in thanks. They had taken this up at school, too.

Miaka glanced between Kagome and Tamahome. _They seem to like each other. Aha! I'll just hook these two up! Yey! I get to play match maker!_ Forming a plan to get his two together, she didn't notice them leaving her behind. Kagome called out to her friend,

"Hey, Miaka! Come on. I don't want you getting lost!" snapping out of her musings, Miaka skidded towards them and all three walked through town.

Kagome and Miaka stared in awe at all the shops and the people who seem nice. Suddenly, they saw a ton of guards pass by and decided to get a closer look.

"Come on!" cried Miaka in sheer excitement.

"Miaka! Wait! I don't think you should do that! Hey!" Kagome followed Miaka in the crowd and left Tamahome to do the same. Sighing, he went in the swarm of people only to find Kagome looking around frantically for Miaka. Nearing her, he asked,

"Well? Where is she?"

"That's what I want to know myself. Come on, maybe she's somewhere over there." she pulled his hand and they went to the edge of the crowd. Tamahome blushed lightly at the contact but followed the girl in front of him. As they reached the edge of the crowd they saw Miaka. Nearing her, Kagome sighed in relief.

"Miaka, there you are. Why'd you run off like that?"

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to see them up close." she shrugged off-handedly.

"I have to agree with her." Tamahome spoke up. Both looked at him curiously, wanting him to elaborate his statement. Folding his arms behind his head, he continued,

"I mean, this is the parade for the emperor's visit."

"Emperor? Is he rich?" asked Miaka with a thoughtful look. Kagome nodded as she looked hopelessly at her friend's idiocy. Tamahome spoke, his voice filled with longing,

"Of course, he is. Ah, I would do anything if I could only get my hands on one jewel on his crown." Kagome smiled at him, completely understanding the young man.

"So does this mean that you would willingly help us find Yui if we you a jewel from his crown? Is this Emperor nice?" inquired Miaka. Tamahome looked at her,

"I guess. Well, I've never heard anything bad about him, so maybe, he is nice." Miaka's face brightened up and said,

"Okay! I'll do it! I'll get you a jewel from his crown and then you help us find Yui-chan!" In a flash Miaka was already walking beside the fancy 'carriage'. Kagome and Tamahome blinked in wonder before realizing what Miaka is about to do.

"Miaka! Don't!" cried Kagome.

Miaka did not hear her and asked the emperor,

"Hey, you're the Emperor right?" the man inside merely asked,

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm just a nobody. Say, do you mind giving me a jewel from your crown. You are the Emperor, so you're very rich. I'm sure you can afford to be generous." while she babbled, Miaka did not notice a rock on the road and tripped on it. She tried to regain balance by grabbing the nearest thing there is, which happens to be the cloth from the Emperor's ride, not succeeding, she ripped the cloth and fell on her butt and stopped the parade.

"Ow." murmured the girl as she rubbed her backside.

A guard came to her and pointed his spear to her neck,

"You are going to be punished on your attempted assault on the Emperor!"

Kagome and Tamahome nodded to the other. He handed her three smoke bombs to throw, which she did, to distract the guards that were now, ganging up on Miaka. As the smoke was released, Tamahome jumped in and grabbed Miaka as they went in front of the group of coughing guards.

"Idiot! Why'd you do that?" scolded Tamahome. Miaka had tears well up in her eyes and started whimpering,

"I-I didn't w-want to force you t-to h-help us find Y-Yui so I d-decided to do t-this t-to repay y-you..." Tamahome's eyes softened and smiled at the girl,

"I already promised to help you but if you did want to repay me, then I know of a way..." Miaka looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Miaka's cheeks burned as her eyes widened.

"Guys, this isn't the time for you to get all comfy."Kagome was standing in front of them and started fighting off the guards that came near her friends. She will not allow them to get hurt. Not this time, she will not let what happened to her other friends happen now. Suddenly, the Shikon jewel glowed and she released a powerful pink light, more powerful than the red light that shot forth from Miaka who was still in Tamahome's arms.

Both of them started to disappear. Miaka found herself floating outside the National Library before going inside to find Yui reading the book: _Universe__ of the Four Gods. _She was filled with so much happiness that she could not stop herself from calling out,

"Yui! I'm here, Yui! Look at me, Yui!" but Yui did not seem to hear her. Miaka tried with all her might to get Yui's attention but it was impossible. She tried to reach out to Yui but she was pulled back, once again into the book by that fiery red bird from before.

"Yui!"

Miaka opened her eyes to find herself once again in the arms of a shocked Tamahome. Looking around, she saw Kagome lying on the ground with a pained expression on her face.

"Miaka...what was...?" Tamahome was too surprised to finish his sentence but Miaka answered him still,

"I don't know."

* * *

"What is happening?" asked the Emperor. He heard the guards gasp and the crowd of people exclaim. His guard who was shielding himself from a blinding pink and red light answered him,

"Your Majesty, that girl has two more accomplices and had just emitted a red light but there is also another one. A female with hair as black as midnight, had just released a powerful wave of pink light! Both of them are disappearing." Silently, the Emperor muttered to himself,

"Could it be? But what of the other one?"

After a while, the people surrounding them had gasped again as the two women came back. The Emperor immediately ordered them to be arrested at once. Doing as they were told, the guards encircled the boy and the brunette while another group encircled the unconscious Kagome.

* * *

Miaka woke up from her nightmare clinging to Tamahome. An irritated Tamahome at that.

"Will you let go now?" jumping out of his grasp, Miaka landed next to a thrashing Kagome. Worried for her friend, she placed a hand on her head just to be startled by Kagome sitting up abruptly. Panting, Kagome looked around and noticed that they were in a cell guarded by one soldier. Putting a hand to her face, she spoke,

"So we've been caught." Leaning on the wall of the cell, Kagome continued her hardened breathing as she looked at Miaka and Tamahome. Miaka was no use as she kept panicking about what's happening to Kagome. Tamahome rolled his eyes and sat beside Kagome. Bringing his hand up to her forehead, he hissed and pulled away.

"Wow, Kagome, you're burning up. What happened to you?" he asked. Kagome sighed and shook her head 'no'.

"I don't want to talk about it now. Why don't we just figure out a way to escape?"

"Now what do we do?" asked a despairing Miaka. Tamahome chuckled at her and said,

"Silly, don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. I did promise, remember?" He poked her forehead gently, reminding her of then they heard a grumbling noise, and it was Miaka's stomach. Laughing nervously, she took out a pair of gum sticks and popped one into her mouth.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to eat breakfast today."

The guard saw that and asked in a demanding tone,

"What did you put in to your mouth?" Miaka neared her face to the bars and pointed dumbly at her chewing mouth before blowing a huge bubble and exploding it in her face. The guard was scared out of his pants and ran away, yelling, 'MONSTER!' all the way. He did drop his keys, which were caught by Tamahome.

"Hey, kid great job!"

"Gee, you think?" asked Miaka happily as she faced the boy, gum still stuck on her face.

"Yea-Ahh! Stay away from me!" he screamed as he backed away from the girl. Miaka rolled her eyes,

"Jeeze, it's just gum." They could hear Kagome let out a soft giggle and it was enough to get them both perked up. After opening their cell, Tamahome took Kagome and draped her arm around his shoulder and led her out with Miaka trailing behind them. The three of them snuck through the palace and tried to find an exit and avoiding the guards that passed.

"Hey, Kagome are you all right?" whispered Tamahome as he the girl sweat a lot more than before.

"I'm fine. Just fine. Focus on getting us out of here first, then you worry about my health." Not buying her statement, Tamahome still did as he was told and tried to get a hold of an exit. Miaka was behind them and thought, _Wow, they must really get along by now. I'm kinda jealous._ Then they heard boots and clanking armor headed their way. Tamahome bumped into Miaka a couple of times before getting inside a room and locking it. He laid Kagome on the floor. He looked up to see something he had only heard about. It was a golden statue of Suzaku. Miaka went next to him, curious as to what he was staring at. Looking in the same direction, Miaka was awed,

"That's the same bird that was in the book!" Miaka exclaimed under her breath as she continued to stare at the golden figure. Tamahome did not hear her as he explained what that bird is and what it meant,

"That is Suzaku. He is the god of this capital. There are four gods that guard four capitals: Genbu of the North; Seiryuu of the East; Byakko of the West; and Suzaku of the South." Miaka 'oh-ed' and nodded then they saw a bright light behind them, Kagome was engulfed in the same pink light as before. The light became too bright for their eyes to bear then, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, leaving a standing and healthy Kagome in its wake. Opening her deep blue eyes, Kagome smiled at them.

"Aren't I a picture of health?" she said cheerfully.

"What happened to you? You were suddenly surrounded by a pink light! I thought we'd lose you." Miaka waved her hands in the air frantically as she spoke. Kagome rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously,

"Sorry, but I don't think I wanna answer that right now."

"What! Why not! I'm your friend, aren't I?" exclaimed Miaka.

Tamahome just stared at Kagome, as if he was suspecting something but he was cut off from his thoughts by some guards running by the room they were hiding in. Motioning for them to keep quiet, he neared the door and listened.

Miaka started to smell something delicious and decided to 'quietly' venture away from them for a while in search of that delicious smelling dish. Drooling, she sneaked off and came to a kitchen and decided to have her fill of scrumptious food.

Kagome was the first to notice her friend was gone and decided to look for her. She went through a different door though and found herself outside of the building but still within palace grounds. Looking around cautiously, she noted that she was lost, typical, and that there were no people but to her utter surprise, a beautiful man sat on the railing of a building, smiling at her.

* * *

"Your Highness, we are waiting for your judgment on how to deal with the three prisoners. But, I humbly suggest that you punish them by death, after all, they did perform an assault on You Majesty. And those females might be witches." stated one of the Emperor's advisers as he and the other three bowed in respect for the Emperor's presence. The Emperor, however had other plans,

"No. I will not sentence them to death. Have you not ever considered the fact that they are from another world? And perhaps, the Suzaku no Miko is one of them. Do you not want to know what her purpose is or what her presence implies? As for the other female, I plan to know more about what she is capable of and her purpose, as well." The advisers were shocked at this and were hesitant to accept their Emperor's decision but accept they did.

* * *

Tamahome head the last pair of boots go around the corner and with a sigh; he faced the girls that were with him. At least, _were_ with him. Where are they! Tamahome panicked as he looked around the room in search of his companions.

Going out a door, he found himself wandering an outdoor hallway. He sneaked his way around the way, avoiding guards as he went. He was determined to find the girls but it would take him forever at this rate. He rounded a corner just in time to see Miaka come out of the kitchen looking satisfied patting her full stomach.

He quickly dashed towards her and covered her mouth from behind and dragged her to the other side of a wall. Not knowing who the one that held her was Miaka bit his hand. Hard. Her teeth were buried deep in his skin as a trail of blood flowed out of his miniature wounds. Stifling a cry of pain, Tamahome felt his eyes well up with tears as he cradled his hand. Gasping, Miaka apologized over and over but also blaming him for sneaking up on her.

Rolling his eyes, Tamahome grabbed her hand and led her behind the building and away from the patrolling soldiers. He told her to keep quiet as they searched for a way out.

"What? Aren't we going to find Kagome!" she exclaimed angrily as she glared at the boy.

"We can't risk being caught again. Besides, that girl is crafty enough to survive this place for a day. I'll look for her tomorrow. Now come on!" he whispered frantically as he continued to move from building to building.

"No! I won't leave without Kagome and that's final. If you won't help me find her now then I won't approve of you." She stated as she crossed her arms. Tamahome looked at before blinking.

"What did you say? 'Approve of me'?"

"Yes, I won't approve of you having a relationship with Kagome if you leave her now." Tamahome was beyond confused. Just what was this stupid brunette thinking?

"What makes you think I want a relationship with her?"

"The way you look at each other and smile at each other, of course! You like, right?" Miaka said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tamahome sighed exasperatedly,

"I don't like her like that. I only respect her and like her as a friend but I don't see myself liking her in that way, idiot. But all right, I'll help you find her. Only because she's become my friend, too and because I promised nothing bad will to the both of you."

"When did you promise that?" Miaka asked as she let him carry her. Tamahome stopped for a moment and flicked her forehead and she blushed, remembering that kiss. Then they went off continuing their search for Kagome.

* * *

The beautiful man lifted his arm and pointed gracefully towards the way she came. Kagome could almost imagine him sparkling in sheer beauty. Shaking her head lightly, she approached him,

"Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked politely. The man looked at her with such gentle eyes. They were some sort of golden hazel that reminded her of Inuyasha.

"You seem to be calm in the presence of a stranger." His voice was so enchanting that could he could have anyone he wished under his command. Kagome, however, was not anyone therefore; she remained immune from his melodious voice. She shrugged and said,

"So do you. Not to mention, you haven't called security yet so you must be up to something. But before that, I would like to know your name, please." The man was surprised to say the least. He didn't think that this girl would figure this out so quickly. Chuckling in amusement, he replied,

"My name is Hotohori, though I am not always called that. S you must be the one they are looking for."

He stood up and walked towards Kagome who seemed to be mesmerized by him when in truth; she was studying his every movement. His graceful movements have reminded her of her ally, Sesshomaru. Yes, he wasn't their whole group's ally, only hers. She had taken part in the saving of Rin from numerous demons in his absence. In return, he offered her his alliance which she gladly accepted. Inuyasha made a few crude comments as expected but a few 'sits' were able to silence him in no time.

"Probably. Anyway, I'm Kagome." She smiled up at him as he was now towering over her. She gave him one of her genuine smiles that could warm anyone's heart.

"You look like a girl, you know that don't you?" inquired Kagome as she raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled again as he leaned down to her face.

"I do." He was trying to see if she will fall for him like most women he had came in contact with. She turned her back to him and walked away slightly before facing him again with an annoyed look. Apparently, this girl is not what he had expected. In amusement, he smiled a true smile and looked back at the girl who was also smiling. Then,

"Kagome!" Miaka came running toward her friend and enveloped her in a heart-stopping embrace, knocking them both on the ground. Hotohori watched as the brunette scold Kagome about getting lost and Kagome saying that she shouldn't have wandered off in the first place. Tamahome arrived soon after Miaka and neared Kagome who was giggling at her defeated friend. He told her how hard it was to find her and that both of them were just hopeless. Then a group of men came running towards them,

"Halt!" one of them shouted. Nearing the three, they threw Miaka to the ground threatened to kill her only to have his sword broken in two. He looked at the person who did it and saw an enraged Kagome with the half of his sword in her bare hand and a pink light swirling around her as she stepped in front of Miaka. Stepping back, the soldier tried to call for the help of his men but he saw them being taken down by Tamahome, his 'ogre' symbol was glowing brightly once again. The golden hazel eyes widened as he recognized that mark.

"Enough!" cried Hotohori. He did not want for others to get hurt anymore than they already were. The soldiers immediately bowed and said,

"Your Majesty!" Tamahome looked at the guards for a while before realizing that the man in front of him was the Emperor and he, too, bowed. Miaka looked at those who bowed before,

"But you're a woman. It's impossible for you to be a man, right?" They all ignored her. Kagome however looked at him with slightly widened eyes.

"So that's who you are. I see. That's why you move so gracefully." Her head was about to be pounded by Tamahome as he gritted out,

"Bow, damnit!" Kagome side-stepped and looked at Hotohori once more before grinning widely.

"Indeed." Was his only answer to her as she nodded her head with a satisfied look on her face. Hotohori turned to his guards and ordered in a stern voice,

"You shall not touch these three unless I say so. Understood?" the guards let out a loud, 'Yes, sir' before leaving them. Tamahome was shocked yet glad to see them leave and turned his attention back to the three other people with him. Hotohori turned to Miaka and asked,

"Are you the one who emitted the red light?" Miaka nodded mutely as Hotohori smiled. Turning back to Kagome he asked the same question,

"And did you produce the pink light that my men saw?" She answered simply,

"Yes." Hotohori eyed her in wonder. His eyes held a question that he was not sure if he should ask but Kagome beat him to it. Smirking, she said,

"I'm the Shikon no Tama Miko."

_This'll be interesting…_thought the said miko as she watched surprise pass the faces of her three companions and some, disbelief.

"The Shi-Shikon no Ta-Tama?" asked Hotohori and Tamahome simultaneously. Kagome giggled inwardly while Miaka looked back and forth between them, clueless s to what is happening…

TBC…

Read and Review! Sorry for the mistakes guys! Tell me what you think! ^-^


	3. Truth of the Shikon, Friends Like Always

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

"How is that possible!" asked the Emperor. He stared intently at the girl. Tamahome just opened and closed his mouth in supreme shock and imitated a fish. Miaka was still clueless as to what is happening and asked,

"What does that mean?" Hotohori had regained his composure and explained, not removing his eyes from the wonder that is this raven-haired woman who was just as curious. _It seems that even she does not know the enormity of her status..._

"There was another legend. Besides our four gods, there was another. But that god was unlike the other four for it had four souls. And unlike the other gods, it was trapped in a jewel to forever wage the battle between demons. Many had tried to purify it completely but only two were able to succeed. The first had died, for an evil hanyou tricked her and her love into harming the other. The second was the strongest of them all, she was the girl that after 50 years, appeared and found the jewel within her. She was said to be the reincarnation of the first priestess. She had broken the jewel into hundreds of shards and set out on a quest to piece it back together. In that process, she had defeated the evil hanyou but at a terrible cost. The girl was destined to have hardships and trials that surpass those of the other priestesses and that she was to face it alone. She is only granted one wish whereas the others have three. She had vanished and was never seen again. Suzaku was said to have vowed to find that god and bring her here along with her chosen priestess to help save his people." Hotohori saw Miaka try to process the information from the corner of his eye. But his full attention was on Kagome who was deep in thought as her face held a blank look.

So the Shikon was the fifth god of this world but had never reached here until now. And the jewel is a girl? And it's obvious that Kagome is its priestess. So does that mean that since she had already completed the her task in Sengoku Jidai, she was meant to be here to serve a god that is the jewel and Suzaku as well? _And _the people of this universe? Could Kagome really not get a decent break in her life? Does that mean that...arghh! Kagome could feel a headache coming. So in short, Kagome's duty was still not finished! So that's what it meant when the jewel reacted to anything concerning Suzaku. Suzaku's lingering power must've called her and... She was snapped out of her thoughts as Miaka asked,

"So is Kagome really a priestess of that Jewel?" Tamahome thought for a while,

"Where's the proof?" he asked, still doubting that this girl is a priestess of that legend. It was just too unbelievable. That legend was said to be lost and only passed down the royal family, but then again, he did know about it. Still... he was tentative to accept it. Kagome was hesitant for a while but sighed and answered just the same,

"All right. Here's your proof." Kagome pulled out the Jewel hanging from her neck and it glowed a gentle, pink light at her touch. She even let her other hand glow the same pink and showed them her miko energy. Tamahome's eye's widened. So it was true...

"But how? That was a legend and Kagome is only 16." asked Miaka. _Is it just me or is Miaka becoming more observant?_ Kagome sighed sadly and looked up to meet the faces of three very curious people that won't take 'no' for an answer. Knowing she was defeated, Kagome told them about her time-traveling and her adventures with her weird bunch of friends. She told them about their arch enemy and how he was defeated, but she left out the part where her friends died and all the other horrible and bitter things that happened to her, like her numerous heart-breaks with Inuyasha. Right after revealing her secret life, well, most of it, Miaka had sparkly and dreamy eyes as she wondered what it would be like to experience the same thing. Tamahome and Hotohori were amazed at what she had accomplished and as His Majesty regained his bearings, he smiled and said,

"Very well then, I must ask you to attend a proclamation regarding your appearance here. After all, your story has been passed down through generations. It is almost as famous as the legend of the 4 Gods." at Kagome's tentative nod, he turned to Miaka,

"And you, you must be the Suzaku no Miko." Miaka looked at him stupidly,

"Eh?"

Hotohori smiled again and led them back into the palace and into the thrown room. The three of them were amazed at the extravagance of the place. Hotohori had changed his clothes and put up his hair as he called for the audience of his advisers and all of the counsel members and courtiers to witness this fateful day. First, he had to apologize to them for not saying who he was from the beginning. Then, he needed to see if the brunette will agree to being Suzaku's Priestess. Then, he had to ask Kagome's help in saving their nation. He faced the three bowing before him and started,

"I am sorry for deceiving you but had to make sure that you are the one we have all been waiting for. We had not expected that the Shikon miko will be appearing before us but as it is we will require both of your help. Will you do it?" Kagome did not hesitate to agree but Miaka did.

"What could I do to help? I mean, Kagome is powerful already but I-" Kagome cut her off,

"Do you know why we even got here in the first place? Suzaku appeared because of you." Miaka huffed indignantly,

"So you're blaming me!" Kagome shook her head and said,

"No, stupid. I mean that he appeared and called you. It just so happens that I was with you and he also decided that I tag along. But his main target is you. Besides, you did create a red light and it enabled you to go...wherever you did, weren't you? That should be proof enough."

Miaka still looked unconvinced as she pondered the idea. Hotohori decided to give her a boost and said gently,

"When you become the priestess of Suzaku, you shall have the power to grant your own three wishes." That was all it took for Miaka's eyes to widen and a dreamy look to cross her face,

"Really? Does that mean that I could wish for a body like a super model's so I can have all the boys drooling at my feet? Can I wish to be the toughest girl and be the ultimate pro-wrestling champion? And I can have all the food I want at anytime! Oh, and of course be super smart to pass Jonan's entrance exam..."She said the last part with a bored expression.

"Miaka..." Kagome said warningly. _Honestly, have some respect for the situation will you?_ Miaka scratched her head and laughed nervously. Tamahome rolled his eyes but let a small smile appear on his face.

"I'm sure that those are petty wishes and are of no significance but, yes, it is possible. As long as you gather the 7 Warriors of Suzaku." Just as those words left his mouth, Miaka perked up immediately and shouted,

"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Kagome and Tamahome sweat-dropped and shook their heads in an exasperated manner. Hotohori smiled and declared,

"Let it be known that the Priestess of Suzaku and the Shikon no Tama miko, the saviors of our empire, have appeared! They have already pledged themselves to us, now, the courtiers and the members of the council must do the same!" A door opened behind them to reveal numerous people bowing down to the two girls. Kagome and Miaka were both nervous and flabbergasted as the men said in unison,

"We pledge our allegiance and service to the priestess Suzaku and the priestess of the Shikon no Tama! Please bestow on us your wise council and save our great nation!" the girls looked at each other before,

"Oh, boy..."

_**The Next Day...**_

(A/N: I'll skip the part where Miaka had the dream about her brother and that she had mistaken Tamahome for Keisuke and go right on to Kagome...)

Kagome, Miaka and Tamahome were allowed by the Emperor to stay in the palace. Right now, Miaka was supposed to be waking up, and Tamahome was sent by Kagome to look after the brunette. Of course she had to pay him so she gave him a key chain that happened to be in her uniform pocket and a few pieces of candy, too. As for Kagome herself, she was wandering the halls until she came across a room she had never seen before. Curious, Kagome opened the door quietly only to see the Emperor was inside along with his advisers. Deciding to see what's going on, she snuck in silently and leaned on a pillar in the corner of his room and watched as the Emperor look at himself in the mirror. He was examining his face at every angle and it made Kagome wonder what he was thinking. His advisers were looking at him intently, as if waiting for him to make an important statement.

When,

"I'm so beautiful, it scares me." The advisers were either shooting around the room or sweat-dropping at His Majesty's declaration. Then they heard a giggle from the corner and saw Kagome clutching her sides as she burst out into a laugh. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to compose herself. Hotohori raised an eyebrow in amusement. After a while, Kagome was able to speak,

"Is that all you can think about? I can't believe it!" as she was calming herself down, the Emperor had ordered his advisers to leave the room and focused his attention back to the girl who was smiling at him.

"That's the first time I've laughed so hard in months! I thank you."

"Really?" asked the Emperor. Kagome just smiled,

"Yep. Ever since I came back from the past for the last time, I barely laughed like that and I kind of missed it." He smiled and shook his head at her,

"And why is that?."

"Well I kind of...lost somethings that were precious to me..." Kagome's voice faltered as she recalled the death of her friends.

"I see. It must've been hard to leave your friends behind."

"You have no idea..." she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to ward off that same sadness that she had felt when she lost her kit and her friends. Hotohori stood up and nodded, understanding that there was more to it than what she was letting on but decided not to force her to tell him. Kagome, who was preoccupied at the moment did not see the young Emperor near her slowly until he enveloped her in a comforting hug. She was shocked but returned the hug gratefully. He felt so warm...

Then a big '_THUD_' was heard. Breaking apart slightly, they saw a familiar girl with her hair up in two buns on each side, lying on the floor, face-flat.

Then Tamahome followed after Miaka 'entered'. Lifting herself up, Miaka laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. After shaking his head at the girl, Tamahome looked to see Kagome's hand resting on Hotohori's chest and His Highness's hand wrapped around her waist.

"Uh, I see both of you are, uh... We'll just come back later." said Tamahome as he was about to drag Miaka out of the room but was stopped by Kagome as she pulled his hair and he yelped at the pain. Tamahome winced as she pulled him back.

"Just what do you mean by that, _Tamahome_?" she glared dangerously at him and he only cowered and reply,

"Well, you looked like you were-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he felt her aura rise in anger and a bit of embarrassment,

"_Don't even go there, buddy."_ Gulping, Tamahome nodded frantically and scooted over to a corner as soon as she let his hair go. He looked like a child being scolded by it's mother that it made Hotohori chuckle.

Miaka watched the interaction with a curious expression and looked at a smiling Hotohori, _Hmmm, I could be wrong but I think Kagome and Hotohori are starting like each other..._ Miaka jumped as someone placed their hand on her shoulder, turning, she saw it was Kagome and blushed furiously,

"Well, you sure are jumpy today. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Miaka decided to try and get Kagome to spill the beans, with a devious smirk, she asked,

"I can ask you that as well." Kagome blinked and looked at Hotohori before smiling as she replied,

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Kagome was referring to the little joke the Emperor made but the other girl thought differently. Miaka's eyes widened as she thought, _Oh My God! Don't tell me they've already admitted to each other! _

"Miaka? What's with that horrified expression of yours? Did I say something wrong?" Ignoring her friend's question, she blurted out,

"Do you mean to tell me that you guys have already said you like each other and are already a couple and you didn't tell me!" Hotohori tensed as Kagome gave a scary but blank look towards her friend making Miaka cover her mouth and waited for Kagome to get angry at her and hit her or something anything would've been better but the girl just said in a calm voice,

"Think before you talk, Miaka." with her bangs covering her eyes, Kagome left the room. She was feeling so horrible right now. First, she was hurt because of those memories that suddenly flooded her mind. Her memories of Inuyasha's lies and betrayal. He really did pick Kikyo in the end and it broke Kagome's heart irreparably. She wasn't mad at Miaka it's just that love, or even like, was a sensitive topic for her right now and her memories are still fresh. If Tamahome had mentioned something that direct then she would still walkout. But he didn't, he merely hinted and implied the idea so it wasn't that big of a blow but actually blurting it out, well, that's an entirely different matter. That was the second thing, she didn't want to do that to Miaka but she...Oh what the hell! She needed sometime to think before facing anyone right now...

Tamahome and Hotohori watched as the raven-haired priestess walk out the door and Miaka stood there, shocked. Miaka didn't know what she said wrong. Anything would have been better than what Kagome had just said. As far as she knew, Kagome hadn't told her anything about falling in love before so she didn't get her reaction. Tears streamed down her face unknowingly. Feeling the liquid substance on her face, she wiped them away and put on her best smile as she turned to Hotohori and asked with a shaky voice,

"I just came here to ask how will find the rest of the Warriors. Then I'll leave." nodding, Hotohori replied in a serious voice as he decided to forget this whole incident as he explained,

"This is a scroll," he said as he pulled one out and continued,

"This scroll was passed down by the first Emperor, Lord Taiso. It is called _The Universe of the Four Gods." It's just like that book! _Thought Miaka as she listened further,

"It was given to him by a being called Taiitsukun. He is the one that rules and governs this world, he was even said to have created this world. He was also the one who gave this to the Emperor in order to prepare his line to serve the Priestess of Suzaku. You see, there are 28 constellations which are divided into four. There are seven constellations for each kingdom. Suzaku is the general term for the names of the seven constellations in the South. They are: Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tamahome, Chiriko, Hotohori, and Mistukake. Each of them are names of the seven warriors and all have marks one their body to prove that they are one of the seven. I am Hotohori, the sea snake," he said as he revealed the red glowing symbol at the side of his neck and covering it again. Miaka gasped and turned to Tamahome who was standing with his arms behind his head. _So that's what the symbol was for..._ Turning to Tamahome, Hotohori continued,

"You are Tamahome, which means 'crab'. You are to protect the Suzaku no Miko and bring her strength and power as well as exhibit it. The story is about a girl who gathered the seven Suzaku Warriors. If you find them all then you will be able to make your dreams come true."

As Hotohori finished, Miaka faced him and asked,

"Hoto-I mean, Your Highness, did you know about this?"

"Of course." turning to Tamahome, she asked the same question and got the same answer. Suddenly, Miaka was in deep thought, _So that's why they've been so nice to me...But what about Kagome?_ Miaka lifted her head to meet the Emperor's gaze and asked,

"What about Kagome?" Hotohori's expression dimmed but answered,

"She does not have seven warriors like the other do. Her 'god' is not like others therefore, things are different for her. The Shikon will grant only one wish and return to her body but it is already expected that she will have to face her battles on her own. As I have said yesterday, she will endure more trials than those other priestesses." Tamahome grimaced and looked away. He felt sorry for Kagome. That girl does not deserve this kind of cruel fate.

"How-why is she..._*sigh*..._If you don't mind, I would like to look for the other five." requested Miaka with her face filled with determination. She wanted to be able to do something useful and she also wanted to go home and be normal again. She just wanted to end this dream turned nightmare. Hotohori nodded and announced,

"Gather all those in the kingdom who excel in martial and literary arts!" In a flash, they were outside with a lot of soldiers waiting for their given task. Hotohori was seated in a fancy chair with people carrying big fans on both sides granted that he's the emperor. Miaka stood beside him and stepped forward only to shout out to the men,

"All right! Those who have red marks on their body, raise your hand!" no one did and Miaka made a puzzled look. Tamahome, who sat on a stair explained,

"The marks don't appear at will, you know. Guess I'll have to fight them to see." Jumping as he stood, he rolled his shoulders and said with a smile,

"I hope that the last five are a bunch of pretty women." Miaka heard him and muttered,

"Well I hope the last five are going to be handsome men with great personalities."

They watched as Tamahome started fighting each and everyone of them. Trying to see if anyone of them had a mark on their person appear as they fight but to their utter dismay, no one was left standing nor did anyone have a single sign of a red mark. The Emperor propped his head on his hand and sighed,

"I think we are getting absolutely nowhere with this." Miaka stepped up once again and said,

"Well I guess it's up to me to find out." Hotohori and Tamahome looked at her curiously,

"You?"

"Yes, as the saying goes, strong dogs never bark. We'll know if they are one of the seven warriors if they don't attack me no matter what." removing her outer uniform she turned to the men,

"All right come on, who wants a piece of me? Give me your best shot!"

"We can't. You are the Priestess of Suzaku, we can't fight you." said one of them. Irritated, Miaka came up with a plan,

"Oh, I get it you guys are all sissies! Oooh, I'm from another world. What do you think I'll do to you, huh? You are just a bunch of idiots! You're all a big group of stupid, limp Chinese noodles!" The soldiers were already twitching as she started her insults but the last one was definitely the last straw, they chased her around the place.

"I must have insulted their dinner." said the girl as she watched the men gang up on her before running towards her.

"I guess she went a little too far." commented Tamahome. Miaka called back as she started running,

"Well I guess none of them is a Suzaku warrior! Ah!" She managed to duck just in time as a sword swung itself over her head and she ran into a gazebo where a flying hammer hit the pillar and it started to crack. Tamahome had had enough and beat them all again yelling furiously,

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to fight with girls!" Hearing a cry from behind him, Tamahome turned and Hotohori rose abruptly from his seat as he saw Kagome running in the gazebo and pushed Miaka out of the way just as it started collapsing due to the broken pillar.

"Kagome!" cried Miaka, Tamahome and Hotohori simultaneously. Miaka who was thrown to the ground looked frantically for any signs of her friend being all right. She ignored the fact that she had a wound on her thigh. Tamahome ran towards the broken down gazebo and tried to shove away rocks and broken roofing but it was no good. Hotohori was about to do the same when his advisers blocked him,

"Sire! Please step away, it's too dangerous!" Annoyed, he pushed them away from him,

"This isn't about me, it's about Kagome! Get her out of there!"

"Sire, it would be a miracle if she survived that!"

"If you won't do it then I will." Kneeling down, he started to remove the debris with Tamahome but none of them were strong enough to lift them any faster.

"Sire, maybe I can be of help." came a voice from behind them. Turning around, Hotohori and Tamahome saw a beautiful woman with long violet, braided hair. She was dressed as one of the royal consorts.

* * *

Yui, who was still reading the book, felt her body ache and find herself covered in blood. Her wrists felt terrible and so did her chest. Then she felt a trail of liquid running down her lip. Lifting a finger towards it, she found it to be blood and her thigh hurt.

"What the-?"

Reading the book again, she discovered that both of her friends were injured. She realized that what ever will happen to either Miaka or Kagome will happen to her too, She continued reading the story after thinking things over...

* * *

Kagome was walking around the palace and cooled off her head. She was rounding a corner when she saw Miaka being chased by a group of pissed off soldiers. She watched in amusement for a while before seeing one of them throw a hammer and hit the pillar of the gazebo where Miaka was in. Tamahome and Hotohori were too far to get to her in time so without another thought, she raced across the ground and pushed Miaka out of the gazebo just as the roof fell.

She was lying on her stomach as she felt the building break down on her. _God! It hurts like hell! _Not being able to move her body due to the weight of the whole structure on her body she tried to feel for any damages and boy, did she feel them. Wincing, Kagome tried to lift her head, but it was no use. Sighing, she tried to relax.

Kagome felt her wrist was twisted, a leg that was sprained and a rib that was broken and she had cuts all over and not to mention a busted lip.

"This hurts too damn much for me to be dead." she concluded. She was starting to lose the bit of oxygen she had as she felt her body grow weak and limp. She could hear voices outside of the rubble. It belonged to Hotohori, Tamahome and the advisers. She also heard another voice but it was unfamiliar. She couldn't keep her thoughts in place as she found her other wrist caught under the broken pillar. She coughed as the smoke entered her lungs and tears were forming in her eyes.

_Damn it! It's just like before..._ She remembered their final battle with Naraku and she was also trapped like this as his hide out started collapsing. She only managed to get out because she was able to complete the jewel while rocks fell on her. Just as she completed it, she was transported back to her own era.

Feeling some weight being lifted off of her she was able to let out a smile of relief.

* * *

Korin was watching the whole thing from afar with one of her servants.

"My lady, we should not be here." warned her servant. Ignoring her comment, the consort watched still and asked,

"Is that the Suzaku no miko?" her servant nodded from behind her. They watched as Miaka started insulting the group of soldiers.

"Where is the other one?" She was referring to the Shikon Priestess. Her servant did not know and was afraid that her mistress would do something to her but it never came. Instead,

"Who is that young man?" she asked pointing a delicate finger towards Tamahome."

"That is one of the seven warriors of Suzaku, Tamahome, milady." Korin smirked when she saw the gazebo starting to fall but it disappeared as soon as she saw the Shikon miko push the Suzaku no miko. Her frown deepened whe the emperor showed great concern for her. Her thoughts were filled with anger and disgust.

_That __**girl**__!_

Still, despite what she felt, she concealed it quite well and made herself known by offering her help. She was beating herself inside for even thinking about helping that, that- Arghh!

* * *

Hotohori and Tamahome made way for the unknown woman that appeared and watched as she tossed every bit of debris, big, huge or enormous with one hand and fling them over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. The royal advisers had to dodge them tons of times. She handled them as if it was nothing but a bunch of feathers.

His Highness and Tamahome looked at her in awe. Miaka was also impressed. Then, the woman spoke again,

"Oh, she's still alive." Hotohori registered it first and rushed towards the injured girl. Kagome's face was dusty and her clothes were bloodied, she was still conscious though. Hotohori knelt down next to her and gently lifted her up and walked slowly towards the doctor.

"You gave us quite a scare, Kagome. We thought you would die." the injured girl smirked,

"You should know that it'll take more than that to kill me. _groan _I've been through worse." the young emperor frowned at that. _So that means that she has experienced more severe cases than this? _Miaka neared them and apologized to Kagome over and over until Tamahome had to knock her head to shut her up. He looked softly at Kagome and smiled in a relieved way,

"Whew! Glad you're still alive even if it would be better to my health if you were gone. He joked lightly. Kagome tried to laugh but it only hurt her more so she settled for a smile.

"Yeah, but you'd miss me." everyone laughed. It seems like her sense of humor is still in tact. Hotohori laid Kagome down next to a doctor and looked at the woman who had helped them and saw a part of a mark on her chest, Nearing her he tried to see more of the mark.

"What do you want, Your Highness?" the woman backed away thinking that the emperor was going to do something to her. Hotohori lowered his raised hand and said,

"Oh, I wasn't- your mark." he pointed to her chest . Realizing what he meant,

"Oh you mean this." she said as she removed a bit of clothing. Hotohori asked,

"Are you not one of the imperial consorts?" She smiled charmingly,

"I am known as Korin but my given name is Nuriko." Miaka turned to the woman and smiled,

"'Willow'..." whispered Hotohori.

"So you're the third warrior!" Miaka was so happy to have found a warrior. She was getting closer to her dream now.

Tamahome was smiling in the background and Hotohori asked him,

"What are you so happy about?" Hotohori neared Kagome and sat beside her.

"Oh, nothing." he said dreamily.

"Thank you for helping my friend!" Miaka reached out a hand to shake but Nuriko merely passed her and went straight to Tamahome,

"The person that I really wanted to help was this young man. He seemed so worried for the girl, so I thought, I would help." with that and no other warning, Nuriko cupped Tamahome's face and kissed him soundly on the lips.

All of them were shocked. Even Kagome, who was on a stretcher, saw the whole thing. Hotohori was in the same boat but he merely smiled and was happy for Tamahome before turning his attention back to Kagome and dampened a cloth and placed it on her forehead. He ignored the scenes behind him and tended to the injured female. The doctor was already bandaging her wounds after cleaning them.

"Ow." The doctor examined her wrist, it was twisted and he had to twist it back. It stung big time and it brought out pained cry from the girl. Hotohori frowned and moved the hair from her face gently as he proceeded to clean her face. Kagome smiled her thanks and tried to relax at his touch. Unknown to them, a certain someone was glaring daggers at the raven-haired priestess.

Just as Kagome's wrist was back in place, her body glowed a light pink for a moment before dissipating and leaving her sitting upright and as good as new. The doctor, Hotohori and everyone else were amazed but she only smiled,

"It's my miko abilities responding to my need. I can only heal my own wounds though so I am afraid that I cannot help heal Miaka." Miaka disregarded what she said and hugged her friend in relief. Hotohori smiled and so did Tamahome but Nuriko seethed in anger as she eyed the raven-haired girl.

_**Later that Day..**_

Kagome and Miaka were washing their bloodstained clothes in the brunette's room so that they can talk about a few things. They removed their skirts and upper uniforms and washed them leaving only their under garments on. It was silent but Kagome decided to ease the tension and break the ice,

"'m sorry about what I did in Hotohori's room. I shouldn't have reacted so violently."Miaka looked at her with a guilty expression and said,

"What are you sorry for? You have every right to get mad at me! I'm the one who should be sorry. I should never have blurted it out like that. I'm so sorry, Kagome." Miaka bowed her head and was about to break into tears when Kagome 'bonked' her on the head. Surprised, Miaka looked at her friend who had a stern look on her face,

"Stop that. You're making me feel bad just by crying. I know everything's been weighing down on both of us and you have to get everything into a balance and don't tell me that you aren't. I hate it when you lie." At Miaka's smile, Kagome nodded her approval and proceeded to talk as she started removing her bra,

"Why don't we get this all done and change and then go talk to that 'Nuriko'. I have a feeling that I need to straighten things out with her." Miaka nodded enthusiastically, removing her bra as well. Then the door suddenly opened to reveal a frantic Tamahome,

"Miaka, I need a place to hi-!" he stopped and looked at the half-naked girls in front of him. Everything seemed to pause and they all just blinked before Kagome and Miaka covered their chests and yelled,

"You bloody PERVERT! Get out!" Tamahome blushed but waved his arms around and stubbornly said,

"You don't understand! I need a place to-" he still didn't get to finish his sentence when something was roping his feet together making him fall. Nuriko appeared and she looked so giddy to be 'playing' with Tamahome. He, however, looked at them with pleading eyes, asking them for their help.

"Oh, there you are Tama-kins! I'm sorry ladies, Tama-kins and I were playing and now it's his turn to get tied up. _Giggle _Right, Tama? Sorry to disturb you priestesses, we'll be going now! Come on, Tama! That's it! _giggle_" Miaka was fuming and Kagome was trying so hard to control her amusement from showing on her face. She felt pity for Tamahome, sympathy for Miaka and a small amount of hostility towards Nuriko. Earlier, when they were still outside, Nuriko kept eying her dangerously.

"Oooh, I hate her! She even kissed him in front of me!" exclaimed her friend. Looking at Miaka, she said,

"Would you rather she did it in private?" Miaka blushed and looked away. Kagome smiled and shook her head,

"Besides, you need to get along with her, eventually. Why not start now? Tell you what, let's finish up and leave the rest to me." Miaka looked at her curiously before nodding. They continued to wash their garments and left them to dry. Miaka put on a robe to temporarily cover her body while Kagome put on a simple yet elegant blue kimono that had a silver obi. Brushing her hair, she looked at Miaka who was sitting on the bed,

"Well? How do I look?" Miaka was grinning widely and clasped her hands together,

"You look beautiful! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask for Nuriko's cooperation. Now, you wait here and behave while I'm out. I'll see you later at night. Hopefully, I won't be too tired. Bye!" Before Miaka could protest, Kagome was out the door. Pouting, she did as she was told.

* * *

"You want to be my servant in exchange for something that will not benefit you at all?" asked Nuriko as she was rubbing her hand. Tamahome was bandaged tightly around his whole body and couldn't move because Nuriko was sitting on him. He was trying to protest and get her off but to no avail. Kagome had entered the room and sweat-dropped at the sight. She had made a bargain: she will be Nuriko's personal servant and will do anything she told her to do if, in return, she promised to pledge her allegiance and service to Miaka.

"I don't ask nor do I need you to understand. I just need for you to agree." stated Kagome in a bored tone. Nuriko smirked and looked up to meet her face,

"All right. But on one condition."

"And that is?" as soon as those words left Kagome's lips, Nuriko grabbed Tamahome from under her and hugged him tightly,

"You will never disturb me for any reason while Tamahome I with me." she grinned and giggled. Tamahome was trying to wriggle himself out of her grip,

"Stop it. Stop it!" both of them ignored him and Kagome looked at Nuriko, fire burning in her eyes, ready to take on any challenge,

"I wouldn't dream of it." Nuriko smirked again and said,

"Okay, let's start with you fixing my hair."

"Yes, ma'am" Kagome neared Nuriko who sat in front of her mirror and started handling her hair with great care and soft movements. Nuriko couldn't help but compliment her,

"Hm. Impressive. But you still have a long way to go before you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're gonna make me do ridiculous chores and try to make it worse yourself but already know that so shut up and let me do your hair." Surprised by the girl's insight on her, Nuriko was forced to keep quite. Tamahome was knocked unconscious and was in a corner, away from the door.

_**That afternoon...**_

"Oh, Kagome, I want you to give this hallway a do-over, it's a big mess!" called Nuriko as she pointed to the floor, Kagome folded her sleeves and started to clean the floor. Nuriko was behind her and started to spill dirt everywhere,

"Oh, it's dirtier than ever! I thought I told you to clean it not make it worse! Oh , and look at this table it's so dirty!" Kagome turned behind her and merely sighed and started cleaning it. The table, however, was thrown towards her and she only had the time lessen the impact with her hands before it knocked them both over and she lay there, tired, sore and irritated.

"Hey! Stop your bullying Kagome!" yelled a 'still-bandaged-from-head-to-toe' Tamahome.

"I hate it when you-" Nuriko started tearing up and sobbed,

"You mean you hate me?" she asked, broken-heartedly. Kagome rolled her eyes from under the table. She knew it was fake and she knew Tamahome would get caught,

"I-No...I don't hate you-" Nuriko lunged at him and embraced Tamahome.

"So you _do _love me! Oh, I'm so happy Tama! You don't hate me, you like me, too." Tamahome was struggling while Kagome's irritation rose,

"Knock it off!" Kagome threw the table at the couple but Nuriko used Tamahome to shield herself, rendering the poo young man unconscious. They left Kagome to do her work. The raven haired girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her sore shoulders before going back to work.

* * *

Miaka saw the whole thing and went to a covered area by a pond to think. She hated Nuriko for doing that to Kagome and for hogging Tamahome. _But then again,_ _maybe she does love him..._

Hearing someone crawl towards her, she saw Tamahome nearing her in bandages. He still hadn't got out of that.

"Tamahome, what're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Nuriko." Miaka said sadly as she helped him get out of those irritating bonds. When he was free, Tamahome stood up and faced Miaka who was sitting on the floor with her back facing him,

"I escaped when she went out."

"I thought you liked her."

"I can never like a girl like that. She gets on my nerves."

"Shame. You make a beautiful couple." she stated downheartedly. There was a moment of silence before,

"Do you know what you're saying? Do you really think that?" Miaka hugged her knees tighter towards her as she heard the hurt in his voice. It was like she offended him. She replied lowly, but loud enough for him to hear,

"You seem like you enjoyed her company..." Miaka heard his footsteps as he started to leave. Miaka panicked, she didn't want him to leave just like that. She wanted him to reassure her that everything will be all right and that he'll be there. For her. Not thinking clearly, Miaka stood abruptly and aggravated the gash on her thigh,

"Tama-!" she fell. Closing her eyes, she thought that he would continue walking and was surprised when she heard him,

"You dope. You know you shouldn't move like that. Come on, let me re-bandage it for you." Helping her sit on the railing and stretch out her injured leg, he fixed the bandages,

"Hold still."

"Okay..." Miaka was mentally thanking whatever gods listened to her and smiled as Tamahome took great care of her leg. Unknown to them, they had an audience, well, two, actually. Nuriko was listening to them behind a tree and Kagome was watching them from the hallway. She felt happy for Miaka and she would continue to endure Nuriko just for them.

TBC...

Read and Review! Sorry for any errors. Please bear with the unbelievable explanation about Kagome's appearance in this universe. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless! ^-^


	4. Making Amends and Talk

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

"I still think that you might love her..."murmured Miaka as she watched him finishing the bandages. She almost let out a disappointed cry when the warmth of his touch left her skin. Tamahome looked at her seriously before going to another railing and leaned on it as if deep in thought.

"How can I love her, when I love something else?" At that moment, Tamahome had Miaka's undivided attention. She just had to get her hopes up,

"What is it?" Her voice was filled with so much hope but all of it was shattered when he said,

"I love money of course! Just thinking about how rich and successful I could be...Oh, the idea is just so much more enticing than love at the moment." Pausing for a while, he continued with an arrogant tone,

"I must admit that finding love is not an issue, of course with my irresistible charms, good-looks and brains, who wouldn't fall for good 'ole me? Bwahahahahaha!" Tamahome laughed evilly as he brought his hands in front of his face and imagined gold everywhere. Along with tons of women in line waiting for him to choose them.

"Grrr! You're completely hopeless, you know that?" shrieked the Suzaku priestess.

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" he continued laughing.

"Will you stop that? It's freaking me out!"

""Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, you stupid maniac!"

_**That night...**_

Kagome walked through the halls and found Nuriko overlooking the ponds with a sad look. Feeling a little bit suspicious, Kagome neared her and asked,

"Nuriko, what's wrong?" the woman did not turn to face her and just answered,

"I was walking on the west side pavilion earlier and when I came back here, all of a sudden, I discovered that I had lost the mate to this Night Glow gem." Nuriko presented her a beautiful earring and sighed. Kagome marveled at the jewel's simple beauty,

"It's looks special,"

"It is. It's an heirloom my mother gave me before I left to join the imperial consorts. It's my favorite pair but... "She sighed before,

"It shines at night that why it's a good time to look for it now but my maids are too scared to venture in the west side pavilion at night and I have no one else to help me." Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes but agreed to go find it nonetheless.

"All right, I'll look for it. But in return you must promise to pledge your allegiance to Miaka and stop bugging Tamahome. All that girl wants is to be your friend, you know. At least give her a chance." Nuriko was surprised, to say the least. _How can this girl still be thinking about that!_ But Nuriko nodded with happiness and gratitude. Shaking her head, Kagome walked of in search of that gem...

_**With Hotohori...**_

"Your Highness, you are already 18 and are of age to marry any woman. Why won't you take interest in any of the imperial consorts, that is, after all, their purpose." said one of his advisers. They have been encouraging him to take a wife lately but he could not bring himself to consider that fact.

"You _must _choose an Empress, sire." urged the second adviser as they all watched him look out the pavilion. Controlling a sigh of irritation, Hotohori replied,

"I have no intention of taking any female for my wife anytime soon."

"B-But why, You Highness?" they asked frantically.

"Because..." giving him a questioning look, they repeated what he said,

"'Because...'?" Hotohori turned his head to face them and he smiled dashingly,

"Because...I am much more beautiful than they are." the advisers fell over but regained their composure and asked him again, even more serious this time,

"Sire, this is no joking matter. What about that Nuriko woman? She is quite beautiful."

Hotohori merely replied,

"Nuriko? Never in a million years. She is one of the Suzaku warriors. I have to deal with much more pressing matters than taking a wife as the next Empress." he started walking out of the pavilion, his advisers were following him out with a defeated look on their old, wrinkled faces.

"Besides, I am already torn between two." Shocked at their emperor's revelation, they asked,

"'Torn between two', sire?" Hotohori nodded and before either party could say anything more,

"Hi!" came the loud voice of a seemingly happy Kagome. The advisers had fainted from her outburst and collapsed a little away from the Emperor and her. They have been shocked too many times a day already. She giggled at their reaction but was more amused to see Hotohori's calm and gentle expression.

"Ah, Kagome, What brings you here?"

"I'm just running another errand for Nuriko." she stated as she rolled her eyes but with a glint of satisfaction. Hotohori's expression darkened just a little as he asked,

"I have heard from my servants that she has been giving you unbelievable treatment today. If you want, I can order her to change her mind and stop giving chores to the one she should serve. I do not think that it is right when she does the other way around." Kagome surprised him by looking offended by what he just said. Giving the Emperor a stern look, she said,

"You are to do no such thing. I am quite content with things as they are at the moment and I will not go back on my word to Miaka. And besides, I volunteered to do it."

"'You're word to Miaka'?"

"Yes. I am doing this for her sake and besides, you can't order someone to change their mind. That's unthinkable and absolutely intolerable in my opinion. I've had offers like that before and I think that that is only an option for those who either abuse their power or for those who are too weak to stand their own ground." Hotohori's eyes widened as he continued to listen to her. She is very experienced and insightful in things like this. Just when he was about to ask more questions, she beat him to it.

"Oh, enough of this chit-chat. I have to go. See ya!" And Kagome was off leaving behind a surprised but happy Hotohori. He did not expect a lecture from her on how he should treat his subjects but he was also thankful when she did. He would never cease to find her company comforting and casual. He had never encountered such a person that would call him nothing but 'Hotohori'. He smiled at the thought and watched as she disappeared into the night before walking towards his own chambers.

The advisers were left sprawled on the floor by their lord, forgotten by everyone.

_**With Kagome...**_

Kagome walked through the tall grass and damp soil, cursing the fact that she had worn her uniform. It just got dry and now, she going to get it drenched, trudging through place.

"Of all the places to venture for a stroll, couldn't she have picked another place to do her walk? For all I know, she didn't even go here and lied to me." Then it clicked.

"Damn it! How stupid of me! Of course she di-whoa!" Just as she realized that she had been tricked, Kagome slipped on a wet rock and went straight into the pond. Kagome struggled to swim up but, as usual, the gods will have none of that. Her feet were tangled with some 'extremely strong' pond weed.

_This is just humiliating! What will I tell Inuyasha an the others when I die? '_Oh, hi, guys! I got killed by some plants in a pond that wouldn't let go. Silly, right? But here I am.' _Pathetic, Kagome, just pathetic._

Kagome tried to remove the pond weed strangling her feet but the cold temperature of the water and the building pressure in her lungs were making her vision blur. Again! Not being able to remove them, she started swimming upward frantically. Opening her mouth, she tried to shout and call for help. Even if it was bloody ridiculous. Reaching out her hand, she hoped someone would notice because she was loosing oxygen. Fast.

_**Yui...**_

Yui was still sitting in the same room when she suddenly felt like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on her. She let go of the book in shock and looked at the picture. It was the Shikon priestess fully submerged underwater.

Yui shook her head and tried to get rid of the weirdness that was this enchanted book. However, she could not let herself do so. Somehow, this strange literary piece captured her and she could not help but continue to read. Sighing at herself, she continued reading it as she tried to squeeze the water out of her clothes.

_**Nuriko...**_

"The girl is a plain fool." said the violet-haired woman as she looked in the mirror while brushing her hair. Her maids and fellow consorts in the room were laughing with her. They were all against the appearance of the two priestesses. Because of them, the Emperor lost what little interest he had towards them. They were quite thankful that the Shikon miko was gullible enough to be tricked by a foolish lie.

"I agree. Who would ever take a walk in that part of the palace? That place is pathetic. No one goes there nowadays. Besides, if it's dangerous in the day then what difference does it make in the night?" Laughed one of them.

"And why, of all places, would I go there? I barely even leave the hallways of this palace. And to think that I would be such an idiot to lose anything of mine." said Nuriko.

"True. And to think that she is the legendary Shikon o Tama miko? If it wasn't even for her title then the Emperor would not waste his time looking at her. Same goes for that stupid Suzaku no miko. They are probably just gold-diggers and they don't even know what kind of situation we're all in." the woman who spoke with artificial concern for their situation.

Nuriko sensed this and did not reply. She hated the priestesses but she would never go as far as to take them for gold-diggers and ignorant females. Well, except for Miaka. Kagome was one who is able to understand almost every situation presented to her. She really didn't want to trick her the way she did but she would _not _be beaten by a _girl_.

"What did you do to Kagome? Where is she?" the voice belonged to Tamahome. He was leaning on the doorframe of Nuriko's room with one hand gripping it fiercely. He was there long enough to know that they have done something to Kagome. He would never forgive someone who hurt his friends.

Nuriko was surprised at his appearance. She wasn't able to sense him there until now but his questions made it clear that he was there for quite some time already.

"Tamahome." he repeated his question,

"Where is Kagome?" His voice sounded menacing and made all the other girls in the room cower and leave. Nuriko stood her ground and refused to answer him,

"Why should you care?" It took a lot out of Tamahome not to strangle her for answers at the moment.

"I will not ask again." his voice held a dangerous threat but Nuriko seemed oblivious to it and stood up to face him,

"It's none of your business! What do you and the Emperor see in her? Or Miaka? What is so special about them? They're not even fully women yet! The Emperor spends so much time with the both of them that he neglects most of his duties. I don't see why he gives them such attention!" shouted Nuriko. She couldn't help herself. She needed to know why, and she needed to know now.

Nuriko has held feelings for the Emperor, wishing for a long period of time for him to return them or at the very least, notice she exists! And now he only sees her as one of the Suzaku warriors and it's all because of those cursed females!

Thoughts raced through Nuriko's head that she barely noticed someone else with them.

"Figures." A very wet Kagome was now in the room with a bored expression on her face. She had managed to get out of that bloody pond as she purified everything in it in annoyance. After getting rid of those irritating pond weeds, she immediately swam up.

Nuriko and Tamahome turned to look at her and Tamahome was more than relieved when her attitude was still intact.

"Kagome, thank goodness you're safe." As Tamahome spoke, Kagome neared the still shocked yet indignant Nuriko. Not knowing what to say now that the girl heard her instead,

"What do you want? An apology? Well you're not getting one." Nuriko will not lose what little dignity she has left to this female before her. She crossed her arms defiantly and tried to stare Kagome down. The raven-haired miko still had that bored expression on her face which riled Nuriko up even more.

"Are you trying to insult me with your defiance, girl?" She slapped Kagome across the face. Tamahome was about to something when Kagome slapped Nuriko back with much more force.

"Pathetic." Nuriko faced her, anger rising and wracked her whole body. Kagome elaborated her statement,

"I thought you were raised better than that. If you have you so-called feelings for Hotohori then you aren't doing a very good job of showing it. From what I see, you know nothing about loving a person."

"What would you know! You're just a girl! You don't even care if he shows any interest in you or Miaka! You're the one who is selfish! You take his attention for granted and you even have the gall to call him by his name alone-"

"This just shows how little you know about love or life. I may be a girl but you have no idea what I went through. What I did to survive everyday of my damned life. You are ignorant and resort to petty things for revenge. You meddle with affairs that don't concern you at all. Do you call pestering other people who have the attention of the person you like, 'love'? Do you call trying to trick and drown the person who you think is besting you in his affections, 'love'?"

Kagome stared at her and waited for her answer. Tamahome was speechless. Kagome wasn't who he thought she was. Then again, when was that a surprise, especially with Kagome.

Nuriko remained silent and Kagome could see that she was thinking about what she said. She could see Nuriko felt utterly stupid and guilty. Taking pity on her, Kagome softened her eyes and took Nuriko's hand. Nuriko gave her a questioning look but she ignored it and placed something on the woman's palm before closing it slightly. Nuriko opened her hand to see a beautiful stone with pink, white and gentle blue colors swirling and blending with eachother. Nuriko looked at the miko with wide eyes,

"I realized you lied to me and left me to drown but when I got out of the water I saw this and thought that you would still cooperate with Miaka if you had it. Treat me as your enemy if you must but Miaka really needs you to help her. If you want Hotohori as much as you claim then maybe you can talk to him. If you want I'll try and help but don't get your hopes up."

Just as those words left her mouth, Nuriko ambushed her with a hug and a sob. Kagome smiled and hugged her new friend back. Tamahome shook his head and left them. _Women_.

_**Later...**_

Kagome walked through the hallways wearing a dry, grayish black robe to keep her warm. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes then headed straight for Hotohori's room. It took everything in her not to fall and lie down on the floor and sleep. She was so tired. Everything happened so fast for her today and even if she didn't show it to the others, she felt like hell.

She stopped just outside his door and went over the things she was going to tell him. _Oh for heaven's sakes, girl. Just go inside and it all over with so you can sleep already. Or you might as well just sleep outside his door for the rest of the night. _Shaking her head, she gathered what little control she had over her body and tried to focus and stay awake. She knocked on the door twice and heard him say 'Enter.' She stepped in and tried not to tumble her way towards Hotohori.

"Hey." She walked towards him and stood in front of his bed where he sat.

"Kagome, what brings you to my chambers at this time of night?"

"Long story short. I came to see you about Nuriko."

"Is that so? What seems to be the problem?"

"Look, I'll be very blunt about this. She likes you or as she says, she loves you and I'm here to ask you not to ignore her existence and not merely see her as a Suzaku Warrior. I came here to tell you that you could at least get to know her?" There was silence and nothing but silence. It was so deafening and irritating that Kagome gritted her teeth and sat down beside Hotohori, making sure that he looked at her,

"I am sure that you have someone else on your mind and the probably don't know it yet. But what guy doesn't? Even if they already have a girl, they'll not stop looking for another. I'm not forcing you to love Nuriko, I'm forcing you to treat her civilly in or out of official business."

She searched his eyes to try and see if he'll do it but he was unreadable.

Hotohori stared at the girl next to him and contemplated what she said. He was thinking of a way to grant Kagome this and not show false emotion to his fellow warrior. It was pretty hard to say the least but just when Kagome was about to give up, he spoke,

"You are correct in assuming that I love another and that I cannot harbor feelings for Nuriko. However, I will treat her as a friend as you've requested. Will you be satisfied with that?" He saw Kagome smile brightly up at him and warmed his heart,

"All right, but you have to tell me who you are in love with so that I can explain to Nuriko in the morning." He was hesitant at first but decided to answer,

"When I was a boy, I was told that I would one day serve the Suzaku no miko and that she would be the person who will save our empire from destruction. I imagined what this girl would be like and in time I could not help but love her. Now that I see Miaka... I also have another whom I am unsure of but..." he trailed off and Kagome had to refrain from smacking him in the face instead she held an understanding and kind face,

"I ask you, do you think that loving someone just because they look like your former love, is right? Do you think getting their hopes up for something that isn't real, right?" The young man looked at her questioningly, not knowing where she was getting at, but answered anyway,

"No."

"Exactly. If you love someone, love them for who they are not because of some imaginations you, yourself, thought of. I'm sure you did not imagine your priestess to be this stupid girl." Kagome chuckled at her own statement. She meant nothing bad towards Miaka but it was the truth. That girl will only accomplish something if she set her mind to it but the problem is...she can't grasp the situation fully yet so they have to wait until she does.

"You think your friend is stupid?" Hotohori smirked. He knew it was true but it was hard for him let go just yet. He will give it some time and thought before he moves on. He will not make a move until then.

"Compared to anyone? Yes. Anyway, I don't really think that being a Suzaku warrior is supposed to be about love issues but I'll give you some time to think." She slightly, thinking of what else to say, before resuming to talk,

"Just to give you a heads up, Miaka already has someone else, too. I know you know who I'm talking about but promise that you won't hurt anybody. Talk to me if you need to but don't let your anger cloud your vision and screw everything up. If you want to let your anger out, then come to me. All right?" She took his hand and squeezed it tightly, showing that she meant every word. Not used to that sort of contact, Hotohori merely nodded and the girl in the eye and asked,

"Why do you do this?" The girl shrugged,

"All of you are important and special to me now that you're friends with Miaka. Besides, I don't want anybody to be hurt too badly." He nodded again and continued to look at her. She asked,

"Who's the other? Nuriko will never leave me alone until I tell her." She chuckled and shook her head lightly. Hotohori's eyes widened. He did not expect her to ask that question. Deciding not to betray anything, he simply said,

"I am still wondering myself if I love her. But unlike your friend, I have not imagined anything about this one other than her age. I thought that she was centuries old but I was proven very much wrong." He chuckled. He thought that the Shikon miko would be this old hag but as it turned out, she was really a very young girl.

"Well, who is she?" Her azure eyes sparkled with interest and wonder. Hotohori held back a blush and smiled lightly,

"I have yet to think about her. I shall tell you when I have come to a decision with myself." It was official, Hotohori started to like the girl in front of him. How could he not? She was intelligent, understanding, kind and her looks are far from average. But he could not tell her yet. Unlike Miaka and any other female, he felt unsure about his feelings. He didn't experience anything like this before and even if it was only a microscopic feeling, Hotohori was still unaware of what it was at all. He needed to think about it and wait to see if this feeling will be a temporary one.

"All right. I won't push it but don't blame me if you see a raging Nuriko in the morning." Hotohori could see how content and happy she is with how the way things turned out that. He couldn't help but feel the same. Then he suddenly felt the girl grow limp and before he knew it, she was asleep.

Kagome was so filled with mirth that her body almost forgot it was tired. _Almost. _A smile graced her lips. Her mission was complete, well almost. She still had to talk to Nuriko, but that could wait until morning. Speaking of which, she also needed to scold her friends tomorrow for eaves-dropping right outside the room. Right now, she never felt that her eyelids could be so bloody heavy. A yawn escaped her control and before the she could stop it, sleep claimed her.

Her head rested on Hotohori's shoulder and her breath could be felt along the side of his neck. Her hand still did not loosen its grip on his, in fact, it tightened and if it weren't for the fact that she was a female, then it would've formed a bruise. But he did not care, instead, he, too, drifted off into a well-deserved sleep. Even if they were both sitting up.

"What do you think they're doing?" whispered Nuriko. Tamahome put on a mischievous grin on his face only to be whacked hard by Nuriko.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"It's the price you pay for being a pervert." Nuriko crossed her arms and huffed. Tamahome growled and turned away, irritated while Nuriko snickered at his childish behavior.

They've been eaves-dropping ever since Kagome went inside. They thought they'd get caught but, for some odd reason, they didn't. Nuriko let a small scowl play on her lips, knowing that the Emperor will treat her only as a friend. It wasn't enough but she won't give him up that easily. She planned to give Kagome a piece of her mind but going to bed sounds more comforting at the moment. She'll do it tomorrow. Satisfied with that thought, she went back to her own room while figuring out a nice punishment for Kagome. Miaka as well, knowing that the Emperor favored her still. _So much for being __**friends**__!_

Tamahome was still as he thought about what he heard. The Emperor still loved Miaka and he was in their way. Gritting his teeth, he stormed off.

"I can't believe it." said Tamahome in a hushed tone. Tamahome thought about what to say or how to act towards Miaka now. He felt hurt that the Emperor loved Miaka. Even if he did hear Kagome say that Miaka already has someone she loves, that doesn't actually make him feel any better.

_**The Next Day...**_

Hotohori woke up to find that he had laid down in his sleep and someone pulled the covers over him. Speaking of someone, where's Kagome? He was sure that she fell asleep in here. Rising from his position, he looked around his room and found no traces of the girl. He stood up, got dressed and walked out of his room.

Hotohori found Miaka as she bumped into Tamahome. He seemed upset for some reason and acted cold towards her. Nuriko popped up and was clearly infuriated with the girl. Tamahome walked away from the miko with Nuriko clinging to him. Shaking his head, he went towards his study to see what he had to do for the day.

Passing by the Royal Library, he noticed that the door was slightly left open. Suddenly feeling curious, he went inside. The Royal Library was usually unused and closed unless one of the servants cleaned it and that only happens every once a month. He calmly walked through the aisles. It's been a very long time since he went inside here and he was surprised to see so many books. More than he could count.

Passing by a window that overlooked the beautiful gardens of the palace, he saw a familiar figure sitting comfortably on a couch with a pile of books on either side. Smiling, he silently walked towards the figure that was so absorbed with the book in hand that she didn't see him. He decided to take this opportunity to observe her.

She wore a black inner garment that reached both of her ankles and wrists. She also wore a beautiful yet simple red and blue sleeveless tailcoat that was tied in the middle by a black obi. The whole attire hugged her body loosely, looking comfortable. Hotohori smiled and continued to near her.

"How long do you plan staring, Hotohori?" Kagome lifted her eyes from the book she was reading to look at the Emperor with amusement.

"I was merely wondering when you would come back to reality. What are you doing?" Kagome looked at him teasingly,

"What does it look like? I'm reading book."

"Yes, but why?" Kagome put her book down completely and placed it on one of the piles.

"I was bored. I talked to Nuriko earlier but she just exploded in my face so I decided to just go find Miaka but she said that she needed to find Tamahome. He, on the other hand, told me that he was avoiding the girl. And I think I know why." Propping her elbow on the armrest of the couch she placed her head on her palm.

"It is probably because of last night. That is the only explanation for their behavior."

"So you knew?"

"Of course." Smirking slightly at the girl's feigning disappointment, he knew she wanted to be the one to see his reaction when he found out that people were eaves-dropping on their little conversation. She pouted and crossed her arms. But after a while her features softened and she looked at him,

"Sorry for falling asleep on you last night. Nuriko gave me ridiculously impossible chores and it kinda wore me out." He smiled and nodded in understanding. His eyes trailed to the book she was reading a while ago. The cover alone caught his eye. It was Suzaku and the other three gods.

"What are you reading?" He watched as her expression turned into a grim one.

"I'm researching all I can about the four gods. I found out about what will happen once the god is summoned... Did you know about it?" Hotohori's eyes widened. He's been doing a lot of that lately. Yes, he knew what happens. The priestess will be devoured from inside and the god will take her, whole. He nodded.

"I see. When did you plan on telling me or Miaka?" her tone was deathly calm and he had to fight hard not to do anything disgraceful.

"I did not plan to tell you at all. I believed that Miaka will be strong enough to overcome that ordeal. I take it that you will also trust her enough to fight her own battles." His face was serious as he looked at the girl. She searched his eyes but found nothing false so she nodded.

"Fine. But I won't tell her." both smiled. Kagome stood and stretched her arms. She sighed and looked at him,

"Do you mind sparing me fifty soldiers?" He gave her 'close-to-bewildered' look,

"Whatever for?" She shrugged,

"I wanted to train. I'm gonna rust if I don't do anything in this place other than babysit Miaka and take orders from Nuriko. I need to get back into shape before anything happens." He chuckled.

"What are you laughing about? I was serious!"

"Very well, I shall send you fifty of my best men. Will they suffice?"

"Even if they were the best in the world I would still beat them."

"Really? Aren't you a bit over-confident?"

"Not at all. Sesshomaru made me face 100 demons in his army and I had to beat them all or he would've had my neck. He trained me for a month and I came back tired but strong. He said that he only trained me so that I won't be a liability to them and as thanks to me for taking care of his ward." She explained offhandedly.

Hotohori could hardly make himself believe everything she just said but after a few minutes of processing the information, he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. Now could you please help me by putting some of the books back?" Hotohori looked at her and did not move. He merely looked out of te window, it started raining now. Thunder and lightning filled the sky.

"What? You're not gonna help? Oh, that's really very kind of you." Sarcasm dripped from her words and it made the Emperor want to wince but he settled for words instead,

"I am not familiar with being ordered around. Or have you forgotten that I am the Emperor?" the girl merely arched an eyebrow,

"Have _you _forgotten that I don't give a damn about status?" she smirked when he agreed dejectedly. Both of them got to work until,

"Your Highness! Lady Kagome! Lady Miaka s ill!" cried a servant.

"Oh no..."

TBC...

Read and Review! Sorry for the mistakes and hope you like the chapter. ^-^


	5. Traveling and Danger

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Kagome and Miaka were sleeping peacefully in the room. The raven-haired girl spent the whole day taking care of her friend and exhausted herself. Hotohori, Tamahome and Nuriko were looking at the girls as they continued to sleep.

"Tamahome, tell me all that happened. Miaka was in your care and your punishment will be based on what had transpired." Anger was masked by cold indifference in Hotohori's voice. He wanted to know the cause of the brunette's fever. It was higher than most of the fevers he's seen. Miaka's face was flushed and her breathing was shallow and fast. Both were not very good signs.

Tamahome felt guilty. Miaka confessed that she loved him after that fight they had with some gangsters but he lied to her. He was so confused and he didn't know how to react. He lied when he said he had no interest in her. In fact, he was nearly obsessed with her but he didn't know how and what to say.

"We were attacked and I saved her. All of a sudden, she collapsed. "Said the boy evasively. Nuriko looked at Tamahome with concern. She saw the whole ordeal but decided that the both of them could handle the thugs on their own. She felt bad that the both of them will have to deal with each other awkwardly from now on.

"I see…"

"M-mother…Br-brother…"murmured the feverish girl. It was obvious that Miaka was really homesick. The three of them were sad for Miaka. They knew she missed her home and they would decide on how to do that. After all, what good is a priestess who is nothing but homesick? The doctor earlier also said something about this whole priestess thing putting a big strain on her which made them all feel equally at fault.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and slowly lifted her head up. She placed a hand on the girl's head and was disappointed when her friend's fever had only gone up. If only she could heal others besides herself. Kagome looked up to see Nuriko and the others.

"Can't we do something?" she asked in a tired and worried voice. Kagome was really concerned and did not want her friend to be finished off by a mere sickness. Miaka might be slow but if given the chance, she could achieve great things.

"Come, we shall discuss this matter in my study." Hotohori led them out of the room and into the halls.

They walked silently towards the Emperor's office and stood in front of his desk while he sat behind his table. All of them wore grim faces and no one was really in the mood to talk but the Emperor would have to start the conversation. Hotohori intertwined his fingers, propped his elbows on his table and placed his chin gently on his hands and started to talk,

"Miaka's fever has reached a dangerously serious level and the palace doctors cannot heal her."

"Isn't there any other solution?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a way..."Nuriko tried to cheer the girl up but failed miserably. Hotohori sighed,

"Taiitsukun."

Tamahome and Nuriko looked at him with wide eyes,

"_The _Taiitsukun?" Kagome looked back and forth between the three of them and it seemed that this character's really important, but who is it, exactly,

"Taiitsukun? Who's that?" Hotohori looked at her and started explaining,

"Taiitsukun is a great sage. It was Taiitsukun who gave us the scroll of _The Universe of the Four Gods_. It is said that Taiitsukun is a very powerful being and can do extraordinary things. Taiitsukun lives in Mt. Taikyoku and is some sort of hermit, or so they say. Perhaps this one can transport Miaka back to your world and she can heal there."

"Oh. Then I'll go with you guys. And I better return with you, too." All gazes turned towards Kagome with confused faces, confused. Nuriko voiced the question of the three of them,

"Aren't you going back with Miaka?" The raven-haired girl replied,

"If Miaka is gone then things will become hectic in this place. I need to stay with you so that the people will not think that they are abandoned. They will want to ask questions and I need to be here to answer them. Besides, my family will understand and I kinda like this place." The last part, she said with a smile.

"How do you know your family will be fine with this? And aren't you homesick as well?" asked Tamahome. Kagome looked at him with a grin,

"Not at all. My family is used to me disappearing most of the time for long periods. And as for your second question, no. I'll just send them a message through Miaka just to say that I'm here." Accepting her reason, the two of them smiled as Hotohori made the announcement, he was inwardly pleased that Kagome would stay but he kept that information to himself,

"Very well, then we shall move out at once! Ready our horses! We travel light." His subjects went straight to work right away. They scattered around the palace to ready the required equipment for the journey. Deciding not be left behind, Nuriko, Tamahome and Kagome left the room to prepare their own necessities.

_**Later...**_

Tamahome was walking in the halls as he headed for his room to get ready. His hands were in his pocket as he looked focused on the floor he was walking on. He had been recalling his encounter with Miaka,

"_B-Because I love you, Tamahome!"_

"_I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way towards you..."_

When all of a sudden a table came hurdling his way. It was a direct hit and it hurt like hell! Rubbing his head, he angrily turned to face an equally angry Nuriko, who came at him like a cannon ball,

"TA-MA-HO-ME!" Nuriko grabbed the collar of his shirt and glared at him,

"Why did you say that to Miaka!" the boy stuttered as he tried to make the raged female let go,

"I-It's none of your b-business! L-Let me g-g-go, damn it!"

"Yes it is! I was so close to having the Emperor but you had to push Miaka in his direction even more! You jerk!" She shook him violently. Finally, able to muster up his strength, Tamahome jumped out of her hold. He rubbed his neck, making sure everything's in place before saying,

"Look, what I said is true. I only love one thing in this world and it's: cold, hard... CASH!" Tamahome wagged his finger t each of the words and turned to leave. Nuriko crossed her arms,

"You know what your problem is? You are so low. Even as low as to get jealous with your own Emperor!" Tamahome stopped and looked at her with a bored expression,

"Why would I be jealous? At least I don't have a crazy woman after me all the time. See ya!" The boy left an indignant Nuriko in the hallway as he continued his way. Rounding a corner, he sighed and leaned on the wall,

"'Jealous', huh?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Kagome stood on the balcony that overlooked a bit of nature and sighed. She was in her room to pack and now that she's finished, she merely wanted to admire this sight a little longer.

"Kagome." She turned her head in surprise only to see a smiling Hotohori. He wore simple clothes now and his sword was strapped to his side. She giggled and leaned on the railing of her balcony and faced him,

"Don't you look dashing." the young man chuckled as well and neared her.

"Don't I always?" Kagome only giggled harder. After a while both of them became somber again and Hotohori's expression turned somewhat sad and grim as he decided to ask his question,

"Are you sure you want to stay in this world, Kagome?" Kagome's happy face dropped as she looked at him,

"Why? Are you disappointed?" she asked rather hurt. Hotohori turned abruptly towards her and shook his head,

"Not at all. However, I do think that it is wise if you go home and tell your family about this personally." her eyes softened in understanding and she sighed,

"Look, I've been gone for most of last year and they completely understood that. In fact, they were quite proud that I saved our past from an evil hanyou and survive. Kami knows that they would be all right with this as well. My mother, she always acted supportively and always treated my trips like just some outing where she doesn't have to worry about me getting killed. You know, I almost treated Sengoku Jidai as my home and after my duty there was over, I felt kinda lost and alone. Now that I'm here, it feels as if I have another chance." Kagome finished with a genuine smile towards the young Emperor. He could not help but smile back.

Both of them stayed there for a while before it was time to meet up with the others and get Miaka.

_**A few hours later...**_

"Your Majesty! Surely you could at least take a few men with y-"

"No need for that. We will travel swiftly and we will be fine." Hotohori reprimanded his adviser.

"Sire, you can't g-!" cried his advisers. They were setting off now and Hotohori was determined to come along. Kagome watched as he reprimanded his subject and giggled at the show while helping Miaka onto the Emperor's horse. Tamahome and Miaka were in a rather awkward situation so she'll ride with Hotohori.

"This is my empire and as its Emperor I have the authority to go wherever I please. As these are my lands I can go in and out at any given time and I should also like to see what is currently happening within my territory, is it not?" Hotohori gave the old man a challenging look. The adviser stuttered in fear,

"Y-Y-Yes, Your M-M-Majesty, b-but to go i-in a c-c-commoners clothes they d-don't-"

"Yes, I still look-"

"All right, Hotohori, we don't need to hear your narcissistic comment. Let's go, Miaka is waiting." Kagome pushed the young man away from his adviser who silently thanked the raven-haired miko. He made a few protests but got on his horse behind Miaka nonetheless.

"Are you sure you're able to travel, Miaka?" asked Kagome. The girl smiled and nodded. Kagome didn't buy it but she let the matter rest for now.

Nuriko was furious that Kagome seemed so friendly with the Emperor whereas she still needs to talk to him. Tamahome was silently snickering in the background. No one ever thought that an Emperor would be handled like that. And by a female friend, no less. The other subjects who were present smiled and were happy to see their Emperor so lively and comfortable with these people. Especially that raven-haired female.

Kagome climbed onto her horse and started to ride it outside of the palace walls with Hotohori and Miaka at her right, Nuriko was at their right and Tamahome stayed behind the rest. There was an uncomfortable silence and everyone seemed to drown in their own thoughts. They moved at a steady pace out of Konan and were careful not to attract any attention.

When they reached the outskirts of town, Hotohori removed Miaka's hood,

"We should be safe here." The girl merely nodded and looked at Kagome who let herself stay behind with Tamahome for a little chat about what really happened to get Miaka sick. She was kinda jealous but decided that it was for the best and focused her attention on the road before them.

Behind the group, Kagome asked Tamahome,

"So, what really happened?" Tamahome's eyes did not stray away from the road,

"Nothing..." he said quietly. Kagome neared him and bonked him lightly on the head with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ouch!" he rubbed the back of his head and glared at her,

"First Nuriko and now you! What's wrong with you women!" Kagome arched an eyebrow,

"You boys can face different kinds of beatings and even to the extent of getting yourself killed but when it comes to the female race you act as if they're hell itself."

Guys, be it hanyou, or normal men, why do they always make things so complicated and act as if its always the end of the world when faced with a girl? And then they have the gall to blame it on the female race! It's not like we kill them literally or anything. She's getting pretty fed up with it and they call themselves men. Ugh!

Tamahome looked at her with an annoyed scowl on his face,

"Because they _are_ worse. With an enemy we can just beat each other up. We don't need to think about anything except where to punch next. With girls, we have to think about our next move with so much seriousness that it's dizzy." Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Ah, I see. So that's why Miaka ended up sick, is that it? C'mon, you gotta be better than that."

"All right, fine! She told me that she loved me and I didn't know what to do so I pretty much blew it. There, you happy?" he turned away from the girl to hide his blush so he was unable to see Kagome's satisfied look.

"Yes, I am. But you have to patch things up before she goes home or else you'll never hear the end of it from me." With that, she trotted her horse back to their previous place beside her friend and Hotohori and leaving Tamahome to think things over.

"What was that about, Kagome?" asked Miaka. Kagome shot her a smile before she shook her head and put a finger to her lips,

"It's a secret."

"Mou! That's mean, Kagome!"

"I know." The black-haired female smirked and continued to ignore the next comments of the other priestess. Hotohori watched in amusement and Nuriko arched an eyebrow as she looked back at them.

They mood seemed to have lightened and everyone felt at ease. They stopped for a while when they came across a tavern. Tying their horses' reign to the post, they decided to stay there and rest as well as eat to regain some energy before nightfall.

"I'm so tired, I can barely eat..." complained Miaka as she rested her head on the table they sat at.

"What do you mean 'barely'? You ate 11 bowls already!" shouted Tamahome as he pointed at the empty bowls on the table. Nuriko laughed nervously and tried to calm him down,

"Now, now, Tamahome, Miaka is ill, remember? Maybe she really is not feeling good." Miaka lifted her head and scanned the area and realized that neither Kagome nor Hotohori were there.

"Hey, where are Hotohori and Kagome?" Nuriko and Tamahome stopped talking and looked around as well,

"His Highness did say that he would patrol the area and Kagome said that she'd go with him." thought Nuriko out loud. Tamahome shrugged and continued to eat while Miaka kept on wondering where her two friends went.

_**Somewhere...**_

Hotohori sat on the grass and marveled at the scenery. Trees could be seen anywhere and the mountains stood tall and proud among them. He could hear the birds chirp cheerfully and the animals' swift movements throughout the forests. He looked at the clear blue sky that covered them all like a blanket.

Kagome was lying down next to him with her eyes closed. A hand shielded her closed eyes from the sunlight and she lay there. Remembering. Hotohori had suggested that they stop there for a while and rest but she knew the real reason. He wanted to enjoy this little freedom and gaze upon this landscape for a while,

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. It is the first time I've ever went outside my capital and I would really appreciate the scenery while I can."

"Good idea." Hotohori looked at Kagome as she continued to just lie there with her eyes closed. He watched as a smile formed on her lips. Curious, he asked,

"What do you find to your liking?" keeping her eyes closed she replied,

"I was thinking about my life in the Feudal Era. I'm trying to remember my friends and all the good times we had. In just one year we managed to be almost inseparable. I remember my kit, Shippo, playing with Kirara. I remember Miroku as he would grope Sango and she would slap him." she grinned a bit before continuing,

"I remember Sango and I taking a bath in the springs and sharing everything there is to share. I remember Inuyasha pissing me off and making me 'Sit' him to kingdom come." She giggled as all those memories flooded her senses.

She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest and turned to face the mountains and the trees.

"Ah, yes. I remember these, too. I remember walking most of the day away. We would trudge through nature and not notice how beautiful it is. We were so caught up with shard-hunting that we didn't notice almost anything." A tear slid down her cheek but she was still smiling brightly. She did not know she was crying until Hotohori wiped it away gently.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" more tears streamed down her face and she tried desperately to stop them. Hotohori couldn't stand the sight of it and, without thinking; he pulled her to him and enveloped her in a comforting embrace. Kagome was surprised at first but thanked him as she continued to cry silently. Deciding to try and cheer her up a bit, he told her a little of his past,

"I was merely fourteen when I inherited my father's throne and I didn't know what to do. My mother always shielded me from unfriendly eyes and disapproving members of the council. She would tell me what I needed to do. I lived in her shadow until the day she died. I became dependent on my courtiers and advisers. I did not know what to do and I was lonely. I never had any friends at all. I wanted to find the Priestess of Suzaku thinking that I would be less lonely in her presence." Kagome stopped crying and thought about what he just told her. Again he surprised her by telling her so much about him and yet, she was happy.

"You did find her. The question is: do you feel the way you thought you would?" She rested her head on his shoulder feeling safe in his arms. Kagome completely forgot about her previous thoughts and memories.

"No. What I feel is not what I expected." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes in a questioning manner. Her brows were furrowed in confusion,

"Do you still feel like you're alone?" He looked at her and smiled. His hand went to the back of her head and gently pushed it back to lean on his shoulder as his head rested on hers,

"No. On the contrary, I feel so much more than what I expected. I feel free, happy and...at home. Things I've never truly felt even when my parents were still alive." He heard the girl in his arms sigh in relief,

"Good because that's the way you should feel. I didn't become your friend for nothing, Hotohori. And don't scare me like that again, I thought I would have to knock some sense in you." she scolded lightly. She felt a rumble in his chest, he was laughing. She decided that it felt soothing.

Feeling completely comforted, she thought about what to say next but in the end, she just wrapped her arms around him and said,

"I'm glad you're happy." Hotohori closed his eyes at her words and tightened his embrace. Kagome took that as a 'Me, too.' and smiled.

Unknown to them, three figures watched from the trees behind them. One was particularly not too happy about the growing 'friendship' between His Highness and the Priestess of the Shikon Jewel. The other was snickering while stopping the first one from ruining the moment. And the other was smiling giddily as she watched her two friends.

"Let me at her! I'm gonna kill her for this!" growled Nuriko as she tried to release herself from Tamahome's hold. Tamahome only gripped her tighter,

"That's exactly why I won't let go. Besides, don't you agree that they look sweet? I don't wanna let you ruin it!" Miaka went along because she was worried what took Kagome so long but if it wasn't for her friend then she would not join Tamahome. They were still in a misunderstanding. The brunette chimed in,

"He's right, Nuriko. And I don't think you should." Nuriko's struggling only worsened and it made the branch they were kneeling on brake, making them fall to the ground.

Kagome and Hotohori heard the noise behind them and jumped up. They prepared themselves to fight whatever it was. They were not expecting to see Nuriko going haywire and a mischievously smiling Tamahome and a giddy Miaka. Lowering their fighting stances, both of them waited expectantly for an explanation. Tamahome spoke first,

"Hehehe, don't mind us. We were just passing through. Hehehe." he tried to drag Nuriko away from the couple while sending knowing glances towards Kagome. The girl, from her experiences with Miroku, knew what they meant and clenched her fist to emphasize her threat. She immediately flared her energy and sent death glares towards the boy. Tamahome gulped and ran for his life, dragging a screaming Nuriko behind him.

"Let me at 'er! Let me at 'er! Damnit, Tamahome, let me go!" Nuriko's screams of protest died away as Tamahome continued to flee for his life.

Hotohori watched in amusement and put a calming hand on the insulted miko's shoulder effectively making her lower her killing intent.

"That boy will never know paradise as long as I live." muttered Kagome under her breath as she crossed her arms. Miaka neared them and smiled brightly. Kagome's whole body relaxed and asked the girl,

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now. But I still wanna go home." Kagome ruffled her hair affectionately,

"Of course you do." Miaka snatched her head away and pouted,

"Mou! Don't do that. You remind me of my brother. I hate it when he does that." Kagome smirked and in a flash, she was holding Miaka in place with her arm around her neck and ruffled her hair harder,

"Like this?" She asked teasingly. Miaka screamed and made Kagome let go and she ran away, laughing.

"Come back here, Kagome!" Miaka ran after the raven-haired girl and both looked like they were playing but Miaka had other intentions. Such as torturing her friend to death.

"You shouldn't be running, you know. Your fever will only get worse, Miaka!" Kagome called back. Miaka only ran faster and continued to pursue the giggling miko. Hotohori chuckled as Miaka tried desperately to catch the older girl but to no avail. He observed the way Kagome moves so fast and graceful. Her laughter filled the air and made him want to join them. But being who he is, he did no such thing.

"Miaka why don't you chase Kagome another time? We still need to cover more ground before nightfall." Hotohori called out. A panting Miaka nodded and walked tiredly towards him. Kagome followed with a huge grin on her face as a sign of victory.

All of them regrouped and went in the direction of Mt. Taikyoku. Tamahome stayed away from Kagome and Nuriko ignored her. Kagome was smiling all the way and Miaka fell asleep during the ride. Hotohori wore the tiniest of smiles as he recalled today's events. They rode until they reached a clearing in the woods.

_**Later that Night...**_

Kagome was sleeping under a tree with Hotohori at her side. Tamahome was lying on a make-shift pillow, asleep. Miaka, who was already awake, decided to take a walk somewhere to cool her head. Nuriko was nowhere to be found.

Miaka was kneeling beside a tree with her head resting on its trunk. She should've listened to Kagome when she told her not to run. She was sweating greatly and her breathing was hard and it made her throat go dry.

Suddenly,

"Psst! Miaka." Said girl jumped three feet high with a shriek that hurt Nuriko's ears. When the girl came down, she glared at Nuriko,

"What the hell was that for? You just made me lose five years of my life, damn it!"

"Quiet down, I'm here to help you. There's this spring filled with fresh water and it's said to heal all illnesses. You better go take a dip and see if you'll heal because you look like a wreck." Miaka missed the mischievous glint in the older woman's eyes and jumped to her feet on started on her way towards the direction Nuriko was pointing. Before disappearing out of sight, Miaka called back,

"Well, thanks, Nuriko. Don't tell anyone about this, all right!"

"I won't. Have fun!"

After finishing her work here successfully, Nuriko sneaked off to find Tamahome. He was still sleeping under the tree when Nuriko walked up to him and rudely dragged him away from the two slumbering people under the tree. She effectively woke him up and got his angry but undivided attention. Bumps were formed on his head due to Nuriko's dragging of his body on rocky ground.

"Why the hell did you do _that_! You could've woken me up like a normal person, damn it!" tears sprung from his eyes as the sting of his bruises on the head worsened. Nuriko seemed unfazed about his predicament and simply stated,

"I have a message from Miaka: Meet me near the springs and let's talk face-to-face." this caught the boy's attention but he brushed it off and was about leave,

"I won't go. You can tell her that. Anyway, it's not my problem." Nuriko grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him back,

"It was your fault Miaka became sick in the first place, you imbecile, making this whole thing your problem. Now face it like a man or have we all mistaken you for a spineless nitwit?" Tamahome was about to explode in her face but Nuriko merely pushed him off the cliff that went straight to the springs. Grunting, Tamahome got up and walked in the direction of the springs with an annoyed look on his face.

"_Girls. _I'm only doing this so that Nuriko will stop bugging and beating the crap out of me." he muttered as he tried to convince himself that this is not about Miaka. Walking on with his arms folded behind his head, he heard a scream. It was Miaka! Without another thought, he rushed to where he thought Miaka was. Finding her bathing in the water with a fearful expression on her face, he looked at the dark, shadow-covered creature. Not being able to see clearly in the night, he jumped at the thing that looked it was heading for the girl.

There was a big splash as he collided with the thing and the water.

Miaka opened her eyes and looked for Tamahome. She was already in a frantic state when she saw no one emerge from the water. Then, just behind her, that thing came up again and it looked bigger up close. She shrieked and closed her eyes tight. Then she heard a familiar voice,

"You can open your eyes now." doing as she was told, she saw a soaking wet Tamahome with a hand placed on a floating log.

"This is your sea snake." he stated in a bored tone. Miaka blushed in embarrassment and waved her arms around,

"Can you blame me for thinking it was going to attack? It was coming at me so fast!" realizing that she was naked and Tamahome had full view of her breasts, she immediately turned around and hugged herself tight.

"I didn't see anything!" defended Tamahome as he; too, faced away from the girl. There was an awkward silence after that. They thought it would go on forever so both decided to stop it,

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" they said simultaneously. Miaka didn't think that Tamahome would be apologizing to her. She was the one at fault for blurting out stuff like that. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she asked,

"Why?" Tamahome's back was still turned to her but he replied,

"For the last 17 years I only thought about earning more money and I never really thought that a girl would ever say that to me truthfully. It was sudden and I didn't know how to react. That's why I acted so coldly towards you, I didn't know what to say and then there's the Emperor. I thought that I was in the way so I decided to avoid you. I'm sorry, Miaka." he turned his to look at her and smiled warmly showing her that he meant everything he said. He got out of the water and looked back at her,

"Anyway, I better go back. See ya!" the young man ran back towards camp leaving a shocked and speechless Miaka behind to stare after him.

A branch suddenly started to fall along with a disappointed Nuriko.

"Damn! I thought he was going to say it, too. What a bummer!" she murmured as she snapped her fingers. Miaka stared at her friend before realizing that she set them up!

"Nuriko... You set me up! How could you!" Miaka jumped out of the water and started to shake Nuriko. After a good amount of shaking, Miaka saw something disturbing. Looking at her friend closer,

"No...breasts...you're...a...GUY!"Exclaimed the brunette as she backed away from Nuriko. True enough, there were no breasts, only a man's chest. The cross dresser only laughed,

"Oh dear, guess I've been found out." Miaka could not believe her eyes! Nuriko...is a _male! _

"B-But you still love the Emperor! And you k-kissed Tamahome on the l-lips!" shouted the bewildered miko. The woman-turned-man only giggled and stated,

"Love doesn't depend on sexes, Miaka" sh-he scolded.

Miaka fainted from shock...

_**The Next day...**_

The group wondered through the forest. Hotohori and Kagome had a peaceful night and both were satisfied. Miaka walked ahead of them in a cheerful manner but was wary about a certain violet-haired cross dresser. Tamahome was right behind her, walking his horse like the others. Nuriko's attention was focused mainly on Hotohori. The part of the forest they were walking through seemed off and that something bad was gonna happen but they all shrugged it off.

"Miaka! Don't wander off!" shouted Tamahome. This caught everyone's attention. Kagome gave the reigns of her horse to Hotohori who protested as she went running off into the direction Miaka went. Completely ignoring him. Then he looked around suspiciously,

"Have you noticed anything, Nuriko?" said person was starry-eyed as his name was called by Hotohori for the first time since they set out of the capital.

"Yes, sir, we make a lovely couple." She replied dreamily. Hotohori sighed,

"Not that. This fog. It seems a bit too thick at this time of day." Looking around, Nuriko agreed and was immediately on alert,

"It seems that we've been going around n circled for sometime now, sire."

"Exactly." replied Hotohori. Tamahome neared them,

"Both of the girls went too far into the fog. It suddenly became too thick for me to see them anymore."

Hotohori nodded,

"Stay on your guard. We will look for them and make sure you both stay close. It will do us no good if we all became separated." Everyone agreed and ventured into the still thickening fog.

_**Meanwhile (Miaka)...**_

Miaka smelled food. And not only food but her favorite food from her world. Delighted and hungry, she ran towards the source of the smell. She found them all on a table that was all set and without hesitation, she ran towards it.

"Ooh! My favorites! This must be my lucky day!" unknown to the miko, she had entered a mirror world. Everything seemed fine to the girl, but that is because the only thing she's focused on is the food.

She didn't notice the drastic change in scenery. She didn't notice the dark aura inside it. She didn't notice that mirrors were suddenly surrounding her. She didn't notice anything at all. Not even the figures of a _very_ familiar person approach her. That is until that person spoke,

"You're so greedy, Miaka. I'm really ashamed of myself." it sounded creepily familiar. Turning to face that person, Miaka could not believe her eyes. It was...her. Only, different...

"You're so pathetic, I'm actually disgusted being you." her replica laughed evilly at Miaka's stunned expression.

"What the-" the mirror-Miaka smirked evilly.

_**Meanwhile (Kagome)...**_

Kagome ran frantically to find Miaka but the brunette was nowhere to be seen. About to change her direction and start again, something red caught her eye. There it was again. And again. And again! _Wait! I know that shade of red all too well..._

"...Inuyasha?" she asked to no one in particular. After a while, she saw a flash of pin, violet, turquoise and yellow. Then she finally heard chuckling from behind her. She turned abruptly to see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. Her eyes widened in disbelief,

"...Guys. B-But it couldn't be..." It was hard to believe that her friends were here. Kagome wasn't even sure if these were really her friends considering that they all looked so cold and almost emotionless. The only thing that showed that there was any emotion on them was their menacing smirks and narrowed eyes. The one that looked like Inuyasha stepped forward and spoke with a dead but amused voice,

"Long time no see, Kagome..." his tone sent shivers down her spine,

"This can't be..." then another figure stepped out of the shadows. It was her. Only this one was just as dead but even more evil and creepier than the others.

"Hello, _**my dear replica**_."

TBC...

Read and Review! Sorry for the mistakes. Hope you like this one. ^-^


	6. Dealing with Imposters and Impersonators

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

_**With Miaka…**_

"Seriously, I'm ashamed to be you. You eat like there's no tomorrow. Such a pig." The one that looked like Miaka stared at her counterpart in disgust. The real Miaka, being her usual self, decided to make herself look utterly stupid and asked,

"W-Who are you?" her replica replied with a smirk and a mischievous tone,

"I am you." Miaka looked at her dumbly,

"So if you're me then I'm you? Or am I me? But then you said you're me…So who am I? Huh?" The mirror-Miaka rolled her eyes at her counterpart's idiocy. She can't believe that this is the side of them that people know. Really, how degrading…

Outside they saw and heard Tamahome looking for them. Or at least one of them. As Miaka tried to reach out and go to Tamahome, her other self stepped on her and walked out of the mirror world. Looking back the imposter said,

"I'll be taking things from here. I can't understand, for the life of me, why you chose Tamahome when Hotohori is so much better." The imposter pulled out a lipstick and tried to make herself look more attractive. The Miaka who was in the mirror tried to do the same and walk out but the glass would not let her pass. Starting to panic, she did the only thing she could: she banged on the glass and yelled,

"Don't you dare touch Hotohori! He's Kagome's! Let me out of here!" The other Miaka did not spare her a glance and replied,

"No. You are to stay here forever. I, on the other hand, will enjoy being an Empress. Something you will never understand. As for that bitch, she is being taken care of as we speak. Now sit back and relax while you watch them succumb to my act." The evil Miaka let out a laugh and shrunk the mirror where Miaka was in and draped it over her shoulder and proceeded to walk forward.

Inside, Miaka was continuously lunging herself at the glass, trying desperately to crack it but she eventually gave up and tried to catch her breath. Then someone spoke,

_If you really are the priestess of Suzaku then try to get out of my spell and save your friends. If you fail then your life, along with theirs, will be no more…_

"Who's there!" Shouted Miaka as she looked around. But no one other than herself was in the room. Shrugging it off, Miaka tried to think about what to do now but the scent of food overpowered her and she hastily went over to the table that was still so full of food. Without a second to waste, Miaka gobbled up all the food on the finely set table and when she was done, she started to think again.

"_This girl is in a life and death situation but she still takes time to eat." The figure shook her head as she continued to watch the Priestess of Suzaku. In another mirror to her right, the figure looked to see the Shikon miko struggling with her own battle._

_**With Kagome…**_

Kagome felt a strange but familiar feeling creep into her heart but she brushed it away and scanned the area. It was just the same as before; she did not enter any creepy world and whatnot. Turning to the people with her, she tried to get a grip. She knew it was impossible that her friends were here. And whoever was behind this was sure that Koga was of no importance. Not to mention that their appearance is obviously out of the blue. She didn't believe her eyes and she decided to let it stay that way. Taking a deep breathe she looked at her reflection and asked,

"Who are you and what do you want?" Her voice clearly hinted that Kagome was not amused by this sick joke. She made sure to let the one behind this charade know that she was not going to be fooled by some mere copies of her friends.

The one who looked like her narrowed her eyes and smirked,

"You're taking this pretty good but I wonder how long it'll last." Shrugging at her own comment, the girl placed a hand on her hips and spoke again,

"I am you; the more dark and cunning side of you. Not to mention the stronger one. As for what I want…" The woman who claimed to be her looked at Kagome smugly,

"I want you to disappear. But that's impossible seeing as I would die along with you so I'll settle for your torture. That's why our friends are here. Well, these are _my _friends, you know, the other side of _your_ friends."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You don't have to keep repeating how you guys are the dark parts of the people I know. But what I don't get is how you managed to get the counterparts of my friends if they are already dead." The other Kagome laughed and clapped her hands mockingly,

"Bravo. You really have matured a great deal since your time in the Feudal Era. As for your question…You'll just have to find that out for yourself. Oh and here's half of the good part, two of these people are not dead as you claim them to be. They are very much alive and unfortunately, they are here." Kagome did not know if her so-called counterpart was telling the truth but if it had anything to do with that familiar feeling a while ago then she would probably consider it. Still, it's too much to hope for the survival of _any_ of her friends. The battle with Naraku cost everyone dear to her. And it was all her fault…

"What do you mean by 'half of the good part'? What are you going to do?" Kagome ignored the pang of guilt that welled in her chest. Staring at the other her, she saw the woman snap her fingers.

Not expecting what was to happen next, Kagome was surprised to feel a punch to her stomach. It was from the replica of Inuyasha. Wide-eyed, Kagome doubled over and looked at the half-demon,

"You're still the same weak bitch I remember you to be. I can't believe I got killed by a pain like you." Inuyasha flexed his claws and showed his fang to her before pinning her arms behind her tightly with one hand while the other tugged painfully at her hair.

"Ow! Hey!" shouted Kagome. She could get out of this position easily but she wanted to know what they will reveal to her in her 'captivity'. Deciding to play along for a while, she remained still and pretended to be helpless. Her counterpart knew what she was doing but kept it to herself. She wondered if Kagome could keep up her act as they showed her her punishment.

"Well, then. I'll leave you to them. I have to see a certain Emperor." Catching what her reflection said, Kagome whipped her head towards the woman and growled,

"Don't you dare hurt _any _of them or you _will_ die."

"Aww. Is my little replica angry that I get to play with her new friends?" The other Kagome taunted as she sent Kagome an evil smile before walking off in the direction of Hotohori and the others. Kagome growled low in her throat. She forgot about playing along and was ready to just snap all of there heads off but Inuyasha's slamming of her head on a tree made her weaken slightly. She was out of control and so were her emotions, making her very vulnerable to anything at the moment.

Kagome watched as Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo surrounded her before pulling mirrors out of nowhere. Looking at the objects, her eyes widened and her breathe was caught in her throat. She could feel her lungs constrict painfully from the lack of oxygen. Tears welled up in her eyes but they did not fall. What she saw in the mirrors made her heartache more than anything… It was the last battle and she was landing the final blow…on everyone.

_**Sango's Mirror…**_

_Sango's hip was numb from a long, deep wound from Kohaku's scythe. She had fought and killed her brother unwillingly as he tried to stop her from saving her friends. Leaving her no choice, she cried and sobbed while swiftly thrusting her unsheathed sword through the boy's body before falling on her knees and cradling him. Kohaku had regained his own consciousness for a moment and mumbled his thanks to her for releasing him and his apology for everything he had done. He died in her arms with a smile and she placed a loving yet teary kiss on his forehead and hugged him tightly before charging back into battle. She ran to Miroku's side helped him fend off the oncoming demons with his sutra. Her leg ached, big time but she ignored it and shot her Hiraikotsu through the demon horde._

_After a while of more bloodshed, Sango felt her strength slowly leave her body. She was tired, depressed and angry. She felt tired because of the demons; depressed because of her brother's death; and angry at herself for feeling such things at a critical time like this._

"_Damn it!" she cursed before looking at the others. Sango's eyes almost bulged out of her skull when a bright light suddenly formed around her best friend._

"_Kagome…I didn't think she'd use it so soon." Miroku nodded before beheading a demon with his staff. He, too, watched from the corner of his eye before sighing and putting up a straight face before fully charging at the demons. Sango felt more tears in her eyes as she watched Miroku. She knew what would happen next and she will be prepared for it._

_Nodding to herself, she launched her trademark boomerang and ran to another mass of youkai. It was a good thing that Miroku confessed to her yesterday or else they would die without knowing each other's feelings. She looked at her best friend who shot her a sad smile. A smile graced Sango's lips as she continued to do battle…_

_**Miroku's Mirror…**_

_Miroku glanced at his cursed hand before clenching it tightly. He knew he would barely survive this battle but he had to have hope. He knew it was only a matter of time before his Wind Tunnel engulfed even him leading him to his demise. Speaking of his death, he remembered what the group had talked about that morning._

_They had all sat in Kaede's village earlier that day. Naraku was close and they could tell that he was ready to end their war. He even picked a great timing; he chose to attack them during the night of Inuyasha's human transformation. However, they had no choice. They had to come up with a plan to make up for Inuyasha's inconvenience._

"_There is a way, but ye must only use it if ye have no other options. This is a dangerous technique that has long been forgotten. Ye can have no control over it and so it will also take the lives of the people dearest to you, Kagome." Stated Kaede as she grimly stared at the fire in the middle of them. Kagome had been properly trained and so, she knew what the old miko spoke of and nodded._

"_What is it?" asked Inuyasha gruffly as he sat near the door of the hut, Tetsuaiga in his arms._

"_Kagome must use her power to destroy the human in Naraku. After all, his only weakness is a human heart but I'm afraid it will cost the lives of every human within its range and destroy them as well." Explained the monk as he, too, heard of this ironic technique used only by a very few miko. Priestesses are supposed to protect the humans but they must also remain neutral and fair. That is why they are miko, because they are pure at heart and will hold all things equally: humans and demons alike._

_But over time, they have forgotten about equality and some miko are judging things for what they are and what they can do and not for who they are. The miko race has become narrow-minded and takes demons for vile creatures while they forget the danger humans, and what destruction they befall on each other. That is why Kagome has the power to destroy and purify humans but this is rarely, if not never, used in centuries. Because she has proven to be fair towards all creatures._

_The group discussed the matter and decided that they will try to hold their ground until morning against Naraku. For in the morning, Inuyasha will regain his strength and they could forget the whole human destroying idea. It was only for a last resort anyway. But as for its effect on demons, they have no idea. But they were sure that with Naraku and the Shikon Jewel gone; these demons will disperse on their own._

_But Miroku saw that the sun had yet to rise and when Kagome produced a pink light, he knew there would be no tomorrow for any of the humans present at the area. He looked at Kagome once more to see her offer him an apologetic and, not to mention, teary smile. Nodding in understanding, he smiled back before deciding to at least end his life in a dignified manner. He charged head first into the last round of their battle…_

_**Shippo's Mirror…**_

_Shippo watched as his mother figure started glowing as she chanted the spell Kaede had taught her. It was basically, a personal prayer. A prayer that will destroy all human life in the vicinity no matter what she says. Shippo clung to her tightly and hoped that she would not leave him. He was already growing weak as the hole in his stomach started to lose blood. He fought bravely but as a kid, he still had much to learn in battle. He was glad that Rin was taken by Sesshomaru to a safer distance once the demon lord saw the glowing miko. Feeling assured that his friend will be far away and safe, he snuggled closer to his mother's leg._

_Shippo guessed that the demon lord had sensed the danger and, as always, he made a wise choice to protect his pack. Letting the corner of his mouth lift up, he remembered what Kirara and him talked about just as they were listening to the group discuss this technique._

_He had told Kirara that no matter what he will stay by Kagome's side and the cat let out a 'meow' as her response. Shippo took that as Kirara's way of saying that she will too. For some unknown reason, Kirara seemed to follow Kagome almost everywhere and would always protect her in battle as well as aid Sango. Shippo was grateful that his friend will stick by him and his mother._

_Right now, the kit watched as Kirara fended off any demons that came near Kagome. His vision started getting cloudy but he felt liquid run down his head. Looking up he saw Kagome looking at him as she cried but she did offer him a teary smile before gripping his hand in hers tightly and continued the chant. Closing his eyes, Shippo was sure that he will be with Kagome after this…_

_**Kirara's Mirror…**_

_Kirara growled as a viper demon bit her leg. Turning her head she bit the vermin's head off and continued to slaughter more and more demons that neared the young miko. Kirara knew what she was supposed to do as she neared Kagome while still engaging in different battles. Kirara growled again as she saw her Master being injured badly in her shoulder. Looking to Miroku, she saw him using his Wind Tunnel with a smile. Feeling their sadness over power some of her senses she shook her head and charged again. If she could have talked, she would have cursed the stupidity of these demons. She would have told them that they were a disgrace to the demon race._

_Unfortunately, she cannot. Right now, she has to get to Kagome's side. Her Master made her promise to stick to Kagome no matter what. And that's what she'll do. Ignoring her wounds, she tore every demon out of her way. Once she reached Kagome's side, the Neko-mata cried out as she was pierced by a huge blade of a pig demon in her leg and was dragged back. Struggling to release herself she ended up making the gash bigger…_

Kagome watched the scenes and what her friend had gone through. She felt so terrible for being the one to kill them. Kagome had made a terrible mistake by losing control of her emotions. Now she could not block the images that were invading her mind. Trying to just close her eyes and concentrate did not help. In fact, it just made the images more vivid because of the memories.

Kagome felt huge teardrops escape her control. She was suddenly filled with sadness, anger, and guilt but also hope; not a very easy combination. Seeing as there is no going back, she decided to take advantage of her overflowing emotions.

A growl escaped her lips as she let her aura flare, effectively scaring the imposters. Inuyasha loosened his grip and Kagome took this opportunity to escape. Kagome stepped on his foot and dug her freed hand on his shoulder, hard enough for it to bleed. Inuyasha screamed and jumped away and landed next to Sango and the others.

Kagome stood there looking seriously pissed at them and at whoever plotted this sick trick.

"Damn you… You've made a big mistake by showing me this…_And _impersonate my friends." Kagome gathered her spirit energy and shot every mirror first then proceeded to attack them.

All of the replicas growled in irritation for letting themselves get fooled by Kagome. They took the mirrors in their hands and made it glow. Kagome felt a tug at the Jewel and at her chest. Smirking, she put up a barrier, stopping the assault on her person and continued to charge them. The stupid imposters did not call back their attack but instead tried harder. Kagome could see the distress on their faces as she knew they were nearly drained. A sudden pulse from the Shikon told her that it was ready to aid her and that two of their enemies were indeed alive and present.

'_How could I have even considered these imposters to be my friends? But what I still don't get is: who were the two she mentioned earlier?"_

An idea clicked and she smirked,

'_Perfect_.'

Tamahome approached Hotohori and Nuriko. His Highness looked at the young man hopefully and asked,

"Did you find either of them?" Tamahome sighed and shook his head. That is not the awaited reply of his two companions but it was expected. Sighing Hotohori was about to order them to split up and search some more but a figure emerging from the shadow of the trees stopped him.

"Miaka." They gasped. Hotohori smiled in relief but then the smile dropped and he asked,

"We're glad you're safe. But what about Kagome?" 'Miaka' fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and merely shout the Emperor a smile before nearing Tamahome and asked him,

"Were you worried about me, Tamahome?" she asked. The boy looked at her like she was crazy but replied,

"No, not really." Hotohori sighed again and stated,

"We must continue to search for Kagome." Out of nowhere, Miaka latched herself onto him and cried out,

"Darling!" All three of them were surprised at her outburst and Nuriko was just seething in her…uh, his anger.

_**Inside the Mirror…**_

The real Miaka was watching every bit of this and it did not make the girl happy. Banging on the glass, she screamed,

"Let me out of here, damn it! Aahh! Don't do that to Hotohori! He's Kagome's!" Miaka panicked as she watched her reflection hug the Emperor. She had to escape this bloody prison or they will all be tricked.

_**Outside of the Mirror…**_

Nuriko was starting to get angry as Miaka lunged herself at Hotohori. He was chewing his lip and started to fret since he knows that the Emperor has feelings for the Suzaku Priestess. Miaka spoke up, still holding onto the young man,

"Forgive me for worrying you." She said solemnly. Hotohori was speechless at her odd behavior. Miaka never really acted like this and there was something suspicious about her now. Tamahome was looking at them with a blank look before averting his eyes elsewhere. He knew it was too good to be true that Hotohori would forget about his feelings for Miaka but Tamahome thought that with Kagome getting so close to him…*sigh* Never mind…

Nuriko was starting to freak out as she continued to watch her 'friend' and His Highness interact. He was now starting to sweat and swear.

"Why are you so upset, Nuriko?" asked Miaka who was still clinging to the man.

"'Upset'!...You!" Nuriko was about to stomp and charge Miaka that very moment but the girl's reply stopped him in his tracks,

"Isn't it about time you gave up? After all, you are a MAN." Nuriko's world fell apart and thunder and lightning could be seen in his background as he watched Hotohori and Tamahome look at him weirdly. Tamahome could not help but ask,

"Man, you're a…a…fella?" Hotohori could not help but feel a little bit disgusted and unbelieving of the fact. And to think that this man was 'in love' with him,

"Are you saying that…" he trailed off. Nuriko's eyes widened as tears welled up and threatened to burst. Feeling ashamed and stupid, Nuriko ran, tearing down trees as he did so,

"How could you! It was a secret!" he yelled.

Hotohori, Miaka and Tamahome stared after in shock. Hotohori shook his head and said,

"I cannot believe it…There is a man alive that is _almost_ as beautiful as I am." Tamahome sweat dropped and sighed.

_**Inside the Mirror…**_

Miaka watched the whole scene and felt really horrible for Nuriko. She begged Tamahome and Hotohori to notice that that woman I not her,

"Please, figure it out! If you don't…" she pressed her face on the glass, "…you'll have everyone hating each other!"

But of course, nobody but herself heard her plea…

_**Outside of the Mirror…**_

Miaka turned her attention back to Hotohori and spoke in a soft way,

"Never mind all that. Come with me, Hotohori. I have something to tell you in private." She dragged Hotohori by his hand and led him into a different clearing ignoring the look Tamahome shot n their direction.

Hotohori was about to protest but he was already there and could muster up his courage to say 'no' to the girl that he loved. But that was it; he didn't really feel anything for the girl in front of him. He did not know where his heart was now but he knew it wasn't with Miaka. Deciding to get over it, he started,

"What did you want to say, Miaka? Was there something wrong?" Miaka looked at him with some sort of longing that didn't really apply to him. She spoke,

"Hotohori, let's forget it." She embraced him again and continued,

"Let's stop looking for Taiitsukun." Hotohori was surprised. He thought she wanted to go home. She was so depressed about not being able to see her family and now she was asking for them to stop,

"Why?" Miaka only mumbled in his chest,

"I don't wanna go back there if I have to live without you. You do love me, don't you? And I love you, darling, very much." Miaka stood on her tip-toes and started to kiss him. Hotohori suspected something at her statement. It was not the Miaka he knew…

_**Inside the Mirror…**_

Miaka screamed in horror,

"That's not me! Let me outta here! Hey!"

_**Outside of the Mirror…**_

* * *

_**Yui…**_

"…_Let me outta here! Hey!"_

Miaka's voice echoed throughout the room and it made Yui jump a little,

"Miaka?" No one answered. _I was sure I heard Miaka…_

_**Back in the book…**_

Miaka was a hair's breathe away and was getting closer to Hotohori's lips. She thought that she had succeeded in her plan to seduce him but was a little surprised to see his sword next to her face. Startled, Miaka backed away in slight fear. Hotohori decided to stop this nonsense and spoke,

"Tell me who you are, I demand it." The mirror-Miaka tried to regain her composure and act as if she didn't know anything,

"What do you mean 'who am I'?"

"The Priestess of Suzaku I know _never _behaves like that. Reveal your true form." Tamahome who had been following them stood behind Hotohori. He also felt that something was off with Miaka ever since she came back but only now did Hotohori confirm his suspicions.

Mirror-Miaka smirked and started laughing. Hotohori gripped his sword tightened and he said over his shoulder to Tamahome,

"Watch yourself, Tamahome." Receiving his nod, the Emperor turned back to the imposter,

"What did you do with the real Miaka?" His voice was laced with anger. He did not know who this person is but if she ever harms Miaka then she will definitely pay. The imposter snickered evilly and folded her arms, she replied in a smug voice,

"She's right in front of you. I'm Miaka's reflection, her shadow, a part of her that even she isn't aware of."

_**Inside the Mirror…**_

Miaka gasped in realization and surprise,

'_I see it now. She's the irresponsible, undecided part of me; my subconscious. The things she does and the things she says are what I feel deep inside me…' _Miaka could not believe her own conclusion but it's the only explanation for all this. '_I've got to __**do**__ something!' _Searching the room for any useful items and anything that would give her an idea, she was only left with empty dishes.

'_If something happens to me…then that other Miaka will feel it, too! That's it!'_

Miaka neared a plate before smashing it on the table. Holding a sharp piece of the plate, she put on a serious look, _'Here goes nothing!'_

*THRUST!*

_**Outside the Mirror…**_

The imposter continued as she looked tauntingly at Hotohori,

"You're so foolish. I just confessed my love to you after all your pleading-"she was cut off by Hotohori,

"Nonsense!" Hotohori charged her; his sword ready to pierce the woman's heart. The insult thrown at him was more than he could take and so it clouded part of his senses making him miss the sudden appearance of another person in between them. He only took notice when he felt his sword unmoving. Looking at the person who stopped him, he could not believe his eyes,

"Kagome…"

Tamahome gasped in surprise. There was Kagome, stopping His Highness's blade with one finger. Hell, she wasn't even paying attention to them and was only looking at Miaka. He was pondering so much on this fact that he was snapped out of his daze by Kagome's laughter. It was strange though. Usually, he liked her laugh but now…there was something that made him feel uneasy.

"You are just as stupid as the other one. I told you not to run off without me but you thought you were strong enough to handle them. And now, here you are, almost sliced in two by him." She nodded her head towards Hotohori who jumped back to his place near Tamahome. Shock was clearly showed on his face but it was replaced by anger,

"Where is Kagome?" The woman that looked like Kagome turned to him and smiled,

"You are quite smart aren't you? But how is it that you know I'm not the Kagome you're used to when it took you a long time to figure out Miaka?" the girl's lips quirked up on one side as she smirked. Hotohori tensed but did not answer her.

"Oh what the hell! Let me kill them Kagome, please?" whined the brunette as she felt her killing intent rise but as powerful as she is, her black-haired accomplice is clearly much stronger. Suddenly, mirror-Miaka felt an odd pang of pain in her chest. Lifting her hand up on top of her heart, she felt some sort of thick, liquid substance. Looking down, the brunette's eyes widened as she realized that it was her own blood. Pain crept through her system as she started screaming in pain. Her Miaka image tore up and revealed an ugly demon inside of her.

Kagome just stared at the scene before laughing her head off,

"You think you can handle them when you can't even control your counterpart! Hahahaha! What a laugh!"

Tamahome and Hotohori shared a disgusted and angry look. They could not believe this! 'Kagome' was laughing her head off while 'Miaka' turned into a demon with green blood shooting from her chest. What the hell was happening! Tamahome had had enough of this and decided to beat up the demon. He flew right at it and kicked it in the chest, sending the vile thing towards a tree. Hotohori acme from behind Tamahome and sliced the creature in a swift movement, instantly killing it.

Nodding to each other, they turned to the one who looked like Kagome as she continued to laugh. Tamahome twitched and yelled at the imposter,

"Cut it out already! You're starting to piss me off!" 'Kagome's' giggles died down as she looked at them with an evil smirk,

"Oh, are you jealous that I'm not paying any attention to you?"

"Cease this nonsense and return the real Kagome to us along with Miaka." Ordered Hotohori. The girl looked at them teasingly,

"Now why in the world would I do such a stupid and boring thing like that? You don't know me at all, sweetie." Hotohori grinded his teeth together as he prepared to attack the girl but,

"How long are you gonna _pretend_ to be me?"

All eyes turned to a figure emerging from the bushes. Kagome's clothes were tattered and bloody. Those fools did put up a good fight but she figured out their weaknesses easily. All she had to do was study her memory. If her last attack killed all the humans near her at the time then the only two that were likely to survive was Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha was just as simple. Kagome sliced through them until she reached the shadow parts of Shippo and the Neko-mata. She confirmed that the feeling was coming from them meaning that they were indeed alive. They tried to attack her but she dodged easily and broke the mirrors they were holding. It released their true selves and she easily destroyed the fake ones.

That's how she ended up here. Long, complicated but forgotten. Now, she faced her own 'shadow'. Putting the two down safely, Kagome listened as the other her looked a bit taken aback while replying,

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not pretending to be you because I _am_ you." Kagome could hear the fear in her voice.

"Oh really? If you were my shadow at all then you should never have needed the help of those weaklings of yours. If you were my shadow then you wouldn't stand there talking…" In a flash, Kagome was in front of herself and thrust a glowing hand through the girl's body, "…_you_ would be doing _this_ to _me_." She finished.

Kagome felt a hole in her body too but ignored it. Instead, she pulled out her hand and watched with Tamahome and Hotohori as the same thing happened to Kagome's reflection. It became a monster. About to kill it, they were surprised to see a huge boulder crushing the monster. Looking up the cliff, they saw Nuriko dusting his hands before jumping down to them,

"I knew something was strange but I didn't expect it to be like this." Hotohori and Tamahome sighed in relief. Hearing a groan, they turned to see the real Miaka lying on the floor with a mean injury on her chest. And not to mention a bleeding, Kagome who was once again carrying the two bundles in her arms and smiling tiredly at them.

"Guess I over done it a little…" Trailing off, she fainted, but thankfully a certain Emperor caught her before she hit the hard ground. He was worried about her wounds and took her over to the others, hoping that she would be fine along with Miaka. He saw a child and a cat in her arms but decided to put off those matters for later, right now, they needed to treat them and fast…

TBC…

Read and Review! Hope you like the chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes and any confusion and for any repetition between being in and out of the mirror but I still hope you guys enjoyed! ^-^


	7. Going Home and Strong Ties of Friendship

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

Miaka was surrounded by her three warriors. Tamahome was looking at her wandering what he can do to help and Nuriko was starting to get annoyed at his staring. Hotohori kept glancing at the sleeping girl in his arms and the priestess on the ground. He felt so torn between worrying over Miaka and Kagome. Nuriko could not bear the tense atmosphere and twitched in irritation,

"Will you both stop your staring and look away! Your Highness, I'll need you to lay Kagome next to Miaka so I can examine both of them thoroughly." Tamahome looked at her doubtfully and asked,

"Now why do we need to look-?" He cut off by Nuriko bonking him on the head,

"You idiot! I can't do my job with you breathing over my neck. Besides, I'll have to remove their clothes to treat them properly. I don't think it's a good idea to undress them with you men watching." Tamahome continued to protest,

"But aren't you a guy, too?"

"I'm a woman at heart. Now if you please…" When the two turned away, Nuriko unbuttoned Miaka's blouse. Seeing Miaka's wound, she immediately ripped part of her sleeve to wrap the girl's chest and try to stop the bleeding and then moved to Kagome's wounds. His eyes widened at the sight. Blood was everywhere and there were bruises, here and there, puncture wounds and…claw marks?

_What did this girl get herself into?_

Nuriko kept tearing pieces of his clothing but they didn't seem to help. Even with Miaka. Their wounds were too grave and they continued to release their blood.

"We have to do something! Their blood keeps pouring out." The two warriors were by her side in an instant. The looked at the girls and their hearts were suddenly filled an unknown feeling to the both of them. Their chests seemed to tighten painfully at the sight. Feeling angry at themselves for being so useless, Tamahome took the broken plate piece from Miaka's hands and aimed it at his heart,

"I will give up my life if it means that they will live!" Hotohori grasped his sword once again and readied to cut his wrist,

"I will spill every drop of blood in this body for the both of them!" Simultaneously, Hotohori and Tamahome wounded themselves and allowed their blood to drip on the two immobile females, hoping they would live. Nuriko watched and tried to stop himself from going into hysterics.

Seeing no movement from any of them, they started to panic. Frantically, they started to call out their names in hopes that they will hear their pleas. After a while of yelling, Miaka's hand seemed to twitch and then her eyes finally fluttered open and she smiled weakly,

"Tamahome…Hotohori…Nuriko…Thanks." The girl muttered in a croaky voice as she looked at each of them in thanks. Miaka tried to sit up and groaned at the pain in her chest. After a few adjustments, she managed to sit up fully. Tamahome laid his hand on her shoulder and steadied hr as Miaka looked around and noticed three things…

First, who're the kid and the cat? Second, why does the kid have a tail and weird looking ears and feet while the cat had two tails with strange markings on its person? Then, lastly…

"Kagome!"

Everyone's attention turned back to the still unconscious miko. They all turned back from relieved and giddy to grim and gloomy. Hotohori was beyond worried for the girl and he was about to shake her back to consciousness. Thankfully, he was stopped by the sudden change of scenery. From those normal trees and mountains to a place with elegant, purple bubbles and a huge mountain with waterfalls adorning it here and there as well as a high flight of stairs.

"In honor of you and these three of your celestial warriors I shall tell you how to return to your own world." Their gazes all turned to the shadowed figure resting on the stairs. The voice sounded as if the owner was quite old and probably a woman. As the figure slowly walked nearer, they saw that it was indeed a small, old woman wearing rather extravagant yet elegant clothing. Her face was…uh…sagging? And her pupils were sort of beady but they held a great deal of wisdom in them. Not to mention her eerie aura.

"It's…It's…It's…" Miaka mumbled as she got a closer look. Then she blurted out,

"The Sand Witch!" The old woman glared at her and threatened,

"Do you want me to reopen your wound? Who are you calling the 'Sand Witch'?" retreating back, the old woman folded her arms in her clothes and looked at the rest of them. Then Nuriko asked,

"Excuse me…uh…Are you Taiitsukun?" he was a little unsure if this was who they were seeking because, let's face it; they expected someone...different…

"Yes." Replied the old lady,

"I am indeed the controller of this world…" Turning to Hotohori, whose back was turned to her, she asked,

"Hotohori, What are you doing?" The man was covering his face as he replied in a serious tone,

"I…I don't like looking at ugly things!" his voice and statement held something that made Taiitsukun hit him on the head with a big mallet she pulled from nowhere. The others sweat-dropped at the scene but decided that it would be wise for them not to comment. Getting to more important issues, Taiitsukun continued,

"Aside from Nuriko, all of you are severely injured. Especially, that girl." She pointed to Kagome's still form. Everyone's mood dropped again.

"I wanted to test how far you will go for the sake of eachother. And I see that you care deeply for your priestesses and them, for their warriors. That girl, however, has far surpassed my expectations and she will need immediate treatment, as will all of you." Miaka stuttered,

"Test…? You mean, that…other me…" Taiitsukun replied seriously,

"Yes, those shadows were my spells."

"'Shadows'? There were more of them?" asked Miaka.

"Your friend, she also faced her shadow…and the shadows of her dead friends." This caught all of them off guard. Eyes narrowed, Hotohori couldn't stop the questions that came out of his mouth,

"What happened to Kagome? How many did she face?" Nuriko asked as well,

"You said, 'dead friends'. How can you create the shadows of the dead when-?" Taiitsukun cut her off,

"I shall explain it all to you but we must get that girl some treatment. She will recover, that I can assure you. Now, let us go to my palace. We shall talk later."

Taiitsukun put her hands in front of her face and with an invisible force she magically placed the group on some sort of thin yet sturdy material and lifted them up in the air, startling those who were awake. Kagome was clutched protectively by Hotohori while Shippo and Kirara were carried by Nuriko. Tamahome was busy attending to Miaka.

Their transportation took them higher and higher until they were gliding over a few waterfalls and those weird bubbles until they were able to see Taiitsukun's palace. Miaka marveled at the sight before them,

"It's…amazing… This is so cool!"

"So this is Mt. Taikyoku…" confirmed the Emperor as he, too kept his eyes on the scenery. Nuriko clutched her cargos tightly and exclaimed,

"I hope we don't fall off on the way!"

Taiitsukun's voice chuckled and said,

"Only chosen people are allowed to come or actually see this place. So if an evil-hearted person were to venture this far, the mountain would not show itself to them and they would only see a rocky mountain." She chuckled again as her form floated in front of the group.

_**Yui…**_

In the library, Yui continued to read what was happening to her friends while clutching the wound in her chest. She wondered why, this time, Kagome's injuries did not affect her. Not that she was complaining, but still…

'_Miaka is the Priestess of Suzaku and Kagome is the Priestess of the Shikon…but why do these things happen to me…? When Kagome fell into the pond; when they were both injured in that accident in the pavilion; when Miaka was sick; and now, Miaka's chest wound…I can feel all their pain, anguish…why?'_

Yui looked at the line, _"…the boy with an ogre symbol on his forehead…" _

"Tamahome…" unknown to Yui, a blush was making its way to her face…

_**Back in the Book…**_

"First we need to treat those wounds…Nyan-nyan." Taiitsukun watched as she called out 'Nyan-nyan'. Numerous pink bubbles emerged from a dark part of the room and they popped, revealing green-haired children in reddish garments. Hotohori, Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko watched in wonder…

The little girls landed softly in front of Taiitsukun with big smiles on their faces. Taiitsukun ordered,

"Treat their wounds immediately."

"Yes, ma'am!" At once, they ran over to the group and chanted,

"Treat! Treat! Heal! Heal!" They ran their hands over the wounds and then started dragging Miaka away. But the girl said over her shoulder,

"Taiitsukun, treat Kagome and the others before me please…" her voice was solemn and serious but,

"Quit your whining, Miaka and just go. We'll be fine…" Hotohori and the others turned their head to Kagome. She was finally awake and placed a hand on the Emperor's chest, signaling him to put her down now. Hesitantly, he obeyed and set her gently on the ground. Her wounds seemed less threatening then they were before but he was still unsure. None of them even noticed that the girl was awake.

Miaka's eyes widened as she was about to lunge at her friend but the Nyan-nyans held her tightly and led the protesting girl away. Kagome shook her head and smiled. Taiitsukun gave Miaka a blank look and said dryly,

"Shut up and get this over with. The sooner you're healed, the sooner you can go home." Miaka was led to a corner and the Nyan-nyans who, without warning, threw all her clothes off of the girl. Kagome sighed before turning to Taiitsukun with a serious face,

"My I speak to you in private, Taiitsukun? I have some things that I want to discuss with you." Sensing the girl's determination, the old woman sighed and nodded, leading the girl to another room.

"Kagome." Called Hotohori. He wasn't entirely comfortable with an injured Kagome going somewhere he can't be at the moment. Neither were the two behind him. Shippo and the Kirara were being carried away by the Nyan-nyans saying that they'll give the cute demons a place to sleep peacefully. The raven-haired beauty flashed them a reassuring smile before disappearing into a room.

A Nyan-nyan neared Nuriko and said,

"I can cure you, too." Nuriko thought that she was cute and said gently,

"But I'm not hurt." The Nyan-nyan replied,

"I can cure your perversion." Without another word, the Nyan-nyan was sent flying by Nuriko's punch…

_**With Kagome and Taiitsukun…**_

"All right. What is it you wanted to discuss?" started the old woman as she sat on a chair. Kagome was leaning on a wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed,

"How did you know about my friends and how did you produce their so-called 'shadows' when it is clear that they are dead?" There was silence until she heard the old woman sigh,

"Do you remember when you were engulfed in that pink light when you first met Hotohori?"

"I do."

"Do you remember the pain you felt while you were unconscious and what you dreamed about?" Kagome opened her narrowed eyes and said,

"I was dreaming about the past. Did you base your little spell on my memories?" venom dripped from her words. Kagome was glowering at the sage with such intensity, daring the old female to lie.

"I did." Taiitsukun replied dryly. She watched as Kagome grit her teeth,

"_Why_? Even if I knew they weren't my friends, why did you put them against _me_? Weren't you satisfied with just _my _shadow?" the girl asked brokenly.

"It was to test you. I've already explained that. Besides, even _I _don't dare use your _real_ counterpart. You said so yourself that that woman was not you and you are correct. It wasn't." Kagome swallowed thickly and tried to regain her composure,

"What about Shippo and Kirara? How come they're here?"

"Did you not see what lay in their mirrors? The day you used that technique to defeat your foe, you did not know what would happen to the demons around you. The fox kit had a bond with you and so did that fire cat. The child was set on going wherever you went. His will and determination to do so was strong enough to be heard by that Jewel you possess. The cat is honor-bound and fiercely loyal to the wishes of whoever is her master. The Jewel heard its desire to keep you safe in place of you friend. Both of them were residing in the Jewel ever since you have left that era and completed your duty and I released them the same time I took your memories and made my plan. Only when you defeated them were they truly free."

Taiitsukun's explanation was mind boggling and made the miko want to faint but she had to clear things up before anything else. Kagome looked at her stiffly,

"So you mean that all the demons around me at that time are in the Jewel?" Taiitsukun didn't really want to answer anymore questions but these were important to straighten things up with the girl. Sighing, she replied,

"No. Only these two were strongly bound to you." The old woman felt Kagome relax a bit before leaning off of the wall and heading back to the others,

"Thanks, Taiitsukun…" she whispered knowing that the sage will hear her loud and clear.

_**Back outside with the others…**_

Kagome went into the room where the Nyan-nyans were treating Hotohori and Tamahome. Nuriko was sitting there quite annoyed with something. A Nyan-nyan was forcefully taking Tamahome's shirt off while the boy kept protesting. Smirking evilly, Kagome neared the unsuspecting boy and swiftly removed the shirt. She watched with mirth as Tamahome jumped 5 feet high at the feel of the cold wind brushing against his exposed skin. Kagome could not contain her laughter and clutched her sides as she watched Tamahome fall back down with a _thud. _He glared at her halfheartedly,

"Damn it, Kagome! Don't _do _that!" Kagome was still laughing. Hotohori, Miaka and Nuriko saw the whole thing and were laughing like crazy. Tamahome was blushing as he let the giggling Nyan-nyans treat his wound while muttering some threats aimed at Kagome. She just smiled and approached a Nyan-nyan,

"Excuse me but could you please lead me to a place where I can clean these blood stains?" The child perked up and beamed at Kagome. Grabbing her hand, the Nyan-nyan led her out of the room and into the hallway.

All of them watched after her. Nuriko crossed his legs and smiled,

"Well at least she's gone back to normal." Tamahome nodded and softened his eyes. Miaka nodded enthusiastically. Hotohori remained silent for a while as his eyes trailed after her until,

"The method of returning to your own world is rather difficult and dangerous because all of you are too weak to even try."

_**With Miaka and Taiitsukun…**_

"I wish we could fix Taiitsukun's face!" exclaimed the Nyan-nyan helping Miaka.

"Yeah!" agreed the other.

When you look outside of the palace, you could see two Nyan-nyans flying through the roof and beyond.

"I want to go home soon though." Miaka said almost quietly.

"I have an entrance exam to take!" she exclaimed as if it just popped in her head.

"What are you talking about?"Asked the sage as she watched as Miaka was treated by her servants. Observing the girl more, the sage commented,

"Your face is becoming pale from your blood loss. In your condition you could barely survive the process!" Taiitsukun closed her eyes trying to make herself be as convincible as possible. Taiitsukun didn't really want to endanger the life of the Suzaku no miko, now did she?

"Then let her use some of our strength." Suggested Hotohori from behind them. His chest was half exposed as he neared them. A completely shirtless, not to mention bleeding, Tamahome backed him up,

"Both of us! Give her some of our blood!" Taiitsukun eyed them as if she was seeing if they are telling the truth. Miaka, on the other hand, could not sit still and said,

"No, don't! If you do that…!"

"Calm yourself, Miaka. Of course I won't let them do it..." Came Kagome's voice as she entered the room in a robe. The Nyan-nyans were kind enough to wash and mend her clothes during her stay. She was going to visit Shippo and Kirara but their conversation intrigued her and just beckoned her to chime in.

They looked at her disbelievingly. Well, Tamahome and Hotohori were, Miaka was looking at her hopefully. She really didn't want to cause any more trouble for her friends. Tamahome looked at her like she was crazy,

"What do you mean you won't let us? You wanted her to go back just as much as she did!" Hotohori asked more calmly,

"What do you mean, Kagome?" The girl smirked playfully,

"I won't let them do it…alone." Miaka's eyes widened,

"What!" Tamahome sighed in agitation,

"You know, you could have said that earlier." The girl shrugged,

"I could've, but it's more fun to see your reactions. Especially you, Tamahome. Did you know that you look hilarious when you're caught off guard like that? You should see yourself sometime." All them sweat-dropped but smiled. Taiitsukun faced the three of them fully,

"Are you sure? It is possible but it would cut your strength and power in half. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Hotohori's face showed his peaceful and full consent to the idea,

"If it would help her…then gladly." Tamahome kneeled in front of the Nyan-nyan wiping his wounds and smiled at Miaka,

"My blood is already running out of me, so no point in wasting it." Miaka looked at him, it was obvious that she was deeply touched by their words and looked at Kagome. She could tell that her friend was still a little pale and she could literally _feel_ her friend's weakened state.

"Kagome… you're going to kill yourself! I don't need to go right away. I could wait until I'm-" Miaka was cut off by Kagome's hand patting her head. Just then, had she realized the tears that were streaming down her face. Kagome knelt in front of her and said,

"Miaka, when I was traveling through time, I wanted to go home so badly everyday. I could've gone back and forth but it would waste time and I had duties to fulfill but I had the ability to go visit my family. Here, in this world, you can't freely visit your family. You would have to go through all of this again. Okay, maybe not all of it, but still… Don't you dare waste this chance. We are willing to help you and we will. Don't turn our offer down, and who knows? Maybe you'll come back soon. But I want you to take this opportunity to go home."

"What about you? Aren't you coming with me?" Miaka was still crying. She at least hoped that Kagome will join her.

"No. I have to stay while you're gone. Besides, I'm guessing that I won't be allowed to leave this place for quite some time." Miaka clung to Kagome's shoulders in an attempt to shake her friend,

"But why? Don't you have as much reason as I do to go home? Don't you _want_ to see them?" Kagome placed her hands gently on top of Miaka's and pulled them away,

"I will see them again. I can be sure about that. And when you go back, I want you to tell them that I'm fine and for them to wait. Tell them that I'm sorry disappearing again and that I'll be back. Okay?" Kagome looked at Miaka and patiently waited for the girl's answer. Miaka just burst into a new round of tears but hugged Kagome tightly,

"I-I will…" Kagome laughed good-naturedly and pulled away,

"Oh stop acting like I'll die or something. You're making such a scene, silly. Anyway, I think you should get dressed. We should start soon." Standing up, Kagome walked over to Hotohori and Tamahome. They have been watching them and feel as if these girls have become closer than ever. Tamahome nodded in as if commending her. Hotohori smiled.

"Very well then."

"What about me?" came Nuriko's voice as he pointed to himself. Taiitsukun merely passed him saying,

"Save it." Nuriko clenched his fist and gritted out in annoyance,

"Why do I feel like I've been insulted?" Kagome chuckled and draped an arm around him,

"You worry too much, silly."

"Gee, I feel so much better." He stated sarcastically.

_**Later…**_

"Hotohori, Tamahome, Kagome, I will now use my powers to transfer your blood into Miaka. The three of you must kneel down." Doing as Taiitsukun said, the three of them kneeled. The sage intertwined her fingers in different ways as she conjured her spell. Suddenly, the three of them were each encased within a green bubble.

"I will transfer your blood to Miaka's wound through these spheres. Miaka, ready yourself." The brunette who was also in one of the spheres, only in her under garments nodded in a determined manner. Her hair and bra became undone allowing her wound to show completely.

"This will be painful for the three of you but bear with it…" warned the sage. And from all their wounds, blood gushed out and their faces were marred with pain and agony. Kagome remained silent and merely winced from time to time, it was a good thing that Taiitsukun let her wear her robe during all of this or else she would loose it. Kagome kept focusing on helping her friend that she was able to ignore most of the pain.

Miaka watched as their faces contorted in the pain. She felt so guilty that they were doing all this, just for her. _Enough…that's enough…_

"Stop it!" cried Miaka…Then she heard heartbeats. Looking down at herself, she felt warm and noticed that her wound was closing almost instantly.

_I see…Their blood…It's their power I feel…I'm becoming one with the three of them…_

"All right. That's enough." Taiitsukun lowered the spheres and released the four of them. Turning to the three of them,

"All of you did admirably. I'm impressed." The Nyan-nyans came to Miaka's side and tired her hair back into their original buns and covered her body with the under blouse of her uniform.

"Here's your ribbon."

"Cover. Cover." Miaka closed her eyes for a moment and tried to process what just happened. Smiling a small smile, Miaka whispered,

"Th-Thank you…" Opening her eyes wide, she turned to her friends and was a little shocked to see Kagome being carried by Hotohori. The girl was conscious but looked too weak to stand on her own just yet. They were all smiling at her as if congratulating her on a job well done. But the thing is, she felt really bad right now,

"Kagome! Tamahome! Hotohori! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I-"

"If apologizing for stupid things like that is all you're ever gonna do then so help me you will wish you didn't have a mouth." Admonished the tired female in the Emperor's arms. Nuriko and the other Nyan-nyans watched in amusement. Hearing no more from her friend, Kagome sighed and let her head lay on Hotohori's shoulder,

"Better. Now, I want you remember what I told you…" And Kagome fell limp. Hotohori smiled lightly at her attitude. Then he looked at Miaka and nodded before carrying Kagome to a room where both could use the rest. Tamahome shook his head but smiled at Miaka charmingly,

"You've got one hell of a friend there." The girl closed her eyes and smiled,

"Yeah, I do…But I'm really sorry though, Tamahome, you guys got hurt…" Tamahome neared her and looked in her eyes deeply and said,

"As long as you're better, then it's fine." Nuriko chided in with a gentle look,

"You should thank Kagome, Tamahome and His Highness, Miaka!" the girl nodded. Taiitsukun had decided that she has had enough being ignored and said,

"Now that you are well, I shall tell you how to get home."

"Yes, ma'am!" Miaka was already dressed in her uniform and ready for more of the sage's instructions. Hotohori was behind her with an indignant Kagome behind him.

"Kagome, you should be resting!" cried Miaka worriedly. Kagome growled,

"If you repeat that stupid line one more time, I will bite your head off!" Miaka backed away in fear as she sensed the not-so pleasant aura coming her friend and just nodded. They seated themselves with Miaka in front and the four of them (Tamahome, Hotohori, Kagome and Nuriko) at her back. Taiitsukun continued,

"Do you understand, Priestess of Suzaku? You've been in this world for too long and opening a path for you to return will not be as easy as when you first came here."

"'Opening the paths'?" asked Miaka as she tilted her head in confusion.

"The path that connects your world with this one. At first, your strong will alone would've been able to take you home."

"But what should I do now?" she asked, clutching the hem of her skirt tightly.

"There is something connecting both of our worlds." Said the sage.

"And what is that something?"

"Something that is present in this world and your own…"

_**Yui…**_

"'Something that is present in this world and your own…'?" Yui then realized…the uniforms…

_**Miaka…**_

"Yui's… and my…school uniforms!"

_**Yui…**_

"Of course! That's why everything that to them while wearing the uniforms happen to me! That's why Kagome's wounds didn't affect me now…She isn't wearing her uniform!"

_**Miaka…**_

"And it also requires a connection via strong feelings and emotions for you to be able to go home." Said the sage. Miaka repeated her words, _connection of strong feeling…_

"_Miaka! I'm right here! Come back, Miaka!" _came Yui's voice.

"Yui…" Miaka closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal her determination.

"We are connected…Me and Yui! Strongly! Deeply!" Taiitsukun replied,

"In truth it would be an easy matter to return you to your world with the power of all the Suzaku Warriors. Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko… your power may not be enough. Aside from Nuriko, all of you are injured." Kagome's brow twitched as she was being ignored. Tamahome answered,

"I'm good and more than ready to help." Hotohori replied,

"I swear that I will get her home safely." Nuriko chimed in,

"It's all right, Miaka, I've been a good girl lately, haven't I?" Kagome couldn't take it anymore as she growled out,

"All right, that's it! Stop ignoring me damn it! I will get her home no matter what and none of you can stop me!" they all smiled at her and nodded. Miaka looked at all of them and felt all emotional again,

"Everyone… Thank you!" Tears were welling up in her eyes and she felt a hand on her head. Turning, she saw it was Tamahome's,

"Just make sure you come back, all right? We'll be waiting." _That's right. When I go back, I won't…I won't be able to be with Tamahome anymore!_ Thought Miaka suddenly. She was about to break down again but she held the tears back and just beamed up at him.

"All right. All of you sit around the Priestess of Suzaku and we shall begin. Concentrate your life force into the Priestess of Suzaku. Miaka, picture you're world inside your heart. Focus everything you have on it! Feel the life energy of your friends and take it in your body." Miaka was having so much doubt and all those guilt was getting the best of her,

"Miaka, you can do this. You'll be fine…"whispered Kagome as she kept her eyes closed like all the others and proceeded to concentrate. A lightning bolt of some kind hit Miaka and made her shudder.

"You fool! Concentrate and don't let your mind wander. If you do, you may end up flying between the dimensions for all eternity!" scolded Taiitsukun.

"It's no use! I just end up thinking about everyone here!" cried Miaka.

"_You idiot! When I say you come back, you come back! Your mother and brother will be worried about you and…Haven't the two of us been together since kindergarten!" Memories flashed through Yui's mind as she stared eagerly at the book,_

"_Didn't you say that we'd enter that school together!" Yui was on the brink of tears as she tried to make a connection with Miaka._

"_We'll go together…We'll pass the exams TOGETHER!"_

"Yui!" Memories of their times together flashed through Miaka's mind as she heard Yui's voice crossing over to her. Feeling the energy of the others flowing into her, Miaka thought of her home.

_I'm going home! I'm going back to where they all are! Back to my world! _Everybody's concentration seemed to be working as Taiitsukun started glowing a thin sheet of red as all the others had their brows creased together as they meditated.

"_MIAKA!"_

_I'm going home!_

A familiar red light engulfed the Priestess of Suzaku and then she was gone…

After a while, everyone opened their eyes and looked around. Miaka was gone. Hotohori turned to see tears run freely down Kagome's face. Everybody seemed to notice it and remained silent. They thought that Kagome regretted staying behind but their doubts were smashed when they heard her speak,

"Oh, sorry if I just suddenly cried. I was just remembering…Anyway, I need to go see Shippo and Kirara. See you guys later." Wiping her tears away, Kagome stood up and gave them a genuine smile before leaving the room…

"…Kagome" they all sighed and decided that they've had enough excitement for one day and they went to their respective rooms…

Well, most of them did anyway…

TBC…

Read and Review! Sorry for any errors! Hope you guys liked it!


	8. Coming Back

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Kagome stroked Shippo's hair absently as she watched him sleep. Kirara was on her lap, purring as Kagome petted her head with her other hand. Kagome was thinking about the time when Sango was alive and both of them were spending almost every single moment with each other. She missed the times when they would go to the hot springs and talk about everything. Sango would tell her how she wished Miroku would be more of a gentleman and not a pervert. Kagome would only say that if Miroku wasn't a pervert then wouldn't love him lie she already did. They would laugh and Sango would agree.

"Kagome?" croaked Shippo as he started to wake up. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her kit. She smiled as he saw his wide eyes.

"Hey there, Shippo. How are you feeling?" the kitsune kit shook his head in disbelief, smiled and lunged at her chest. He cried as he embraced Kagome. Holding her close he started to talk,

"I-I thought I was never gonna see you again! Me and Kirara were the only ones left and there were so many demons a-and nobody else was there. They told me that you left me and that I was never g-gonna escape!" Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo tightly.

She knew that the demons residing in the Jewel picked on him and said all those horrible things to make him weak. It was a miracle that he wasn't eaten along with Kirara. But then again, those demons could hurt a fly while the Jewel stayed pure. Kagome softened her eyes and cupped Shippo's face, making him look up at her,

"I'm so sorry that you had to be told that. I didn't even know that you and Kirara were with me until only some hours ago. I'm so sorry, Shippo. I promise that I'll never leave you again. Please, don't cry anymore okay?" When Shippo nodded, Kagome cradled him in her arms.

"Mew!" The cat was now awake and rubbing her head in Kagome's belly. The girl giggled and placed Kirara on her shoulder,

"Hey there, Kirara."

"Mew!" Kirara rubbed against her cheek and settled down again. Kagome leaned on the headboard and decided to make herself comfortable on it seeing as she will most likely sleep here tonight.

"Kagome?" Looking down, she could see Shippo struggling to say something.

"What is it?" she asked gently. Shippo avoided her eyes and stuttered,

"I-I was w-wondering if I-I could call y-you...N-never mind. It was stupid anyway..." Shippo sighed and started to get out of her embrace but was stopped when Kagome giggled,

"Shippo, don't be afraid to tell me anything. I'll always understand you. You can call me what you want as long as you're happy with it." Shippo turned to her and was about to say something when,

"Kagome?" Kagome and Shippo looked at the person who called her name.

"Hotohori, what brings you here?" Hotohori merely looked at her and slowly walked in. Kagome patted the space next to her and gathered Shippo in her arms again,

"I just came to check if you were all right. You were crying just a moment ago and I thought you could tell me why." Hotohori sat beside her and noticed the kit in her arms and the now alert cat on her shoulder.

"I see that they have already woken up." Kagome nodded and pointed at her friends respectively as she introduced them,

"Well, since you're here, I'd like to introduce Shippo and Kirara. They're my friends from the Feudal Era I told you about." Hotohori smiled at them kindly when three Nyan-nyans peeked their head through the door and asked,

"Would your friends like to eat something?" Shippo and Kirara's head perked up at the sudden smell of food and looked at Kagome as if asking for her permission. The miko merely chuckled and nodded. The two cheered and dashed out of the room with the Nyan-nyans.

Hotohori watched the interaction and stared at Kagome in admiration. She was so interesting; fierce yet gentle. She was incredibly selfless and headstrong. She was the type to do anything in her power to protect those closest to her. Truly a very amazing creature.

"Hello? Are you okay?" the Emperor was knocked out of his reverie to see the miko's hand waving in front of his face. Gently, he took hold of Kagome's hand in his own and lowered it. Gripping it tightly,

"Yes. I am." the girl smiled and laid her head back on the headboard, not breaking the contact.

"Good, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Locking her eyes with his, she waited.

"I came here to ask you if you feel fine." He answered truthfully, eyes never leaving hers. Sighing, the girl replied,

"I'm fine. I just remembered Sango. She was the one I mentioned who taught me the basics for combat. When Sesshomaru came along, he taught me more advanced stuff and you could say that they made me into what I am. They were so good to me and I just missed them. It's nothing really big so you have nothing to worry about." Hotohori nodded in understanding and was about to get up and leave when,

"Thank you..." Looking back at Kagome, she was smiling gratefully. Little by little her eyes drooped and she was asleep again. That's the second time she fell asleep at the end of their conversation, he mused. It's not that he felt bad when she did that, he was actually relieved to find her sleeping. It meant that she could get some rest after a long day. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he gently rubbed her cheek before leaving the room silently.

"Good night, Kagome."

_**Miaka...**_

Miaka found herself engulfed in the same red light as before. She knew she was going home and she was happy about it. Looking up, she noticed a blue light speeding past her. Wondering what it could be, she suddenly found herself back in the library. She called out for Yui but the girl wasn't there.

"Where are you, Yui? Did you go home?" she whispered to herself while looking around the same dusty old room. Deciding that maybe her friend did go home, Miaka left the library.

On her way home, the girl met some of her other friends. Out of pure excitement from not seeing them for weeks, Miaka lunged at them with a great, big hug,

"Guys! It's been so long!" The shocked and confused girls pulled away,

"Miaka, what are you talking about? We were in school just a couple of hours ago." said one of the girls.

_W-w-what? B-but i-it's been weeks already! _Deciding not to betray her little secret, Miaka rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and said it was nothing then took off. When she was far away from her friends she wondered if it was true that she was only gone for a few hours. It was impossible. It wasn't a dream, she was sure of it but there was no telling that it was part of reality either.

_No... Tamahome, Hotohori, Kagome and Nuriko were absolutely real...Kagome! I have to go tell her family! _With that thought, Miaka hurried to the Higurashi shrine and knocked. The door opened to reveal Kagome's mother. She was smiling as usual and her kind face brightened up even more when she saw Miaka at the door. Kagome had told her so much of Miaka and Yui ever since her daughter met them. She was really glad that Kagome was able to meet new friends. She knew how hard it was for her daughter to just lose everything she cared about in the past and was thrilled to know that she had started to move on.

"Miaka, dear. What brings you here?" Miaka felt scared about telling this woman that her daughter just got sucked into a book. Sighing, Miaka tried not to stutter as she explained,

"W-Well you see, Kagome, Yui and I were going to the library and then something happened and we were sucked into this book a-and Yui got out and Kagome and I were still in it and then I-I became this Priestess of Suzaku and Kagome became the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama. T-t-then I managed to get out with the help of the others and, w-well Kagome i-is still..." Miaka trailed off as she breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes shut and waited for Mrs. Higurashi to blow up in her face or to start panicking and whatnot. After a while, Miaka decided that Mrs. Higurashi just fainted and opened her eyes again.

What she saw was not on the list. Mrs. Higurashi was smiling and calmly invited her inside and told her to wait. Obeying the woman, Miaka sat in a chair and waited. The brunette watched as Mrs. Higurashi went up the stairs. She heard some rustling and some thuds and after three minutes, Ms. Higurashi came down again carrying a big, worn-out yellow back pack.

"Miaka, dear, when you go back into that book, could you please give this to Kagome. Tell her that I've packed some clothes and her books and other necessities in here. Please tell her that I wish her luck and to be careful, okay?" Miaka, shocked, just managed a weak,

"Huh?" Mrs. Higurashi doesn't seem to be bothered at all. In fact she seems kind of happy for what happened. _Is she happy that her daughter is gone?_ With that in mind, Miaka was startled to hear Kagome's mom chuckle lightly,

"It's all right, Miaka. I'm not worried about Kagome because she has been through the same before and I know that she probably told you about her time-traveling." Miaka only nodded mutely, still dumb-founded. Mrs. Higurashi only chuckled more at the girl's facial expression.

_**In the book...**_

Kagome walked through the woods. The slits of her black kimono reached up to her upper thigh and they swayed in the slight breeze. Her legs were wrapped in black pants that reached her ankles and made small rustling sounds as she moved. The sleeves of the kimono were tied to her wrists and a blue obi was tied around her waist that outlined her body nicely; not too tight nor too loose. A blue and red sash was draped over her shoulder with Konan's emblem on her right arm showing that she was on Konan's side. Over her kimono, she wore a transparent sleeveless, garment that was tied in the same obi, making her look close to an ethereal glow. She held a silver bow in one hand and a nice quiver of arrows was slung over her shoulder. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail to keep it from going to her face.

"Mom, Kirara sensed someone!" whispered an excited little kit as he ran towards Kagome who was walking a little behind him. Kagome nodded and smirked. She notched an arrow and aimed, then let her arrow soar. She had gotten used to Shippo calling her his mother and is quite honored to be called so. She smiled at the thought and wished that she could be a good mother to him. But judging by the boy's admiration for her it seems that she's doing a good job at it already.

Hearing a thud, the three of them neared it and found one of Kuoto's spies lying sprawled on the ground; injured but not dead. There have been others and some even recognized her immediately and ran away. Apparently, this one was quite young and new at the job.

Kagome was scouting the boarders of Konan as a favor to Hotohori. Kuoto, the neighboring country, started to mobilize and it seems that they are trying to wage war. Hotohori sent her to deal with the soldiers of Kuoto that were trespassing into Konan territory. Kagome was more than willing and set out immediately but not before being visited by Hotohori. He had apologized numerous times that she had burst out laughing. Getting back to the matter at hand, she glared at the spy,

"What are you doing here?" Instead of answering, the guy removed the arrow from his injured leg and stabbed himself in the chest. He fell to the ground; dead. Kagome gritted her teeth in disappointment and agitation. Growling, she said,

"Why do they do that? I _hate_ it when they kill themselves for some _top secret _reason. Haven't they been told to value their lives! _And_ how can we report anything if those we try to interrogate kill themselves? Arrgghhh!" Kirara mewed in agreement. It was weird but it was like Kirara was laughing at her reaction. Shippo snickered but suggested,

"Mom, it's been a week already, I think we should go back now." Shippo hopped on her shoulder. He had not aged a day since the day she found him trying to steal the jewel shards from her to avenge his dad, so he was still small and not to mention, cute. Registering what her kit said, Kagome nodded and called out,

"All right. Kirara!" The fire cat transformed and neared them. Getting on her, the three of them made their way to the palace. Kagome had received news that Tamahome went off in search of a job and that Nuriko was obviously bored to death. And Hotohori was probably facing Konan's current crisis again as it is. Sighing mentally, Kagome wondered how Miaka was doing...

_**Miaka...**_

Miaka sighed as she buried her head in her arms. She already made it home and told her brother about that book. Her brother told her to never go near it again and that it was dangerous. But being Miaka, she couldn't help but think otherwise. She had already phoned Yui's mom and asked her if Yui came home but her answer was always 'no'.

_Yui must be taken into _The Universe of the Four Gods _in my place. She must be the blue light that went past me while I was getting out of the book. I better go back no matter what my brother says. Yui needs me and I doubt that that book is dangerous at all._

_Tamahome... Nuriko...Hotohori...Kagome... They are all real. They have to be, I mean Kagome is from this world and she's still there. It just proves that they're all real and it's not that dangerous. Besides, I promised Tamahome that I'll come back. That settles it then, I'm going!_

Miaka quietly got dressed, slung Kagome's pack over her shoulder and then filled her own bag with her needs. After a lot of struggling with both bags, Miaka managed to situate them on her back and sneaked into the kitchen. Her mother was watching TV and didn't notice her daughter sneaking about the house.

After a few minutes, Miaka hurried out of the house and ran straight towards the library again.

Unknown to her, Keisuke, her brother, was driving home with his friend, Tatsuya. They were in Tatsuya's car and were talking about the radio or something when Keisuke saw a girl running towards the National Library with two enormous backpacks on her back. The girl looked liked Miaka and he started to worry. He hoped that it was just some other girl on the run but when he arrived home, Miaka was not in her room.

Keisuke started running after his sister and dashed to the library using every shortcut he could find. Reaching the library, he ran to the place Miaka told him about. Sure enough, Miaka was there.

Miaka arrived in that same room and picked up the book that held her friends. Clutching it to her chest tightly, she turned to see her brother panting as he reached the room. Sweat was running down his face as he huffed.

"Miaka! Don't!" he yelled. Miaka only smiled at him and promised to return before being surrounded by a red light. _Again! _That seems to be happening a lot recently. One minute, she was standing there and the next, she disappeared.

"Miaka!"

_**In the book...**_

Kagome, Shippo and Kirara just returned from their duty. Shippo ad Kirara bounded off the minute they set foot on palace grounds to play. Kagome chuckled and walked towards Hotohori's study. Turns out that all the other council members were going to be there for a meeting. She unbound her hair and kept walking. Reaching the room, she knocked a couple of times,

"Come in." Hearing Hotohori's voice, she smiled and walked in. Everyone in the room seemed to be in a grim mood today which made her frown slightly and placed her hands on her hips,

"What is the matter with you people? You're acting like you've already lost. Get a grip!" she scolded. The men in the room turned to face her with an annoyed look in their eyes. They were annoyed but they could not say nor do anything against her because she was right and she was the Shikon no miko. One of then, however, spoke up,

"But Lady Kagome, we are in a bind as it is. We fear Kuoto is about to fall in chaos!" Kagome raised an eyebrow and glared at him venomously. Hotohori watched in amusement and curiosity. He watched as Kagome gritted her teeth,

"If all of you just sit here and do nothing then Konan _will_ be lost. But if you gather supplies, train your soldiers and prepare different strategies for different possible situations then we _might _stand a chance. I might not know what are the things exactly needed in times of war but I do know that sitting here and fussing over everything will _not _work!" Taking a deep breath she looked at Hotohori and saw that he was quite proud of her. His advisers were, indeed, making his headache with things that aren't really of grave consequences. They were only piling up his work and it's not making him feel any better. Sighing mentally, he showed his thanks to the miko by giving her a proud and satisfied look. _That is how a true ruler must act..._

"Kyaa!"

Miaka landed directly on top of Hotohori who was so engrossed in his musings that he did not sense some body about to fall to fall on top of his head until Miaka did the action. Miaka was now on a bent Emperor with two humongous bags on her back,

"Oh, hi everyone!" Jumping off of her victim, Miaka immediately fell mercy to the weight of the bags and collapsed,

"Hey! Help, please!" Kagome stared in shock for a few moments before bursting into a laughing fit. Her anger had dissipated as her relief and joy swelled in her. Walking over to Miaka, she lifted the two bags with ease and chuckled,

"Miaka, long time no see. How was your trip back home?" Hotohori had recovered from being squished and was no standing beside Kagome, smiling at Miaka. The brunette looked at them as if startled by some horrible fact,

"I w-was only gone for hours. But then a-again..." Trailing off in deep thought, Miaka forgot that she was still on the floor and was surprised to hear Kagome's voice,

"The world where we live in and the world where we are now have difference in time and, in this case, there is a large one. Anyway, you shouldn't be surprised to spend years here only to be lost for mere weeks." Miaka nodded thoughtfully and got up,

"Well, have I missed anything?" Hotohori answered,

"We are on the brink of war with Kutou, our neighboring country of the West. It's been three months since you left and there are some things that have happened but they are for another time. For now, I would like to ask you a favor." Waiting for Miaka's reply, he clenched his hands in agitation. He did not want to force her but Konan really needs the help of the Warriors of Suzaku.

Sensing his distress, Kagome slung the bags effortlessly over one shoulder and held his hand reassuringly. At the touch of the raven-haired miko, the Emperor smiled and relaxed in her touch.

"Uh...sure." Miaka furrowed her brows a bit in confusion but decided that it couldn't hurt to do him a favor.

"I have to ask you to find the remaining Celestial Warriors of Suzaku and save our country."

"..." _If I find the rest then maybe I can find Yui and get the three of us out of here! That's it! _Miaka thought for a moment before looking back at Hotohori with a determined look plastered on her face,

"I'll do it! I'll find them. I'll become the Priestess of Suzaku and find them all!" _Wait for me, Yui! I'll get us home. I promise! _Kagome smiled and nodded. Hotohori's rigid posture relaxed a bit and he did a little dance in his head while thanking his stars for her agreement.

"This task will test the Warriors and their Priestess and will drive them to unleash the full extent of their powers. Many obstacles lay in wait for all of them and there will be no guarantee that this will be accomplished without fail. I ask you again, do you accept?" Miaka didn't register what he told her fully, the image of them three of them home and happy, clouded her vision and made her nod vigorously like a child.

Kagome giggled and Hotohori softened his gaze. Miaka was standing there as if she was a soldier waiting for the commands of her boss. Kagome shook her head and said,

"Why don't you join me for a bath first? I'm sure you would like to relax before you set out."

"Yes, please!"

"All right, let me just put the bags away and I'll join you in the springs. You go on ahead."

_**Later that afternoon…**_

Miaka was wondering where Tamahome was and she had begged Kagome and Nuriko to help her find the boy. Hotohori could only acquiesce to the girl's request and set them off. Miaka was told that Tamahome was on a job-hunting quest. Miaka's desperation to see the boy made Nuriko chuckle and Kagome roll her eyes. Was she this lovesick with Inuyasha back then? Surely not!

Nuriko was riding a horse with Miaka behind him, clutching him around his waist. Kagome was on Kirara with Shippo alert on her lap. Miaka kept cooing them when she saw the demons but by the time Kirara transformed, it took all of Miaka's self-control not to collapse.

Suddenly, shouts could be heard. Shouts that frightened the horse and made Nuriko and Miaka fall on the ground. Kirara landed and Kagome placed Shippo on her just before checking on her friends,

"Are you guys all right?" she asked worriedly. Nuriko gave her thumbs up and Miaka smiled goofily. The shouts continued to near them until the light from the torches could be seen through the trees.

"Who's there?" cried a familiar voice.

Tamahome came out of the shadows, torch in hand and a club in the other. It seems as if there have been trespasser's here as well. Miaka waste4d no time and launched herself at the young, unsuspecting lad,

"Tamahome?"

"Miaka?" they asked simultaneously. Miaka pulled away for a while and looked up at his eyes. Desperation, relief and joy paced through her eyes. Kagome watched the interaction and shook her head at their antics but they were quite amusing to watch. Nuriko felt completely left out and sulked. More men came out of the trees and carried torches. They saw their fellow scout hugging a strangely dressed girl, enjoying quite a sweet time. Until they jumped apart, seeing as they've been caught and they had quite an audience,

"Ummm…"

"Uh…" Miaka laughed nervously but was caught off guard when a hand suddenly wrapped itself around her. As well as Kagome who was giggling at the side. Both were struggling against an invisible and strong foe. Nuriko and the others were too late and the girls mysteriously disappeared into the darkness…

TBC…

Read and review! Sorry for the errors! ^-^


	9. Family and Priestess Responsibilities

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

"Mom!" Shippo jumped off of Kirara and tried to save his mother but it was no use. Tamahome scooped him up gently,

"Don't worry; knowing Kagome, she's probably beating the crap out of the guy who took them." The young lad tried to comfort the kit. Ever since he saw Kirara and Shippo playing at Taiitsukun's palace, he thought that the old coot was insane for housing demons. He thought they were going to eat him when the fox kit pounced on him only to shout, 'You're it!' Since then, he'd been hanging around the cat and fox.

He was a little taken aback to find that Kagome was actually the kit's mother figure. Who would've thought that this adorable pair followed only Kagome and those whom she deemed worthy to come near them? He freaked out when the cat transformed. He should learn to expect the unexpected with whatever concerns the mysterious blue-eyed miko from now on.

Nuriko petted the kit's hair and let Kirara on her shoulder. He had almost tackled the two demons when he saw them wandering around Taiitsukun's place. They were just so cute that he had to hug them to death! But before he could do any damage, Kagome swiftly stepped in and scooped the small demons and land out of his way. When he realized the relationship of the three, he tried so hard to stomach the information and keep it there.

Looking around, Tamahome ran down the path the girl's disappeared into. They couldn't have gotten far. As he ran in that direction, Nuriko suddenly sensed something that did not bode well...

_**With Miaka and Kagome...**_

Miaka and Kagome bit their kidnapper's hands and that obviously hurt him lot. They were released and Miaka shouted,

"What's the big idea?" Kagome's narrowed eyes blinked curiously at the fox-faced man with blue-gray hair in a weird style.

"That really hurt, you know." The man blew on his red hands. Miaka and Kagome looked at each other.

"You have healthy bites there, priestesses. I should have asked you before I saved you from the Kutou warriors, you know." Miaka and Kagome were clueless as to what he was saying but before they could utter a response,

"Don't let them catch you off guard." He disappeared without a trace into his hat. Kagome picked up the hat and thought about what he said. _Saved from Kutou warriors?_ Kagome and Miaka then found themselves back in the forest. Miaka was ranting about not being able to know his name.

After the scenery change, the brunette was blinking slowly as she tried to absorb the fact that they were back. Kagome resisted the urge to strangle the girl for her slowness and merely helped her up to her feet,

"Let's just get back to the others." The stunned brunette could only nod and follow. Just then, they heard a rustle in the bushes and Kagome protectively shoved a trembling Miaka behind her and assumed a defensive stance. Keeping her senses open for anything she almost fell down as Tamahome came stumbling out of the offending bushes with Shippo behind hm. Miaka ran to him immediately and started to cry in fear. Tamahome, though wanting some serious answers hugged the girl awkwardly. Kagome wondered if she was once like that with Inuyasha...

They were snapped out of their thoughts when a loud scream pierced through the air. Kagome recognized it as Nuriko's and dashed off into her friend's direction, leaving the other two to follow.

Kagome arrived and saw Nuriko in a ridiculous pose as he avoided every arrow meant for his life. The others weren't so lucky and were all dead. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, Kagome would have laughed at Nuriko's expression, instead the girl's blue eyes widened in shock. The men Tamahome was with a while ago were all slaughtered. After getting Nuriko out of his predicament, Kagome made him tell everything that happened.

They were only following Tamahome and when he was a little far away from earshot, arrows soared through the sky and killed them all, save Nuriko and Kirara who came out of the nearby bushes- the assassin between her jaws, dead. The cross dresser suspected that the arrows were from Kutou and Kagome had to agree. Maybe these were the ones that fox-faced monk mentioned. It was certainly possible.

The young couple emerged from the trees just as Kagome started to stand and bury the bodies properly. Tamahome shielded Miaka's eyes from the scene and the girl did not protest. He clenched his jaw tightly and looked away as well, not being able to bear the sight of his dead comrades. Nuriko helped the young priestess and after an hour or two, the bodies were buried.

"Why don't we head to the village?" suggested Tamahome as he patted the head of an unconscious brunette on his lap. Miaka was worn out and so was everybody else. Kagome was fighting the urge to lie down on the seemingly comfortable grass while Nuriko was just letting out an unladylike yawn. Shippo was sleeping comfortably on the bigger form of Kirara as she watched everything. They had no choice but to agree.

Kagome climbed on Kirara and urged her forward to follow Tamahome. Miaka was placed in front of Kagome who carried Shippo and Nuriko trudged sluggishly behind them...

_**In an inn...**_

Miaka woke up at the smell of food and started devouring everything she could get her hands on. Kagome and the others thought about that strange attack.

"Even sleep and shock don't put an end to that appetite of yours..." commented Nuriko. Kagome sighed and petted her son's head that was lying on her lap. They have confirmed that it was Kutou's soldiers that administered the attack.

"It's just like what that guy said. Miaka and I are being targeted...but why?" Kagome's statement made Miaka stop eating and a worried look was plastered on her face. Tamahome just smiled,

"Don't worry, Miaka. I won't let anything happen to you anymore. I promise I won't leave your side." Nuriko and Kagome ignored them. When,

"Tamahome! A group of bandits are at the West gates!" Tamahome's expression then changed from sincere and serious to goofy and weird,

"Oh, money time! Woo-hoo! Nuriko, Kagome, you guys take care of Miaka for a while." and he left in such a hurry.

"Is money really all that guy cares about? If you save a village, you don't have to charge them for it." chastised Nuriko as he placed his chin on his palm. Kagome didn't react and merely watched Tamahome's fight from the window. Miaka scowled at his behavior, _He cares about money more than me! _The innkeeper interrupted,

"I'm sorry but you've got it all wrong. Tamahome doesn't charge that big an amount and he does help the village a great deal. Besides, what wrong about asking for some cents."

Nuriko didn't believe him but he shut up. Miaka was wondering why was money so important to him...

Miaka woke up to find it was somewhere near 6:00 in the morning or so. Looking around she saw that she was lying on a bed. She couldn't get enough sleep because of wondering why Tamahome needs money so much. Lifting her head, she searched for Kagome and Tamahome but found no one. There was no Kirara and Shippo either. Miaka sat up and got off of the bed. She climbed out of bed and found her pack near a table.

Miaka dug out a flashlight and crept over to Nuriko's sleeping form,

"Nuriko?" No response.

"Nuriko, wake up." Still no response. Growling lightly, Miaka smirked as an idea came to mind. Positioning the flashlight towards Nuriko's eye, she lifted his eyelid and opened the light in hand,

"NURIKO, WAKE UP!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

_**Kagome...**_

Kagome crept through the trees as she stalked her prey. She waited for the exact...Aha!

"What the-?" Tamahome was caught off guard by the impact of a body against his and he lost his breath, not to mention his footing and his balance so there was only one thing he could do... fall. Kagome was giggling at his face. She clutched her sides as she laughed her head off,

"Hahahahahaha! Yo-You should've- Hahahaha- se-seen your- haha- face!" Kagome struggled with her words and leaned on a tree trunk for support, still laughing. Tamahome took his sweet time processing what just happened. After a few minutes, he realized that she...

"Kagome! What was that for?" By this time, Kagome was grinning like mad.

"Nothing." She shrugged. Tamahome grumbled and got up. He brushed the dirt off of his clothes and angrily stomped off. Kagome's smile never waned as she asked,

"Why are you up so early?" she fell into place beside him and put her hands at her back. He shot her a glare,

"I should ask you the same question." Her blue eyes shone teasingly,

"But you didn't, and besides, I asked you first." The young man let out an exasperating sigh and answered,

"I was just going to visit some people." Kagome's eyes sparkled with interest,

"Really? Who? A girlfriend perhaps? Oooh, you're in serious trouble when Miaka hears about this." taunted the girl beside him as she smirked and tossed her hair back offhandedly. Tamahome stopped in his tracks and paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Are you serious? Don't flatter yourself. As if I would really consider the possibility that you even have _any _experience with girls." Kagome flashed him a mischievous look before walking ahead of him. They were already in a village and the people were staring once again at the young miko who was walking gracefully among them. Tamahome snapped back to reality and indignantly marched after her.

They reached a small hut that was almost in the other side of town and a small girl came running out of the house,

"Onii-chan! You're home!" The little girl launched towards him and encircled her little hands around his neck. The girl wore a worn-out yellow kimono and her hair was in two buns and she had a darling smile that reminded Kagome of little Rin. Kagome watched as three more children came rushing out of the dilapidated hut to meet Tamahome. They were still so young and it made Kagome wonder how they manage.

"Hey, Chuei, Shunkei, Yuiren, Gyokuran! Have you all been good while I was gone?" greeted Tamahome as he carried Yuiren and patted the heads of the others. They replied enthusiastically,

"Yes, we have. We all worked together just like you told us! And we took care of father." Tamahome smiled and asked,

"How's father?" Their mood immediately dampened as the Chuei, the oldest among the four, replied,

"Father is still ill. Come, he'll want to see-" the boy was cut of by Shunkei,

"Wow! Onii-chan, who's that pretty, pretty lady behind you?" All their eyes turned to a smiling and mildly blushing Kagome. Then, Gyokuran spoke disbelievingly,

"Is that your wife, onii-chan?" Tamahome coughed and Kagome giggled,

"Nope. I'm just a friend of your brother; his wife-to-be is still sleeping somewhere. I'm Kagome; it's very nice to meet you all." Tamahome blanched and Chuei, the boy who looks like him, sighed,

"I knew that it was too good to be true. Onii-chan can't possibly be with someone as pretty as you, Kagome-san. He's just too hopeless." He was bonked on the head by his brother who huffed indignantly and went inside the hut. Kagome chuckled as she patted the aching head of the boy,

"Don't worry, I'll tell him not to hit you anymore." Shunkei replied,

"Onii-chan listens to nobody. He's too stubborn." There was a loud cry of protest in the hut and made the children and Kagome laugh,

"He'll listen to me, stubborn or not. Besides, he knows that he's no match for me when it comes to that." The kids turned to her wide-eyed,

"Can you really out-best nii-chan?" Kagome shot them a knowing smile and went inside leaving the children to follow. When they went inside, Kagome felt cozy and quite at home. It didn't matter that the hut looked like it was about to collapse any minute. Kagome slowed to stop at the sight of Tamahome's father. The man was looking worse for the wear and he was quite thin. He didn't even have the strength to sit up.

Tamahome was kneeling next to his father's bed and was holding his hand,

"Hello, father. How have you been?" The man coughed,

"I'm fine, son. It's so good to see you home. You're always out on some business and we rarely get to see you." He coughed again. Tamahome struggled hard to keep smiling so as not to alarm anybody but inside he felt guilty for not being able to provide a better life for his family. He loved them so much but love never pays the bills.

"And who is that beautiful creature behind you? Don't tell me, I've died and gone to heaven." Joked Tamahome's father. Kagome fought the urge to frown at the joke and merely introduced herself,

"I'm Kagome, sir and I'm a friend of your son. May I ask what can I do to make you a little comfortable?" She bowed deeply. They were all shocked at her words and her gesture. They were but poor and of no status so why would such a girl like herself, bow to them as a sign of her respect. The man coughed and smiled at her,

"That's not necessary, Kagome-san." Nodding reluctantly, Kagome stood up once again. The old man turned to Tamahome,

"How are you son?" Tamahome smiled,

"I brought home more money today. It'll be able to last for a time and by then I'll probably earn more for you guys."

"Tamahome, I always appreciate your work but please why don't you go and make a life for yourself? Chuei is managing the farm well enough for us all. Why don't you settle down with a bride or something?" He coughed again. Tamahome smiled and patted Chuei's head affectionately,

"Father, don't worry about me and just get better soon. I need to leave now but I'll be back soon, I promise." Tamahome stood up and was about to leave when Yuiren clutched his leg,

"Please...don't go onii-chan." Tamahome knelt down and kissed the top of her head lightly,

"Don't worry, Yuiren. Next time I come back, I'll give you a new doll."

"But I don't want a doll, I want onii-chan." They all started crying and rushed to hug their elder brother. Kagome couldn't bear the sight and turned away, effectively hiding a stray tear. Some things just never change. Kagome was sentimental then and she's sentimental now but that won't stop her from anything else.

"Yuiren...YUIREN!" Kagome whipped her head back and gasped. The little girl was suddenly red. She rushed over immediately and scooped the child up,

"She's burning! Get me some water and a cloth. You prepare a bed so I can lay her down!" Kagome started shouting orders and everybody obeyed when,

"What happened?" Miaka burst through their window with such force that stopped everyone from doing whatever it was Kagome ordered them. Kagome realized this and ignored her friend's appearance for now,

"Hurry!" The urgency in her voice sent them all scrambling once again. Miaka and Nuriko decided to be of help and rushed for the errands as well. After few more arrangements, Kagome managed to get Yuiren to sweat decently. Tamahome then turned to Miaka and Nuriko with an accusing glare,

"You...What are you doing here? You followed me didn't you?" Nuriko shrank in embarrassment and Miaka took the hat from Kagome and tried to disappear into it like that strange man did before but it was no use.

"I'm still here..." She stated in a quite voice but Tamahome heard her still ansd shouted,

"Of course you're still here, you idiot!" His other little sister clutched his clothes ad asked,

"Is she your wife?"Tamahome put his hands out and denied it. Nuriko's voice sounded behind him and he was talking to Tamahome's father, who was so shocked,

"They are practically husband and wife already. They have gone ALL the way..." Tamahome's father almost lost consciousness. Tamahome shouted at him,

"Don't joke around with such a straight face!" Kagome who was still tending to Yuiren sighed,

"You say that and you keep denying it but in the end you always blush." Tamahome only reddened even more. Miaka smiled and volunteered to go get more water. Kagome followed behind her saying that they'll be back in a while. Kagome knew where this was going, Miaka and Tamahome have already fallen in love but it will ever work...

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so happy to be thought of Tamahome's wife." Kagome remained silent and Miaka worriedly turned to her,

"What's wrong?" Kagome stopped and looked at her with sympathetic eyes,

"Miaka. You do know that a relationship with Tamahome is impossible, right?" Miaka's face darkened as realization dawned her,

"You're right...I...me and Tamahome could...never..." Miaka bit back tears and just smiled,

"We'll just have to make the best of it. Come on, Yuiren will be needing the water." They both nodded at her idea and ventured on.

_'The priestesses are travelling alone, are they...?'_

When the girls reached the stream, they started talking about how to find the other warriors while looking at the copy of the _U__niverse of the Four Gods _they borrowed from Hotohori. Something Kagome's eye,

"It says 'monk' and the other is 'mask'." translated Kagome as she read the scroll while Miaka got the water.

"Hmm. Strange. Do you think it has anything to do with-" Miaka was cut off as Kagome pushed her harshly to the right, both avoiding the long scythe that hit the ground they were on before. Miaka was shocked but she effectively moved out of the way and continued to do so as Kagome tried to sneak around the bastard.

The assassin swung his weapon and Miaka's head barely missed it. Kagome took this chance and punched him in the gut. The assassin doubled over and Kagome landed an uppercut to his jaw. Swiftly, she snatched the scythe from his grasp and kicked him on the head, making him land on his back. Kagome pointed the scythe at his throat.

"Who sent you?" she asked. Before he could do anything, another man, dressed in a black cape, jumped out of the trees and punched the ground where his fallen comrade was, accomplishing two things at the same time. One, permanently stopping the man from spilling anything that will betray their master and two, separating both girl's from the other. Kagome was thrown against a tree and the black-caped man cornered Miaka seeing as she is the most helpless one. About to kill her, two hands sprung from either side of her head. They came from the hat of that strange man that was on her back.

The hands moved in form of a spell that sent the assassin flying backwards and instantly disappearing. Miaka fell on her behind in both relief and shock. The hat on her back floated t the ground and a man slowly rose from inside the accessory.

"You're that guy! Mr. Fox! The inhuman monk! The-" Miaka's name-calling ceased when she heard Kagome groan on the side,

"Miaka, are you all right?"

"Oh Kagome!" Miaka ran to her side and checked her friend. The strange man sighed,

"Well, that was rude. I'm only a wandering traveler, you know." With that said, he went over to the girls and chanted some sort of boosting spell on Kagome and combined with her healing abilities, Kagome became better in a blink of an eye.

"Thanks. I feel so much better." Kagome got up and after Miaka gathered the water, they started walking back to the hut.

"You both know that you have responsibilities as priestesses and that you can't keep running from them." lectured the monk. Kagome put her hands on her hips and asked,

"Who said I was running away?" The monk stopped in his tracks,

"This is no joking matter, you know. Both of you are responsible for your own actions. We can't have two priestesses who don't know anything, you know. People will suffer on your account if you don't do your job well." Kagome was about to retort when they heard a scream,

"Oh no."

"There, you see."

Without any other thing in mind other than getting there as fast as she can, Kagome strained her legs to run faster and faster. When she reached the hut, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. The children, the old man, Tamahome and Nuriko were dangling from some sort of white ribbon. The children were screaming in fear and Nuriko was desperately trying to get out of his bonds. Tamahome was somehow reined unconscious.

"Kagome, look out!" shouted Nuriko. Just in time, too. Kagome ducked and twirled her heel before digging into the assassin's stomach. The man in black stumbled away from Kagome while clutching his aching belly,

"You fool. Do you want to condemn your friends to death, Priestess of the Shikon?" The white bonds holding the children and her friends tightened and they whimpered in pain. Kagome's eyes widened as she growled low in her throat,

"Tighten it again and you will not live before the second is finished." The assassin chuckled,

"You do not know who you are dealing with, miko. Do you think I am what I am now if I feared death?" Kagome smirked,

"Then you would do well not to fear it now." The cries of the children reached her ears and Nuriko's warnings were going in one ear and out the other. Kagome felt the power of the seemingly dormant Shikon Jewel around her neck and under her clothing react to the urgency of the situation. Blue purifying energy sprung from her neck in swirls and encircled her form,

"You shouldn't have hurt them." and with that he was incinerated in mere milliseconds. Kagome retracted her power and fought herself for control. She knew there was something wrong but she did not know what it was exactly. It was as if she was becoming a different person all together and it was not nice. There seems to have been someone eating her soul from the inside. It hurts and it burns but there is no evidence of it at all.

Kagome grimaced and clutched the Jewel around her neck tightly, _What's happening to me? What are you doing? _Kagome breathed heavily and tried to regain her usual composure so she won't alarm anyone. Bracing herself on the wall, Kagome closed her blue eyes for moment and when she opened them again, the bonds were turned to dust and her friends were safe.

Meowing was heard at her feet and a familiar ball of red orange fur zoomed towards her. She caught her fur ball and Kirara climbed on her shoulder offering her a comforting nuzzle. Shippo's turquoise eyes looked at her with concern but she just smiled gently at him,

"Where have you guys been?" she asked her voice a little raspy from sudden dehydration. Shippo puffed his chest proudly and announced,

"We caught us some lunch!" Kirara mewed in confirmation.

The children watched the interaction between demons and miko and were a little confused as to who the two new demons are. Tamahome noticed the sprouting curiosity of his family as he explained simply that they are part of the group as Kagome's 'pack' as she once called it. He also said that there used to be a demon slayer, a monk and a hanyou that traveled with them. An undead priestess that occasionally visited, a powerful demon lord who taught her the ways on the battlefield and their arch enemy another hanyou named Naraku.

Kagome smiled shyly as she heard her story sounding like a fairytale and it probably is and she is happy to have lived it. Miaka and the monk arrived a while ago and were tending to the mild bruises of them all when another hail of arrows appeared. Kagome took Kirara and Shippo with her as she ran towards thee old man and the children. Tamahome covered Miaka with his own body while the monk turned his staff with great speed, deflecting every arrow. Kagome, who peered through her bangs, saw the red mark on his knee.

After the ordeal Kagome led the children to safe corner of the house and left them with Shippo and Kirara as playmates while she went over to the monk and asked,

"What do they call you?" the monk turned to her with a smile,

"I'm Chichiri, and you have a good eye to see through me, you know." Miaka and Tamahome placed his father on the futon and proceeded to the table where Nuriko, Kagome and Chichiri now sat. Miaka and Tamahome pulled out their chairs and sat waiting for someone to start the discussion. It was Chichiri, who spoke first,

"While I was travelling I heard that Kutou received news of the two miko's that were found in Konan. They seem to be after their own priestess in order to grant their own wishes, you know. There were also some rumors about getting the Shikon miko on their side so you better watch out, you know." Kagome grabbed her head and groaned,

"Why me?" Miaka smiled in an assuring manner,

"Maybe they think you look pretty." Tamahome cleared his throat,

"That is unlikely. Either they find you a threat to them or a key to power. Both of those are probably right but why are they aiming to kill Miaka?" Kagome interjected slightly with a frown,

"They probably want her dead. She is the Priestess of Suzaku and is the guardian of Konan. I've heard during my stay in the palace that Konan and Kutou are not in good terms and that they are only on a stand still, waiting for the right time to strike the other. All this for power. Now, if they do find their priestess and manage to get rid of Miaka, then their quest on power will be finished and they will conquer Konan." Tamahome, Nuriko and Chichiri nodded grimly.

Miaka did not like where this mood was going,

"But where are they gonna find another priestess? Aren't they supposed to be from a whole different world?" Miaka caught on to what she was saying and when Kagome gave her a horrified look, she new that this was definitely not good.

"Yui..." her fears were confirmed and Kagome and she shared a look that nobody but them could read,

_We'll go find Yui._

_Of course, but we will need some help..._

_What help?_

Kagome averted her eyes from Miaka and she did not directly answer her question, instead Kagome called out to Shippo and Kirara,

"Guys, I think Miaka and I could use some fresh air to clear our minds. We'll be back." Before, they could protest, they were already out the door.

Once away from earshot, Kagome and Miaka mounted Kirara's large form and Shippo in between them. Kagome spoke,

"We have to hurry and find Yui. I don't want to have to fight her. And I don't want to put her in the middle of this mess."

"You're right; I don't wanna go against her either. I hope we reach her before they do."

"Don't worry. If they do, then I'll just have to beat them into a pulp. That usually does the trick."

Miaka and Kagome laughed good-naturedly and continued on, their ease settling back on them. Shippo snuggled close to his mother and inhaled her scent. Pretty soon the hyper fox kit fell asleep, hoping that they will do the same later...

TBC...

Read and Review! Sorry for the errors! ^-^


	10. Yui's Rescue! Sort Of

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

_**Back at the Konan palace...**_

Hotohori knelt in front of the golden figure of Suzaku and prayed for the safety of both Kagome and Miaka,

"Suzaku, Lord of our proud land, please guide the Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of the Sacred Jewel for they alone will bring peace to Konan. They, alone can fulfill their duty to serve you and your people. Please guide them and let no harm come to them..."

_Miaka is the only one who can use Suzaku's power and save all of Konan from destruction. Kagome, however is a valuable asset to her and if she falls under Kutou's command, then we are all doomed. I doubt that Miaka will be able to defeat Kagome if that happens...and neither can any of us...Please Suzaku...please protect them..._

_**With Tamahome, Nuriko and Chichiri...**_

"What's taking them so damn long?" Tamahome slammed his fist on the table,

"They should be back by now..." Nuriko's eyes lit up,

"Didn't they mention a name before? "Yui", was it?" Tamahome looked at her and remembered the first time he met them. There was another girl and she had yellow hair. Miaka and Kagome also mentioned Yui being their friend,

"Yui's their friend." Chichiri decided to put his two cents in,

"Maybe they found a connection, you know. We were talking about Kutou's priestess when they mentioned it." Tamahome's eyes widened and he stood up immediately,

"I know where they're going. Nuriko, stay with my family!" and he ran off, not giving the cross-dresser a chance to retort.

"What the- Are you just gonna leave the both of us here?" cried an outraged Nuriko.

"Speak for yourself, you know." Nuriko looked behind him only to see Chichiri disappear back into his hat.

_**With Kagome and Miaka...**_

"Um, excuse us, but could you please point us in the direction of Kutou?" asked Miaka as Kagome trailed behind her while she carried a tired Kirara in her arms and a drowsy Shippo on her shoulder. Along the trip, Kirara had managed to sprain her leg while flying through the trees. So Kagome had her turn into her kitten form before bandaging her leg. The old man nodded and told them to go through the forest and follow the trail at the other end and they'll find themselves in Kutou. Thanking the man, they set off in haste.

"Miaka, tell me why we're in such a hurry again." said Kagome as she walked briskly next to her friend. Miaka closed her eyes for a moment and stopped, causing the other miko to stop as well,

"I don't want Tamahome to reach us. I don't want to put him in danger." Kagome looked at her questioningly,

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Remember what Chichiri told us? He said that innocent people will die on our account if we are not careful. I don't want Tamahome to die for me. It's just too much for me to bear. I can't let him die; he has a family to take care of. I don't want them to suffer because of me." Miaka was already starting to tear up but Kagome grabbed her hand and smiled,

"All right, if that's what you want then we should go." _Oh, Miaka...these decisions will only lead you both to heartbreak...I wish I could tell you otherwise...I wish I could save you both from experiencing what I did..._

They continued to walk through the forest until they reached the center of it. Kagome stopped abruptly. Miaka looked back at her friend,

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Shhh. Stay right where you are." Miaka did as she was told and that's when she heard a growl from the bushes. Miaka visibly stiffened,

"Uh, Kagome? Please tell me that was your stomach." She was answered when a tiger appeared and stepped onto a boulder. It was big and its teeth were bared. It looked hungry and they looked delicious. Kagome placed Kirara and Shippo gently near a tree where they can be safe she turned to Miaka but she was stuck to her spot,

"Miaka, move!" _growl..._ Miaka was paralyzed as she stared at the tiger in horror. Kagome was yelling her to move but the girl remained motionless. The tiger lunged and just as it was about to sink his teeth into Miaka, Kagome jumped in and pushed Miaka out of the way before kicking the animal straight in the face. Kagome glared at Miaka who was on her butt and seemed to have regained control of her motor skills,

"When I tell you to move, you move damnit!" Miaka nodded, a little taken aback by her friend's harsh tone but relieved that they were still alive.

Kagome felt for the Jewel on her neck, she sighed in relief, it was safe. Turning her attention back to the tiger, she was caught off guard when it pounced on her and pinned her to the ground,

"Boy, you sure have bad breath!" Kagome's eyes widened as the tiger placed a massive paw on her throat and was about to bite her head off,

"Duck!" Kagome ducked her head and she felt the tiger's weight kicked off of her. Kagome inhaled greedily as she clutched her throat and coughed. Miaka gasped as Tamahome stood in front of them, challenging the tiger to attack again. His mark was glowing bright red as Tamahome glared at the offending animal. The tiger, seeing that he was outnumbered, went away.

Tamahome looked at Miaka and was relieved to see her all right,

"Hey, would you mind..._cough..._giving me a hand here?" he looked down to see Kagome coughing at his feet. He held out a hand to her and helped her stand,

"Oh great, now I have holes in my outfit. _Sigh..._Good thing I brought my uniform as a spare... Hey guys, I'm gonna change for a while. Miaka would you please keep Tamahome busy while I change into my uniform. If I catch him peeking, you're gonna end up with a castrated boyfriend." Kagome walked off into the bushes and left the two alone. Miaka blushed and Tamahome looked at her in wonder,

"What's a 'castrated boyfriend'?" Miaka sweat-dropped and whispered her explanation into his ear. When she was finished, Tamahome's face was as pale as a ghost,

"Forget I asked..." the girl nodded and then they fell into silence until Miaka decided to break it,

"Um...hi?" Miaka waved timidly. She could tell that Tamahome was angry at her...

"What the hell were you thinking?" he burst out. Miaka looked away in shame,

"What would have happened if I didn't show up? You and Kagome would be tiger food by now. No one would've heard you scream."

"We were doing just fine. I appreciate your help but we don't need you. Please go back to your family. I can't endanger you like this. If you keep putting your life on the line for me, you would eventually loose it! I don't want that to happen...Not to you..." Miaka whispered the last part as she turned her back to him. Tamahome realized what she was trying to say and hugged her from behind,

"You idiot. I'm here to protect you...When you were gone for 3 whole months I couldn't stop worrying and thinking of you of every second of every minute of every day. It was only then that I realized how I feel about you..."

_**With Kagome...**_

The Priestess of the Jewel of Four souls watched as Miaka and Tamahome continued to embrace the other. She was reminded when Inuyasha did that to her. He always did know how to make her weak before him. Sometimes she could feel how fake his hugs were and that only seemed to pain her more but clung onto them. They were her only hope that maybe Inuyasha would love her one day... This however, was not a joke, and she is happy for her friend to have found a man who will love her back in return.

Kagome finished dressing up and went over to Kirara and Shippo who were asleep. She smiled and came out of the bushes. She heard Miaka just telling Tamahome that she was hungry and that she would wait for him here while he went back to her horse to get some food. Kagome knew it was a lie but it might work to her advantage. She looked down at Shippo and Kirara. They need to go back as well. Just before Tamahome left, she called out,

"Hey, Tamahome! Would you mind bringing Shippo and Kirara with you. Put them in Nuriko's care please and tell him to keep them safe for me." Tamahome nodded and took the precious cargos gently into his arms and went on his way. When he was out of earshot, Kagome turned to Miaka, who looked back at her,

"We're on our own for now. Let's go." Miaka nodded. They made haste and walked out of the forest just in time to see a cart full of hay. They looked at each other and smiled, here they go again. They clambered up the hay cart quickly and when they were safely onboard, both girls decided that it was time for a well-deserved nap.

_**With Tamahome...**_

Dark had already fallen and Tamahome searched Miaka's horse for her food. He had already handed the kit and the cat to Nuriko who looked at him curiously.

"Damn! There's no food on this horse." Tamahome's eyes widened in realization,

"Damnit! Nuriko, I'm gonna head for Kutou. You ride back to the capital of Konan and tell His Majesty what happened. Take Shippo and Kirara with you." ordered Tamahome as he climbed up Miaka's horse. Nuriko was bewildered,

"And why are you going there?"

"Miaka and Kagome are gonna try and get Yui back. Their heading for Kutou and I have to stop them before it's too late."

"Wait, what I do tell your family, Tamahome?" Tamahome stopped for a moment,

"All my life, I never cared about anyone but my family. Their happiness always comes first. That's why I've never had a girlfriend. But ever since Miaka came into the picture...well...she's wormed her way deep in my heart and I don't want to loose her..." Tamahome didn't why he just said that but, for him, it was an explanation enough.

Chuei peeked through the doorway of the hut and made eye-contact with his brother. Chuei knew he was in love and understood his brother completely. The little boy smiled and said,

"We'll be waiting for you to come back, nii-san. Tell Kagome-neechan that we'll want to play with her again sometime." Chuei waved happily as Tamahome smiled at him and left for Kutou...

_**Kagome and Miaka...**_

The man driving the cart stopped in front of his house and stretched his aching muscles. He went over to the back of his cart to unload the hay when he found two girls dressed in similar, yet foreign attires...

"May I please have one more helping?" asked Miaka as she outstretched her bowl. The woman in a simple, pink kimono giggled and took the bowl to refill it. The man was kind enough to let them stay in their house for the night. Kagome shook her head as she watched her friend devour another bowl.

"Where are you heading to again?" asked the kind man. Kagome replied, seeing as her companion was preoccupied with her food.

"We were on our way to Kutou to visit a friend." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the exact truth either. The man nodded and asked again,

"Who are you girls, anyway?" Kagome smiled but Miaka answered before she could,

"She's the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama and I'm the Priestess of Suzaku." exclaimed the brunette. The couple looked at each other and smiled. The woman spoke,

"My, what a big imagination you have."

"Probably as big as her appetite." chimed the man causing everyone to laugh. Miaka observed the happy couple,

"You seem to really love each other." Both beamed and grinned,

"We were married two months ago!" the exclaimed happily. Kagome and Miaka laughed good-naturedly.

Night had gone and passed. Morning came swiftly and Kagome and Miaka managed to get a ride from another kind merchant who happened to pass by the Kutou borders. After thanking the kind couple, they were off once again but not before relaying a message for Tamahome.

When they reached the gates of Kutou's border, they thanked the merchant and got off. Walking towards the entrance, Miaka started to feel uneasy,

"What if Yui isn't there after all?" Kagome looked back at her and sighed,

"Do you want to give up?" Miaka's head snapped up and shook violently,

"Never! Besides, we've come this far." Kagome smirked,

"Then we walk." Miaka smiled. Kagome sure has a way of changing your mind. Upon arriving at the gate, they were blocked by a couple of not-so-good-looking soldiers. Their armor was mostly blue and green in color whereas in Konan, they were mostly red and orange. Miaka cringed behind Kagome as she saw the guards. They look really rough and it seems like they aren't really very nice. Kagome smiled charmingly at the soldiers,

"Hello gentlemen. Does there seem to be a problem?" She saw the guards blush a little and smirked inwardly, _Fools..._

"Nothing at all, lady but we would like to request that you show us your passports." Miaka's eyes widened at the word 'lady'. Kagome had somehow, managed to gain some respect from them. Kagome rubbed her chin and pretended to think,

"'Passports'? Hm...Let me check our pack." The guards nodded and Kagome rummaged through their pack while discreetly whispering into Miaka's ear,

"Miaka, I'm going to lie so just play along and let's see if we can bypass them." Miaka nodded slightly. Kagome pretended to look worried,

"Oh dear! It seems those bandits did take more than our money! Now what do we do?" Kagome pretended to sob. Miaka hugged her friend and said dramatically,

"If only there were still some people who could help us." Turning to the bewildered guards, Miaka continued to lie,

"I'm sorry but you see my friend here has had a miscarriage and her husband left her right after the incident. We were only on our way to Kutou so that we could visit the grave of her departed child but we were attacked by a group of bandits and it seems that they not only took all of our money, but they managed to snatch away our passports! Oh the cruel, cruel world!" Miaka tried to sob as well. But Kagome was laughing her head off and so it brought tears to her eyes. The guards were at a loss and were about to let the girls pass anyway but they saw the slight smile on the brunette's face and they immediately seized them,

"You dare lie to us!" They pointed their spears at the girls' throats and demanded who they really were but then they noticed something,

"Their clothes are really odd..."

"Could one of them be the Priestess of Seiryuu?" Kagome got an idea and laughed evilly,

"I thought you were morons but I now see that you both are well-trained. I am the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama and this girl here is the Priestess of Seiryuu. We were on our way to the palace to pledge our allegiance to this country but since you won't let us pass, we'll just go to Konan. _After all, those little __**passports **__are __**more **__important than __**us**_**." **Kagome started to walk away but the soldiers stopped her,

"How do we know this is not just some sort of trickery?" One soldier pointed his spear to Kagome's throat but the girl did not flinch. Suddenly, the two morons were frozen in place by an invisible force. Kagome looked behind them and there was Chichiri, with his tell-tale fox smile as always, she winked at him before telling Miaka to go.

"We can't move!" said one of the guards.

"Come on." Miaka nodded and followed. They had not taken 5 steps away from their place when another group of soldiers were coming their way. One of them was wearing attire that was different from the others that symbolized his higher position among the others. Miaka gasped as she saw the man's blue eyes. They were in a lighter shade than Kagome's but they were blue nonetheless. Miaka turned to Kagome who seemed to be mesmerized by the man.

Kagome had felt a heavy presence seemingly to press down on her. She traced the source to this man with blue eyes. His face was half-covered by a blue cloth and on his head was a strange-looking helmet...She could feel his malice radiate off of him and another feeling that she classified as...sorrow? She could feel this man's desperation and sadness under all that evil and cold demeanor. It seems that he even masks his emotions from himself. Kagome felt pity and curiosity starting to bubble up inside her. Kagome was somehow reminded of Sesshomaru...She shook her head as another one of the paralyzed guards spoke,

"G-General! We're f-frozen!" Kagome's eyes snapped back to the strange man. _General? _He spoke in a deep baritone voice,

"By a simple spell? How pathetic." By the mere narrowing of his eyes, the general had dispelled the magic and managed to free his men from their unmoving state. Chichiri was awed by this general's skill and decided that maybe they'll be having a hard time with this person.

"Now, tell me who these girls are." Spoke the general again. _Yep...he definitely reminds me of Sesshomaru..._One of the guards replied,

"The black-haired girl claims that she is the Priestess of The Jewel of Four Souls who had a miscarriage and who had been left by her husband while the other one is the Priestess of Seiryuu." Kagome's head snapped toward the guard who spoke,

"Hold it, you imbecile!" All at once, Kagome elbowed him on his head.

"I thought you were smarter than that, you creep, but I guess I was wrong. In case you haven't noticed, the part where I had a miscarriage and had my husband leave was a lie, you ass. I'm not even married. Honestly, how can I be a priestess if I'm married, stupid? How dense could a guy be!" Kagome had been poking the guard on his chest and put on a scary face that made the guard flinch while rubbing the sore spot on his head,

"O-oh...um, sorry." Miaka sweat-dropped. Kagome really can be embarrassing at times but the brunette was amazed at how bold her friend could actually be,

"Now, now. It was just a misunderstanding." Kagome glared at her half-heartedly but stopped anyway.

The general with blue eyes watched them with interest. The girl claiming to be the Priestess of Seiryuu was trying to calm her friend down while the Shikon Miko was fuming at the insult to her person. He watched the Shikon Miko intently. He had believed in the priestesses of each capital but he had never actually believed that he would be alive when the Shikon Miko appeared. If he was not who he was, the man would have laughed at the exchange. Instead, he merely ordered,

"Tell the Emperor that we have found the Priestess of Seiryuu. We will be arriving shortly with escort." the scout nodded and rode off.

The Priestess of Seiryuu was indeed important but the Shikon Miko intrigued him even more. He would not tell the Emperor about the latter, not yet anyway. He knows that the emperor would be much astonished when he told him that they also have the Shikon Miko in their care. Then he saw that both of them were looking at him directly now.

"We shall escort you both to the palace." Miaka made a bold move by nearing him,

"Um, you see, we're pretty busy at the moment. We're kinda looking for a friend of ours so if you don't mind we'll be-"

"Let me through! I'm just looking for someone! Let me go!"

"Where's your passport?"

"I don't have one! Damnit! Stand aside!"

Kagome and Miaka whipped their heads in the direction of that voice. Tamahome was trying to get pass the guards at the gate and he was really creating a fuss. Miaka clenched her teeth, _I told him not to follow_...Kagome looked sympathetically at her friend. Miaka shut her eyes and stated in an urgent voice,

"I change my mind. Let's go, let's go now." The general nodded and ordered another one of his men to let Miaka ride with them. He urged his horse forward and stopped in front of Kagome who looked up at him. It actually surprised him that this girl also had an unusual pair of blue eyes, darker than his own. Also, this girl shows no fear but harbors mere curiosity. He held out a hand to her, and she sighed before placing her own in his. Her hands were soft and gentle as she helped herself mount the horse with grace. This creature was sparking his interest by the minute.

And they rode off in the direction of the palace...

_**Tamahome...**_

Tamahome had gotten Miaka's message for him and he was beyond furious. Didn't that girl understand that he cared for his well-being greatly? Doesn't she know that he loves her? When he reached the gate he wasn't allowed to pass because he had no bloody passport! He was about to kick their sorry asses but Chichiri came out of the blue and stopped him,

"Please don't mind my friend here. He's been at the bottle, you know. He's crazy, he doesn't what he's talking about, he's delirious, you know." and they disappeared into some trees,

"Chichiri, what are you doing!" the monk put a finger to his lips,

"Shhh! I believe their taking the girls to the Emperor of Kutou. They were just escorted away by soldiers."

"What?"

"It's dangerous to just walk in, you know."

_**Kagome and Miaka...**_

Miaka walked towards the Emperor who was sitting on his throne holding the Seiryuu's scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods. He was an ugly man and had a beard and a mustache. He's ugly compared to Hotohori...he's ugly compared to almost anybody,

"Well, if it isn't the Priestess of Seiryuu. Well, Nakago, do you believe that she is the Priestess?" The general took off his helmet. Waves of gold flowed over his shoulders and his piercing blue eyes became more prominent,

"It is possible." Miaka's jaw dropped..._Oh my god! He's a hunk!_

The emperor laughed almost maniacally,

"Now, we have nothing to fear! Now that we have found the Priestess of Seiryuu, we no longer have to worry about that little Priestess of Suzaku! That little brat who rules Konan will soon bow down to me. Hahaha!"

"Now wait a minute." Everyone's heads turned to the owner of the voice. Kagome stood at the entrance of the room, a little annoyed,

"I can't believe you just left me out there to rot." she said as she walked towards Nakago, who merely raised an eyebrow,

"I believe I left you with the other guards to escort you here." Kagome scoffed,

"Those jerks tried to touch me so don't be surprised when you see a group of dead bodies in the hallway. I suggest you teach your men proper etiquette. They're gonna need it." With that, Kagome huffed and threw her hair over her shoulder before walking towards Miaka who looked at her like she was crazy,

"What did you just do?" Kagome shrugged,

"What would you have done when a bunch of guys groped you?" Miaka thought for a while,

"Point taken." Kagome then turned to the Emperor, who seemed to watch with interest,

"As for what you have said about the Emperor of Konan, I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. I mean have you really ever met the guy? For all you know, he maybe more than what he's letting on." The Emperor eyed her skeptically,

"And you know this how?" Kagome scoffed,

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you should never underestimate your opponent, you know. I suggest that you should take lessons from your general there." She nodded towards Nakago who just watched her as she talked back to the Emperor. Said emperor seethed in anger. _Who does this girl think she is!_

"I should have you killed for your disrespect, you insolent woman." Kagome sneered,

"I really wish you could. Want to try? But you should know that attempting to kill me would not be wise." The Emperor let his temper get the best of him and ordered that this girl be sentenced to death. The soldiers were already surrounding her. Miaka was speechless, maybe Kagome was more pissed off than she thought. Miaka watched in horror as the soldiers attacked her unarmed friend who just stood there like nothing was happening. Nakago was against this but he too was curious about the capabilities of this girl.

Kagome smirked as the first soldier tried to slice her head off. She merely jumped and landed on top of his sword and kicked him in the face, breaking his neck. Then she swooped down and kicked a soldier up in the air and let him sail across the room and hit a pillar. She saw two of them trying to aim for her heart but she dodged them both causing them to pierce each other before falling to the cold ground. Kagome even laughed as she kicked a man in the face while in midair. Kagome executed a roundhouse kick as three soldiers charged her all at once. She had grabbed a dagger from one soldier before she elbowed his throat and threw the weapon straight for another man's forehead. Blood splattered on the walls and it frightened Miaka so much that she cried.

Kagome heard her sobs and felt really bad. Looking back at the two remaining soldiers who were cowering at her feet, she swiftly swiped her hand and rendered them unconscious. She sighed as she looked back at a horrified Miaka. Kagome growled in frustration, before the Jewel on her neck glowed a blinding bright pink light. All the occupants in the room had to shield their eyes. As the light faded, everybody saw Kagome standing in the middle of the room, while all the soldiers that she killed were being brought back to life.

Miaka looked at her friend and saw that she was also looking at her pleadingly. Slowly, Miaka got up from her position and hugged Kagome,

"I was so worried about you, don't do it again!" Kagome was relieved and hugged her back while she nodded.

"I thought you couldn't heal anybody but yourself. What happened?"

"It was the Jewel that brought them to life not me. But I can't guarantee for it to happen again." Miaka nodded and continued to hug her friend.

The Emperor was speechless and so was Nakago. Never had they seen a _girl _so skilled in combat. The girl practically finished off 12 of their best men in less than 2 minutes. And not to mention, bring them all back to life. The emperor hollered,

"W-who are you?" Nakago snapped out of his thoughts and dismissed the revived soldiers and answered for Kagome,

"She is the Priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls. And that performance is sufficient proof." The Emperor nodded before grinning,

"This is brilliant! We're unstoppable, now! Hahahaha!" Kagome narrowed her eyes,

"I will not be used as a weapon. If you do not wish to have a repeat of what happened to your men, I would not force me if I were you." her voice held unknown venom that sent chills down his spine. Miaka placed a calming hand on her friend's shoulder to try and calm her,

"Of course not. We won't force you." Nakago decided that it was time to introduce his other 'gift'.

"Your Highness, there is another one I would like you to meet. I think you shall find her interesting." Through the curtains came a girl, dressed in the same uniform as the two other girls but she had short, blonde hair. Miaka and Kagome's eyes widened,

"Yui..." Yui's eyes stared at them in shock,

"Miaka...Kagome..." Miaka had wasted no time and ran straight into Yui, hugging the girl like mad and dropped her pack in the process, spilling some of its contents. Kagome did not notice and walked more calmly before smiling and offering a welcoming hug. The three of them sobbed and were whispering about how happy they were that the other was all right.

"Well? Who among them is the Priestess of Seiryuu?" questioned the Emperor.

Nakago spotted a familiar red scroll from the discarded bag and picked it up. He untied the string of the parchment before he started reading.

"Your Majesty, she carries Suzaku's scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods." Miaka's head snapped up and looked at Nakago with wide eyes. Kagome released herself, from the embrace and was about to grab the scroll from the general but he had it out of her reach. One word passed through Kagome's mind..._Shit!_

TBC...

Read and Review pls! Sorry for any errors! Hope you enjoyed!

One question though, would you guys like it if Nakago also fancies Kagome? You know, just to add a twist or something. Well, whatever the outcome, I'm still planning for it to happen. ;)

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	11. Separate Ways

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

Miaka and Yui held each other as Kagome did her best to try and protect them from the oncoming chaos. Nakago had read the scroll of Miaka and saw right through them. He eyed Kagome carefully and nearly smirked at the determination in the girl's eyes. There was still no fear, but surprisingly, there was no hatred—at least none that was directed at him. Nakago then looked at the brunette who was clinging to Lady Yui and looking back at him in understandable terror.

"I suspected it by the way this girl was dressed." he said, still looking at Miaka. Kagome noticed that he had not included her in his 'suspicion'. The emperor did the most predictable thing they could think of,

"Seize that girl!" he pointed at Miaka. Soldiers started to surround the three of them. Kagome eyed each of the soldiers and Nakago before she planned on a strategy. She looked at the soldier in front of her and saw that he was blocking the nearest way towards the exit. She knew there was no way to escape without some sort of distraction. Just her luck when a soldier entered the throne room,

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but there seems to be some intruders that have broken through the main gate."

Kagome smirked and whispered to the girls,

"This is our chance," They looked at her questioningly but got her drift when her heel swiftly connected with a soldier's jaw. As he fell to the ground, Kagome punched another man before grabbing Miaka who was gripping Yui tightly. They followed her lead and went out the door. Nakago looked back and saw them escaping,

"Go after them but make sure that the Lady Yui and the Shikon Miko will not be harmed."

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers started to scatter in groups to search for the three girls. They had covered most of the hallways and searched most of the rooms and closets. Kagome, Miaka and Yui were in a dark room filled with antiques. A guard had peeked once in the room but due to the darkness, he saw none of them. When the door was closed again, they let out a sigh of relief.

Yui had seen a music box and twisted the key while talking to Miaka,

"So what now?" Miaka looked at her with twinkling eyes,

"We're gonna take you back to Konan with us! We can't let you stay here." Yui looked at her questioningly,

"How come? They treated me decently for the past 3 months." Miaka shook her head violently,

"If you stay here, they'll make you the Priestess of Seiryuu! When that happens, we'll become enemies, Yui. I don't want that to-" Miaka was cut off by Kagome, who suddenly grabbed Yui's wrist, making sure to be gentle. There on her wrist, was a scar. Kagome's eyes narrowed. Could it be that Yui had tried to kill herself?

"What's this, Yui? Did you try to-?" Miaka grabbed Yui's wrist,

"Did that general guy do this to you?" Yui snatched her wrist back,

"No! You've got it all wrong. Nakago has taken good care of me ever since he found me. This must've happened when Miaka was sent back to our world." Kagome looked at her doubtfully but let the matter rest. They'll probably find out sooner or later.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, how come that Nakago guy is the only good-looking guy around here?" Yui smiled,

"He's probably a foreigner." Miaka got the wrong idea and was smacked on the head by Kagome who explained,

"A foreigner is a person from another country, you dummy." Miaka exclaimed and nodded her head in understanding. She giggled at her own stupidity,

"No wonder you and Yui are at the top of the class."

"Of course, and we have looks to match." Kagome and Yui high-fived with grins plastered on their faces. Then the door opened again, everyone scrambled behind a big box in the far corner. The soldier's head poked inside and turned it from side to side before retracting the ugly thing and announced,

"Nothing here." the trio let out the breaths that they were holding...

_**Tamahome and Chichiri...**_

One guard after another fell at Tamahome's feet—if only he could keep them on the ground, that is. The young man beat all the soldiers that came at him without mercy. He smirked as the symbol on his forehead glowed and he proudly stood as he saw a handsome blonde man in armor walk towards him.

"So you are one of Suzaku's Celestial Warriors, Tamahome." The boy smirked,

"And you're dead." Tamahome jumped up and twirled once before attempting to hit 'Pretty boy' in the face. His plan failed when Nakago flicked his wrist at his ankle before it collided with his face. Tamahome winced and landed behind the general, with one knee propped up and the other touching the floor. Tamahome clutched his ankle and hissed in pain… _That's impossible! He barely even touched me. This guy's good. _Nakago had turned to face him and said,

"Did you not know, Tamahome that brave fools end up dead?" his tone was mocking and Tamahome wanted so bad to punch that stupid smirk off his face. Unfortunately he couldn't move. The general walked calmly towards him when he froze in his place. Tamahome looked back and saw Chichiri casting a spell on 'Blondie'.

"Go find the girls while I keep him frozen, you know." Tamahome smiled his thanks before disappearing in a flash. Nakago smirked,

"So your friend is also a Suzaku Warrior." and easily destroyed the spell, causing Chichiri to stumble but escape in a jiffy.

"The Suzaku warriors. How very amusing." Nakago walked back into the castle to see if there was any progress while he was gone...

_**Kagome, Miaka and Yui...**_

"The scroll!" exclaimed Miaka. Kagome made hushing noises to remind her friend to be quiet. Yui neared the brunette and asked,

"What do you need it for?"

"The scroll is my only way to find the other Suzaku Seven. When I do that and summon Suzaku, we can all go home!" Yui was filled with so much happiness… _So they really haven't forgotten me...I'm so glad...Nakago was wrong, Miaka did not forget me at all..._ Then they heard a thud outside the door. Curious, Kagome opened the door slightly only to find a hurting Tamahome on the other side. She opened the door fully,

"Tamahome, what happened?" Miaka and Yui snapped out of their happy conversation to see Tamahome clutching his pained ankle. Tamahome looked up and smiled as he saw Yui,

"Hey, you're Yui right?" Yui blushed,

"You remember me?"

"Of course... *_groan*" _Tamahome's attention was drawn back to his aching ankle. Miaka put a hand on his shoulder and asked,

"Who did this to you?" Tamahome smiled at her,

"It was that blonde guy. He's a pretty good fighter." Yui felt so happy that Tamahome did not forget her but she felt taken aback that Nakago could do this to him. He has not been anything but caring towards her,

"Nakago did this to you? Don't worry; I'll have a word with him. I tell him to give me the scroll and order him to let us go. I have a feeling that he'll listen to me. Wait here; I'll come back after we talk." Tamahome and Miaka looked at eachother doubtfully. Kagome spoke their thoughts,

"Do you really wanna get caught again?" Yui giggled and said confidently,

"Don't worry, I have a feeling he won't hurt me. I'll come back, I promise" With that, Yui ran off to find Nakago. Miaka was about to go after her but Kagome stopped her,

"I'll go. If anything goes wrong, I'll bring her back. Miaka, stay with the invalid over there."

"Who are you calling 'invalid'? Come back here!" Kagome smirked as heard his protest before she too disappeared out the door. The room became silent for a moment,

"Why did you lie to me? Did you really want to get rid off me that much?" Miaka looked away from Tamahome who opened the music box and let its melody play.

"I told you...I didn't want you to get hurt..." Miaka trailed off. The silence that followed was awkward and almost unbearable...

(A/N: Sorry but I think I'll skip the part where Miaka and Tamahome talk a little more before kissing and when Yui finds out about them. You already know about that anyway. Please don't kill me...)

_**Kagome...**_

Kagome followed silently behind Yui. She masked her presence just in case, too. But she will not interfere unless anything happens, that's when there will be hell to pay. Besides, she wants to have a word with that general. There are a few things she wants to be clear on.

She slowed to a stop when she heard voices on the other side of the curtained doorway. Kagome listened intently as she heard Yui speak,

"Nakago, give me the scroll." the general's voice followed,

"Ah, Priestess of Seiryuu, I'm glad you're all right. What about the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome held her breath. What in god's name does he want _her_ for? It better be not for those dead soldiers in the hall!

"What do you want with Kagome?" _Good question! I wanna know that myself! _Thought Kagome indignantly but she continued to listen.

"She is a valuable asset in our victory against Konan. When you summon Seiryuu and defeat the Priestess of Suzaku-"

"I refuse to be the Priestess of Seiryuu, Nakago! I will not fight Miaka, she's my friend! And I will not let you use Kagome! You lied to me when you told me that Miaka had forgotten all about me! Now give me the scroll. I'm going to Konan with Miaka and Kagome!"

_You go, girl! _Rejoiced the raven-haired miko mentally. Kagome was relieved, yes, but she also felt a little uneasy. Something told her that this will not end well.

"Very well, but," Kagome heard gripping sounds and she noticed that Nakago's voice has lowered into almost a whisper,

"Have you forgotten the pain that you went through? 3 months ago, you suffered and your so-called friend wasn't there. She left you and didn't come back. What makes you think she's here for you? It was I who saved you even when you tried to kill yourself." Kagome gasped silently. _What the hell happened three months ago? Why did Yui try to kill herself? _Kagome heard Yui snatch her wrist back. She heard her soft retreating steps,

"I will let you go. Come to the Shrine hall when you change your mind." Kagome hid behind the curtains as Yui passed her. When the girl was gone, she made herself known to Nakago,

"What did you mean? What happened to Yui 3 months ago?" she glared at the blonde man who towered over her.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, how nice of you to show yourself." Kagome narrowed hr eyes,

"I asked you a question."

"That is for Lady Yui, to tell you. Now, come with me-" He tried to grab her wrist but was taken aback when his hand came in contact with electricity. Nakago looked at the girl and only now noticed that she engulfed herself in a barrier,

"I'm not finished with you. Why did you face Tamahome?" He arched an eyebrow,

"He was breaking in the palace. That is reason enough for me to face him."

"True but I sense that there's more to it than simply your duty." Nakago turned to fully face her,

"Really?" Kagome got irritated at his stalling,

"What are you planning to do to him, _general_?"

"He is a Suzaku warrior. It is our destiny to destroy the other." Kagome knew that whatever Kutou had against Konan, she could not change that. But she would do whatever she could to help those she can,

"If you make one wrong move, I promise you that you will not live through this." he smirked,

"The words of a woman, what good is there in them?" He heard Kagome growl low and decided to humor her,

"If you are in desperate need of information, then listen carefully. On the borders of Konan, Kutou's armies have invaded the villages and your emperor is having a hard time suppressing the uproar. You should know that even in a mere battle between emperors, the boy who rules Konan and his army of so little will be no match for Kutou." He saw the girl's eyes twinkle,

"You really like to brag, don't you? Well, let's just see what'll be the outcome of this madness shall we?"

When Kagome turned around to walk away, _Villages are being attacked at the border? Tamahome's family lives near there! I have to do something, damnit!_ With one last glare at the general,

"If any harm comes to my friends or anyone I hold dear, general, consider yourself dead." Her threat made him smirk. He doubted this girl's ability but let her threat slide. He spoke once again,

"If you want to meet up with your companions then I suggest you come with me."

"Why should I? They will not go to the shrine hall." At Nakago's smirk, he grabbed Kagome's waist and they disappeared. The next thing Kagome knew was that she was thrown on the tiled floor of the Shrine of Seiryuu next to Miaka who was curled up in pain. It seems that this Shrine was built to keep out Suzaku warriors and the like and to bring pain to a priestess other than one of Seiryuu. Yui, however was standing, and glaring down at Miaka. Then her eyes spotted the miko,

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Yui held nothing against Kagome because she knew that Kagome wasn't in love with Tamahome. Also because when she was still the one reading the book, she knew Kagome had never really worn her uniform in those three months. She knew that she had nothing to do with this so she was wondering why her friend was here. Kagome noticed that something had happened between them. It must've been really bad for Yui to come here with Miaka. She inhaled before fighting the pain n her body and stood up to face Yui,

"Yui, please, stop doing this to Miaka. She doesn't know why you're doing this and neither do I. Please..." Kagome gripped her aching sides and watched in dismay as Yui did not listen and instead kneel beside a gasping Miaka and pulled her hair,

"Well of course you don't know. How could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here? You tricked me didn't you! You didn't come here for me. It was because of your love for Tamahome that made you return! You had it easy from the beginning but for _me _it was just the opposite! You had someone to care about you! You had Kagome and Tamahome!" shouted the Yui as uncontrollable tears fell from her eyes. She roughly let go of Miaka's hair and stood up once more,

"Let me tell you something, Miaka, I love Tamahome more than you do! And now, I'm gonna take him for myself. You can just rot in here for all I care! Nakago!" Nakago appeared next to Yui who started to walk away. Miaka struggled to speak,

"I don't understand, Yui...I thought we were best friends..."Yui scoffed,

"'Best friends', hah! Those are probably just hollow, empty words!" Turning back to Nakago, Yui gave the signal,

"Don't hurt Kagome."

"As you wish." with that, Nakago's symbol on his forehead appeared, glowing blue. He outstretched his hand and released a force straight for Miaka's slumped form. Kagome saw this and seeing as she was too weak to use her own energy, she leapt towards Miaka and shielded the girl with her own body. The force was too strong and it still hit the both of them. Kagome received the full force of the attack and gashes covered her body, rendering her near the state of unconsciousness. Miaka, however, got minor wounds and nothing too serious.

Yui looked back and her eyes widened as she saw Kagome in that state. She turned to Nakago and clung to his armor,

"I told you not to hurt Kagome! What have you done?" Yui immediately rushed towards Kagome and carefully laid her head in her lap,

"Kagome, are you all right?" Kagome started to regain her control and sat up,

"Yui...I don't want you to fight Miaka...it would be unfair if you are my friend and she is your enemy...Miaka doesn't know a thing about what happened to you...so what makes you think that I know anything as well...Please...just come with us..." Kagome then fainted once more. Yui clenched her teeth,

"Kagome, you cannot stop me now. Miaka has forsaken me and she will do the same to you if you're not careful. No matter what happens, I will always be waiting for you. You will be my friend no matter what. For now, rest." Yui tucked a stray hair from Kagome face before standing up and walking towards Nakago,

"Finish off, Miaka. And this time, make sure you stay clear of Kagome." the general merely nodded. He sent another wave of energy towards Miaka that almost sent her crashing towards the door when she mysteriously stopped...

_**Tamahome and Chichiri...**_

Tamahome banged on the huge doors of the Shrine. Yui and Miaka had entered and he heard Miaka's scream. He tried to go in after them but he was stopped by a barrier before the doors were shut automatically. Ever since, he's been trying to smash the doors with his fists. Then Chichiri appeared,

"Damn! It's closed shut, you know. It's heavily warded and there's no way to bust in, you know." Chichiri's brow furrowed. Tamahome clenched his fists at his sides,

"Can you try to get inside?"

"I'll give it a try, you know." Chichiri began chanting and he found himself on the other side. Just in time, too. Miaka was hurling towards the door and he caught her just in time,

"That was pretty close, you know. You could've cracked more than the wall at that speed, you know." Nakago's eyes widened a fraction,

"A warrior who could pass through warded barriers." Chichiri started to chant once more. The monk disappeared from the door and arrived at Kagome's side. He used a barrier to shield them from the...

_**BOOM!**_

...explosion...

When the smoke cleared, Nakago released Yui from his protection and looked at the gate to see Tamahome on the other side. Yui looked scared, worried and confused,

"Tamahome..."

"Don't worry, Lady Yui. There is still the barrier." stated Nakago confidently.

The young man saw Miaka and Kagome wounded next to Chichiri. Enraged, Tamahome charged straight through the barrier,

"What..." Tamahome shielded his face from the force of the barrier. He felt the surge of electricity singe his body.

"...did you..."His mark on his forehead glowed brightly at his show of power. Every step he took earned him a bloody gash,

"...do to..." Even his outer clothes disintegrated, exposing him more to the painful force. But miraculously, with his screams and groans, Tamahome ran through, destroying the bothersome barrier,

"...MIAKA!" And while he was at it, Tamahome managed to land a powerful punch to Nakago's stomach, making the general fall on his knees.

Yui and Nakago could not believe their eyes. Tamahome was able to breach the barrier of Seiryuu's shrine. Yui felt a pang of hurt and jealousy. _Tamahome made it through the barrier...because of his love for Miaka...It's all for Miaka, isn't it? _Yui's bitterness grew tenfold at the knowledge that Tamahome truly did love her _ex_-best friend.

Tamahome ran straight to Miaka and Kagome. Chichiri handed Miaka to him,

"Tamahome..." whispered the brunette. Kagome stirred and was once again conscious. She stood up shakily and looked sadly at Yui who looked at her with a sad smile. Kagome clenched her teeth and her fists at her sides before letting her tears fall,

"I'm so sorry, Yui." whispered Kagome as she took a step facing Nakago and Yui. Chichiri and Tamahome looked at her like she was crazy, she may as well be. Kagome's heart was being ripped into two,

"Tamahome, Chichiri, go into that hat of yours and take Miaka. I'll follow," Kagome looked over her shoulder with a sad smile of her own,

"I promise." Tamahome shouted at her,

"Are you crazy? Let's go!" Chichiri who was listening had activated his magical hat and gave it to Tamahome,

"Go on, we'll keep 'Pretty boy' occupied, you know." Just as he said that, Nakago unleashed another energy attack which Kagome only back-handed to the side. All of them in the room could feel her energy seep out of her body. She was glowing pink and her eyes held a terrifying gleam. She looked just like when she finished the final battle with Naraku... Just like when she is always faced with hard situations...

Tamahome looked at Yui, who was behind Nakago,

"We're leaving! Come on!" His outstretched hand looked tempting,

"Come on!" Yui almost took it but she was blocked by Nakago,

"No, priestess!" He sent another wave towards Tamahome; it was Chichiri who blocked it this time. The attack was a little powerful than the last, causing the mask on Chichiri's face to melt off and the monk to fall on his knees,

"Go now!" Tamahome saw that he had no choice. With one last look at Yui,

"I promise I'll come back for you." Before disappearing into the hat. Chichiri looked back at Kagome, who was still glaring at Nakago,

"It's your turn, you know." Kagome directed her glare at him and said,

"Go. I'll be fine." Something in her voice made him cringe but he obeyed...reluctantly. Just as soon as he was completely gone, Kagome sent a ball of pink energy towards the hat, destroying it. Just to make sure that no one follows them... Looking back at Yui and Nakago, Kagome cursed before clutching the Jewel around her neck that started glow a blinding pink light again and disappearing...

_**Nakago and Yui...**_

Nakago bowed, waist-deep, and apologized,

"I'm sorry to have let them escape, Lady Yui. I did not anticipate for them to break through the barrier." Yui walked away from him and said,

"It's all right. They won't fall easy. What fun would that be?" Yui's voice was dark and cruel and full of resentment.

"It's too bad that Kagome did not stay, though." Nakago rose from his position,

"I have a feeling that she will be ours in due time." this made Yui look at him,

"Remember, Nakago, I still disapprove of using Kagome and I will not allow you to harm her again."

"Understood."

_**Kagome...**_

Kagome had healed herself pretty quick. She had used her anger to fuel her energy, some of it went to her healing abilities, and the excess power had obeyed her will and transported her to one of the villages at the border. With still some amount of power hovering around her, Kagome made her way towards the chaos and true enough, Kutou's men, all dressed in black, and were fighting some of Konan's soldiers. There were still villagers caught n the middle of the feud. Kagome ran to a burning hut. A woman, a man and three children were sobbing outside of it,

"My babies!" cried the woman who seemed to be the mother.

Kagome did not wait for permission or explanation and merely plunged into the flaming house. The wooden floor and walls were all on fire and she hoped that the babies survived all this smoke. Kagome ducked under the smoke and breathed shallowly, trying not to inhale too much smoke. She narrowed her eyes and crawled gingerly in the house searching for the children. The smoke made her eyes water and her throat itch.

Just when she was about to faint, she spotted a broken down crib and two bundles resting unmoving on it. Kagome stood, ignored the smoke and dashed towards the crib, and knelt down beside the bundles. She carefully removed the cloth a little to see if they really were the babies.

Kagome smiled. It was them! She quickly rewrapped them and sprinted carefully outside the hut. The weeping family saw her emerge from the smoke and came right beside her. The babies were unmoving and the mother and the other children let out a pained cry to see that their little angels did not survive the smoke. Kagome's heart contracted and felt tight. Her newfound sadness was overwhelming. Kagome felt the Jewel around her neck do _something_ to these babies. As if answering her prayer, the babies were enveloped in a soft, pink glow before their healthy cries could be heard. Kagome could've jumped in joy if she were not holding the babies. She handed the revived children to their parents who looked at her tearfully and with disbelief before showering her with thanks and praise.

"How can we ever repay you?" cried the mother as new tears of happiness overcame her.

"Wait, and hide right outside this village and take every survivor with you. Make sure you do not get caught and wait for me. I'll come back for all of you." They nodded and did as they were told. Kagome saw them as they helped an old couple get to safety with them. The young miko made sure that their path was clear by blasting a pink energy ball at the soldiers who blocked their way.

Kagome went deeper into the battlefield, unseen and sought out other people. She had saved 5 children and their mother; an old blind beggar; 3 doctors; a young couple; a little orphaned boy; and a little girl about to get skewered. She gathered them all together and gave them the same instructions. She cleared their path as well before going into battle herself.

5 hours later, Kagome came out of the village with a good number of Konan soldiers and many horses; she took from her fallen enemies. They headed to where a huge group of thankful citizens were waiting faithfully for them. Kagome gave them the horses and her next instructions,

"The survivors of this village will ride swiftly to the Konan capital. You will only stop when the children are in need of food or other important matters. When you buy food, continue on your way and do not stop. When you reach the capital, tell them that the Shikon Miko, Lady Kagome sent you and that you are to be treated in the palace until I return. Seek out the Emperor and tell them that I sent you, he will see to your needs. Ten soldiers will be escorting you. The rest will come with me to the next village. Don't worry, when the Priestess of Suzaku fulfills her duty, you'll all be taken care of and we won't let anything happen to you." They all nodded. The 'thank-you's and praises never stopped...

Kagome had regained most of her energy while walking with the other soldiers towards the next village. She had automatically healed herself then proceeded to heal the men. They looked at her with admiration and respect as she led them through their mission. If she had not shown up, not even half of them would've survived and for that they were more than grateful.

The miko had requested a change of clothes. She knows the effect wearing that confounded material so she kept them safe but did not wear them. Now she wore a red haori and black hakamas. Her clothes bore the symbol of Konan, courtesy of the soldiers who were with her. She had tied her hair up and requested for some weaponry. Kagome did the same thing with the other villages. She would tell them to head for the capital and she would send her last batch of soldiers with them and let new ones replace them so as to avoid tiring the soldiers.

They had been at this for two days and she had already reached the last village—Tamahome's hometown. Kagome did not waste any time and ran straight to her friend's house. She saw that it was burned to the ground and panic overcame her. She searched for that particular family while helping others escape. Then she came across the village square where a group of people were being held as captives. There she saw, Tamahome's father about to be hanged while Chuei, Yuiren, Gyokuran and Shunkei were huddled together with some other children while weeping. Kagome's heart wretched but she forced herself to move before it was too late. Kagome had briskly sprinted to the man in black about to pull the lever that will end the life of Tamahome's father. She kicked the buffoon and cut the rope from the old man's neck.

Kagome threw him carefully over her shoulder and leaped off the platform with all her might. Everyone watched in awe as the young girl gently laid the sick father near his children while knocking out the Kutou soldiers. Kagome had defeated all of Kutou's men in the area and started to shout her instructions to everybody. They all nodded and scrambled away. Kagome made their path a safe one before instructing two able-bodied men to assist Tamahome's father who looked at her with tearful eyes. The children had hugged her legs before, they, too went off. They had promised to meet her back in the capital and she smiled at them before plunging head-first into battle once again.

Kagome looked at the carnage left by the invasion. She and the Konan soldiers had managed to drive the Kutou forces away and they were all shouting in joy. The even lifted up Kagome who laughed with them but told them to put her down. When they were on their way to the capital, themselves, an arrow had struck Kagome in the back. The miko did not register the pain at first and shot one of her own arrows at the spy. He had died then and there but Kagome had pulled the arrow from her shoulder with a cry that caught the attention of the soldiers. Her vision was the first to leave her.

Kagome heard them shout,

"The Priestess has been poisoned!"

"Quick, ride to the capital and inform His Majesty!"

"Take her to the palace healer, now!"

Kagome felt dizzy but she could tell that she was riding back to the capital. She was on a horse and was leaning on a soldier who was too worried for her liking. Still, she could do nothing about it and merely did the only thing she could at the moment...sleep...

TBC...

Read and Review pls! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for the errors! ^-^ Happy reading!


	12. Duty to Country and Friend

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**NOTE:**_ I have fixed this chapter to make it longer and add some fluff. Hope you like this one. The next chapter will come soon!

Chapter 12

_**Miaka and Tamahome...**_

"_Miaka!" cried a miniature Yui as she played on the swing._

"_Yui!" a little Miaka giggled._

"_Let's go get some ice cream!"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Jonan! You're actually going to Jonan?" asked Yui as she walked beside Miaka._

"_Well yeah. My mother wouldn't settle for anything else."_

"_Then, I'll go there, too."_

"_Really!"_

"_Well, I've been looking out for you since kindergarten. If we don't go to the same high school together, I'm worried about what's gonna happen to you." Miaka had jumped at Yui causing them to tumble over a flight of steps._

"_Hey, Yui, since we're going to the same high school, wanna make a bet on who'll get a hunky boyfriend first?"_

"_I shouldn't have any problem with that."_

"_Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"_

"Miaka." Said girl opened her eyes to see a naked Tamahome looming over her. One thing immediately came to mind and she pulled out a spiked brass-knuckle from nowhere before she beat Tamahome with it,

"You PERVERT!" After a few punches for good measure, Miaka stopped and looked around,

"Where are we?" Tamahome who had fallen off the side of the bed with a nosebleed commented dryly,

"I felt better when I _first _woke up." before he pulled himself up and looked around as well,

"I wonder where Chichiri and Kagome are..." murmured the boy.

"Why are we both in bed, naked?" asked Miaka as she looked at herself. Tamahome was about to answer but Miaka suddenly clutched the sheets tightly and brought it to her face with her eyes tight-shut. The memory of Yui pulling her hair invaded her head...

"Miaka? What's wrong?" His voice was drowned out as Miaka went back to the time when she was in the Seiryuu Shrine with Yui...

"_Well of course you don't know. How could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here? You tricked me didn't you! You didn't come here for me. It was because of Tamahome that you returned! You had it easy but for me it was just the opposite! You had someone to care about you! You had Kagome and Tamahome!"_

"_Let me tell you something, Miaka, I love Tamahome more than you do! And now, I'm gonna take him for myself. You can just rot in here for all I care!"_

Miaka was caught off guard when Tamahome had embraced her,

"Is it Yui? Don't worry Miaka, we'll get her back. I promise you." he said comfortingly. Miaka closed her eyes shut, afraid to let tears fall,

_You're wrong, Tamahome. Yui chose to stay there. She chose to be our enemy..._

Miaka removed herself from the lad and abruptly announced,

"I'm going back to Kutou." determination laced her voice as she put on a strong face. _I have to find out why Yui's mad. She couldn't be that mad if it was just over Tamahome, could she? _Miaka tried to wrap the sheet around her when Tamahome pulled it away from her,

"Woah, it may have escaped your notice, but we've only got one sheet!" Miaka pulled again,

"I need to go!" he pulled...

"Oh no! I'm not gonna walk around here butt-naked!" she pulled...

"Geez, I thought you were a gentleman but I guess I was wrong!" he pulled... They continued to argue until,

"Silence! We didn't nurse you back to health just to hear you bicker!" When Miaka calmed down,

"Taiitsukun? So we must be in Mt. Taikyoku." Looking around once more she realized that the place did have some pink bubbles floating in the side and that the room looked like they were on a cloud or something.

"You haven't been here in a while, my impetuous ones. Chichiri came here unexpectedly with you two unconscious. We had to heal your wounds-"

"We made your bruises go away!" interrupted a Nyan-Nyan cheerily,

"-We mended your clothes-" Taiitsukun's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Here are your clothes!" chimed another Nyan-Nyan. Taiitsukun had lost her patience and burst out,

"SILENCE!" When everyone shut up,

"Will you bring them their clothes and let me speak!" The little girls rushed out of the room, giggling. After the monk handed Miaka her clothes,

"Here you go." the brunette asked Chichiri,

"Chichiri? How do you know about Mt. Taikyoku?" The monk took off his mask and revealed a serious-faced man with a scar across his left eye,

"Well, I've been in formal training here for three years now, you know."

Tamahome, on the other hand was grumbling to himself,

"They could've given us night shirts..."He was still annoyed about the fact that he and Miaka were both naked in a bed.

A little while later, they had all gathered in another room in Taiitsukun's temple. The old sage spoke in her raspy voice,

"So Miaka, you want to go back to Kutou?" Miaka leaned over Taiitsukun and said urgently,

"Yes! I have to find out what happened to Yui three months ago!" The wise being was leaning back and commented sarcastically,

"I see you've been practicing you 'Dramatic Close-Ups'." When Miaka realized that she was hovering over Taiitsukun at a very near distance, she backed away immediately and laughed nervously before mumbling an apology.

"There is a better way than to just march into Kutou and ask Yui. Follow me." Miaka looked at her, confused,

"'A better way'?" The old woman led them to a room where a Giant mirror was placed in the center. Miaka and the others had to strain her neck to see the top of the humongous mirror.

"Wow...this is the biggest mirror, I've ever seen!" gasped Miaka as she marveled at the size of this thing.

"This mirror records all of the events into his world for me to see whenever I please." Miaka nodded in understanding,

"Oh, like a VCR." said Miaka distractedly. Taiitsukun raised her wooden staff and said,

"Mirror, show me what happened to the girl Yui three months ago..." the mirror shone brightly and a confused Yui appeared. The blonde girl was walking around the streets and through some alleyways. It was obvious that she was looking for Miaka and Kagome and in doing so she had wandered right into the slum district in the heart of Kutou's capital. They all watched as Yui walked through the alleys when,

"Hey look at that chick," said a gruff man from a narrow pathway.

"Yeah, her clothes are really weird," said another,

"But that's all right. Come here, girlie! I bet you'll still taste good!" Yui ran in fear,

"Help, Miaka! Please! Where are you! Kagome!" The two thugs had caught her and started to rip off her clothes,

"We're gonna have some fun, girlie!"

"She's a little too noisy!" They slapped Yui across the face and proceeded to rid her of her uniform.

"NO! STOP! MIAKA! HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE! AAHHHH! KAGOME!NOOOO! LET GO! AHHH! MIAKA! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME, MIAKA! MIAKA!"

Yui's cries could be heard throughout the room. Tamahome averted his eyes and clenched his teeth. Chichiri was looking at the mirror in horror and pity for Yui and Miaka was just shaking violently,

"S-Stop it...TURN IT OFF!" Taiitsukun shut the mirror off and all of them looked at a pained Miaka,

"I-I never...realized...That's w-why she tried to k-kill herself...YUI!" Miaka was a wreck as she collapsed on the floor while she cried her heart out. She never thought that something that terrible had happened to her best friend. Miaka cried and cried until,

"Taiitsukun!" came a Nyan-Nyan's voice,

"What?" snapped the old sage.

"Where's Kagome? Wasn't she with you, guys?" asked the little girl innocently as she looked up at Chichiri who just as clueless,

"Last time I saw her, she ordered me to get into the hat, you know." Miaka's head snapped up,

"What happened to Kagome?" Looking at Taiitsukun, Miaka demanded,

"Show me what's happening to Kagome!"

The old woman sighed before commanding the mirror to do so. In the huge mirror was Kagome going into a burning house. She came back later with two dead babies that she managed to revive. They saw as she found other people and helped Konan's soldiers fight off the Kutou invaders. They watched as she travelled from village to village saving people and driving away the enemies. They watched as Kagome came to the rescue of Tamahome's family. Tamahome let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. They saw how she bravely fought before she was shot by an arrow at her shoulder. They heard the guards around her shout out that she has been poisoned...

_**Yui...**_

Yui stood with Nakago in front of their Emperor, who was talking,

"It's good to hear that you have agreed to become the Priestess Seiryuu. It's my wish that you gather the rest of the Seiryuu Seven and summon Seiryuu before Konan does the same with Suzaku. Though it's a shame that the Shikon Miko is not here and that the Priestess of Suzaku managed to escape. Oh well, I'll just let their fates rest upon you." Yui bowed her head,

"I will deal with her. But Kagome will be joining us soon." the emperor laughed,

"Very well."

Yui's eyes were blank and no emotion could be detected from her. Nakago was staring at her, wondering what she was currently thinking...

_It's over, Miaka. All that talk about us going to the same __high school together meant nothing to you! And to think that I considered you my best friend! I'll make you suffer. There's no turning back now, Miaka. You traitor!_

_**Miaka...**_

Miaka had locked herself in the room and had Tamahome and Chichiri wait outside. The girl felt responsible for everything...

_Oh, Yui. I didn't know what happened to you, I'm so sorry. If only I could've heard you. If I had known, I would've saved you and told you that it was all right...It's all my fault! She was sent here because she helped me get out of here! Why was she even forced to come here?_

_And now Kagome is poisoned. She had to save countless people while I was sleeping here being useless. They've all suffered so much already and it's all because of me!_ Miaka clutched her skirt and started to sob again...

_**Tamahome and Chichiri...**_

Tamahome was worried sick for the girl inside the room. The one he loved above all else was suffering and he couldn't do anything. Both her friends were suffering and she blamed herself for those incidents. Chichiri looked at his friend in worry as well. It's not healthy to keep worrying about somebody that much, you know.

Tamahome paced about the front of the door when an upside-down Taiitsukun appeared right in front of Tamahome's face,

"AH! Chichiri, her face is so scary!" Taiitsukun's face had managed to frighten poor Tamahome, enough for him to cry and hug Chichiri for dear life. The monk only laughed nervously at his friend's behavior,

"I guess after 3 years, I got used to her looks, you know." The sage closed her eyes,

"I'll go see to Miaka."

_**Miaka...**_

"It's all my fault!" exclaimed Miaka, thinking she was alone in the room. She almost jumped ten feet high when Taiitsukun's voice and face appeared,

"Miaka, you took off your uniform when you went back to your world, did you not?" the brunette nodded and widened her eyes in realization,

"You mean to tell me that when I changed clothes, my connection to Yui was cut off? It was because I took off my uniform?" asked Miaka. The old sage nodded in agreement,

"Precisely, it's not your fault but merely Lady Yui's misfortune." Miaka stood up abruptly,

"No! I can't just write that off as bad luck! And what about Kagome! She's poisoned!"

"So be thankful that she took off her uniform." the brunette stared at the old woman in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"If Lady Kagome did not change clothes then both you and Lady Yui would be suffering from the same pain." Miaka did not reply and merely looked away. She was once again saved by a friend and now, Kagome's suffering on her own. Taiitsukun saw that Miaka will not be replying for a while so she took the opportunity to speak once more,

"I want to show you something."

In a flash, Miaka then found herself floating in midair. At first, she tried to struggle to keep herself from falling but she noticed that she was merely floating and overlooking the whole capital of Konan. Deciding to try something out,

"Super Girl!" complete with pose. But then she sighed and nodded as Taiitsukun asked,

"Got that out of your system?" Miaka sighed again before hearing the sage's voice again,

"Look below you." Doing what she was told, Miaka saw Hotohori sitting on the railing, looking pretty worried.

"Your Highness, please get some rest. You haven't slept or eaten a decent meal for days." Hotohori smiled reassuringly,

"My kingdom is being attacked and I cannot help but worry about Miaka and Kagome. It is really a miracle that there were so many survivors from the villages in the border. I was so sure that we would've lost half the army and almost no survivors" Miaka cringed at hearing that he was worried for Kagome...

"Don't worry, sire. Tamahome and Chichiri went with them. They'll be back in no time." The emperor grinned,

"Hm, I'm sure you're right. Knowing Miaka, she'll bright, cheerful and hungry as ever. And as for Kagome-" he was cut off by a soldier who was out of breath and bowed on his knee,

"Your Majesty, come quick! It's the Lady Kagome! She's been poisoned!" Hotohori was immediately on his feet and followed the soldier to Kagome's quarters...

_**Hotohori...**_

Hotohori had heard the news and was mortified. He ordered the soldier to take him to Kagome at once. He practically ran through the halls of his palace leaving Nuriko and his advisers behind. When he reached the room of Kagome, he wasted no time and invited himself in. The sight struck him more than a blade ever could.

Kagome was on the bed, panting and shivering and sweating. Her moans and pained groans echoed in the room. She wore a simple white kimono and had a blanket over her to keep her warm. The palace healers were scurrying about, getting towels and some water. He saw the uneven rise and fall of Kagome's chest and could hear her shallow breathing.

Hotohori neared Kagome's slightly flushed form. His own face was a wreck. He could not really understand how this girl could make him loose his cool in a blink of an eye. He gently removed a strand of stray hair from her angelic face. Hotohori's eyes steeled at the high temperature of the woman. The thought that someone dared to poison this girl made him want to go on a rampage. He glared at the soldier, who led him to the room,

"Report." came his command. The soldier stiffened. Rarely did His Majesty ever use a tone as harsh as that. Deciding that he wanted to keep his head, the man replied,

"The Lady Kagome appeared while a village was being seized by Kutou's army. She had helped the villagers escape and also fought alongside Konan's men. She had been instructing us to save the villagers and get them to the capital. She had managed to drive out the Kutou army but when she finished with the last village, an assassin shot her with a highly poisoned arrow. She killed the assassin but has barely regained consciousness since." Hotohori gripped Kagome's hand,

"Tell the servants to provide adequate food and shelter for the villagers. You may leave." the man left in a flash. Hotohori stared at the girl in front of him. So she was the reason why a lot of people survived Kutou's wrath. Really, this girl does not stop surprising him with her actions. He stroked her cheek gently and Kagome stirred and opened her groggy eyes slowly. Her eyes started to adjust to the light before looking at Hotohori and smiling,

"Hey, Hotohori." the young emperor frowned. She should not be talking, she should be resting. Even her voice was hoarse. It must've been from shouting all those directions so many times to countless people.

"You should rest." Kagome giggled,

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can heal myself when get the proper medicine to boost my energy. I'm feeling better already."

Kagome sat up before he could protest,

"See?" she said teasingly. Truth be told, she felt like shit but she would never let him know that. Kagome knew she could not heal this poison completely. There was something very wrong with it and no matter how many times she tried to rid her system of it, her energy weakens. This is a huge hindrance to her goal. This is a handicap and Kutou knows it. She gritted her teeth to prevent another wave of pain. Instead, she watched as Hotohori stared at her. He held her hand like she was a porcelain doll. She smiled and put a hand to his cheek. He leaned in her touch and let out an exhausted sigh. It was her time to frown,

"Hotohori," the Emperor looked into her blue eyes,

"Hm?"

"Have you been eating properly? Have you been eating at all?" he sighed and sat up on the edge of her bed. The healer in charge bowed to Hotohori,

"Your Highness, we have given her the medicine needed. She is recovering quite well as of this moment but will need her rest." The emperor nodded without looking at the healer. Said healer did not leave immediately though,

"Sire, if I may, you haven't been eating properly and you haven't slept decently. It would do you well to get some rest, too." The healer bowed and left. Hotohori cringed as he saw the disdain in the miko's eyes and stared at her,

"It is not my health you should be worrying about right now, Kagome." _What nerve! _Here she was, concerned about his well-being and he brushes it aside.

"Well, excuse me but last time I checked, it wasn't you who could heal yourself in a snap." she replied tartly. She saw the dejected look in his eyes and softened her voice while she cupped his face with both hands to make him look at her directly,

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said but you of all people should understand, I don't really care what's going to happen to me but I want you guys to be at your optimum health." Hotohori smiled gently and overlapped her hands with his own,

"Silly girl." Kagome's brows furrowed,

"Excuse me?" Hotohori pulled her flush against his chest. He placed one hand on her head and the other held her tightly around her waist. Kagome was shocked to say the least. His Majesty's move was really uncalled for but welcome nonetheless. Kagome leaned on him and listened to his heartbeat. He spoke,

"I may not have eaten nor slept decently these past few days-" Kagome craned her neck to look at him,

"'Few _days_'!" he pushed her head back against his chest gently and continued,

"-but that is because I was concerned about how you were doing."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" she mumbled against his chest.

"Kagome." he said with a warning evident in his voice. Kagome giggled and wrapped her hands around him as well,

"It was a joke, sir." Hotohori chuckled,

"I would appreciate it if you do not call me that. It makes me feel old." Kagome pulled away from the embrace to look at his face,

"You let Nuriko and the others call you that, so why not me?" Hotohori lifted her chin,

"It is necessary for protocol. You, however, are not subject to it." Kagome, from her current position in his lap, smiled genuinely up at him,

"How about Miaka?" Hotohori decided to play her little game,

"Would you be jealous if I said that she also not subject to protocol? She is, after all, the Priestess of Suzaku." Catching up to his intentions, Kagome smirked and feigned jealousy,

"Of course, I would! I was beginning to think that I'm special to you. I thought I was the Shikon Miko." His Highness raised an eyebrow and hugged her closer to his person,

"You are. But you are _my _Shikon Miko." She almost rolled her eyes but she settled for a small smile,

"That's very sweet of you, Hotohori." The emperor, despite his own will, blushed at the compliment. The miko in his arms giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. Kagome was pulling him in for a kiss but changed her mind at the last minute and hugged him instead.

Hotohori was somehow disappointed. He didn't know what he was hoping for but it was certainly not a hug. His chest tightened at the thought that she was repulsed by him or something. Then she pulled back once again and shifted so that she was leaning on the headboard of her bed. She patted her lap,

"Come on, sleep. When you wake up, I'll be here and so will your food." Hotohori looked at her like she was crazy. She snorted and said,

"You are going to sleep, whether you like it or not. You are also going to eat even if I have to force the food down your throat. Now come here and sleep. If you do then so will I." He chuckled at her determination and nodded his consent before he laid his head down on her lap and found a comfortable position. Kagome smiled down at him and grabbed a blanket before draping it over him. She took another one and put it around herself.

Kagome looked at Hotohori as he started to drift off. He looked like child curled up like that. She had to stifle a giggle and instead stroked his hair,

"I can't believe your hair is nicer than mine. What is it with handsome guys and long hair? But I have to admit, Sesshomaru still has the finest hair I've ever seen..." She was startled out of her musings when a hand grasped her own. She looked down to see amber eyes staring back up at her,

"How am I supposed to sleep with you talking about another man? That has finer hair than mine, for that matter." Kagome couldn't take it anymore; an Emperor was lying on her lap, looking like a child while questioning her about another man. She couldn't do anything at the moment so she laughed at his pouting face. His hand gripped hers tightly, telling her to just answer. When her laughter died down, she looked him with a gleam in her eyes,

"First of all, Sesshomaru was a very dear friend to me and we were very close. He taught me all I know in combat and in everything else I could ever need. And while it's true that he has the finest hair, I can't really touch it anymore can I? So there's no need to be jealous. And before you get any ideas, we were only friends, no matter how we always spent almost every living second with each other."

"Isn't that comforting..." muttered Hotohori as sarcasm laced his voice. Kagome put a finger on the tip of his nose lightly, effectively shutting him up,

"Second, you will sleep because I tell you to. Third, at least I consider you very handsome." Hotohori turned to face her,

"Of course I am. You only noticed that now?" Kagome kissed his cheek, shutting him up once more. Kagome giggled as a blush made its way to his cheek.

"Now sleep, I promise I won't talk anymore." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before stroking his hair once more.

With a satisfied chuckle, Hotohori finally let sleep take him. Kagome smiled as she felt his steady heartbeat. She listened to its rhythm and with each beat, she let herself be claimed by sleep, too.

After an hour, the healers came back in only to be surprised to see their emperor sleeping peacefully on the lap of an equally asleep priestess who looked like they had no care in the world. Which is true, they really could have cared less about the world right now. Kagome's hand was placed lovingly on His Highness' cheek. He, in turn, clutched her waist with an arm. The healers scrambled outside immediately to give them some privacy...

_**Chichiri, Miaka and Tamahome...**_

Miaka, Tamahome and Chichiri walked towards the gate of the palace. While they were at it, they had seen a huge crowd of villagers being given food by the palace staff. The three of them saw something that is rarely seen in situations like this. Situations where war is inevitable and where despair and sorrow are the most prominent of feelings. They saw the children running around in glee. They saw the adults laugh and talk like there was no tomorrow. They heard the ringing of hope. A hope that was nearly diminished by Kutou's men. Miaka looked at them once more and saw peace and new life. Kagome had ignited their hope; she was the one who made this possible for them all. For that, Miaka was set on confronting her current problem as the Priestess of Suzaku. She will help Yui but, like Kagome, she will also do her duty.

Tamahome was shocked to see 4 familiar faces running towards him,

"Nii-chan!" They clung to his legs and laughed around him. Overcoming his shock, Tamahome knelt down and enveloped them all in a hug,

"Chuei! Yuiren! Gyokuran! Shunkei! Are you all alright?" Yuiren got on her brother's back,

"Kagome-neechan saved us!" Shunkei grabbed his leg,

"She beat those bad men and helped us!" Gyokuran was running around Tamahome,

"Kagome-neechan helped us so much! You should've seen her, nii-chan, she was so cool!" Tamahome laughed at that,

"Hahahaha, though I hate saying this, the day she isn't cool, is the day that hell would be overrun by _her!_" They all laughed again. Tamahome never heard this much laughter ever since he can remember. Chuei tugged at his sleeve,

"Father will want to see you." Tamahome nodded. He saw the scene on the mirror where his father was almost killed. He made mental note to thank Kagome later. Tamahome was led away by the children as Miaka and Chichiri stared after them. Miaka had never seen Tamahome so lively before, not even when they were bickering.

"She changed everything, you know." commented Chichiri. Miaka tilted her head and looked at him,

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Chichiri removed his mask and looked at the brunette seriously,

"The Priestess of the Shikon had changed things immensely, you know. She had made the victory of Konan possible and evened out the scales between capitals. She had brought hope to Konan's people. What are you gonna do? You should preserve it and fight for it, you know. You are after all, the hope of this people."

Miaka sighed and looked away before replying,

"It had crossed my mind that I could always let Kagome continue this saving and all. I wanted her to finish off Kutou since she has proven to do so countless of times. All I wanted was to go back with Yui to our own world. I seemed to always forget that Kagome is also from our world, too. Kagome fits in so much that it's hard to believe that she came from another world." Miaka let her bangs cover her eyes for a moment before looking directly at Chichiri,

"Then I noticed how selfish I was. Kagome is risking her life all the time just to keep these people alive and keep their hope strong. She is willing to leave everything, even her life outside this place, just to help _me. _The one who always thought of herself instead of what she needed to do. I have always run from a hard decision. I could never sacrifice as much as she has but even if I sacrifice half as much as she did, that will satisfy me for a lifetime." She smiled and continued on towards the palace with a rather proud Chichiri trailing beside her. Tamahome then came running towards them,

"Hey wait up!" Miaka stopped but did not turn. When she was at Taiitsukun's palace, she decided that to save Yui and to befriend her once more, she must learn to let go of Tamahome. For both their sakes. She must learn that their friendship is much more precious than him. She has been avoiding the boy ever since.

"Damn! Kagome really is something. She had my father treated by the healers! He started to regain enough strength to walk!" He proclaimed cheerily. Chichiri congratulated him and Miaka merely nodded and said,

"That is good news. You should thank her later on." Before she started walking onwards again. Chichiri followed her but Tamahome bit his tongue to keep from shouting. He was already frustrated as it is and she just had to avoid him. Their relationship was taking a very dangerous turn. He had to talk to Miaka later on to clear up the fog between them. Making up his mind, Tamahome ran after them and entered the palace.

They were expecting Hotohori to be greeting them but were surprised to see Shippo and Kirara playing in the throne room. Shippo was running around the old advisers of the emperor while Kirara chased him. It was quite funny how the advisers were hopping from one foot to another, trying to avoid stepping on any of them. Just when the kitsune cub spotted them, he stopped and ran towards Miaka who was caught off guard as the kit launched himself o her shoulder. She almost lost her balance if it were not for Tamahome's assistance,

"Oh, you're back! Mama and Hotohori-sama are napping now, will you just visit them later?" he asked politely. Kirara meowed as she retrieved Shippo from the brunette's shoulder. Tamahome did not let go of Miaka's arms yet and she had to yank them out of his hold. Said boy ground his teeth and counted to ten. Chichiri saw the interaction and laughed nervously before picking up Shippo and Kirara in his arms,

"I'm just gonna go join them, you know. See you guys later." with that he vanished with a laughing Shippo and a bored Kirara. Miaka sweat-dropped. She prayed to the kamis to let _someone _or _something _to happen. She needed to get away from him _now!_

"Oh, Miaka!" came Nuriko's voice. He was waving with such enthusiasm that Miaka just ran up to meet him,

"Gay as ever, I see, Nuriko!" she greeted,

"And you're as dumb as ever, Miaka!" After another fit of mindless giggles, Nuriko led Miaka out of the room,

"So did you meet up with your friend?"

"Well, that kind of long story..."their voices trailed off as they left. Tamahome was left there fuming like an idiot. Finally, he burst,

"Of all the-!"...well sort of.

_**Kagome and Hotohori...**_

"Hotohori?" Said person slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before being able to focus. Someone was hovering over him, as their image became clearer, Hotohori smiled,

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, sitting up next to the person. The miko nodded,

"Well, I can't feel my legs, but otherwise I'm fine. How was your sleep?" Hotohori smiled at her apologetically,

"The best so far. As an apology for your legs, will you do me the honor of carrying you?" Kagome blushed furiously and shook her head,

"N-no! T-that's not n-necessary, re-"

"Nonsense." Without another word, Hotohori scooped her up and carried her bridal style. He was amazed that she was so light. He looked down at the blushing girl in his arms. He hadn't realized it before but she is a very fragile woman. She's only sixteen, for heaven's sake! Kagome looked up to see him in deep thought...or in disdain. Kagome felt hurt but put on a fake smile,

"You know, you don't have to carry me if you don't want to. Really, I'm fine." the emperor snapped out of his musings and grinned at her,

"I would not do anything that I do not like. I also owe it to you. Besides, you are almost weightless, making it no problem at all." Hurt feeling gone, Kagome proceeded to blush once more. Seeing the red taint her cheeks, Hotohori's pride seemed to swell at the ability to make this strong woman blush. Getting a vengeful idea, Hotohori leaned down and aimed for her lips. Kagome licked her dry lips in nervousness. He smirked and diverted his direction and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back, he smirked at her.

Kagome was fuming! First he carried her and then teased her. She thought that he was going to...-oh, never mind! Who gives a hoot, anyway? Kagome huffed and turned away but stayed silent. Hotohori did his best to suppress a chuckle but failed.

"Oh, how very gentleman-like of you." scoffed the miko rolled her eyes in disdain. Hotohori sat back down again without letting go of Kagome, looked at her before smiling and nuzzling her cheek. Kagome freaked,

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Hotohori didn't feel like saying anything so he just did what instinct told him to...he kissed her.

TBC...

Read and Review pls! Sorry for the errors! I think Tasuki will appear in the next chapter...At least, I hope so or else some of you might kill me…Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	13. Secret Agents and a Night of Drama

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

Kagome jumped out of her position in surprise. She put her finger to her lips in shock. She didn't really expect him to do something that drastic. Kagome tried to regain her composure and looked away,

"Ano...Gomen..." What she actually meant was 'Gomen for jumping like that' but Hotohori took it as a rejection. He looked at her blankly before standing up and walking out of the room. Kagome's eyes trailed after him. She was about to call him back but he already left. The miko sighed. This is not good at all. She regretted not being able to explain properly but what was it with men and their ability to jump to stupid conclusions? Raking a hand through her hair, Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. Was she wrong to be surprised? This was her first real kiss and it was unexpected.

Kagome fell on her bed, '_Why__ does __nothing __ever__ work__ out __for __me?__' _Kagome felt tears in her eyes but she suppressed them. She was not going to cry just for that. Let him think what he wants. She didn't mean anything insulting. Sure she'll apologize but he'll have to do it first. The pain was returning and Kagome rolled to her side and tried to fight it off. She was strong, she knew it, and she wasn't going to be beat by this stupid ache. Kagome groaned as it increased. Clutching her chest, she searched for the jewel. It was still there. Lifting it up to her face, Kagome made sure that the jewel wasn't affected, it wasn't. Kagome lifted the corner of her lips in a small smile. Then she felt a strange aura invade her senses.

She stood up and leaned on the wall...something was wrong. There was an intruder. Kagome's breathing became strenuous again and cold sweat was starting to cover her forehead. Wiping them away, she limped towards Miaka's room. Something was there. Something ominous.

_**Nuriko...**_

Nuriko was about to go to sleep. This day was rather exhausting and he was pretty beat. Slipping into his night gown, he walked towards his bed. '_Time__ for __my __beauty __sleep.__' _Just as he was about to get comfy, he heard slow footsteps in the hall. Thinking it was a burglar; Nuriko jumped out of bed and quietly opened his door. He was getting ready to attack, only to stop in midway. Just as he was about to punch the living daylights out of his prey, he saw Kagome. Not a very healthy looking one at that.

"Kagome-chan? What are you doing here at this time of night?" He helped the miko stand properly and put one of her arms around his neck. Kagome flashed him a grateful smile,

"Gomen, Nuriko. I suddenly felt someone unfamiliar in the palace. I think it's coming from Miaka's room. We have to get there fast." Nuriko nodded and helped the girl as they headed towards their destination.

When they reached the doors of Miaka's room, Hotohori spotted them. Just as his eyes drifted over Kagome, he immediately turned away and looked at Nuriko,

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Nuriko could have sworn that he intentionally ignored the miko,

"Kagome said she felt an intruder, Your Highness." Before he could reply, an unknown presence assaulted his senses as well. His eyes widened a fraction before he slammed open Miaka's doors,

**BANG!**

"Be careful, you two. There is something evil in this room!" warned Hotohori.

Miaka and Tamahome were startled by the sudden opening of the door. They looked to see Hotohori standing next to Nuriko who was steadying a pale Kagome. Not too soon later, Chichiri appeared next to them. The monk went inside the room and tried to pinpoint the source when they heard someone chuckling darkly,

"Kukukuku." Miaka was startled and stood up with Tamahome. They all scanned the room. No one else seemed to be in there.

"Who are you?" demanded Tamahome.

"I'm an agent of Kutou. My master sends his regards to the Shikon miko for successfully forcing our men back from your borders. However, we still have an advantage in this situation." Kagome growled,

"What are you talking about?"

"It is common knowledge that your military forces are weaker than ours. No matter how much the Shikon miko has dispatched we shall continue to attack your villages. And in addition, we have also...poisoned the Shikon Miko. We hold her life in our hands." Everyone looked at Kagome as she was surrounded by electric energy. She let out a pained cry. She started to shake and her legs could no longer support her weight. She fell to her knees and started wheezing. Miaka rushed to her side with a worried look,

"KAGOME!" exclaimed everyone in the room,

"What happened to you?" asked Miaka. Hotohori knelt next to the brunette,

"She was poisoned by an arrow from a Kutou spy when she went to save the villagers at the border."

"What do you want?" inquired Nuriko. The disembodied voice spoke up,

"If you send one of the Suzaku warriors named Tamahome to Kutou tonight at midnight, we will spare her life." Miaka gripped Kagome's arm and looked at Tamahome in fright,

"Send you to Kutou?" The spy chuckled darkly again,

"Send him to Kutou and we will not end her life."

_"...I __love __Tamahome __more __than __you __do!__ And __now, __I'm __gonna __take __him __for __myself."_ Yui's threat rang in Miaka's ears. '_Oh,__Yui...'_Chichiri was able to locate the intruder,

"He's up on the ceiling!" warned the monk. Everyone looked up and the spy made himself known. He was wearing the typical black attire and the same cruel look in his eyes. Kagome snorted,

"Why do all of you bastards look the same? It's sickening." He immediately sped out of the room. Nuriko went after him,

"Hold it right there!" When he didn't stop, Nuriko grabbed a piece of the palace railing and threw it towards the escaping agent. He missed and the railing crashed into the wall,

"Oh, how awful! He broke the palace wall!" exclaimed Nuriko, feigning innocence. Tamahome popped up beside him,

"_You_ broke the wall!" Kagome breathed deeply, or tried to,

"The bastard got away..." Miaka looked at Tamahome with worry, would he leave her? Would he go to Kutou? But if he didn't, Kagome might die...

"I shall take Kagome to her room. We should all get some rest." Hotohori stood up with Kagome in his arms. He did not spare her a glance and neither did she. Everyone seemed to notice but they knew that it wasn't important at the moment. Tamahome spoke up,

"What do they want me for?"

"Probably to lessen our odds against them." Replied Hotohori as he faced him. Nuriko joined the conversation,

"Then why would they want Tamahome specifically?" Kagome clutched the arm of Tamahome,

"They have their reasons. Tamahome, don't you dare think of leaving. I can take care of myself." He looked at her like she was crazy,

"But you can't even walk properly!" Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously

_BONK!_

"At least I can still hit you."

The boy rubbed the sore spot on his head,

"What was that for?" Miaka and Nuriko giggled at the interaction,

"For underestimating me." stated an irritated Kagome. Hotohori resisted the urge to smile and turned. It seems that Kagome's pain had receded for the time being. He was glad that she was able to distract them from the problem at hand even if it was only for a short time. However, he will continue to ignore her.

"In any case, don't think about it. We shall find a solution, Tamahome." After saying that, Hotohori walked away with Kagome still in his arms. Nuriko threw a fit seeing as Kagome was being treated personally by the Emperor. After his ranting, he marched towards his own room. Chichiri started to leave as well,

"I don't feel any more strange auras. You should get some sleep, too, you know." Then he disappeared into his hat. Tamahome sighed. Miaka came up behind him and embraced him from behind.

"I don't want you to go." Tamahome lifted his hands and placed them over hers,

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." The boy smiled at her confident answer,

"Then go to sleep. I won't go anywhere..."

Miaka tucked herself in bed while keeping a tight hold on Tamahome's arm,

"I'm watching you." She warned lightly. Tamahome sweat-dropped,

"I thought you trusted me..."

He looked at her only to find that she was already asleep. The steady movements of her chest were proof of that. His eyes stayed glued to her face in thought. Tamahome pondered on the matter at hand. Kagome had saved them this time but in her current state, she can't afford to do so again. It was true when that scout said that their military forces are greater than Konan's. What will they do if they decided to attack again? What will they do if they kill Kagome? In truth, surrendering himself to Kutou is nothing compared to everything Kagome had done. It's actually a small price to pay.

Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for what he was going to do. Standing up, he started to leave, when-

"OOF!" he got his face planted on the floor. Looking at his leg, he saw Miaka clutching it tightly. Sighing, he gently released her hold on him. Smiling slightly, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead and left...

_**Hotohori and Kagome...**_

They were stubbornly overlooking each other's presence which was a little hard mostly because Hotohori was still carrying her. Kagome inwardly groaned at their situation decided that arguing or fighting was better than this deafening silence. With a scowl on her face she said,

"Hmph, if you're only going to ignore me, why did you even bother to carry me?" There was no answer. Kagome tried to restrain her anger and bit her lip,

"...put me down." He didn't reply, Kagome gritted her teeth,

"I said, '_put __me __**down**__'__,_damn you!"

There was still no answer. He merely dropped her on her bed and stared at her stoically. She lost it,

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I don't recall doing anything to deserve this! If you hate me that much, why on earth did you-" Her ranting was cut off when his lips crashed into hers. She didn't respond to it as she was still in shock. Hotohori pulled away and stood up straight again,

"If you are quite finished, I will take my leave." Hotohori went for the door,

"Why don't you just tell me what I did wrong?" Kagome heard him sigh in defeat. He walked back and sat beside her,

"Where is all this coming from?" he asked calmly. Kagome pounded her bed in frustration,

"Why don't you tell me! You're the one who hasn't even acknowledged my presence until now! Do you know how unbearable that is? If you're angry, then _damn__it,_tell me! Scream at me! Hit me! I don't care! Just...don't-don't treat me like this..." She was already beating his chest at this point.

Hotohori suddenly felt guilty. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about anymore. Sighing, the emperor gave up his pride and clutched Kagome's fisted hands and flattened them on his chest. He lowered his head and whispered softly,

"I'm sorry, Kagome...I'm sorry." For some reason, tears started to fall as she placed her head on his chest,

"Yo-you should be...you idiot..."

Hotohori couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. He snaked his arm around her waist and put the other one on the back of her head and let her cry to her heart's content. Now that he thought back on their little argument, there wasn't really much to fight about. Perhaps his pride had gotten the best of him.

_**In the morning...**_

Hotohori woke up to someone snuggling closer to his person. He looked down to see a familiar pile of black hair. Slowly rolling to his side, he came face to face with Kagome's peaceful features. He stroked her cheek gently and wondered how this spit-fire actually managed to make him act beyond his usual conduct.

Kagome felt someone touching her face. She smiled tenderly and opened her eyes,

"Morning to you, too." He was about to reply when,

"TAMAHOME!" Kagome recognized the voice and abruptly got out of bed, leaving a rather stunned emperor to follow. Kagome rushed towards her friend,

"Miaka, what's wrong?" The girl was close to breaking down,

"T-Tamahome...H-he left this letter in one of my notebooks and I c-can't find him and I can't read what it says! Oh, Kagome! What am I going to do?" Miaka shook her friend's shoulder and sobbed into her. Kagome held her shaking friend tightly and tried to calm her down. Hotohori and Nuriko came towards them and asked what was wrong. Hotohori picked up the letter and read it.

Nuriko looked over his shoulder and read it, too. Kagome and Miaka were already kneeling on the floor. The Shikon Miko looked up at them,

"What does it say?" Hotohori handed Nuriko the letter and said,

"He went to Kutou to fulfill the bargain. Tamahome had asked Miaka to gather the Suzaku 7 in his absence. He will return when she completes her duty." Miaka removed herself from her friends and looked at him pleadingly,

"NO! That can't be right! You must be reading it wrong! Read it again and read it right this time!"

"Miaka!" reprimanded the other miko. Kagome stood up and looked at her sternly,

"Miaka, take a deep breath and calm down. You're not getting anywhere with your whining. Think about this carefully." Miaka was very depressed. Tamahome had lied to her. He told her that he wasn't going anywhere. He told her that she could trust him.

'_TAMAHOME!'_

_**A Little While Later, In Hotohori's Study...**_

Hotohori propped his elbow on the table and placed his head on his hand, obviously in deep thought. He had no idea how Tamahome had come to this solution. He knew Kagome was right when she said she could handle the pain. Besides, if you think about it closely, Kutou also wants to possess the power of the Shikon Miko. They wouldn't kill her that easily. But then again, even without the Shikon Miko's aid, they would effortlessly manage to conquer Konan. Taking in a deep, soothing breath, Hotohori resumed his work when a knock was heard. Holding back a sigh, he let out a,

"Come in."

To his surprise, it was Miaka, Kagome, Chichiri, and Nuriko. Miaka was dressed in her uniform as usual. Kagome wore a green, fighting kimono with a satchel slung across her body and Nuriko wore his magenta (...or pink), travelling kimono. Chichiri's attire hadn't changed in the least. Hotohori raised his eyebrows in question,

"What brings you here?" He looked at Kagome, who merely shrugged and smirked. Miaka was the one to answer,

"I just wanted you to know that we talked about this and decided that this was the best course of action. We've settled on looking for the remaining three warriors."

"Are you certain?"

"Well, Kagome and the others are with me so I know we can pull this off."

"And how do you suppose to find the other three? The scroll still resides in Kutou." Hotohori was really regretting his position now. He wished, more than anyone, to be able to accompany them. He wanted to make sure that they were safe. Chichiri seemed to notice this.

"Taiitsukun gave me a magical hand-mirror to help me on my quest. It'll show the symbol of the nearest Suzaku warrior." Hotohori could only nod and send them on their way. Kagome gave him a sympathetic look before flashing him a reassuring smile and left the emperor in his room.

_**Miaka, Kagome, Nuriko and Chichiri...**_

Miaka and Nuriko were trying to find out what topic was rather interesting at the moment. Kagome was riding her horse alongside Chichiri's,

"Ne, Chichiri?"

"Hm?" Kagome furrowed her brows and looked at the monk suspiciously,

"Are you planning something by any chance?" Chichiri let out a hesitant laugh and scratched his head. Kagome's eyes widened,

"Don't tell me! You-"

"Ahaha, I seemed to have forgotten something important back at the palace, you know. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." In an instant, the fox-faced monk steered his horse and trotted it back towards the direction they came from. Kagome scowled after him,

"He better not be planning anything absurd..." mumbled the miko as she followed her other companions. Miaka suddenly gasped,

"Look! A symbol is starting to appear!" Nuriko looked down at it,

"I think it means 'mountain'. Ahead of us is Mt. Reikaku." Kagome came up beside them and said,

"Then we should go forward." The two nodded. Miaka looked back and noticed that someone from their party was missing,

"Where's Chichiri?" Kagome shrugged,

"He said he left something back there. Don't mind him; he can take care of himself."

"I guess so..." Nuriko looked ahead and warned them,

"If we're going to Mt. Reikaku, we have to keep our eyes out for bandits." Kagome nodded her head,

"Agreed."

_**Hotohori and Chichiri...**_

Hotohori sighed for the 'umpteenth' time these past few days. He really did want to get out of this place. He suddenly felt like he was a caged bird. Just when he was about to completely submerge himself in his work, a certain someone appeared on his table,

"Chi-Chichiri?" the monk smiled at him,

"I was thinking you could a chat, you know." Bewildered, the emperor stammered,

"W-What do you mean?"

"I figured you wanted to serve as their protector, you know. Until Tamahome comes back, I mean."

There was a 'POOF!' and a sudden bout of smoke and Hotohori was looking at his own replica,

"I can serve as your substitute for a while, you know." Hotohori was shocked for a moment before he started to scrutinize Chichiri's imitation of his appearance,

"But...I am much more handsome." Chichiri sweat-dropped.

"My eyes are open, the bridge of my nose is much more prominent and my body is sexier." Demanded Hotohori. Chichiri waved his arms in front of him,

"Your Majesty, slow down, this is only as good as it gets, you know."

_**Miaka**__**and**__**Nuriko...**_

"Um, I'll have everything on this side." ordered Miaka. Nuriko's eye twitched as she watched Miaka happily prepare herself for a feast. Kagome stayed with the horses in the stables. They had reached this in on their way and Miaka complained that she was hungry.

"Look, I know your depressed and all-" he started,

"I'm not depressed, Nuriko."

"Yeah, right. Of course you are! Your probably worrying your head off right now, but I don't see how eating is gonna solve anything!" Nuriko got a little carried away and actually broke their current table,

"Oops. I guess they don't make tables the way they used to."

_**Kagome...**_

"Mama? Are you all right?" Shippo peeked his head out of Kagome's satchel and stared anxiously at his adoptive mother. Kagome felt the constricting of her chest again. It seems that even though Kutou has Tamahome, they were still trying to weaken her. Probably a precautionary measure to keep her from coming after the boy. The girl looked at the kit,

"Don't worry this is just temporary, Shippo. I'll be good to go in no time."

"Mew." Kagome beamed at them,

"Why are you guys hiding in my bag again?" Shippo blushed,

"We w-were worried. You seemed to be getting worse every time you came back."

"Mew." Agreed the fire cat.

TBC...

Sorry for the late update. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the errors!

Please read and review!

Tell me if there's anything wrong with this chapter. TY!


	14. Search For The Fifth

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 14

Kagome's eyes widened as the pain in her chest grew. She fell to her knees at the sudden jolt. It was a good thing she had sent Kirara and Shippo to scout ahead of them. She would hate to worry them more than they already were. She felt herself grind her teeth to try and distract her from the ache. Sweat trickled down her face as she panted. She hated this! She hated being weak and useless. Those men in Kutou knew that in her weakened state, Konan would be defenceless and could easily be crushed. Growling, she lifted herself from the ground and tried to walk steadily back to Nuriko and Miaka. Kagome knew that she had to be strong and bear with it for the time being. They had to find the other Suzaku warriors and rescue Tamahome first.

Still, Kagome was reluctant to find them all. She remembered what will happen once you summon one of the Four Gods..._Yes! You get eaten! Isn't that a lovely thought? NO! _Sighing, Kagome ran a hand through her black tresses. It seems that she has once again managed to get herself caught up in a mess that endangers her friends..._Yui..._The thought of her friend in Kutou at the hands of those murderers made her blood boil.

Regaining her composure, she narrowed her eyes, before this war was over; those responsible for this would die a painful death. Clearing her mind of murderous thoughts, Kagome headed on her way. When she was halfway to the door of the inn, she felt an unknown presence creep behind her. She turned to see a flash of black and orange before she was rendered unconscious.

The figure bent down and tried to snatch the Shikon that was hanging around the girl's head. It glowed a pearlescent pink before sending electrifying jolts up his hand. The figure winced and rubbed the scorched skin. Scowling, he picked her up, and disappeared...

**_With Miaka and Nuriko..._**

"I told you, Nuriko, I'm fine!"

"You say that but I'm not buying it." The priestess rolled her eyes but they dropped the subject as soon as the food arrived. Nuriko was just preparing to eat his share but it seems Miaka was already beating him to it. The young girl had gobbled down everything in sight!

"You pig! You even ate _my_ half!" Miaka suddenly dropped her chopsticks and the plate she was holding,

"Miaka!"

The shattering of a plate was heard as the young miko collapsed on the ground, doubling over and clutching her stomach. Nuriko's eyes widened, the amount they had paid earlier must have caught the attention of the bandits lurking in these parts. He cursed inwardly, Miaka was poisoned by those ruffians and sure enough that was when two men attacked them. One attempted to catch Nuriko off guard as he tried to help Miaka to her feet. The bandit took this opportunity to try and slice him in half. Nuriko was barely able to catch the blade between his hands, before shouting at the priestess on the floor,

"Miaka, you've gotta get out of here! These guys are working with the mountain bandits. Run for it!"

Using his strength, Nuriko broke the blade in half and kicked his enemy in the stomach causing him to fall and break yet another table. However, while Nuriko was preoccupied, the other man went straight for Miaka who was oblivious of everything but the pain in her stomach. The man raised his axe,

"I WANT THAT MONEY!" Miaka's eyes widened in horror and for a brief moment, she even wondered where Kagome was. She screamed as the man swung his axe, thinking that she would die when a sword suddenly pierced the man, killing him almost instantly. As the body fell over, Miaka's eyes turned from frightened to painfully relieved, it was Hotohori with his sword still ready to strike if needed,

"Hotohori?" Nuriko looked back at them,

"Your Highness!"

Having disposed of the other man, Nuriko knelt beside Miaka and put a calming hand on her shoulder. Hotohori neared them and asked with genuine concern,

"What is the matter with Miaka?" Nuriko answered urgently,

"She pigged-out on half a dozen plates of food that seem to have been poisoned, Emperor." The brunette shook her head,

"They weren't poisoned. I just ate too fast and I got a stomach ache." Nuriko's eyes widened comically and smacked her on the head when she asked for water. The emperor sweat-dropped as he watched the exchange but smiled anyway. Looking around, he found that a certain black-haired beauty was missing,

"Where is Kagome?" The two stopped bickering and blinked at the same time. It was Miaka who answered him,

"Now that you think of it, Kagome hasn't come back from checking on the horses yet. I wonder what's taking her." The emperor's eyes narrowed,

"I passed the stables on my way here but there was no one." Nuriko's brows furrowed,

"That's odd, I'm sure she said she would check the horses." Her stomach ache forgotten Miaka got to her feet with a horror-struck face,

"Oh no! What if those weren't the only bandits around? What if they got Kagome!" Nuriko got to his feet as well and said,

"Now, let's try to calm down. I know for a fact that Kagome isn't someone who would get beaten easily, maybe she's just taking a walk or something."

"Then she should have told us! Kagome doesn't just leave without telling somebody where she is!" Hotohori nodded,

"Indeed, and given the fact that she is poisoned, she will be an easy prey." Nuriko sighed in defeat. Guess they were right. Kagome wouldn't leave without telling them and since she can't fight all that well yet, she was easy to capture.

The trio fell into silence as they thought about their course of action. Suddenly, a ball of fur burst into the scene,

"MAMA, WHERE ARE YOU?" It was Shippo and Kirara ran behind him, sniffing the perimeter for the missing miko's scent. All eyes turned to them,

"Shippo! Kirara! What are you doing here? I thought you were back at the palace!" exclaimed Nuriko. Ignoring what he said, Shippo was frantically searching high and low for Kagome,

"Ask me that later! We've gotta find mama!" Kirara meowed as she, too tried looked for the miko. Hotohori gently picked the kit up and patted his head,

"Calm down, before anything else, explain to us why the both of you are here." He stated patiently. Shippo pulled at his hair in frustration,

"Fine! We stowed away! And when mama told us to check out the area, we found the hideout of the bandits! We came back here to tell her when she went missing! WHY IS THIS EVEN IMPORTANT?" Miaka looked at him sympathetically but tried to calm him down,

"Um, don't worry, we'll find Kagome, I'm sure of it!" She tried to sound encouraging but even she doubted her own words. Hotohori looked thoughtful for a while before he looked Shippo seriously,

"You said you saw the bandits' hideout?" Shippo turned to him, angry at first but realization hit him,

"They must've taken her there! Let's go! Kirara and I will show you the way!" The kit jumped out of the emperor's arms and dashed out the door. Nuriko called out to him,

"Wait! Why don't we split up?" The little demon came back,

"What do you mean? We already know where they're hiding." Nuriko crossed his arms and said,

"Well they wouldn't have just _one_ hideout, you know. There could be thousands in these parts. And since you guys can pick up her scent, you can try to track it down and see if they've taken her somewhere else. We'll go to that hideout you mentioned. Just give us the directions and we'll see if they really did take her there. And if you need to find us, you could always sniff us out, right?" Miaka frowned,

"But we can't let them go all by themselves! Shippo is just a child!" Hotohori raised an eyebrow,

"Miaka, he is a demon and Kirara is well-trained to protect him." Shippo and Kirara nodded in agreement. Miaka looked at them disbelievingly,

"But he's just a child!" Nuriko put a hand on her shoulder and sighed,

"No matter what you say, I'm sure they've faced situations worse than this. And they're willing to do it. Come on, Miaka, we don't have time for this. Finding Kagome is our top priority at the moment." Miaka looked from one person to another before nodding her head rather reluctantly...

**_A Little While Later..._**

By this time, they had already split up and Shippo and Kirara followed the faint scent of Kagome while Hotohori and the others headed in the direction of the spotted lair. So far, they were only half way there when Miaka complained about wanting to rest. Nuriko wanted to throttle some sense into the girl. Hotohori wanted to continue looking for Kagome but he could not deny the brunette her rest, after all, she was still the Priestess of Suzaku. Realizing the tense atmosphere, Miaka decided to start a conversation with the emperor while Nuriko was off to get some water, not to mention cool off. She had asked how the young ruler was here and how was he able to slip past the watchful eyes of his advisors. He had smiled lightly and explained the favour Chichiri had granted him.

"So Chichiri is taking your place while you're gone, but why are you doing this? I mean I know you want to find Kagome but I mean, why did you leave your duties to follow us? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Hotohori wanted to sigh. He couldn't tell her straight out that he loves Kagome and was worried sick about letting her travel in that state. Not yet, anyway.

"Because I am still one of your protectors and it is my duty to watch over you. And I was worried about you and Kagome, and I'm worried about Tamahome." Miaka laughed at that,

"Why would you worry about me? I can take of myself." Hotohori smiled slightly, _I highly doubt that..._It's not like he dislikes the girl but it was the truth. Just a while ago, she couldn't protect herself from being chopped to bits. If he hadn't showed up, she would've most likely been killed. Deciding to change the subject, Hotohori held out a piece of paper. Miaka looked at it curiously before realizing what it was. Hurt flashed through her eyes but she pushed it back and took the paper,

"It's the letter Tamahome left for me."

"There were some runes on the back of his message, do you know their meaning?" Miaka turned the paper over and sure enough, there was something written behind it but she didn't understand what they meant. As if reading her mind Hotohori spoke once again,

"It means 'I love you'. This is how Tamahome feels about you from the bottom of his heart." A gasp escaped the girl's lips as she listened to Hotohori's words,

"To protect his country, his family and above all, to protect you, the one he loves more than anything, Tamahome gave himself to Kutou." Miaka clutched the letter to her chest and bowed her head,

"It's my fault, of course. I didn't want to believe that Tamahome gave himself up for me..." Memories of the time they spent with each other flashed in her mind, especially the time when they had admitted their feelings for the other...

_"Will you always stay with me? Will you never leave me?"_

_"Of course I won't, silly girl."_

"He said, he'd stay with me." Miaka started to sob and Hotohori placed a hand on her shoulder and engulfed her in a comforting hug. For some reason, while he held Miaka, it didn't feel right...Still, he offered as much comfort as he was able to give.

In the bushes, Nuriko was crouched behind a tree and watched them. Miaka pulled away from him and wiped her eyes,

"I'm sorry." Feeling ashamed, Miaka ran from him and before he could stop her, she had tripped on a string that activated a trap. A huge block of wood with spikes protruding everywhere swung from the trees and almost impaled Miaka. Hotohori's eyes widened as he immediately rushed towards the stunned miko and push her to the ground, barely escaping danger. Sensing that something was wrong, Nuriko ran from his spot behind the tree and tried to help them, shouting her warnings,

"Miaka, Your Highness, STAY DOWN!" Just as he was about to reach them, something hard collided with his back, knocking him out. He fell to the ground next to Miaka and Hotohori. In a matter of seconds, a group of men had gathered around them, chuckling evilly at their pathetic state before everything went black.

**_With Kagome..._**

Kagome groaned as she woke up to the feel of the cold ground. She tried to pick herself up from the ground but it was hard when you were tied up. Realization struck her, she had been caught. _Damn! _Kagome tried to wriggle her hands free. When that plan failed, she tried to at least loosen her bonds. That didn't work either. She growled in frustration and gave up. Wasting her energy wasn't going to do her any good anyway. And it seems that every time she releases any amount of energy, the poison in her is activated, causing painful surges through her system. Instead, the raven-haired miko's eyes darted around the room. It was dark but she could faintly see the outline of a table and a chair on the side. There was a door right across from her but aside from having her hands bound behind her back, her feet were also tied.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a man holding a candle. Thanks to the light it gave of, Kagome saw his face. He had fiery hair that was tied behind his back and he had a smug look on his face,

"Hey there, girly. Finally awake, I see." He neared her, placed the candle on the table and knelt in front of her. Kagome glared at him and made sure that her irritation was evident in her eyes. Seemingly unfazed, the man tilted her chin to get a better look at her skin.

"Hm, not bad. You're pretty good-looking, for a girl." Kagome, out of annoyance, attempted to bite his hand. The man didn't expect it and found his fingers in between her teeth. Kagome smirked her victory and bit him even harder.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO!" Snatching is hand back and rubbing the sore spot, the young man shot her a glare,

"What the hell was that for?" The miko 'humphed' and turned away,

"Serves you right for kidnapping me, jerk." The man raised an eyebrow at her attitude but shrugged it off with a wave of his hand,

"I don't like girls who won't cry. In fact, I don't like girls. Period. So just sit there and try not to do anything stupid." Kagome looked at him again. She decided it was her turn to ask the questions,

"Are you gay?" The man fell over.

"W-what? What the hell kind of a question is that?" Kagome smirked at him,

"Oh, so you _are _gay! I knew it!" The man grated his teeth and held up a fist,

"What are you talking about?" The miko shrugged nonchalantly and said,

"You said you don't like girls, so I'm assuming that you have _special _preferences. It doesn't matter, I have a friend who's gay and we get along nicely."

Kagome knew for a fact that this man was not gay. But that didn't stop her from embarrassing him. Snickering to herself, Kagome watched as the man punched the ground,

"I am **not** _gay_!"

"Suit yourself." Kagome just couldn't resist. _This is fun! _The man scratched his head in exasperation and just plopped down beside her and sighed,

"You know, whatever." He propped a hand on his knee and out the other foot. Leaning on the wall, next to Kagome, the bandit tried to relax. She looked at him curiously. The light from the candle on the table barely reached them but it was enough for them to see each other clearly. Once again, she studied him. He looked young and,

"Stupid." Hearing that, the young man loomed over her dangerously, his veins popping everywhere,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?" Kagome sweat-dropped,

"Um, sorry. I guess I was thinking out loud." He calmed down but only by a small measure since she didn't take back her comment.

"You see, _this _is _exactly _why I don't like girls." Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes,

"Then why did you kidnap me in the first place?" the orange-haired man paused for a moment before settling back down. He closed his eyes and scoffed,

"Keh, I just saw that jewel on your neck and wanted to steal it but that damned thing burned my hand when I tried to take it. So, I took the whole package." Kagome smiled at him apologetically. Deciding that struggling was pointless, she assumed a sitting position with her hands and feet still tied up. Finding that there wasn't much to do, Kagome decided to make small talk,

"You know, tying me up like this won't get you anywhere. And there's absolutely no way that I'd let you have that jewel, mister… Um…Just out of sheer curiosity, what's your name?" His amber eyes sought her blue ones. Kagome held back a giggle as he tilted his head in a cute, wondering manner,

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome smiled at him cheekily,

"Well, do you really want to be called 'Mr. Orange'? How about, 'Spikey'? Or maybe, 'Person-over-there-with-orange-hair-in-a-ponytail-that-kidnapped-me-to-get-the-jewel'? Oh, perhaps—"

"All right, all right! I get your point! The name's Genro." Kagome gave him a charming smile,

"Well, then, Genro-san, I'm Kagome. And would you mind untying me? I think these ropes have cut off my blood circulation." The man now identified as Genro, furrowed his brows and scowled,

"No way."

"Well, that's just rude! Right after we've had a decent introduction, too." He shrugged,

"I'm a bandit, what did you expect? And do you really call: accusing me of being gay, calling me stupid and giving me weird names, decent? I may be a bandit but I sure as hell know decent!" Kagome sighed and just leaned on the wall,

"Well, since you're not gonna get the jewel or anything else for that matter, why don't you just let me go?" Genro threw his hands in the air and let out an exasperated breath,

"Don't you ever shut up?" Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously, if she didn't know any better, he was acting more and more like Inuyasha by the minute.

"Not when I don't want to. Now, answer my question, _Genro-san._" Genro cringed at the look she gave him and stuttered slightly but before he could give an answer,

**_BOOM!_**

The wall next to them was nothing but rubble in a matter of seconds. Kagome closed her eyes shut to prevent the dust from entering them. Genro unknowingly got to his knees and anticipated danger and assumed a protective stance in front of the miko. His back was to Kagome and an arm covered his own eyes from the dust. A few coughs were heard before a familiar ball of fur launched itself from the dusty air, straight to Kagome.

Kagome felt herself being tackled to the ground by something with a familiar aura. Opening her eyes, Kagome beamed at the fur ball,

"Shippo! What are you doing here?" She nuzzled his head with her own,

"Mama, are you all right? We were all worried about you!" His small arms wrapped themselves around her neck. Kagome felt him shaking and her heart constricted, knowing that her kit was crying,

"I'm so sorry, Shippo. I'm so sorry. I promise not to let anything like this happen again, I'm sorry for making you worry." It was hard to hug him with her hands behind her back but Shippo didn't mind. He was just glad that Kagome was safe. Suddenly a feral growl was heard catching both their attentions. Looking over to the direction of the sound, they saw Kirara as she pinned Genro to the ground. A huge paw was pressed against the bandit's neck, making it difficult for him to breathe. He was gasping and trying desperately to remove the Neko-mata's paw.

"Kirara, it's all right. You can let him up now, he's a friend." The big cat looked at her before looking back at her prey. She growled once before getting off of him. The orange-haired teen sucked in the air around him greedily before coughing. Shippo sent a glare his way before slicing his mother's bonds with his claws,

"Mama, how can you call him a friend when he kidnapped you?" Kagome rubbed her sore joints and smiled gently at her kit,

"It was partially my fault, you know. I had forgotten to secure the jewel properly. It's only natural that he took me. However, he hasn't done anything to harass me…yet." The man, after regaining his wind, started to shout,

"Like I'd ever want to harass you! If anything, I'd say it was the other way around!" Getting to his feet, Genro brushed off the dirt on his shirt and walked towards the door. Kagome stood and called out to him,

"Where are you going?" He merely raised a hand to wave at her but did not look back,

"I'm gonna find another way to get the boss's seat. See ya!" Before Kagome could ask what he meant, he was already gone. Kagome stared at the door in wonder, what it just her or did he actually let her go? Either way, Shippo didn't care and tugged at her pants,

"Come on, mama. Hotohori and the others are heading straight for another bandit hideout. We have to tell them that you're okay." Nodding to her son, Kagome scooped him up and mounted Kirara who was already in position. But before she gave the order, she had an idea. It seems that her new friend would get what he wanted…but first, she had to know what it was…

**_With Miaka, Nuriko and Hotohori…_**

Miaka blinked herself awake only to find that her hands and feet were tied. Sitting up as best as she could, she saw Nuriko and Hotohori on the ground near her and both were still unconscious. But deciding that this was not the time to dilly-dally, Miaka shouted,

"Hotohori, Nuriko!"

Nuriko was the first to stir, followed by His Highness. Both of them sat up and looked around,

"What a relief! I thought for sure they'd murder us. But I wonder where we are now." Nuriko looked thoughtful for a moment,

"The last thing I remember was running towards the two of you." Just then Miaka recalled how Hotohori had saved her. Looking at the young emperor, she spotted his bloodied sleeve.

"Oh no, Hotohori, you're bleeding!" Hotohori smiled at her, trying to hide his pain,

"It's nothing." But he cringed when he shifted his position. Miaka gasped,

"If you hadn't pulled me out of the way, I…" _It's from that thing he saved me from. _She trailed off, she couldn't bear to think what might have happened if he didn't save her. Shaking her head, Miaka put on a determined face and hopped towards Hotohori but before anything else, there was a crash! There were shouts and yells that filled the hallways. Curious about what was going Miaka turned to hop towards the door but Hotohori stopped her. She turned to look at him but his face was dead serious. It was Nuriko who signalled for her to stay quiet.

"Intruders! There's a girl, two demons trying to breach our defences!" reported a man on the other side of the door. There was another crash, a boom and more shouts before another coherent voice was heard,

"The demons got away!"

"What of the girl?"

"Some of our men were able to capture her and they're bringing her here."

Nuriko, Miaka and Hotohori looked at each other in puzzlement wondering what on earth was happening outside. Just before they could come up with anything, the doors swung open to reveal a snickering bunch of hooligans. One of them had dirty yellow hair and looked to be in his late twenties. He spoke up,

"Oh, good, it seems our prisoners are awake. Just in time, too." The one behind him, sneered,

"Yeah, your friend tried to help you guys escape only to have her get captured instead." The others behind him all laughed. Down the hall, shouts of a woman could be heard,

"Let go of me! Let go of me, you bastard!" Hotohori's eyes widened…_That voice! Kagome!_

"OW! She bit me!" a slap resounded in the air and everything became quiet. Their footsteps neared the room and they were entering it in a matter of minutes. Four men were holding Kagome roughly as they pushed her on the ground next to Hotohori and the others.

"Kagome!"

"I'm fine."

Lifting herself from the ground, '_Which the third time today, mind you…'_she glared at the four men. A red mark could be seen on her cheek. It looked angry. The young emperor looked at her in concern before he shot those men a frightening look for daring to hurt _his_ miko. The bandits, however, paid them no mind and just laughed at them.

"You're pretty stupid not to know who we are." Judging by the pink that tainted their cheeks, they were drunk. The man behind the first smirked,

"Yea, we're pretty famous! We're the mighty bandits of Mt. Reikaku." Another man lifted Miaka's pink satchel which she paid that innkeeper,

"We'll accept this gold as toll for safe passage."

"From here on, try to do as we say and don't try anything stupid." Miaka, who was also scowling at them, remembered the symbol the mirror showed them, _Wait a minute, when we were riding earlier, the symbol that appeared in the hand mirror was 'mountain'. This means if one of these bandits has a mark on their body, he could be one of the Suzaku Seven…_

"Anyway, just behave and you won't be hurt." Before anyone could register what was happening, Miaka suddenly started to hop around and bite off their clothes,

"'Behave'? You're the ones that need to behave!" Kagome, Hotohori and Nuriko looked at her like she had sprouted ten heads. Kagome rushed towards her friend and pulled her away, and whispered harshly in her ear,

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Nuriko yelled at the brunette,

"Miaka! We're gonna end up dead if you don't quit with the biting!" Kagome was holding on to Miaka but she could feel her own strength waning, she had to do something or else,

**_BONK!_**

A fist had collided with Miaka's forehead. '_Oh no, now she's gonna have another excuse to act stupid!' _Kagome growled at the man who hit her friend,

"Stop that! She doesn't need more bruises on the head, you know!" Ignoring what she said, the man just snatched Miaka away from her grasp before pushing Kagome on top of Hotohori. Nuriko tried to stand on her feet but some of the men held him down.

"Where'd this little brat come from?" asked the man with blue-grey hair.

"Koji!" This man had a scar that ran along his left cheek. His skin was tanned and his eyes were brownish yellow.

"I came because the boss wants me to bring him one of these prisoners. We might as well make it the biggest trouble-maker!" Nuriko leaned forward,

"If you're gonna take some one, take me!" Kagome got off of Hotohori and helped him up as well before standing up to face Koji. She knew very well what he meant when he said that the boss wanted one of the prisoners and she was determined not to let them take her friend. The explosions she had caused in the main gate of this fortress had already taken its toll in her. Aside from the usual stinging in her chest, Kagome's energy was having a hard time catching up with her mind. Still, she wasn't completely vulnerable,

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" He smirked, as he neared her. Miaka was forgotten on the ground. Cupping the miko's chin, Koji tilted her head,

"Maybe I'll take this one instead." Kagome's azure eyes narrowed as she immediately gripped his wrist and twisted it making him yelp in pain. The other bandits in the room came to the rescue of their comrade and shoved Kagome aside. Koji was rubbing his wrist and glared at her. She smirked knowing that even in her current state; these bandits were still no match for her but only if there was no back-up.

Miaka took this opportunity to explain to Nuriko and Hotohori,

"Don't worry. I'm not scared of them. I got an idea about this. If I'm right, one of these bandits could be the fifth member of the Suzaku Seven. Wait here and rest while you can and remember, you're hurt, Hotohori and Kagome looks like she can barely keep fighting these creeps. And—AHH!" An irritated Koji started to drag her away,

"Move it, we've got business." Miaka cheerfully called back,

"Bye bye!"

Hotohori and Nuriko stared after her. Kagome, on the other hand, growled inwardly, '_Great! Now I've got another problem on my hands. Miaka, you owe me big!'_ The men led her back to the other two. Hotohori braced himself as Kagome was once again dumped on him. Not that he minded but still, Miaka's words rang in his mind, _'…Kagome looks like she can barely keep fighting these creeps.' _It was true. He saw the fatigue in her eyes and her usual bright, blue eyes were dimmed. Her breaths came in slight pants making him worry even more.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Looking up at him, she gave one of her strong smiles,

"Nothing I can't handle. But who I'm really worried about right now is Miaka." His Highness gave her a reassuring smile and leaned his forehead on hers,

"Don't worry, she says she has an idea and it might actually work." Kagome bit her lip,

"That's what I'm afraid of." Before Hotohori could say anything further, a hand or two found their way to his shoulders,

"Hey, baby! You're pretty fine!"

"'Fine'?" Hotohori's face was that of disgust as this particular bandit started rubbing their faces,

"Wanna serve us some drinks? We could become good friends if you're nice."

"'Baby'? What the hell?" Suddenly, all his manners and proper etiquette were thrown out the window. Kagome looked at the drunkard and tried not to die laughing. But her mirth was quickly replaced with annoyance as another tried to grope her. Thanks to Miroku's 'cursed hand', Kagome didn't realize that she had already slapped the man silly. Thankfully the others were too preoccupied with untying Nuriko and Hotohori to notice her little stunt.

Nuriko neared Hotohori and whispered,

"No offense, sire, but the mountain bandits seem to think that we're both women as well. They were probably fooled because we are both prettier than Miaka is." Once they were free, Nuriko suggested that they had to find some way in buying Miaka some time to find Tasuki, the fifth warrior. Kagome joined their conversation,

"I have an idea. Just play along." Hotohori looked at her like she was crazy,

"But that would mean I would have to pretend that I'm a common serving girl!" Kagome and Nuriko just giggled.

**_In Another Room…_**

The bandits sat around a long table waving their glasses,

"Bring me my drink! You there!" He gestured towards Hotohori, who calmly replied,

"One moment." Turning around, he pulled out a compact powder and started to apply it on his face going, _poof, poof, and poof! _When he was done, Hotohori dramatically brushed his hair off his shoulder,

"They're waiting for us, girls." Both Nuriko and Kagome could almost see him sparkling as he was so into his role. While Nuriko comically opened his mouth in a way that it looked like the shape of a kite, Kagome was unable to stop giggling. The young emperor paid no heed to their reactions and was quickly serving one bandit after another. It was like his profession!

"Here, let me serve you some more, big boy. What a tremendous drinker you are." Nuriko sweat-dropped, '_The Emperor's **enjoying** this a little too much…'_ Kagome just shook her head and proceeded to act along as well,

"Hi there, are you enjoying yourselves?" Nuriko watched as she, too, fell into character. Half of the men were already crowding the priestess. Well, why wouldn't they, she looks just as beautiful as Hotohori and himself…

**_In Kutou…_**

Tamahome sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed while two cloaked guards stood to his side,

"Welcome, Tamahome, one of the Suzaku Seven." Came a familiar and unwelcomed voice. Turning his head, the Suzaku Warrior scowled at him,

"You again." Nakago was standing by the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it when necessary,

"I am Nakago, also a Celestial Warrior like yourself. I serve Seiryuu, however."

"Seiryuu? So that's why you ordered this? Or is this just an excuse to get rid of me?" The blonde warrior neared Tamahome but the young man didn't flinch nor stop talking,

"So, now that you've got me here what's next?"

"I will use you to comfort the Lady Yui." Tilting Tamahome's chin, he continued,

"Besides, it may prove to be amusing to keep you around. You're the first person to ever hit me so I'll keep things lively for you. I'd hate for you to die of boredom." Tamahome smirked,

"Heh, I'm surprised, you're a sloppy fighter." With a smirk of his own, Nakago's hand slapped Tamahome.

"NAKAGO! Keep away from him!" Yui came in right after he slapped the Suzaku warrior and she didn't seem a little too happy about it. At his priestess's request, Nakago stepped back and Yui rushed towards the captive and wiped his cheek. Tamahome scoffed,

"I've been slapped harder by children." Something dark flashed in the eyes of the Seiryuu warrior, but he hid it just as fast as it appeared. Yui turned to him,

"Wait out in the hallway. I want to have time alone with the prisoner." Nakago and the other two spies bowed and left them alone,

"As you wish, Priestess of Seiryuu." When the doors closed, the girl turned to Tamahome,

"I'm sorry, I'll speak to him. I'll promise to tell him to treat you better."

**_With Nakago…_**

"How are things going with the Shikon no Miko?" asked the blonde general,

"Quite well, sir. She is unable to use her abilities without the poison reacting to it. She is nearly useless on the battlefield." Nakago smirked,

"Hm, I hope that the preparations are complete."

"Yes, sir. You only need to will it and the Shikon no Miko will follow your every command." Nakago's smirk grew wider at that thought…

**_With Yui and Tamahome…_**

"Forget about me, what about you. They must be doing something to force you to be the Priestess of Seiryuu." Tamahome looked at the girl in front of him and he felt guilt. He wasn't able to save her the first time and so he thinks that Yui is being kept here against her will. Yui, on the other hand, kept the conversation going,

"I'm sorta surprised Miaka let you come here." Tamahome lowered his head,

"I left on my own. But she'll be all right. Actually, I'm more worried about what Kagome will do to me once we get back. But I'm sure they can find the rest of the Suzaku Warriors without me. Once they do, I'll escape to Konan with you and with Suzaku's _Universe of the Four Gods_." Yui ignored the last half of what he said and simply asked about Kagome,

"How is Kagome doing?" Tamahome gave a small smile,

"She's doing fine. A little tired but fine." He tried not to mention anything about the miko being poisoned. He didn't want Yui to worry. She already has a lot on her hands as it is. She sighed,

"I wish she wouldn't push herself too much. It's not healthy." Tamahome chuckled,

"Yea, it's not healthy for those who have to stick around her, if that's what you mean. If looks could kill, we'd all be dead." Yui smiled. At least Kagome was all right. Kagome was the only friend she had left and she wasn't going to lose her or Tamahome to Miaka.

_'Miaka, no matter how hard you try, I'll make sure you fail. Now that I have Tamahome, you'll never see him again. And soon, even Kagome will be by my side…'_

**_With Keisuke…_**

Miaka's older brother, Keisuke, sat in the dark among the books devotedly reading the story of his sister and her friends.

"There was no turning back. The Priestess of Suzaku was on her way to meet the bandits' leader…"

**TBC…**

WOW! It's been a while! I hope you like Kagome and Genro's (Tasuki) moments. Anyway, there'll be more where that came from. As usual, I apologize for the errors and I hope you guys like this update.

Read and Review!


	15. New Friends, New Plans, New Pains

New Life, New Adventure

AN: Hello dear readers! I'm terribly sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter appeases you! Anyway, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

_**Miaka…**_

Miaka was escorted by three men through the dirty halls that obviously led to the boss's chambers. She gulped at the thought of meeting the man that orders these thugs around. Her plan was easier said than done and she had no idea had to pull this off. _I'm so dead….N-No, I won't give up here! Not when I've come this far. All our work would be for nothing if I back down now. _With that thought, Miaka held her head high and tried to cease her buckling knees—to no avail mind you. She was about to get the hang of it when they suddenly came to a stop in front of a door. The man identified as Koji stepped forward and took a deep breath before,

"Knock, knock. Who's there? It's Koji, out here with one of the captured girls for the boss to check out. Koji? Oh well, so glad you're here, come right in, won't you? Thank you." While he was talking, Miaka looked at him and blinked. It looks like he lost it. The other men seemed to think the same thing but they're probably used to it already and sweat-dropped instead. Nevertheless, the man named Koji pushed the door open to reveal a fat, disgusting middle-aged man drowning himself in booze,

"Oh Koji! Come in!" Miaka's knees started trembling again and she nearly turned to stone at the sight. Koji, who had his hand in the priestess' shoulder whispered harshly,

"Stop your shakin' pull yourself together." Miaka took one big gulp as she noticed the pig's eyes roam her body in a hunger-crazed way before announcing in a slurred voice,

"O-kay!" The brunette's body trembled even more,

"O-okay for w-what?" Koji pushed her in and closed the door shut. Miaka nervously begged them to stay as the fat bandit drooled and neared her. Gulping, she mustered up some courage and tried to stall whatever the man in front of her was planning.

"Alright! I got some questions for you and I expect some answers!"

"Huh?" The man looked at her stupidly wondering what she was going on about,

"Do any of your men have marks on their bodies that swell and glow?" It took all of Miaka's willpower to say those coherent sentences without stammering. The ugly man didn't seem to notice and just rubbed his chin and answered,

"Well, considerin' how many stinkin' guys we have here, there might be few who have hemorrhoids. Even I get them sometimes and they hurt, too." The brunette cringed and shut her eyes,

"Ew no, gross! I wasn't asking for that!" The one called boss started rubbing his hideous face along Miaka's,

"Well, if you're a good girl I might consider telling you...hehe." The Priestess of Suzaku sweat-dropped and whimpered at her helplessness…

_**Kagome, Hotohori, Nuriko…**_

Kagome's brow twitched as she discreetly dodged a hand that was aiming for her backside. That was like the seventh attempt and she was starting to get annoyed. It was like she was dealing with ten Miroku's all at once and she didn't like it. Hotohori didn't seem to like it either. Kagome felt him glaring daggers at the bandits that crowded around her. She thought it sweet that he felt a little protective of her and giggled inwardly at the thought. Turning a little, she sent the young Emperor a bright smile of reassurance before pouring another drink for a random bandit, hoping that they end this little game soon and find Miaka. She could already feel her body ready to cave in.

Howls of laughter echoed in the dining hall and the men were drinking like there was no tomorrow. Hotohori, however, preoccupied himself with thinking of a way to get out of this rambunctious group of hooligans to save Miaka and preferably incapacitate those who dared to stare at his miko in the wrong way. Normally, he wasn't greedy or possessive of anything but Kagome was the only one he was not willing to share. He had already lost Miaka to Tamahome and he was not going to allow anyone to take Kagome away from him. So wrapped up in his own thoughts, he was a little startled when she smiled at him from across the room but he saw right through her. She was quickly losing the energy to keep up with this façade. He had to get them all out of here and fast. He glanced at their weapons that leaned on the wall just next to the table where he sat and tried to desperately formulate a plan. So, naturally it surprised him to see a starry-eyed bandit looking up at him in a dazed fashion. Deciding to keep his disguise a while longer he asked in a girl-like manner,

"W-What…Is wrong with you?" The man leaned towards him a bit more making the young Emperor back away. The young ruler felt goosebumps all over his skin.

"Not a thing, you're such a beautiful lady. I wanna know you, that's all. Hehe." Hotohori's brows furrowed but he tried to hide his disgust by summoning a 'lady-like' laugh with his hand in front of his mouth,

"Oh, you, hehehe. People do tell me that but Nuriko has a much better figure than I do, really."

"Ugh, she's not my type at all."

Nuriko, who was listening to their conversation, had an evil look on his face as he lifted a gourd and broke it with his bare hands at the insult, seething,

"I'm gonna break you to pieces."

Amidst the wails, shouts and other incoherent sounds an interesting topic managed to reach the ears of the emperor,

"…Eiken's a real idiot! Takin' over the gang while Genro's gone, what's he thinkin'?"

"That sack of scum's throwing his weight around way too much."

"Yeah, just because he has a little power, right?"

"Yeah, slobberin' all over that teenage girl in there. She looks young. Probably a virgin." Hotohori listened intently and made an effort to ignore the delusional man rubbing his face on his chest.

"Well, if she was a virgin, the pig will make sure she ain't one for lon-" The Emperor immediately slammed his hand on the table with such a force that stopped the conversation. Hotohori rose from his seat,

"Nuriko!" At the Emperor's command, Nuriko made quick work of the men by sandwiching them between the wall and the table. One of the men groaned,

"I think I broke something." Another said,

"W-wait, are y-you guys men?" Nuriko was dusting his hands as a smug look plastered itself on his face. The Emperor, having already retrieved and checked his blade, replied in an irritated manner,

"Oh, you finally figured it out, morons," Then he suddenly felt something rub itself on his legs. Knowing immediately what it was, Hotohori closed his eyes and added, "Nuriko, could you do something about this." Nuriko appeared beside him instantly; sleeves pushed up and knuckles cracking,

"It would be my pleasure." The infatuated bandit looked up from his current position—a blush across his face and sparkly eyes intact,

"I don't care if you're a man, I think you're really special and-" Nuriko wasted no time and grabbed the drunk by his shirt, dragging the determined lug behind him,

"Permission to do as I please, sire?" Hotohori didn't spare them a glance and said offhandedly,

"Go right ahead." Kagome giggled,

"Wow, I didn't know you attracted men as well, Your Highness." Hotohori arched an elegant eyebrow,

"It is most disturbing and I insist that you forget this little event." Kagome beamed at him and nodded,

"First things, first, we have to bandage your wounds." She said, pointing to the thin line of blood making itself known on his white sleeve. Without further questions, Kagome ripped a piece of her clothing and wrapped it gently yet tightly around his injury. Hotohori stared at her the whole time. He could clearly see how tired she was already and he felt a little useless seeing as he should be the one to assist Kagome, not the other way around. When she was done, Kagome smiled in satisfaction until she noticed the solemn look on his face,

"What's wrong?" The Emperor snapped out of his reverie and looked at her intently for a moment before shaking his head,

"It's nothing." Not wanting to waste any time, Kagome looked at him, obviously doubting his words, before turning to Nuriko's pile of defeated villains,

"Now what do we do?" Nuriko puffed out his chest and replied,

"We can get one of these bandits to tell us where Miaka is." Kagome sighed,

"Yes but unfortunately, you knocked them all out." The warrior deflated and Hotohori allowed a gentle smile to grace his face,

"In any case, we should wait for one of those men who took Miaka." The priestess and Nuriko nodded. While they waited, Kagome slumped against the wall and her breathing became uneven. She made sure to be very quiet so as not to worry the others. Kagome gulped as she felt something tugging at her heart. She clutched her chest and felt the jewel. It was there and it didn't seem to be acting strange but still, this feeling…

THUD…

Hotohori and Nuriko swung around and their eyes widened, Kagome was lying on the floor with her hair splayed about her and she was not moving.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Hotohori was the first to reach the unconscious priestess and knelt beside her, carefully placing her head in his arms,

"Kagome...She's burning."

_**Miaka…**_

"Aaaahhhh! Get away from me!"

The priestess's light brown uniform was almost taken off of her and the boss held both her hands, keeping her in place,

"Come on, stay still! I don't wanna have to hurt you!" Pulling out a knife, he put it dangerously near her throat, instantly immobilizing most of her movements.

"Kyaaaaaah! No! Tamahome!"

Outside the room, Koji was standing there and listening to the priestess's shrieks and cries. He clenched his teeth as her noises increased.

"Tsk, oaf…" Apparently, he did not approve of the Eiken's methods and like the rest of the gang, he thought he was a pig that plopped himself in the real boss's seat. _Well, it's none of my business anyway…_

Deciding to ignore Miaka's screams, Koji made his way to the dining hall. As he opened the door,

"What the-? Oh, it's you." He said, recognizing Nuriko who had Kagome's arm draped over his shoulders as he supported her. The blue-haired bandit narrowed his eyes,

"What happened here?" Just as those words left his mouth, a sword came to his throat, ready to detach his head from his body if necessary. Looking at the owner of the weapon, Koji saw a pretty annoyed looking Emperor,

"Where's Miaka?" There was no answer,

"Answer me!" The sword had come near enough to cut his throat and a thin line of red formed along it.

_**Miaka…**_

"AAAAHH! I said NO!" Eiken, the boss, put his knife near Miaka's face in an attempt to stop her squirming. The brunette shut her eyes tight,

"You ought to keep your mouth shut or you'll never figure out the one with the body symbol." At the threat, her eyes shot open and she let out a gasp. She had remembered Tamahome's words,

'_When all of the Suzaku Seven are assembled, I swear I'll come back to you.' Tamahome…Yui-chan…Kagome...As soon as I find the other warriors, Tamahome will come back and once the mission's accomplished, I'll get Yui back, too. I'll also be able to rid Kagome of the poison in her body…I have to…_

"Good, quiet, just like a little mousy-mouse, ahehehe." Eiken started leaning down on her and Miaka shook. The first buttons of her blouse were already undone and Miaka thought that this was it until,

CRACK!

_**SMASH!**_

Rubble spurted from the wall and hit Eiken on the head, knocking the fat guy out. The huge hole in the wall showed Nuriko in a stance, obviously the one who created the opening. With the boss out cold, Miaka immediately shot up,

"Nuriko!" Said warrior proudly proceeded to pose and show off his strength to Koji. The bandit was tied up and sweat-dropped as he watched the self-absorbed cross dresser,

"What's he been eatin'?" Miaka looked around,

"Where are Kagome and Hotohori?" Nuriko stopped his foolish antics and stepped aside. The young Emperor came forward with Kagome securely in his arms,

"Miaka, are you alright?" The brunette almost jumped in his arms in relief had Kagome not been there. Noticing that the raven-haired female was not moving, Miaka's eyes jutted forward and she stumbled to get on her feet. It was a challenge seeing as she was still tied up but she managed. Racing towards them, she became frantic,

"What happened to Kagome? Is she hurt? Tell me what happened!" Nuriko went behind her and ripped the ropes,

"Calm down, she's fine. Kagome just needs to rest." The brunette looked at him with doubt clearly written on her face. Hotohori silently placed Kagome near the wall, in a safe corner. Koji sat a few feet from the priestess with a grouchy look on his face. He was not at all pleased on how things have turned out.

Miaka eyed Kagome intently as the other miko slept on in the corner,

"I thought Kutou would leave her alone if they got Tamahome." There was a slight sadness in her voice at the mention of a certain young man but she was able to cover it up quickly,

"And I thought you couldn't move because of your injuries, Hotohori." The young Emperor smiled,

"I'm fine. Kagome had tended to it before she collapsed."

"Oh, I see."

When Eiken started to groan and wake up, Hotohori's blade was immediately at his nose. He had not forgotten what this pig was about to do to the Priestess of Suzaku and was not lenient with filth like him. Hotohori towered over Eiken with Miaka at his side and Nuriko a little ways behind the both of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is girl is the Priestess of Suzaku. Any abuse of her or misconduct in her presence is punishable by death." Hotohori's voice was firm and his eyes were narrowed as he stared down menacingly at the pig.

"No wait! Don't kill him. He still has to tell who has the symbol on their body. We need to know." Nuriko raised his eyebrows and walked behind Eiken pulling his arm upwards,

"Well how about a little torture then?" Miaka thought for a moment before giving the 'okay' sign. As Nuriko moved, the sound of breaking bones could be heard from Eiken's arm. Tears sprung from the bandit's eyes,

"Ooowwwwiiieee! Alright, I'll tell! I'll tell you! Ooowwwiieee! Tasuki, Tasuki has a character on his body! Now let me go-ooo!"

Miaka was suddenly elated at the information, _Tasuki! Number five! We found the fifth warrior, Tamahome! _With a new found hope and determination, the girl closed in on their tortured informant,

"Now tell us where we can find this guy!" But before any of them could register what was happening, a strong gust of wind blew into the room and had forced everyone to close their eyes. By the time they opened them, Miaka was gone. Nuriko looked around,

"Miaka?" Even Hotohori became worried,

"Miaka!" In his search for his priestess, Hotohori had spun around and when he didn't see Kagome, Hotohori felt hysterical. Koji however, almost couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He _knew_ that wind. _Genro! _And sure enough, a familiar figure with fiery red hair stood on the railings of Eiken's balcony with the brunette draped on his shoulder while Kagome was placed just below his feet,

"Genro!" Eiken sneered, despite Nuriko still holding him by his shirt,

"Oh, it's you! So you're finally back!" Hotohori stepped forward, brows furrowed and mouth in a scowl,

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Ignoring the young Emperor, Genro turned to the fat bandit,

"Long time no see, Eiken. So, I go away for a while and you took over the whole operation, huh? You even got yourself a bride, quite a trick for a piglet like you." Miaka indignantly tried to protest,

"That's not true!" Nuriko stared in disbelief,

"You married him?"

"Not me! I'm not his bride! I don't even know the outlaw!" Golden eyes traveled to the brunette in mild amusement,

"In that case, I'll take her. And this one, too," he announced, pointing at Kagome who was still unconscious. Genro's eyes held a soft gaze when he looked at Kagome and Hotohori saw it all too well, making the emperor quiver in rage.

"I can't let such a nice catch fall into your lap." At this, Hotohori lunged forward, sword in hand,

"No you won't!" Genro smirked and pulled out four sutras,

"GENJUSTU SHUN-TAROU!" and threw them straight for the occupants in the room and they suddenly took the form of four black wolves, startling Nuriko and Hotohori. The creatures charged and aimed for their necks. Taken by surprise, the Emperor and Nuriko could not fend them off immediately.

"Watch out!" Satisfied with the results, Genro gently picked up Kagome with one hand and said over his shoulder,

"Catch you later."

"Miaka!"

"Kagome!"

"Eiken, if you ever want this girl back, you'll have to face me and fight for the boss's seat. Hahahahaha!" Before he disappeared completely with both females.

"KAGOME!" In his anger, Hotohori was able to slice through one of the wolves only to discover it to be a plain piece of paper. Too infuriated by the fact that he was incapable of protecting the girls, he ignored the little piece of 'magic' paper and tried to go after the kidnapper.

Eiken threw off one of the wolves that tried to get on his back rather strongly,

"Oh yeah? I'll show him a thing or two!" With that said, he removed one of his pillows to reveal a long, ancient-looking box. From it, he took out a fan and started waving it around (ungracefully, mind you) screaming,

"REKKA-SHINEN!" Flames started to appear and burned the wolves to ashes. Nuriko scrambled to escape the flames, taking cover behind the wall.

"What the heck...? Paper wolves and a fan that shoots fire...?" Things are getting stranger and stranger. Looking to see if the coast was clear, Nuriko noticed that the emperor was missing. He must've gone after that bandit called Genro._ 'What? He left me alone! Your Highness!'_

Eiken stomped on one of the burnt papers and gripped the enchanted fan tightly,

"You little twerp, Genro! What do you mean I have to fight you for the boss' position, huh? As long as I got this fan," He emphasized his point by hitting the fan on the wall, "you'll never stand a chance against me, little kid! Come and try!" His voice echoed in the distance,

"BRING IT ON!"

_**Somewhere Else...**_

Genro roughly threw Miaka on the floor before he proceeded to ignore her. Instead, the orange-haired bandit carried Kagome gently in his arms as he set her down on a small bed in the corner. Rubbing her aching backside, the brunette scowled and shouted,

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Genro spared her a glance and walked over to her,

"Only me and my buddy know about this place so no one's gonna come rescue you. Sorry, I don't have anything against you personally but I have to use you as a bargaining chip." He smirked at her and cupped her face,

"Do whatever you're told and I won't hurt ya." Gripping her face tightly, he attempted to kiss her. He would've succeeded if only his victim didn't punch him in the face. With a force that sent him backwards, Genro rubbed his cheek and scrunched up his face in annoyance,

"OW! What in tarnation are ya trying to do anyway?" The young girl merely stood in front of him,

"I could ask you the same thing! Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl! I'm not scared of ya! Come on, put 'em up, pal!" She was suddenly wearing boxing gloves and sports attire. Assuming a boxer's stance, Miaka seemed to be lost in her own world or something,

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Jab 'im, jab 'im. UPPER CUT!" She even punched thin air to emphasize her point but slouched immediately and had her arms brace her on the table saying in a defeated manner,

"Ugh, I'll give it all up, I promise you-" Genro only sweat-dropped at her little display,

"What's she doing?"Waving it off, the bandit stood up,

"Who cares? This is stupid. I ain't interested in girls like you. Anyway, a hostage is a hostage so one wrong move and you'll be asking for trouble-HEY!" He was cut off by this strange girl as she started taking his clothes off.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! AREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Miaka waved her hands apologetically,

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if you had any symbols written on your body. You see, I'm the priestess of Suzaku. Maybe you've heard of me because I'm kinda famous around this empire, you know. And I was just wondering if maybe you're one of the warriors of the Suzaku Seven, are you one?"

"What are ya yapping about?"

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Interrupted, the two turned their attention to the door. A familiar voice came from the other side,

"Knock, knock. Who's there? It's Koji. 'Koji' who? Genro's buddy, that's who. Oh great, come right on in! Thank you." Koji let himself in and obviously surprised Genro.

"Koji!"

Miaka, on the other hand, safely assumed that Koji was the buddy he was talking about and watched as they danced around, arm in arm. Well, they certainly look happy to see each other.

"Long time no see, man!"

"What are you talking about? I was at the joint when you took the girls, you didn't see me? That's cold bro!" Their laughing and dancing continued and Miaka crossed her arms and thought, '_They're dancers, too?' _Shaking her head, she remembered that Kagome was still unconscious on the bed. The brunette's brows furrowed in worry as she neared her friend. She could see beads of sweat forming on her unusually pale face.

"Kagome!" Unknowingly, she caught the attention of the two merry bandits. Turning serious again, Genro rushed to the raven-haired miko, much to the surprise of both Miaka and Koji.

Genro placed a hand on her head but quickly removed it as if he was burned,

"She wasn't this hot a while ago. She needs a doctor." At the mention of a doctor, slender fingers clenched his wrist. He looked down to see fiery blue eyes staring up at him. He saw the underlying threat that lay beneath her determined gaze.

"I'm fine." Her voice was hoarse but she cleared her throat and sat up much to Miaka's dismay.

"Kagome, you should be resting." Kagome glared at her half-heartedly but enough to scare the girl,

"I told you, I'm fine. And you," she said, turning to Genro,

"I thought I told you to wait for my signal. Why didn't you follow through with the plan? We would've had that fan of yours by now." Genro backed away a bit but retorted anyway,

"Wait for your signal? Keh! In case you forgot, I found you unconscious! Was I supposed to wait forever? Besides, you took so damn long to get your act together that I couldn't just stand by and wait!" It was Kagome's turn to lean back,

"There was a...change in plans." The miko averted her gaze elsewhere. She couldn't tell him that it was Miaka's fault that their plan failed. She sighed inwardly; she should've known that her friend would pull a stunt like biting off other people's clothes. Genro looked triumphant and crossed his arms haughtily,

"Heh! What'd I tell ya!"

Koji and Miaka simply watched in confusion and bewilderment at their exchange.

_**With Keisuke...**_

Being the _caring _brother he is, he continued to read from the book.

"Meanwhile, Tamahome remained in the Kutou palace. He thought of Miaka and her difficult mission. Were the warriors of Suzaku discovered yet? Has Kutou kept its word and released Kagome from their poison?"

True enough, Tamahome could be seen sitting on the window sill of his room, deep in thought...

_**Kutou...**_

"Tamahome?" Yui's voice brought him back from his own world. He turned his head and stood,

"Yui..."

"Look what I got for you!" She said cheerfully as she held out some new clothes for him.

"I thought you'd look good in them. What do you think?"

"Uh...no thanks. The clothes I've got are fine." Tamahome was a little unsure about this. Yui is now the priestess of Seiryuu and is under the command of Kutou. Why is she treating him like this? Even when he failed to rescue her the first time. It was probably his fault that she's forced to be Kutou's priestess and still...

"Well, can I get you something to eat? Are you getting hungry? I'll bring you anything you want. How about some sake? If you want, I'll sneak some in."

"I said I'm fine." He chuckled a bit at her happy attitude,

"Really, I'm okay. You don't have to fuss." Which was true, since he knows what she's been through. She shouldn't be worrying about whether he was comfortable or not.

"I'm sure you've had enough troubles of your own to worry about."

"Troubles of my own...?" Tamahome's eyes widened in realization of what he just said,

"..."

"You know? You know what happened to me?" Trying to take back what he meant, he reached out his hand and stammered,

"N-No..."

"Oh...So Miaka knows what happened too, then? What about Kagome?" Yui's bangs covered her eyes as she continued not to look at Tamahome,

"N-No, Kagome wasn't with us..."

"Oh so only Miaka...How those men attacked me? And then...Nakago found me, I-I guess. He was with me when I woke up. I was done for—almost dead when he brought me here to Kutou. And when I finally realized what happened to me..."

Images of Nakago carrying her broken form crossed her mind. She placed her wrist in front of her and remembered the pain she felt as her voice trembled,

"The first thing I tried to do was...But I was treated right away. Even now I think about it and I wonder why I didn't die then!" Yui's body was racked with her sobs as they got louder and louder,

"P-Please stop! That's enough!" Guilt poked at Tamahome. He should've just kept his mouth shut. Now he was upsetting Yui. He was a little taken aback when she turned to face him, tears running down her cheeks,

"I wish I HAD died!" In her depressed state, she threw herself at Tamahome's chest and continued to shake and sob.

"I didn't want you to know. I wish I was dead! I do! I do!" Surprised and a little lost on what to do, Tamahome tried to comfort the girl by placing his hands gently on her shoulder to at least lessen her shaking.

"Oh Yui..." Tamahome remained silent. What could he say? What _should _he say? '_Help me, Miaka. What should I do?'_

Outside the window of Tamahome's room, Nakago stood listening to the cries of his priestess with a smirk plastered on his face.

_**With Miaka and Kagome...**_

"Really? You mean you were supposed to be the boss?" Kagome was sitting on the bed with Miaka while Genro leaned on the table and Koji sat on the floor. The Shikon priestess felt a bit better after her nap and she had regained enough energy to move. Miaka sent suspicious glances at Kagome, doubting the miko's improved condition. At the moment, Genro was explaining his current position to the two.

"That's it. Yep." Koji looked on the floor and said,

"Then the old boss died about a month ago and you weren't around. Eiken jumped at the chance to take over and made himself boss." The fiery red-head could only stay quiet as Koji continued,

"You were the one. The boss talked about you a lot 'til his very last breath."

"He did?" Kagome looked at Genro with a sad smile. Of course, she already knew most of the story. That's why she tried to help him in the first place. She had wondered why he wanted the jewel and so she asked him what his motive was. When she learned about it, she started to form a plan...

_**Flashback...**_

"_Well, why don't we work together?" Genro looked at her like she was crazy,_

"_What are you saying? You haven't lost it have you?" Kagome frowned and ignored his comment,_

"_What if I get that fan of yours for you?" He blinked once, twice,_

"_Huh? And how in the seven hells do you plan to do that?" The priestess looked away with a tired expression,_

"_It's hopeless to talk to idiots like you."_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?" Kagome waved him off and sent a death glare in his direction, daring him to interrupt her again._

"_Anyway, here's what I have in mind: Shippo, Kirara and I will feign a rescue and fail on purpose. I'll get captured and I'll get some information on where that fan of yours is hidden. When I give you a signal, head towards it and your fan's location will be in your possession. Your stunt will serve as a distraction so that the others and I can escape. You'll get your fan and we can get out. Fair deal, don't you think?" Genro gave her a deadpanned stare,_

"_Oh yeah sure, why not? I'm gonna risk getting captured, on my **own** while you and your friends get away safely. Yeah that sounds like a great plan to me." He stated dryly. Kagome giggled,_

"_Oh I knew you'd like it! Then let's go." Before the man could say or do anything to stop her, Kagome and the others were off. There was a moment of silence before he shouted,_

"_Hey! That was sarcasm! Come back here! I'm not finished with you!"_

_**End of Flashback...**_

Kagome chuckled inwardly at the memory.

"All right! I'm gonna help you!" The two men gawked at her friend stupidly,

"Huh?" Miaka grinned at her own bright idea,

"Why not? He stole the job from you, we'll get it back! Hotohori and Nuriko will help, too, won't they Kagome?" Genro was immediately in front of her,

"Listen you-!" She merely patted his shoulder,

"You're welcome, really but save the thanks." Unknown to the brunette, Genro was seething in annoyance,

"Grr.."

"Instead if we succeed, you can help us find Tasuki, okay?"

"You're _my __**HOSTAGE**_!" With sparkling, determined eyes, Miaka fisted her hand and proceeded to stay in her deluded world, ignoring everyone in the room,

"Now that, that's settled let's go. Genro! Koji!" Genro was staring at Miaka, seeing as she was hopelessly lost in another world, he tuned to Kagome who was silently amused at their helplessness. Koji appeared behind him with a huge sweat drop on his head,

"She doesn't understand that she's a hostage, does she?"

"No, I don't think so..." was Genro's dismal reply. Despite all the commotion, Kagome noticed that Shippo and Kirara were nowhere in sight. '_Hm, I wonder what's taking them so long...'_

_**Hotohori...**_

Hotohori was wandering about aimlessly in the forest. He followed that bandit into the woods but now he was just plain lost. He sighed in irritation, of all the times to get lost! Calming himself, he closed his eyes and evened his breath. It wouldn't help if he panicked. The young emperor sat down under a tree and resumed to focus. However, this had a reverse affect on him, every time he closed his eyes, He only saw Kagome. It was just a reminder that he was lost and she was taken. He bristled at the thought. The next time he saw that bandit, he would kill him.

Getting absorbed in his murderous thoughts, he failed to notice a movement in the bushes. Until...

"_**ATTACK!"**_

The next thing Hotohori knew was a pile of fur knocking him over along with some small claws dangerously near his face. Gathering his wits, he looked at the fur ball and his eyebrows shot up his forehead,

"S-Shippo? Kirara? What are you doing here?" The kit dangled on his arm and climbed on his shoulder swiftly,

"Hotohori! There you are! Kirara and I were wondering why you and Nuriko weren't with mama and Mr. Orange. Even Miaka was with them! Now we found you and all that's left is Nuriko! Let's go find him!" Hotohori smiled at the bundle of fur. He was so energetic that He almost couldn't comprehend what the kit said. Kirara, on the other hand was calmly licking her paws and waiting for the kit and Hotohori. Then Hotohori remembered something,

"Who is this 'Mr. Orange'? Is he the bandit that took the girls?" Shippo nodded enthusiastically,

"Yep! You've met him? He's really funny especially when he loses to mama in a battle of wits! Hahahahaha! You should go meet him personally, come on, we'll take you to them."

_**Back at the Joint...**_

"Listen! Don't let your guard down for even one minute! Genro's most likely to strike in the middle of the night. Stay on your toes, men!" after Eiken's loud announcement, a stream of hoots, howls and shouts followed. Eiken, being the stupid pig of a boss that he is, failed to notice that their intruders were already inside the vicinity and were in fact watching them as they 'ready themselves'. Miaka, Kagome, Genro and Koji were somewhere in the bushes,

"Yeah!"

_**BONK!**_

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Miaka got too carried away and was way into the moment that she joined in the cheering. Genro hit her on the head, hoping to knock some sense into her. After a considerable amount of giggling, Kagome rubbed her friend's head with a smile as tears formed in the brunette's eyes from the stinging pain. Koji just sighed.

"You and the whole gang hate 'im but they all do Eiken's bidding. Ingrates!"

"They only do what he says because no body can stand up to his favorite little keepsake from the old boss."

"Keepsake?" asked Miaka. Suddenly a chibi-like Koji appeared with a fan and hit himself on the head,

"The Fan!"

"Huh?" asked the still confused priestess. Kagome remained silent and stood up. She sensed something and she was about to check it out. She grinned as the three of her companions talked in a lively manner even in their situation.

"Is it really that scary?" asked Miaka. Genro gave her a sidelong glance and drawled out,

"It's not what you think. It's made of solid iron. Didn't you see him waving it around?"

"It's a bewitched fan that he can trigger with a spell to blast out fire and burn you to ashes instantly." added Koji.

"We have to get it back from that scoundrel." At this, Genro took out more of those 'magic' papers with weird scribbles on them. Miaka wondered what they were,

"Oh, those were those papers things those wolves came out of before, right? Let me see." Having said that, Miaka snatched them from Genro's hand and peered at them closely.

"How does the trick work, show me! Show me!"

"It's not a trick, it's an illusion spell. They're talismans I got from a master sorcerer I met while I was traveling. Whatever you write on them can be conjured as a phantom." Hearing that, Miaka's interest increased,

"Wow, you just write whatever you want to appear?" Unknown to the two buddies, Miaka started to write on each of the talismans. Koji decided that he should go ahead of them,

"We'll sneak in from the other side." And Koji was off. When Genro's attention turned back to Miaka, he hit her on the head for the second time that night,

"What are you doin'? Give those talismans back! Huh? Where's your friend?" Miaka looked around and Kagome was not there,

"Eh? She was here just a minute ago!"

The orange-haired bandit frowned in thought but proceeded to follow Koji through the bushes. Being who she was, he was dead certain that Kagome can take care of herself. He nudged Miaka to follow them; he didn't want _this_ one to disappear unless he wanted to see her captured or worse. Reluctantly, the brunette followed. They crept through the shrubs with Koji in the lead, followed by Genro then Miaka in a pretty close line. So it was obviously unexpected for a sword to come out of nowhere, ready to slit Genro's throat.

"I've found you, villain. If Miaka or Kagome is harmed in any way, you will die by my sword." It was Hotohori and he didn't seem pleased to see him in the least. Genro panicked a bit but was saved when Shippo bounced on the emperor's head,

"Wait! No! He's a friend of mama! Hi Mr. Orange!" Genro sweat-dropped,

"Oh, it's you again, squirt. And how many times do I have to tell ya not to call me that!" Miaka's head popped out of the bushes with a bright smile,

"Hotohori! Shippo-chan! Kirara-chan! I'm so glad you're safe!" The young ruler turned his head in surprise,

"Miaka?" In the background, the large form of Kirara could be seen carrying an injured Koji with his collar in between her sharp teeth.

"Uh, I thought that was supposed to be our line?" came a voice from another part of the bushes, from which Nuriko emerged with Kagome popping up beside him with a victorious grin,

"Look who I found! Oh! Hotohori, Shippo, Kirara! There you are. But...what are you doing?" Hotohori's sword was still against Genro's throat with Shippo on his head and Kirara was still biting on Koji's clothes while Miaka was just smiling as if this was not weird at all.

_**Inside the bandits' hideout...**_

"I think I understand. Miaka, you're sure you want to help them?" Hotohori was still against this but since it was Miaka's wish then so be it.

"Uh-huh! Fair is fair and Tasuki's around here somewhere. We have to help them out. " He sighed knowing that it was pointless to argue. Besides, even Kagome seemed to trust them. Which reminds him,

"Kagome, are you feeling well enough?" Genuine concern was written on his face that the miko couldn't help but smile reassuringly,

"Don't worry. I just needed some sleep, that's all. I'm fine now, Hotohori. And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't let you guys have all the fun." Hotohori smiled gently at her behavior,

"That's why I love you." Just as those words left his mouth, his eyes widened at what he just said. Even Kagome was caught off guard,

"What...?" Before he could say anything else, he felt a familiar yet disgusting thing rub against his torso, looking down he saw that infatuated bandit from before, the one who confessed his love to him.

"I've found you!" His cheeks were still pink and his eyes were starry. Hotohori and Kagome stared at him in bewildered horror for a moment before the young emperor screamed,

"Ahhh! Nuriko!" causing the other bandits to find them,

"There they are!" Koji stepped back,

"They scoped us!" With a knowing smirk, Genro came forward,

"Leave 'em to me. Come forth, wolves, appear!" In a rather dramatic manner, he threw one of his talismans in the air...only to turn into a chocolate cake with strawberries on top before it came splattering on the floor.

"Huh? What going on? Canine demons come!" Trying one more time, he threw more of his talismans in the air but all that appeared were hamburgers, ice creams, candies, hotdogs, fries, more cakes, cup noodles and the like. All of them fell over as the food appeared one after the other. Abruptly standing up in a furious fit, Genro shouted in frustration,

"Urgh! I didn't ask for food!" Meanwhile, Miaka sat on the floor twiddling her fingers with Nuriko behind her, hands on his hips and already suspicious,

"Miaka."

"Uh-oh."

"DID YOU DO THIS?" came the thundering voice of Genro.

"Uh, well..." In the midst of their little interlude, Hotohori shouted,

"Look out!" Red-hot flames came right towards them. Kagome swiftly scooped up Shippo and Miaka as she and the others dodged the fire. Setting her friend on her own feet, Kagome placed Shippo near Kirara who was still in her larger form.

"So Genro, you're here! You can't get your magic to work, huh?" Eiken's ugly face was twisted in a sneer and Nuriko wanted to smash it so badly, he was shaking,

"Your Majesty...!"

"No, Nuriko. We cannot afford to take the chance! Remember that Tasuki might be among them!" Genro scowled,

"So after all their talk, these guys aren't going to help us." Koji came up beside him,

"Man that stinks!"

"You guys gonna fight or are you gonna stand around like a bunch of geishas?" Miaka lunged forward with a sort of battle cry but was stopped midway by Kagome. She had grabbed the brunette's shirt making her fall with a thud.

"Kagome! What was that for?" Kagome stepped forward this time, with impending death written on her face. Seeing that, Miaka shut up immediately,

"Miaka, I won't deny that Tasuki might be one of them but if he is, he might as well get hurt along with the rest of these brutes! If he's joining forces with them because he's scared of a measly fan then he doesn't deserve to be a warrior of Suzaku!" Having said that, Kagome charged head-first into the crowd of bandits and started to dispose of them one by one.

Kagome kicked a man in the face sending him straight to the wall behind along with a few other men before she elbowed another that tried to sneak up behind her. Her mouth was curved into a dangerous smirk as she gracefully dodged and effectively blocked all of their attacks. It was like she was dancing. Taking a spear from one of the men, she flipped it so that the pointed, metal tip was facing her and the dull, wooden end was used to swing across the ribs of multiple men at a time. God, she missed this! She wasn't able to fight like this in ages!

Genro, Koji, Nuriko, Hotohori and Miaka stood there dumbfounded.

"I guess we weren't needed after all." Said Nuriko. Koji and Genro nodded dumbly. Hotohori chuckled lightly as he watched Kagome. He could tell that she was avoiding any of their vital parts and just rendering them unconscious. Despite what she said earlier, Kagome was really kind at heart. Shippo was just there, looking proud of his mama and Kirara held an approving gaze towards her new master. Kagome had learned a lot in just a short time.

On the other hand, it was Genro's first time seeing the girl in action, he knew she was scary but he didn't know she was this scary...

Everything was going smoothly for Kagome until,

**___RIIIII~NG_!**

"Ah!" Falling to her knees at the sound, Kagome clutched her head in pain. _'What the hell is this ringing sound...AAHHH!' _Kagome threw her head back and tears streamed down her face, she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Hotohori and the others dashed to her side,

"Kagome, what's wrong?" the frantic emperor gently shook Kagome's shoulders but the girl only cried and cried,

"M-Make it stop! Make t-that damned ringing stop! AAHHH!" Kagome couldn't say anymore and just sobbed as the sound shot through her head again, this time it was accompanied by blinding white heat that coursed through her system, making her writhe in agony. Miaka was horrified and she was starting to get really anxious. What was happening to her friend? Why was it happening? Tears of worry and confusion brimmed at her eyes before she decided to do rush in once more towards the men. She let her confused state get the best of her as she tried to take hold of the fan in Eiken's grasp.

"Ugh! Gimme that fan! I mean it!"

"What do you think you're doin', girlie?"

"That fan belongs to Genro! Give it back to him right now!"

"No, Miaka! Get back here!"

"She's crazy! Whose hostage is she anyway? I forgot! Hahaha!"

"She's makin' the situation worse." In a matter of minutes, Miaka was closed to being strangled by Eiken,

"Genro, whatcha gonna do now? Make one move and I'll break her neck." Genro glared at his enemy,

"Gee, what a low-life scumbag!" Miaka struggled to keep from feeling the pain, managing to gasp out a few words,

"I'm okay, what about you? You guys in the gang? Why do you put up with this con-man, imposter! You know who is supposed to lead. You fight your old boss' friend because you're scared of a fan? You...and you..." Her eyes became watery as she thought about her current position. These guys aren't gonna budge just because she said that. Eiken's grip tightened around her neck. Miaka's yelps and shrieks reached everyone in the room, including a certain agonizing miko, who strained to open one azure eye,

"M-Miaka...!" Hotohori, who was holding her tightly, looked down at her,

"Save your strength, Kagome. Don't force yourself."

"N-No, Miaka!"

"And you call yourselves men?" _That voice! _

From the shadows, the ogre symbol lit a bright red and Tamahome made himself known. His fist instantly made painful contact with Eiken's ugly face, making the pig release Miaka who just stood there and watched as Tamahome beat the rest of the men, sending powerful hits in every direction.

_Tamahome...Can it really be true?_

When the last of Eiken's men fell to the ground, Tamahome heaved a deep, calming breath.

_He's here...to protect me..._

Meanwhile, Eiken, who was on the floor, tried to reach for his beloved fan but was beaten to it by Genro.

"No, not my fan..." Before him, stood a smirking Genro with Koji behind him.

"Too bad you fat phony. It's mine now."

"The game is over, Eiken."

As Miaka was too absorbed in the sudden appearance of Tamahome and with Genro relishing their victory, Hotohori glanced at Kagome. She was trying to stay conscious but another silent scream escaped her lips. What was this ringing sound in her head? It's like the sound is trying to break her skull in two. A broken-hearted Miaka kneeling on the floor, holding a talisman to her heart was the last thing Kagome saw before a tear escaped her eye and fainted...

_**Keisuke...**_

"The priestess of Suzaku held the talisman bearing Tamahome's name in her hand and she wept..."

TBC...

Whew! That was a rather long chapter! Wow... Hope I haven't lost my touch yet. Tell me how it was and once again I apologize for the wait and the unavoidable errors! Thank you for reading!


	16. Tasuki and Shikkonki

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the _**plot**_ wherein Kagome is involved (I don't own her either)!

A/N: I re-edited this chapter and I hope that there are less mistakes now. I would like to thank _**Lauramichca**_ for pointing out my errors!

Chapter 16

_**Keisuke...**_

"The bandits then apologized to the Priestess of Suzaku and she, of course, graciously forgave them all. But as a sign of their utmost sincerity, they offered board and lodgings for the group for as long as they require as the Priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls remained unconscious and showed no indication of waking..."

Keisuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. No matter how long he kept reading the book, he still couldn't believe that his sister was someone as important as the Priestess of Suzaku. Not only that but it seems that his baby sister is already starting to form some sort of harem. A grim look passed over his face..._That _is not something he would look forward to. He hoped that this Kagome girl would keep Miaka and all the men around them in line.

Despite the fact that Kagome had been friends with Miaka and Yui ever since she transferred, Keisuke has never really met her in person and only heard of her from Miaka. However, from what he was reading, it seems that Kagome was someone who belongs to both the real world and the world of the book. She's so natural when it comes to this hocus-pocus gig. Maybe he'd have to pay close attention to her too...

_**In The Book, Amidst The Darkness...**_

"_Please, I want this child to live!" came a weak voice._

_A young girl, younger than Kagome was right now, was on the floor in a bloody heap as blood flowed from the hole in her left shoulder. The room she was in was dark and gloomy. The only thing that made anything visible was the bright light that covered the face of the girl's companion. The room seemed to rumble as the person spoke,_

"_What you are asking is almost impossible..."was the thundering reply. It sounded like a man. The girl on the floor winced at the effort it took her to make her voice sturdy instead of coughing out blood. She looked like she had forgotten that she was on the verge of death as she tried to plead with the guy._

"_But it **is **possible, right? Please!" Another round of coughing out blood and heaving and the girl looked as pale as a ghost._

"_A child of that heritage is not meant to exist! It will be lost along with traces of-"_

"_Then take my body as your payment! I definitely won't let this child die!"_

"_You would offer yourself for a child that does not exist?" There was a slight tone of surprise in the man's voice which remained monotonous until now. The girl smiled a painful but determined smile,_

"_It does! I beg you to grant me this wish! I don't have anything left in this world so it wouldn't matter to me at all but this child is..."_

Kagome shot up from her sleep with sweat trickling down her face. Her breaths came in harsh pants. One of her hands clutched the blanket that was covering her while the other hid her face as she tried to get a hold of herself. _Was that...a dream?_ Just as Kagome was about to relax, a familiar throbbing made its way to her chest, it was the toxin in her body. Her shoulders shook as she tried to subdue it. Her eyes watered as she felt her chest constrict painfully. She couldn't breathe.

_**With the Others...**_

The bandits were all on their knees as they finished apologizing to Miaka, Hotohori and Nuriko. Genro and Koji were standing on the side, making sure that they all knew their place. Miaka waved them off and forgave them easily.

"Oh, and one more thing: Is there anyone here by the name of 'Tasuki'? I wanna ask him to come along with us."

Murmurs and whispers spread among the bandits who seem to have no idea who he is. One of them asked Eiken, who was in a corner,

"Eiken, you know that guy, don't you?"

"A-actually, no, I don't know who he is." Genro, who was leaning on the wall, closed his eyes and spoke up,

"Well I know who it is." Miaka immediately spun around and faced him with hopeful eyes,

"You do? Tell me!"

"Okay, but don't get too bummed out. Tasuki was the classified name of our former leader which means that he's actually dead now." The Priestess of Suzaku was crestfallen, _Tasuki is...dead? _

"Sorry about that. I wish we could bring him back to life but we can't." Genro still had his eyes closed and just listened to the helplessness of Miaka's group, hoping that there was some other way. Even Nuriko, who always tried to be optimistic, was very depressed,

"It's over now." Miaka couldn't believe it, how were they supposed to finish their mission now?

"It can't be." At the mention of the old boss, Koji decided to change to change the subject,

"Listen, Genro, so you wanna go out and visit the boss's grave tomorrow sometime? You probably miss him don't you?"

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

Hotohori had decided to step out for a bit. Thunder echoed in the halls and he figured that there was a storm raging outside. Putting that aside, his mind drifted back to their current predicament. All these problems were popping up one by one and he was starting to feel suffocated. For now, he just wanted to see Kagome. He had already went by Shippo's room and saw the kitsune innocently playing and going over his trinkets with Kirara lying down on the floor. Seeing that they were all right and would be pretty much occupied for the time being, he continued on his way.

Upon reaching the miko's room, he heard a soft thud. A bad feeling made its way to his chest. Without a moment to lose, Hotohori dashed inside only to see Kagome lying on the floor clutching her chest. Her face clearly showed her discomfort and her breathing became more and more ragged. Fear and anxiety crossed Hotohori's face as he hastily gathered her in his arms as he knelt on the floor,

"Kagome! Kagome, what happened?" The miko's eyes fluttered open and she tried to muster a smile. It only caused the emperor to worry even more.

"I-I'm fine...really..." Kagome gasped at another wave of pain that went up her spine. Beads of sweat were starting to cover her face. Her breathing was irregular and when Hotohori touched her forehead, he quickly removed it,

"Kagome, you're as cold as ice! What's happening?" Kagome pouted weakly,

"H-How should I know? I just woke u-up from a dream and s-suddenly I felt like I c-couldn't breathe! Ah!" Kagome shut her eyes and clutched the man's clothes. Usually when he'd check her temperature, Kagome was always burning, now it seems she was freezing. Horror crept on Hotohori's face. He immediately scooped her up and was about to go tell the others when her grip on his clothes became tighter,

"No! I-I don't want Miaka to see me like this! She's already so busy with finding her Seishi...S-She doesn't need to worry about me." The emperor looked helpless and was torn between heeding her request and ignoring it. He looked down at her to see her azure eyes staring up at him, daring him to go against her wishes. Even in her weak state, she'll always have the power to threaten somebody. Be it him or an enemy. Against his better judgement, Hotohori listened to her and laid her down on the bed. The pained look on her face was gradually dissipating and the emperor let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back traces of the toxin and he decided to keep her mind away from the pain so he thought to change the subject,

"...Kagome, we have heard from Genro that Tasuki was the name of their former leader." There was a brief moment of silence before Kagome shot up in a sitting position,

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that Tasuki is _dead_?" Hotohori sweat-dropped at her reaction but at least she looked a lot more cheerful now,

"Unfortunately, yes. According to Genro-" She cut him off,

"Genro? Where the hell is he? I swear I'm gonna clobber him to death if he's lying! That little-! Where is he?" Kagome was already standing on her bed with an enraged look on her face. It looked like she was serious and Hotohori was trying his best to calm her and make her lie back down,

"Now, now, Kagome, your condition-" The priestess shot him a glare,

"My condition has nothing to do with this! Where is he? LET ME AT 'IM!" Hotohori sweat-dropped, maybe choosing that topic wasn't a great idea...

_**The Next Day...**_

Morning crept over the lands and droplets of water glistened on every leaf. Deep in the forest was a hidden dome—the tomb of the old boss. As promised, the gang, Genro, Koji and even Miaka, Nuriko, Hotohori and Shippo came to visit 'Tasuki'. Inside, the torches were lit and in the center lay a simple, wooden coffin. Genro solemnly placed a hand on top of it and said some words of respect,

"A good man..." Miaka continued to stare worriedly at the casket, and thought in dismay, '_Now what? We need all Seven. Even if one of the Celestial Warriors is missing, Suzaku won't appear! And Tamahome might never come back..._An image of Tamahome flashed in her mind, stating his promise to her, '_I'll come back when you find them all...' _As if reading her thoughts, Nuriko voiced out her concerns,

"We can't go on without Tasuki, sire." Hotohori had vaguely heard what he was saying since he was wallowing in his own musings but managed to answer anyway,

"Yes, but it isn't possible to resurrect the dead back from their sleep." Surprisingly, a random bandit stepped up,

"Um, boss?" Genro regarded him with a questioning glance,

"Hm?"

"I've heard some rumors about this." Hotohori immediately directed his full attention to the conversation,

"Yeah, what?"

"There were some talk goin' on about someone up North in Choko who supposedly _can _bring the dead back to life-" Before he could even finish, Miaka grabbed him by his shirt,

"Hey! Are you serious, mister?" The startled bandit gulped,

"Uh well, it's just a rumor I heard."

"Then I better go up there to Choko to check it out!" Miaka fisted her hands and determination emanated off of her in waves. The emperor stayed silent and contemplated; _'If someone is powerful enough to raise the dead back to life then perhaps they would be able to rid Kagome of that poison...' _Nuriko looked at the brunette doubtingly,

"Miaka?"

"Even if there is only a one percent chance that it's true, I have to take it. But before I go," Miaka held out a bowl and said in a serious voice, "one full bowl of rice, please." Everyone fell over in a comedic state.

While all this humor was going on, Hotohori kept to himself. He had not told anyone of Kagome's worsening situation. She had drained all of her energy trying to get out of the room yesterday which he, of course, did not allow. Shippo and Kirara had came to check on Kagome and were happy to see her so 'full of life'. The three of them kept her company the whole night, making it less lonely for her. Hotohori inwardly sighed and wondered if this person in Choko can really help Kagome...

_**In Kagome's Room,**_

The priestess was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard and her hands placed on her lap and she was looking out the window. The rain had stopped and the weather looked ideal for travel. They were leaving today, it seems. Hotohori had just finished telling her about their next destination and he had no objections when she volunteered to join them. Though she did express her doubts verbally about this rumored person for she believed that no one besides a god can bring the dead back to life. Well, he was already planning on letting her come along anyway so it made no difference to him.

"Hotohori?" The young man was sitting on a chair next to bed and looked at her questioningly,

"Yes?" Kagome gave him a sharp, dead-panned glare,

"You haven't told anyone have you?" The emperor frowned slightly,

"No, I'm afraid not." The miko grinned at her victory and stretched,

"Good. I'll try to endure it for a while so cover for me, ok?" As much as he admired her will and determination, Hotohori thought that she might overwork herself and end up worse than before,

"You are pushing yourself too hard, Kagome. I am only allowing you to come in case someone in Choko can heal you." The raven-haired girl feigned hurt and pouted cutely and crossed her arms,

"Meanie..." Not being able to resist just how cute she was, Hotohori pulled her onto his lap and held her close wanting to drown himself in her presence. Kagome, though surprised, let him fully envelop her in a tight embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew he had been worrying over her for weeks now. The faint lines on his usually flawless face were proof enough. She felt guilty for not taking care of herself more,

"Ne, Hotohori?" The emperor did not move his face from her neck and merely hummed, letting her know that he was listening. She shivered slightly from the subtle vibration but continued,

"I'm sorry for causing you to worry so much. I know you're probably tired of it already." She felt him mumble into her neck,

"Silly girl." Kagome pushed herself from his chest, making him look at her,

"I am not silly!" He smirked and caught her chin in his fingers and tilted her head upwards.

"Yes. Yes, you are silly." Before she could protest, Hotohori's lips caught hers in a deep, breath-taking kiss. He placed her hand above his heart and held it there before pulling away. He looked at her flushed face and smiled,

"I would not worry this much about someone I don't love, Kagome." Her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red before she searched his eyes for any trace of deceit before putting on a teasing smirk of her own,

"Now _that _is what I call cheesy. Bleh!" Kagome made a face before laughing her head off. The emperor shook his head before letting a chuckle escape his own lips.

Unknown to them, Genro heard and saw everything from the doorway...

_**Later...**_

While everyone was getting ready to leave, Genro came face-to-face with a fuming Kagome. He shrank back as she stomped towards him. He could almost feel that dark, murderous aura around her,

"_Genro._..I _hope_ you're not lying about Tasuki being dead and if you make us go on this wild goose-chase then you are in for a world of pain, mister! AAARRRGGGHHH! I still won't trust any word that comes from that lying mouth of yours!" Kagome was waving her clenched fists. They haven't even started and she was already ready to beat the crap out of him. Hotohori, Kirara and Shippo held on to Kagome with small smiles on their faces. Miaka looked at the scene before and was a bit glad that Kagome and Genro seemed to be on 'friendly' terms. The bandit was desperately trying to overpower Kagome, so he crossed his arms and tried to regain his composure by shouting,

"Since when did I lie to you?" Kagome's eyes flared,

"You're a bandit!" The orange-haired boss popped,

"WILL YOU JUST SCRAM ALREADY? I don't want anything to do with you people, now go on! Get!" Kagome shot him a deadly glare before looking on the ground, letting her hair cover her face. Hotohori, Shippo and Kirara were a little cautious, waiting for Kagome's next move. It surprised everyone when she lifted her head and smiled lovingly at Genro,

"I'm _so_ gonna enjoy making your life a living hell." Having said that, Kagome threw her hair back before walking away as if she didn't just say something disturbing leaving everyone in the room speechless. Everyone looked at Genro as if to say, '_Glad I'm not you...'_but the orange-haired bandit was frozen stiff. Miaka tried poking him but it was no use. Hotohori chuckled lightly as he too, tried to revive the petrified man.

It took a while before they got him to move but after a few shaking, water-dumping and 'bending' (courtesy of Nuriko), Genro came back to life. Anyway, right now, they were seeing the six of them off and Miaka, who sat with Nuriko on his horse, waved goodbye,

"Bye, everyone! Be good!" Kagome sat in front of Hotohori and just 'humphed' before she glowered one last time at Genro, sending shivers up and down his spine. By the time, they were but mere specks in the distance, Genro collapsed on his knees,

"That scary woman is gonna kill me..." Koji looked at him like he was crazy,

"Whoa, I've never seen you get so worked up just 'cause of a girl. You sure you're all right?" Genro made a face before finally being able to stand up again,

"They're finally outta here." Koji put his hands on his hips and started talking about Miaka (since he spent more time around the brunette than he did with Kagome...)

"What a chick! She's either genuinely good or an idiot. And that friend of hers...she's just on an entirely different playin' field, isn't she?" The red-head snorted,

"They sure made us act weird. You'd think we'd all forgotten how to act like mountain desperados. We even fed them healthy food _and_ gave them a place to stay." Koji snickered,

"Yeah, you even had to let that Kagome girl use _your _room." Genro shrugged,

"Well, it was either that or a string of complaints and as much as I'd like to rile her up, I'd rather not have my ears bleed." Koji stared at him,

"Heh, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were interested in her." Genro failed to hide the blush that crept on his face. His friend saw it all too well and laughed his head off,

"Wow, I can't believe it! Hahahahahahaha! For someone who declares to the world how much he hates the female race, you sure are falling hard for this slip of a girl! Hahaha!" Koji already had tears in his eyes as he clutched his stomach while the red-head tried to cover his blushing face with a fist,

"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY?" After a few minutes, Koji finally used up all his laughter and stood up straight again,

"Forget it. I'm just glad we got the fan and you're the boss now, Genro. The Priestess of Suzaku, huh? You'd have liked to go with them for the adventure, wouldn't you?" The blue-haired bandit smirked and continued,

"Not to mention that girl you just met and fell for." Genro hit him on the head,

"I told you to quit it! 'Sides, she's already got a handsome guy like that. What does she need me for?" Koji grinned,

"That should make her even more interesting, right? I mean, it won't be any fun if there wasn't any competition and why would such a refined guy like that fall for such a girl if she wasn't special or somethin'? Now that I think of it, we really don't know anythin' 'bout her. But damn was she good fightin'! It wouldn't hurt to have her on our side, don't ya think?" Genro thought for a moment before closing his eyes,

"Don't be stupid. I'm in charge now and I don't want any competition. It was the boss' last wish for all of us. Besides, I can't stand girls, especially not _that _chick." Koji turned his back to his friend and said in a low, sober voice,

"Then I guess it worked out for the best." Though Genro wouldn't admit it, Koji knew that he _did_ want to go with those people.

"Hm."

_**Miaka, Hotohori, Nuriko, Kagome...**_

After a few hours, of riding, they decided to rest the horses and stopped near a river. Miaka sat under a tree holding Tamahome's letter with a bottle of water beside her. Hotohori had given it to her to remind her that she needed all the help she could get to ensure her health. Speaking of him, Miaka saw how quiet he's been all morning. She knows that he was upset by Kagome's condition yet he tries his best not to worry her. It's somewhat amazing that he's able to balance his duty to her as a Suzaku Warrior, his duty to his country as the Emperor _and _his feelings for Kagome. Speaking of the other miko, she was sitting a little ways from her, resting her head on the trunk of a tree. _Kagome..._

Kutou lied. They already have Tamahome so why won't they remove that poison from Kagome's body? '_Yui, are you the one behind this? No. Yui wouldn't want Kagome hurt. It's probably because of that no-good general! He must be purposefully making Kagome weak to stop us from accomplishing anything! Well, I'll show him a thing or two!'_

"Poor guy." Miaka jumped at least three-feet high in surprise. Nuriko was suddenly standing behind the tree she was leaning on with his arms crossed. At first, Miaka had no idea what he was talking about until his second sentence,

"I really feel sorry for His Majesty lately. Even with all the responsibilities weighing down on him, he continues to love Kagome wholeheartedly." Miaka's eyes widened,

"Love? I thought they were just starting to like each other." Nuriko sighed,

"Didn't you hear him say that he loved her when we were trying to sneak in the bandits' fort?"Miaka put a finger to her mouth in deep thought,

"I didn't hear anything." The cross-dresser gave her a dead-panned look before sighing again, he should've known. Snapping back to their current topic, Miaka looked at him and asked,

"And, you aren't mad about it?" Nuriko just closed his eyes and smiled,

"Well, I must admit that I was shocked at first to see how strong his feelings were for her. But I get the feeling that I've lost the contest. I mean even if I was a woman, I'd never stand the chance against the likes of Kagome. So no, no, I'm not angry, not in the least. I'm really just not the jealous woman type." Contrary to what he was saying, Nuriko had Miaka's cheek between his fingers in a painful pinch. As difficult as it was to get any sensible word out of her mouth at the moment, Miaka managed a few,

"I hon't...beheev...hu... En hy a hu pinhing _he?_ (I don't...believe...you...And why are you pinching _me?_)" Shippo popped out of nowhere with Kirara right at his tail,

"Are you talking about mama?" A smile plastered itself on the cross-dresser's face at the sight of such a cute kid. Forgetting all about Kagome and Miaka, Nuriko tackled Shippo, hugging him to his heart's content,

"Oh, you are just so adorable!" Miaka rubbed her abused cheek and Kirara lay beside her, getting a well-deserved nap. Looking after a hyper demon is fun but it can even tire a nekomata such as her.

Hotohori let a small smile grace his lips. It was nice that those four were 'getting along'. Leaving them alone, he ventured over to Kagome with a flask filled with river-water.

"Kagome, here drink this." The girl opened her eyes to reveal tired azure eyes,

"Oh, thank you." Hotohori sat beside her and let her lean her head on his shoulder.

"You seem deep in thought." Commented the ruler, Kagome just closed her eyes,

"Hm, I was just thinking of how Yui and Tamahome were doing... I hope they're fin-*_groan_*" Kagome clutched her chest again. The poison is starting to act again. Hotohori refrained from calling out her name and for that she was grateful. She shot him a reassuring smile before lowering her gaze and letting her bangs cover her face. This was not good. Kagome could swear that the effects of the poison seemed to be getting worse each time it reacts. Slowly standing up, Kagome tried to make her movements less suspicious as she walked farther away from the group. Worried, Hotohori followed her after sending Nuriko a glance, telling them that this would only be a moment.

Nuriko caught his message and nodded but when he saw that the emperor was leaving with Kagome, he threw another fit and released all of his stress at Miaka who was still trying to recover from his pinching.

When Kagome thought that she was far enough, she clenched a trunk of a tree and let her stomach empty itself behind the bushes. Her shoulders quivered as it only became more violent. Her whole body started to convulse and she had to kneel on the ground seeing as her legs wouldn't stop trembling. Hotohori found her in that state and rushed to her side. Kagome didn't look at him. Instead, she refreshed herself in the river. She still didn't talk to him except for a simple,

"I'm sorry." Leaving the young man confused and disturbed. They returned to the others and it was Kagome who initiated that they should keep moving to reach Choko before dark.

After their quick break, they continued on the rocky road that led up North in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. This time, Kagome didn't ride with Hotohori and instead, she rode on Kirara with Shippo on her shoulder telling her his stories during their travels. Kagome tried to laugh and smile as if nothing was happening. Truth be told, she was ashamed of herself. That was why she couldn't face Hotohori now. She was already traumatized by being known as the weak and hopeless one in her group before. Now that she was here, she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. That's why she doesn't want anyone to know how powerless she was now...

Hotohori, on the other hand, was baffled at Kagome's change in attitude. One minute, they were comfortable in each other's presence and the next she was avoiding him. Aside from that, he couldn't help but feel nervous at the fact that Kagome was high up in the sky in her condition.

Miaka, however, was still thinking about her first love and her best friend, wondering what would become of them...

'_I wonder what Tamahome is doing...Will he just stay with Yui? Forever'_

_**Yui and Tamahome...**_

"Tamahome! Tamahome!" Shirtless, the young man sat up abruptly, obviously startled,

"Yui?" Her voice quivered in relief,

"Oh, thank goodness! You're still here. I had a dream that you'd gone back to Miaka and left me here all alone!" He eyed her state of undress. She was only wearing a night shirt that barely covered anything,

"There's nothing to worry about. When the time comes for me to leave, I'll take you with me. All we can do now is believe in Miaka and wait. Not to mention Kagome. Knowing her, she might as well be trying to save us right now." Tamahome winced at the idea of Kagome trying to sneak in Kutou just to help rescue them. That would be totally insane! Yui seemed to perk up at the mention of Kagome's name,

"Yeah, you're right."

A servant came in asking for the Priestess of Seiryuu,

"Lady Yui? Lord Nakago wishes to see you." Yui nodded,

"Well, I have to go now. I'll have some breakfast ready soon." She stood and followed the servant out,

"Oh, thanks a lot." When the door shut, Tamahome closed his eyes and said to himself,

"Breakfast, huh? I wonder if Miaka is eating breakfast right now." An image of Miaka wolfing down on a mountain of food crossed his mind. He smirked,

"Hm, and I wonder when I'll get to see that silly smiling face before me..."

_**Somewhere in the Kutou Palace...**_

"So, you're saying that Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven is dead?" The candles on the stone wall provided just enough light to see Yui sitting on a chair made for the Priestess of Seiryuu with two black-clothed figures kneeling in front of her while Nakago stood silently by her side. One of the spies said,

"Yes ma'am and because of that the Priestess of Suzaku is headed for the city called Choko in the Northern Konan. There are rumors there of a person with the power to raise the dead." Nakago turned to her,

"It seems that they are encountering a lot of trouble gathering their Celestial Warriors." Yui's reply was uncaring and vengeful,

"Then let them work for it. Okay, maintain surveillance."

"As you wish!" With that, the agents of Kutou disappeared into the dark.

When Yui went to her room to get dressed, Nakago called one of the spies back into the room,

"Yes, my lord." He bowed before the general,

"What of the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama?"

"She is with them, my lord. However..." The spy paused, waiting for permission to continue,

"Hm?"

"...it seems that she is gravely ill. Some of our spies have reported her to be collapsing more often." Nakago nodded and dismissed him. Alone in the room, Nakago smirked, it seems that his plan was working wonderfully. Just a little more and that girl will be under his complete control. The sound of that idea made him anticipate it even more, the mere thought of having someone as strong and as beautiful as that priestess was definitely enticing...

_**Kagome and the Others...**_

The road led them to a dilapidated village with numerous crows hovering and perching themselves on the trees. This city was like their trees—dead. It was a miracle that there were still people living in it. Nuriko and Hotohori were holding on to their horses while Miaka and Kagome were standing at the entrance to the city and Kirara and Shippo were nowhere to be found...again. Suddenly, wheels could be heard in the distance and it was quickly getting louder. Kagome pulled Miaka back and the rest followed as a cart being pulled and pushed by two men came speeding past them,

"GET OUTTA THE WAY! Move it!" On the cart was another man who looked seriously ill. Hotohori's gaze trailed after them in wonder,

"What in the world could've happened in this little city?" Kagome grimaced and covered her nose. Miaka was the first to notice that her friend was turning pale,

"Kagome! Are you all right?" Nuriko and Hotohori were immediately beside her. The other miko felt weaker by the minute—because of the poison and something else. She could tell that this village is being inhabited by a demon. The smell was just so rotten, like pile of corpses. The whole place smelled like death.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's just the smell." Miaka looked clueless for a second before inhaling deeply, trying to figure out what was wrong with the smell. There was nothing out of the ordinary,

"I don't smell anything." Kagome smiled and patted her head affectionately,

"Of course you won't, Miaka. You aren't familiar with the scent of death." Miaka's face looked horror-stricken. _Death...? _Hotohori and Nuriko were just as clueless as she was and Kagome didn't dare explain more. It brought back tragic memories. Pulling herself together, she decided to ignore the pain, reassuring everyone that she was fine. Nuriko pulled out the magic mirror that Taiitsukun gave Miaka and noticed a new symbol appear.

"Miaka, look at the mirror." The brunette obeyed and there was another character that read 'Heal'.

"Does this mean that one of the Suzaku's warriors are somewhere in this village? The 'Heal' symbol! Do you suppose it's the person with the power they told us about?" Kagome placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to stop her from celebrating just yet,

"Don't get your hopes up too much, Miaka. It says 'Heal' not 'Resurrect'. It might be referring to an entirely different person." Miaka put a hand to her mouth,

"What's the difference? When someone heals another isn't that like giving them a chance at life again? In other words, isn't it the same? Kagome you worry too much." Kagome forced a smile and shrugged but she had a bad feeling about this place. While she was thinking of a way to make certain that this person is the real deal, Miaka was busy having a mock celebration with imaginary streamers and confetti. Jabbing her elbow backwards in sheer excitement, Miaka was once again lost in her own delusions,

"How did we get so lucky, huh? ALL RIGHT!" And of course she failed to notice that she had elbowed a woman in the stomach,

"Ugh!" Realizing her mistake, Miaka withdrew her arm causing the woman to fall on the ground with a 'thud'.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Miaka knelt down next to the woman in concern,

"Are you all right?" The lady looked up with a kind smile on her face,

"Yes, forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going." Nuriko helped the woman up,

"That was quite a fall. You didn't get hurt?" The beautiful woman had long dirty yellow/blonde hair. Some strands were gathered on each side to form a circle, each held by pink ribbons. She wore an elegant blue dress with an inner white layer and a pink sash that rested on her arms. Lastly her eyes were a pair of mesmerizing blue-gray orbs. All in all, she was one of the prettiest women they have ever seen. Nuriko continued to apologize for Miaka,

"I'm sorry, this happens a lot. Our Miaka gets so excited she starts acting like a little kid."

"No, no, not at all. I think your daughter is very sweet."

"I uh, think you misunderstood something somehow." Before the woman could reply, Miaka had her hands on the lady's chest making their new acquaintance gasp in surprise and almost think twice about her being sweet. Hotohori scolded the priestess,

"Miaka!" The brunette jumped in surprise, and held her hands up in her defense when she came to face an angry emperor.

"Ah! Well, you know. I've been fooled twice now by appearances. I wanted to make sure that she's really a woman." Nuriko was now bowing repeatedly to the offended woman,

"I am really, REALLY sorry about all of this." Kagome just stayed quiet and eyed the strange woman warily. Something about her was not right. When the lady turned to her and smiled, Kagome nodded but kept her guard up. In the end, Miaka ended up giving the woman a piggy-back ride.

"Sorry for this."

"Oh, it's all right. It can be my apology. But are we getting anywhere close?"Miaka felt somewhat tired and strange but she thought it was just because of the atmosphere here. Still, they had agreed to escort the woman to a house in the city. Finally arriving at their destination, the door immediately opened to reveal two men and woman. One of the men was old and the other was a middle-aged man.

"Miss Shoka!"

"Thank Heavens! You've finally come." The woman, now identified as Shoka, got off of Miaka and the men led her to the bed where another woman lay. The girl's face was weary and disturbed but she was unmoving. Shoka knelt beside the bed,

"She must be the patient." The elder man nodded,

"She suffered horribly for over a month. Then her fever exploded and she died." Shoka gave them a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her now." With that said, the lady-healer let her lips linger just above the dead girl's mouth and breathed. No one in the room watched as intently as Kagome did. She wanted to see for herself if this is the one they were looking for. And if she was, did she use some sort of trick or is this really the power of Suzaku...The room was quiet and no one dared to move in fear of losing a miracle. In less than a minute, the seemingly dead girl opened her eyes and everyone gasped in amazement and relief. Miaka continued to stare at the risen girl,

"She's alive again!"

"How did she do it?" asked the emperor. The elder that stood beside them answered,

"It's been dreadful...For far too many months now we have been plagued by a mysterious illness. It produces prolonged, blistering fevers that are more painful than death itself. The people have nicknamed the disease, the demon Shikkonki." A horrible one-eyed monster flashed in their heads and images of suffering people came to mind. As if to make sure he heard right, Hotohori repeated the name,

"Shikkonki?" The elder continued with a solemn face,

"The doctors have been unable to find a cure. Although Miss Shoka can't cure the disease, she's able to bring the dead back to life. They aren't as healthy as before but many people prefer to die quickly and be revived than live with the pain of the disease." Ecstatic, Nuriko called out to Miaka,

"We've found her Miaka! Ask her quickly."But it seems that the priestess was way ahead of her. Miaka had already cornered Miss Shoka against a wall and said sternly,

"Miss Shoka, you have to come with us right away. There's someone we'd like you to revive. It's very important!" Kagome sweat-dropped at her friend's behavior,

"Miaka, you only need to ask her, not corner her." Miaka ignored Kagome and awaited the reply of a rather flustered and surprised Miss Shoka,

"Don't ask me that! I'd love to come with you, I really would but it isn't possible. I'll never be able to leave this city again. I can't leave these people here with no one to help them. Besides, if I step one foot outside the city gates, I will lose all my power."

"All right! Then we will bring Tasuki here for you to heal." Said Miaka decidedly, she looked at Nuriko and Hotohori,

"We'll just ask Genro and the others if we can bring the coffin here." Kagome sighed. It seems that no one was paying attention to her warnings. And to top it off, Kagome could clearly feel her inability to talk. She tried to open her mouth but the only thing that came out was air. Her eyes widened, she felt a strong, dark aura envelop the room but it appears only to affect her. It was the same one she felt around the city. She had the feeling that the demon was trying to keep her from saying anything. Not only that, Kagome could almost feel it wrapping it's slimy, disgusting body around her like a python.

"...me. Kagome?" Snapping out of her reverie, Kagome looked to Hotohori, who was eying her worriedly,

"Kagome, are you all right?" The priestess looked around and saw that Nuriko, Miss Shoka, Miaka and all the other inhabitants of the room were staring at her.

"Uh-Yes! Yes, I'm fine." Miaka neared her friend and was about to touch her forehead but Kagome moved past her and out the door,

"We should get going." Hotohori gazed after her.

_**Later that Night...**_

Miaka rode with Nuriko again. Kagome insisted that she walk this time, much to the emperor's dismay. Hotohori hesitantly complied. They were on their way back to Genro's hideout to ask if they could bring their deceased boss to Miss Shoka. But it looks like they were going the wrong way. In a puzzled tone, Nuriko announced,

"It looks like a cemetery." Hotohori turned to him,

"Did we take the wrong passage? We should turn around." Miaka immediately protested,

"There's no time! We have to get back to get Tasuki as fast as we can!" The next thing Miaka knew was she was falling off of Nuriko's horse. The man clutched her shoulders just in time,

"Miaka! Hold on! What happened?" Hotohori's brows furrowed and urged his horse to near theirs. Kagome rushed to Miaka and touched her skin,

"Miaka! You're heating up!" Kagome looked up at her friend worriedly,

"I'm all right, you guys. My body just feels a little hot." His Majesty's eyes widened,

"No! A fever! We have to go back now!" Out of the blue, Nuriko's horse started to panic and Kagome skillfully maneuvered Miaka over to Hotohori's horse and Nuriko was simply thrown off by the frazzled animal. The horse's whinnies became louder as the ground around its legs started to sink and a rotten hand reached out from the soil. Kagome's eyes widened, knowing what it was instantly. She pulled Nuriko from the sinking dirt and they watched as the horse was pulled into the ground.

A couple of hands reached out from under the emperor's horse and started to suck it in, too. Miaka cried out as Hotohori tried to regain control over the frenzied animal. His attempts were futile as the panicked horse threw them off of its back before it galloped away. Kagome helped them both up to their feet and instinctively went in front of Miaka as the corpses started to emerge from their graves. The brunette whimpered in fear while the three of them readied themselves. Kagome grimaced as the stench of death filled her nose and made her dizzy. However, she ignored it. The undead came out one by one, all of them muttering in a distorted voice,

"Flesh...More flesh...more flesh...Your flesh is ours! You will never leave this city!" Not wanting to hear anymore, Hotohori unsheathed his sword and started slicing them apart. His blade glowed a sort of blue in the moonlight and the greenish blood of the zombies colored the ground. But no matter how many of them he slew, the apparitions continued to emerge from the ground non-stop. Nuriko had uprooted a whole tree and swung it across the few that were about to attack from behind Kagome and Miaka. They exchanged smiles before facing their enemies once again.

Kagome inhaled deeply, and held her breath. Their stench would kill her long before these corpses get a chance to eat her. She gathered her miko energy in her palms and concentrated for a while before releasing it. Hotohori shielded Miaka and Nuriko took cover as the Shikon no Miko swept across the field, purifying everything in her path. The three went to stand behind her with thankful smiles and awed expressions on their faces. Nuriko held the tree, Hotohori had his sword and Kagome was still letting her energy shoot from her fingertips. Victory was almost in their grasp but a hand shot from the ground and grabbed their legs.

Miaka cried out in surprise as she was the first to get pulled in. Kagome growled as she stopped her impressive energy display to pull her friend from the ground. It would've been a piece of cake, had Kagome not needed to hold her breath for so long. Fearing of losing her oxygen, Kagome sucked in the stench, making her eyes water. Her face was red from both the effort and the lack of air in her lungs. Nuriko and Hotohori were already being strangled and more and more of the zombies came at them. One of the corpses looped an arm around Kagome and tried to pry her away from the brunette. Desperation and emotion started to fill her entire body. _She would not let them die!_

Kagome furiously ripped his arm off and heaved Miaka from the ground. The Suzaku no Miko was about to thank her friend when she noticed that her usually ocean-blue eyes were now pink. Her blank face terrified Miaka but instead of hurting her like she thought she would, Kagome stood and dashed for Hotohori and Nuriko. With her new found strength, the emotionless Kagome disintegrated the ones holding them captive,

"Get Miaka out." Was the only think she said before she charged in at the mob of the undead.

"Kagome!"Shouted both men simultaneously.

Kagome was lost in the crowd but they could see that she was very much alive. Kagome was kicking, punching, dismembering and burning all at the same time at such a speed that made it hard to make out what she was really doing.

Hotohori handed Miaka over to Nuriko and told them to run before he, too, immersed himself in battle. He would not leave Kagome alone and he was definitely going to be the one to do the rescuing now. He cut his way through until he found Kagome buried under heaps of dead bodies. Narrowing his eyes, the emperor slashed expertly until he saw a hand sticking out from the pile. He pulled it forcefully and Kagome was successfully retrieved. She was sweating and covered in cuts and bruises but her eyes were back to normal. Blinking a few times, Kagome looked around to see that they were still surrounded.

"REKKA-SHINNEN!" Instead of being swallowed by the apparitions, the two of them were surrounded by flames—familiar flames. Kagome and Hotohori looked up to see Genro smugly standing on a ledge holding his iron fan.

"This is worse than I imagined" Kagome beamed up at him,

"Genro!" Shippo appeared on his shoulder and waved at Kagome with a toothy grin on his face,

"Mama! We brought Mr. Orange!" Kirara growled in agreement and Kagome gave them a thumbs-up,

"Nice!"

Genro hit Shippo lightly on the head,

"I told ya to quit calling me that!" The bandit looked below him as the swarm of corpses increased. Kagome and Hotohori could swear that they heard him sneer even from the distance before the bandit shouted,

"I'll wipe out the rest of them! Get down on the ground!" Obeying, Hotohori grabbed Kagome and ducked. Genro jumped high in the air and swung his fan with all his might,

"REKKA-SHINNEN!" Kagome felt the harsh heat from the flames as her eyes were closed shut. Hotohori held Kagome close, trying to shield her from the flames that went askew. The fire engulfed almost all of the corpses turning all of them to ashes. The ones that weren't reached were mauled by Kirara and attacked by Shippo's foxfire. Kagome couldn't see them but she could tell by the soft laughter that Shippo was actually enjoying his share of action.

After a minute or so, the air and the dust cleared to reveal a triumphant looking Genro, a satisfied Shippo and a...not so bothered Kirara. Hotohori helped Kagome up as they looked at Genro,

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't gonna come but I figured you need some extra protection and I know none of you can throw fire." Shippo's complaints could be heard in the background. Hotohori kept a protective hand around Kagome's shoulders which bothered no one but the outlaw,

"What about your gang?" Genro humphed softly before turning to look at them,

"We talked it over and made Koji the new leader. I know the old boss would've approved of it." Nuriko came running with Miaka on his back,

"We heard some roaring and explosions! Are you all right?" The cross-dresser was weightlessly carrying the Suzaku no miko as her eyes landed on a certain someone,

"Genro?" The bandit sweat-dropped,

"Do I have to say it again?" Kagome waved it off with a faint smile before reassuring Miaka that she would tell her later. Miaka nodded hesitantly before she turned to Genro again,

"Why did you come back?" The bandit stood in front of them,

"Nut case! Haven't you figured it out yet? 'Genro' is just my nickname." He raised his hand and pulled down the sleeve to reveal a red, glowing symbol.

"_**I**_ am Tasuki. Sorry for trickin' you like that." Nuriko exploded,

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us this a lot sooner? You flamin' bum!" Hotohori frowned,

"After all the trouble we have been through!" Genro looked away for a moment,

"I didn't have much of a choice. Our old boss and the guys wanted me to be the new leader and I couldn't just go and throw a wrench in the plan. That's not me. But then we talked it over and we all knew it's what I had to d-" He was cut off as he heard the cracking of knuckles. He dreaded the feeling of death behind him and judging from the expressions on their faces, he was guessing it wasn't good,

"_Tasuki, huh? If I recall correctly, it was __**you **__who told us that Tasuki was __**dead**__..." _Tasuki gulped as he slowly turned his head. What he saw made turn paler than a ghost. Kagome loomed over him with a menacing glint in her eyes.

"_Well, I guess __**I **__can arrange __**that**__...I __**did **__tell you that __**lying **__to me would result in your untimely life of __**torture**__. Killing you now would be too __**merciful**__..." _The remaining three backed away. Shippo excitedly jumped on Hotohori's shoulder and eagerly waited for Tasuki's punishment. Kirara just 'meowed' on the side. Miaka gave him a weak smile,

"I see. Thank you for coming here...and may you rest in peace..." Before she left him in the hands of Kagome. Looking at Hotohori and Nuriko, Miaka continued,

"Now we have the fifth member of the Suzaku Seven. *groan*" From Nuriko's back, he could feel her going limp,

"Miaka!" Kagome stopped shaking the swirly-eyed bandit and threw him on the ground before rushing to Miaka's aid.

"What's what's happening to you?"

"Are you all right?" Hotohori's eyes widened in realization,

"Do you suppose...?" He remembered what the old man in the village said, '_For far too many months now we have been plagued by a mysterious illness. It produces prolonged, blistering fevers that are more painful than death itself.'_

"You think it's Shikkonki?" Not answering the cross-dresser, the emperor ordered urgently,

"Find my horse! We need to return to the city as quickly as possible!" Nuriko went to do as his emperor commanded while Hotohori told Miaka to hang on. Kagome was kneeling beside her friend as she tried to keep the girl awake. It was a tad bit too tricky for her since she could feel herself wane. Usually she would recuperate instantly but it seems that the poison is getting stronger and it blocked the flow of her 'chi' making her unable to heal her wounds and regain her strength. Kagome struggled to stay awake. Her body, however, didn't permit it and she fell unconscious before Miaka did.

"Kagome!" The priestess' head was about to hit the ground and Hotohori was too occupied with Miaka to prevent her from hitting the hard, rocky surface. Much to his dismay, it was Tasuki who took her in his arms,

"Hey! What's the matter with you girls all of a sudden? Why are ya all fallin' over for?" Hotohori dreaded Kagome's worsening condition and thought that maybe Shikkonki had something to do with it, too.

_**Back in the Village...**_

"Please Miss Shoka; can you do anything to help them? They seem to be affected with the plague you have here." Miaka and Kagome were lying down on two different beds next to each other. Miaka was panting and groaning ever since they have arrived. Kagome however, lay as still as a rock.

"There's nothing I can do about that."

"Please!" Nuriko was leaning over Miaka, making sure that she was all right every once in a while. Tasuki was leaning on one of the bedposts where Kagome was placed with his arms crossed.

"The only power I have here is to raise people from the dead. That's my only gift. So Miaka would have to die before I can help her." Tasuki cut in,

"What about Kagome? Does she have to die, too before you pull your hocus-pocus on her?" Miss Shoka looked at the floor,

"Even if Miss Kagome were to die now, I can do nothing more but to pray for her." Everyone in the room exclaimed,

"WHAT?"

"WHY?" Shoka shifted her gaze to Kagome,

"Ever since Miss Kagome has step foot in this city, she was already slowly dying. Something inside her is causing her pain and even if she dies, that something will not and I can assure you that it is far stronger than Shikkonki. If I revive her it would make no difference and she would still be suffering. Perhaps that would partially explain the reason why she has not contracted the Shikkonki disease despite being in this area too long. That thing inside wants to kill her itself." Upon hearing this they all looked at the unconscious miko. Even Miaka rested on her elbows to look at her friend. Shippo was trying to stop the tears from falling. He didn't know that his surrogate mother was in so much pain. She was always happy in front of him. Tasuki growled in contempt,

"Are you just saying that we should let the both of them die? But isn't there something else we could do?" Miaka noticed the tense and anxious air clouding the room so she decided to speak up,

"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine. You should worry about Kagome instead. Compared to what she's going through, this is nothing." The young emperor gazed at her sadly. He could see that the girl was trying to put up a strong front but it just didn't work. He could see beads of sweat on her forehead and her usually cheerful eyes had lines underneath.

"Miaka."

"I'm sure there must be a medical doctor somewhere in this city. It might not help either of us but...why don't we try, huh? Who knows, someone might be able to get rid of Kagome's poison..."

Every adult in the room hesitantly agreed and Shippo shouted his response with such fervor. Hotohori, Tasuki and Nuriko felt really sorry for him. They knew that no matter what he was—demon or not—he was still a small boy who cared deeply for his mother and losing Kagome was something he was not ready for...none of them were...

That night, everyone decided to have some shut-eye before their busy day tomorrow. They were going to find a doctor that can help _both_ of the girls no matter what. There was one person who remained awake though. Tasuki continued to stare at Kagome's face through the dimness of the room. Who was she really? How could a normal human endure being killed from the inside for this long? No wonder she collapsed during that fight with Eiken...Still, how can she fight that good and still feel the unending pain? Tasuki clenched his fists at his sides and gritted his teeth. _Why am I even thinkin' about it? She's just a girl...And I hate the female race..._

_**The Next Day...Kutou...**_

The sun started to rise as its rays crept over the rooftops.

"This is silk, isn't it?"

Tamahome had just finished tying on the red obi around his waist which was from the clothes that Yui got him. It was a long black tunic with either yellow or red edgings worn over a white, long-sleeved shirt. He wore his usual pants and shoes.

"You look so cool! It's totally you! I just knew that black would look super on you!" She said in a cheerful tone as she stood there, holding Tamahome's old clothes for him. She was smiling non-stop ever since he agreed to try on the clothes and he decided that it was for the best that he should keep her happy. _Miaka and Kagome would want that, too..._

"Lady Yui." At the sound of a familiar deep voice, Tamahome and Yui turned to Nakago, who just came through the door,

"Forgive my intrusion but I've just received news. I thought that it would interest you and maybe amuse you as well." He glanced at Tamahome and smirked slightly,

"It seems that the Priestess of Suzaku has contracted a critical disease. There's apparently no cure and she will live in great pain until she dies of the plague." Tamahome gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly to avoid punching this general. How dare he say that so casually and in front of him, too! Yui's eyes widened at the news. And she was, for a moment, really worried for her ex-best friend. _Miaka! Wait a minute...Why should I worry about her? It's only right that this should happen to her! And with Miaka gone...Tamahome will be all mine!_

_**Back at Choko...**_

"Nonsense!" Miaka fisted her hand and held it in front of her.

"What kind of a doctor refuses his patient without examining her!" Miss Shoka, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki and Miaka have been out ever since daybreak, trying to find a healer willing to help them. So far, they were not successful. They left Kagome in the house with Shippo and Kirara while they went on their search. They figured that if any of these healers were strong enough to cure Miaka, they would be able to help Kagome as well. The man sat on his chair with a nonchalant look on his face,

"I don't need to examine you; you've got the Shikkonki disease!" Looking thoughtful for a minute, the man wondered out loud,

"Wait a minute. There is a guy named Myojuan who might be able to help you." Miaka raised her voice even more,

"Tell us where we can find this guy!"

"He moved outside the city limits about a year ago and hasn't been back here since." Having given them that juicy bit of information, the man threw them out of his home,

"Now get out of here! Get goin'! I don't wanna catch that disease myself!" At the sound of the door sliding closed, Tasuki couldn't resist insulting the useless man,

"YOU'RE NOTHIN' BUT A SHYSTER!" Miaka shrugged it off,

"He gave us good information. So why don't we look for this Myojuan person?" Despite her jovial attitude, Miaka already had trouble walking. They found her a long, sturdy rod that served as her walking stick for the time-being. But even going up the stairs was a complicated task for the ill priestess. Hotohori and Nuriko were constantly by her side in case she needed them. Tasuki was behind them to prevent Miaka from tumbling down should she fall. Miaka's breathing became shallow and fast, _'This pain is too much...I can't go on! There are only two more members of the Suzaku Seven left to find! Kagome is still being corrupted by that toxin...What am I gonna do?'_As if reading her train of thought, Shoka appeared beside her with comforting words,

"It's all right. Just hold on."

"Miss Shoka?" Seeing the woman's kind smile gave Miaka a bit of hope that she might be one of her Seishi..._'Maybe Miss Shoka is the sixth warrior...'_Then a common merchant selling his fish came by, shouting,

"Fish! Fresh fish! Get your fresh fish today!" In the man's unsteady pace, one of his fish fell on the ground and Miaka instantly jumped at the chance to get it. Unfortunately, a big, old man had the same intentions. Their hands simultaneously tried to get the small piece of food,

"Get your hand off! That's my fish!" The man looked at her and growled in protest. A surge of electricity from the both of them could almost be seen clashing and so started the fight between the man and the Suzaku no miko over a small fish. Hotohori watched in mild amusement as their priestess continued to indulge herself in fighting the bruiser. Nuriko had a hand on his cheek as she watched helplessly. Genro merely sweat-dropped at the show,

"She's fightin' a big guy like that for one, little lake trout?" Nuriko replied,

"Yeah...Even in her weak condition her appetite is still the boss." The young emperor sighed,

"She even pretends to be cheerful...It is touching..." The cross-dresser turned to Miss Shoka wondering why she'd become quiet all of a sudden,

"Miss Shoka, you're as pale as a ghost!" And indeed, the beautiful woman looked like she was in pain though she tried to deny it,

"It's nothing really. I'm tired and I should go home. When you're finished here, please come visit me again." Without another word, the lady walked away leaving Tasuki, Nuriko and Hotohori to stare after her. The sound of grunts and rumbling seemed to stop as the grown man ran away with the prized fish. Miaka, of course, didn't want to let him escape and ran after him, waving her walking stick in the air,

"Only a real creep would steal food right out of a sick person's hand!"

"Miaka!" The three warriors sighed, it was no use to try and reason with Miaka when it comes to food. The brunette came panting and exhausted from all that onto a path that led to one small shack, a little ways from the city. It seems that the person who stole her fish lived here,

"I'm all worn-out now! Even weaker! That must be it!" she exclaimed, looking at the small house. Her present warriors calmly walked up to her. Nuriko put a hand on her shoulder,

"Miaka, are you sure you should be running like that?" Tasuki raised an eyebrow,

"Criminy! Are you really sick?" Miaka ignored them and suddenly pulled out a megaphone from nowhere and started to shout,

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! COME OUT PEACEFULLY _**WITH**_ MY FISH! I REPEAT! YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! COME OUT PEACEFULLY _**WITH**_ MY FISH!"

There was no answer... Hotohori suggested that they go up there rather than stand on the pathway, shouting. And up they went and peeked into the window only to find a cute white cat with a brown patch of fur on his head and tail eating the lake trout. The man from before was sitting quietly on the floor with his back hunched over. He looked to be eating as well. In the room were a lot of medicinal jars and herbs. Hotohori wondered,

"So many medicines...Could this be Myojuan? The healing person they told us about?" Without any more stalling, Tasuki barged in the house saying,

"You there! Are you the guy they call Myojuan, mister?" The man looked over his shoulder to reveal unshaved stubble, and long messy hair. Tasuki didn't wait for and answer and just skipped to the point,

"If you are him, examine this girl, will ya?" He nodded to Miaka who was now leaning on her makeshift cane. Hotohori held her arm to help her stay upright,

"Please, sir. She is rapidly getting weaker from the local plague disease."

"Please, Mr. Myojuan. I'll even forget about you taking my fish away. It was a delicious-looking lake trout but I can forget it." Pleaded the girl but the man only looked away,

"I'm not a doctor anymore. So leave!" Nuriko raised an eyebrow,

"Oh? I see, but you will treat animals, won't you?" The man turned to them and shouted angrily,

"I want nothing to do with human beings! Get out!" Seeing as there was no point in persuading him, they left. Tasuki was fuming,

"Alright, alright! Whatever, _pal_. Man, what a rip-off..." As he went on, Miaka fell to her knees. Hotohori was beside her in a flash,

"Miaka, what happened?" The miko whimpered in response,

"I can't...move my legs..." Hotohori gathered her in his arms,

"We will help you..." The Suzaku no miko thought for a while, _'I wonder why he turned us down...I sensed a goodness about him...'_The brunette was out cold in a matter of seconds,

"Miaka!"

"Hang in there, Miaka!"

"Hey wake up! What're ya falling asleep for?"

_**Back at Miss Shoka's House...**_

Miaka moaned in pain as she lied down on her bed. Everyone in the room was terrified at their miko's current state. Tasuki, who had his back turned to the priestess, said in an annoyed tone,

"Cripes! Isn't there somethin' we can do for her?" Nuriko tried to keep his eyes on the priestess,

"It'll be sheer torture to let her live in this condition much longer..." Hotohori grit his teeth,

"I know that! We have to find some way to ease her suffering!" First, Kagome and now Miaka! Wasn't he ever going to be of some help to them? Shoka spoke up,

"There's only one thing you can do for her now. You must kill her immediately." Miaka's gasps and groans became louder as Shoka continued,

"Using my power, I can revive her at once and restore her to better health than this. It must be done." Tasuki turned to her in irritation,

"You really expect us to do that?"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice. Kagome was already standing beside her bed and she didn't look pleased at all,

"...why do you speak of death and resurrection so easily? Is it because you can 'revive' the dead?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she noticed the flash of fear in Shoka's eyes.

"Mama!" Shippo jumped and climbed o her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek while Kirara rubbed herself on the miko's leg. Kagome softened for a bit. Hotohori and the others stepped back in surprise before he neared her,

"Kagome, what are you saying?"The girl didn't look at him but instead gazed at Miaka who was also shocked to see her awake,

"Should you be up already?" The raven-haired miko smiled gently before hardening her gaze and looking straight at Miss Shoka who was subtly cringing in fear before her,

"I won't let you kill my friend." Nuriko stepped forward,

"But isn't it the only way to prevent her from suffering anymore?" Kagome shook her head,

"No...I know of one other way but I will have to ask you all to leave the room..." Tasuki eyed her,

"What are ya gonna do?" She only shot him one of her infamous glares before shutting him up. Nobody dared to question her any longer and they did as they were told. Kagome handed a worrying Shippo to Hotohori while Kirara followed the rest of them outside. When the door closed, she looked at Miaka,

"I don't know if this will hurt you or not but you must prepare yourself." Miaka gave her a questioning look,

"Kagome? What did you mean when you said that you know another way of helping me?" The older girl smiled reassuringly,

"Just close your eyes and trust me, kay?" The brunette looked uncertain before nodding and closing her eyes. Kagome neared her bed and let her hands hover over Miaka's body...

_I won't let any more of my friends die..._

TBC...

Please review! Sorry for the wait and the errors but I hope you'll forgive me since this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed though! ^-^


	17. Tragic End and Hopeful Beginnings

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing _**except **_the part wherein Kagome is involved! (I don't own her either!)

A/N: Minor re-editing: accomplished! Hope you enjoy! ^-^

Chapter 17

_**Keisuke...**_

"The priestess was stricken by the epidemic disease and suffered greatly from the fever and the pain. According to Miss Shoka, the only way to save her is to take her life away—to kill her."

Fear etched on his face, Miaka's older brother continued to read,

"However, the Priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls claims to know another method..."

_**Kagome's Flashback...**_

"_Yuck! What is it with these demons that they have to eat each other just to get a little muscle?" Kagome threw the book across the room in disgust. Sesshomaru eyed her before answering,_

"_I would appreciate it if you refrain from disrespecting my tomes in the future, priestess." The girl blushed but huffed in her defense,_

"_I would if they stop telling me these gross things, you know. I mean, why would anyone want to devour another demon? Do they even taste that good? And isn't that cannibalism on their part?" Sesshomaru faintly chuckled making her soften._

"_There is another way to gain 'a little muscle', as you put it, without devouring their victim." Kagome looked up at her companion with interest clear on her face,_

"_Really? Tell me! Tell me!" Kagome bounced from her place on the demon's chair. Sesshomaru gave her a look of reprimand and waited for her to calm down before continuing,_

"_A demon can obtain something they want from their prey by merely pinpointing their desired trait or power in the victim's body. Once that is done, they must 'gather' and absorb it."_

"_Can it be used in healing and other stuff?"_

"_Yes, depending on the particular thing you want to acquire from others."_

"_Wow! Cool! But if it's that easy, why do all of your books talk about eating and killing and all those other gross stuff that I refuse to mention? It sounds easy enough. Why don't they just go with that?" The demon lord regarded her with an amused smirk,_

"_Only those of immense power can do so without fully harming themselves or their prey. Although this method exists, it was only known to be used successfully by a few." Kagome placed a finger to her mouth,_

"_So are you able to do it?"_

"_This Sesshomaru does not require it but yes, I can." The miko giggled,_

"_Oh yes, I forgot! I'm talking to the almighty Sesshomaru. But hey, do you think I can do it?" The demon was quiet for a moment,_

"_...It is possible but not probable." Kagome made a whining sound,_

"_Come on! Don't kill my fun. Teach me then!" He raised his eyebrow. Kagome crossed her arms,_

"_I mean why not? You're already teaching me how to fight and use my power. What could go wrong? And who knows, I might need it someday!"_

_**End of Flashback...**_

Kagome closed her eyes and swept her hand over Miaka's still body and muttered a few incantations under her breath. She felt Miaka pulsate under her palms and when she opened her eyes, she saw her friend enveloped by a treacherous red mist that seems to not only coil around the priestess but also to penetrate her body and soul. Kagome winced as her hand came in contact with it. Looking at her hand, there was a burn mark. Ignoring it, Kagome continued her chanting that seemed to be in an old demon language. Miaka started to groan and Kagome focused all her attention on her task. She needed to finish this and quick.

The black-haired priestess could already feel her own 'demon' starting to overpower her once again...

The strange words flowed from the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama. The red mist made its way up her arms and the miko bit her lip to keep her from crying out in pain. By the time the mist reached her shoulders, Kagome _gripped _it and swiftly pulled at it with all her might. Actually, the real method would require countless days of chanting and great mental strength for it to be a hundred percent success but other than the fact that she can't stand the burning sensation much longer, Kagome knew that the poison inside her will try to interfere and it may put both of them in danger.

Shikkonki was a tough demon and the priestess had to keep backing away as she pulled. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome saw that the mist started to take a demon form as it sunk its sharp teeth along her arms. The toxin inside her reacted instantly. It started to flow through her body faster than before until it rose from her and battled the demon Shikkonki. Kagome's eyes shot open at the sudden pain and she had the feeling of being torn in half. But she was not done with Shikkonki.

Miaka, who felt the pain lessen with each passing moment, opened her eyes slightly. At first, the only thing she could see was Kagome trying to pull at thin air. After a few more blinks, red and black shapes appeared to be surrounding Kagome. When finally her vision cleared, Miaka saw two deformed beings—one looked like a red, one-eyed centipede with fish gills while the other was a black dragon—the two were fighting just above Kagome's head. Looking at her friend, the brunette noticed that her friend's arms were seared and singed all over as she tried to pull the last bits of red from Miaka's body. Tears welled up in her eyes as Kagome looked at her with a tired but happy smile. The demons started to vanish from her sight as they went inside Kagome's body.

"KAGOME!"

The others immediately burst in the room at Miaka's scream. The brunette was kneeling on her bed with a terrified expression while Kagome was being supported by the bedpost. The robe that covered the older girl had its sleeves scorched from her wrists all the way to her shoulders. She was weak and panting. Hotohori, Shippo and Kirara were the first to reach her. The emperor made her lean on his chest while he inspected her arms,

"What on earth did you do to yourself?" Shippo's eyes widened, recognizing the soft trails of power and the scent of Shikkonki,

"Mama used an absorption spell." Nuriko asked first,

"Absorption spell?" The kitsune nodded and looked up at him,

"It's a rare spell that was used by powerful demons to get their desired ability, strength, weakness and pretty much anything without hurting themselves or the person they took it from." Tasuki picked him up by his shirt,

"Hey!"

"Then why the hell is she hurt? And didn't you say 'demons'? Kagome isn't a demon!" Shippo pouted at the treatment he received from this bandit but answered anyway,

"The proper way to do the spell would take days and sometimes even weeks to finish saying the incantations. That's why only powerful demons could use it. The higher-ranking demons have the ability to wait and the smartness to remember all the words. Mama is probably hurt because she knew she had to remove Shikkonki from Miaka as soon as possible and forced the demon out of her. I did say demons because no human has ever been powerful as mama. Mama was also taught by one of those powerful demons named Sesshomaru." The bandit was getting dizzier by the minute. He couldn't grasp the idea that this slip of a girl being taught by a demon. An image of a huge, ugly beast entered his mind and he shivered. '_What else don't I know about her...?'_ Nuriko sat down on Miaka's bed,

"Are you all right now?" The teary-eyed girl nodded,

"I don't feel anything anymore but what about Kagome?" The Shikon Miko raised her head to look at her friend,

"What's with that look? I didn't take that demon from you just to make you worry..." She gave Miaka a smirk before she felt her body convulse.

"Now what?" Tasuki rushed to help Hotohori as the steadied their grip on Kagome. She was hardly breathing at all now. Miss Shoka who had been quiet until now, gasped,

"There are two of them inside her!" Kagome continued to writhe in agony against the two men that held her. Tasuki tried to calm her down,

"What do ya mean '_**two**_'?" Shippo backed away and the smaller form of Kirara hissed,

"Miss Shoka means that there are two demons fighting inside mama!" Miaka cried,

"No!"

Hotohori grabbed the miko's waist and lifted her legs and Tasuki lightly but firmly held her wrists. They placed Kagome on the bed while she continued to sob and thrash about. Miaka shook her head in disbelief,

"There must be _**something **_we can do for her!" Miss Shoka leaned on the wall with horror written over her face,

"Even if you kill her now, I cannot revive her. The power of both demons is too strong for me to handle." Hotohori watched helplessly as the poor girl tried to keep her voice to a minimum. Falling to his knees, the emperor held her hand gently so as not to cause her anymore pain and he let a tear fall silently.

Miaka covered her mouth and sobbed in Nuriko's chest while the cross-dresser hugged her comfortingly but even he could not stop a few sniffles. Shippo clutched Kirara and bawled. Tasuki turned around and raised his head trying to keep himself from breaking down like the others. Then Kagome spoke in a fragile yet irritated tone,

"Don't write me off just yet...didn't you say that you guys went to find a doctor?" Tasuki didn't face her but replied,

"Yeah, we found one but the guy was a total jerk!" Nuriko wiped a few tears before answering,

"He said he wanted nothing more to do with human beings..." Shocking everyone, Hotohori was already on his feet and out the door,

"Nuriko, Tasuki!" The two stood in attention at the forceful tone he used,

"YES?"

"We are going back to Myojuan." Before he continued on his way, he sent Kagome a determined smile before going out the door. Nuriko cheered up a bit and waved to Kagome,

"We'll definitely make him help you so hang in there!" Tasuki patted her head,

"Ya'd better wait for us, ya hear?" Kagome smiled brightly and nodded. Shippo called after them,

"Wait up! We're going, too!" The fox leaped onto the bed of Kagome before kissing her forehead,

"Don't worry mama! We'll definitely bring him here!" The miko giggled slightly and nodded an affirmative. Miaka was about to go, too,

"Hey! I'm coming!" Nuriko poked his head through the doorway and gave her a dead-panned stare,

"You might be healed but you aren't strong enough yet. Stay here and keep Kagome company, will you?" That said, the five of them were gone in a flash. Miaka's jaw-dropped,

"Why do I feel like I've been insulted?" Kagome put a scarred hand to her mouth and giggled before she hummed and closed her eyes, leaving Miaka to sulk on her own. Somewhere in the dark corners of the room, a pair of dull-gray eyes stared ominously at the two priestesses.

_**Keisuke...**_

"When he heard that the Priestess of Suzaku was ill, Tamahome was moved by his love for her to escape the Kutou palace, where he was imprisoned..."

_**Kutou...**_

That night, Tamahome desperately ran through the halls of the palace to try and find a way to escape. _'If I can just get to her, I know there must be some way to save her!' _Determined to get to Miaka, Tamahome ran faster until,

"Tamahome!" It was Yui. The young man skidded to a stop and turned to the source of the voice. Yui stood behind a pillar with a pleading look on her face,

"Are you trying to leave here to go back to Miaka?" Tamahome clenched his fists and almost screamed at her,

"I can't just remain here and do nothing about it! She's in terrible pain and needs help! I'll come back soon. Please let me go!" The girl stared at him in hurt,

"NO! I won't let you!" Tamahome's eyes widened as Yui lunged herself and grabbed his arm,

"You're a hostage here who knows what they'll do if they find out about this!" The Suzaku warrior will have none of it though,

"Let me go, Yui!" But even if she had let him go, he wouldn't have gotten far. A whip appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his leg causing Tamahome to fall on the ground.

"Ah! Tamahome!" The Priestess of Seiryuu was about to come to his aid but when she looked over her shoulder, Nakago stood there holding the handle of the whip,

"I thought that he might try something like this."

"Nakago!" The general smirked deviously as he continued to speak,

"It seems you didn't intend to keep your pledge when you offered yourself as a security deposit. So I'll have to make sure you understand what it means to be a hostage. Bring him." Tamahome grit his teeth in anger and frustration as he watched Nakago enjoy this.

_**Hotohori and the Others...**_

"So your back...and with new companions, I see." Myojuan looked over his shoulder and stared at the five of them in disdain. Hotohori wanted to shake the man but that wouldn't do them any good at all. It took everything in his power not to simply drag him from his house and into the city with them,

"Please return to the city with us." The big man looked away,

"I told you that I don't want anything to-" Hotohori cut him off,

"Miaka, the girl we brought to you earlier has already been healed," Myojuan looked at them in surprise,

"What did you say?" The emperor looked directly into his eyes and continued,

"but at a terrible price. Another one of our companions, a girl by the name of Kagome, has absorbed the disease into her own body." Shippo, who stared at the man ever since they arrived, spoke up as well, though not with the same politeness as the emperor,

"Mama is sick and she needs your help! Please!" Myojuan looked at the boy and noticed his demonic features,

"You are not a human." Tasuki growled in annoyance,

"Look, we're getting off track here! We have no time! While we're here talkin', Kagome is sufferin' with ever passin' second!" Hotohori stepped forward and fell on all fours,

"I beg of you! Please!" The rest followed suit,

"I'm beggin' ya, too. Without a doctor, there's no chance at all!"

"Not even Miss Shoka's way can release Kagome!"

"Please...please save my mama!"

"Meow!"

Myojuan's bandaged hand twitched as his eyes almost bulged from their sockets in shock,

"What? Did you just say 'Shoka'? It can't be!" Nuriko was confused,

"W-Well, yeah. Kagome and Miaka are both at Miss Shoka's house right now." Tama, the cat, was sleeping peacefully on the table when Myojuan's thundering voice startled the poor animal awake, startled it so bad it probably lost a life,

"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The five of them peered up at him, wondering why he seemed so angry all of a sudden. The man's voice trembled,

"Shoka...Shoka had the disease a year ago...and she died!"

_**Shoka's House...**_

The night wind swept across the city of Choko as the darkness seemed to encompass everything in the vicinity.

Kagome was moaning lightly. She could feel the disease and the poison as they tore her apart from the inside. Even if what Miss Shoka said was true and that the toxin inside her was much more powerful than Shikkonki, she felt that both of them were of equal power. She felt them fighting and trying to gain dominance over her and assimilate the other. Kagome knew her body couldn't last much longer. Hot and cold flashes alternated and wore her out immensely. She clutched the bed sheets and continued to writhe. Miaka was nibbling on her nails in agitation. _I wonder what's taking them so long..._

Unknown to the both of them, a certain someone crept behind them, dagger in hand. _What lovely girls...even in their state their life force is strong and vital...especially this Kagome girl...Her strength would be of great use...Oh, and what's this? Something else possesses an immense amount of power? _Miss Shoka's eyes darted to Kagome chest where she sensed the jewel. Opening her mouth in anticipation, she removed the dagger from its sheath and first prepared to strike Miaka. _First things first... I shall deal with the other one later..._

_**Myojuan's House...**_

"You mean to say that Miss Shoka's dead? That she died a year ago of the Shikkonki disease?" Hotohori rose from his position and dashed for Miss Shoka's house. Shippo and Kirara followed him, not waiting to hear the rest of what the doctor had to say,

"I was her doctor back then." Confused, Tasuki asked,

"If that's true then who's that Shoka broad with Kagome and Miaka now?" Nuriko's eyes widened in realization,

"Oh no! Tasuki, let's go!" Not wasting any more time, the two of them disappeared from the house as well leaving Myojuan to himself,

'_Shoka...it can't be!'_

_**Back at Miss Shoka's House...**_

Shoka plunged her dagger in an attempt to stab Miaka from the back, but the tip only went through the bed, barely missing Kagome. Miaka got up, unaware of the situation and mumbling to herself,

"Hurry up guys..." Shoka tried again and swung her dagger in a horizontal manner. Miaka only crouched while holding her stomach,

"Waah! All this worry is making me hungry!" Miss Shoka tried again and again but Miaka kept dodging every last one of her attempts while she remained oblivious. The lady was already panting at the effort she exerted. _This stubborn girl...How can I kill the other one if she is awake?_

"Miss Shoka?" The woman stared at her,

"Hm?" Miaka turned to her with a smile,

"I know you mean well but I'm all better now. And I can't let you kill me to get Kagome either. She promised to wait for the others so we've both got to hang on."

"You knew what I was trying to do?"

"I know you'd be able to ease her suffering if you killed her. But you, yourself said that it would be useless to revive her. Besides, I have two people waiting for me in Kutou. One is a boy I love very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. The other is my best friend and has been since kindergarten. Now she's hurt and needs my help. As for Kagome, she has all of us that would be sad if she would die. Kagome is one of my greatest friends and she's been looking after all of us. She tries so hard to be strong and protect us. Now she's suffering all because of me. I owe her my life, Miss Shoka."

The woman's hand shook and she let her weapon fall with a clinking/clanging...

_**Kutou...**_

In Kutou, screams of pain could be heard in the dungeons of the palace accompanied by sharp whipping sounds. Blood spilled on the floor—Tamahome was chained to the ceiling and to the floor and his body was covered in long, red gashes. In front of him stood Nakago, holding the whip with grim satisfaction clear in his eyes. Yui was kept from interfering by a few guards and the metal bars that separated her and the men,

"NO! That's enough!"

"Lady Yui, I've explained already that this is necessary."Nakago used the handle of the whip to make Tamahome look up,

"He must understand what happens to hostages who try to escape so we'll give him something to remember and he'll think twice before trying again." Addressing the battered young man, Nakago forced the handle of the whip against Tamahome's throat,

"Now, swear to Lady Yui that you will never again even mention the Priestess of Suzaku." Instead of complying and ensuring his health, Tamahome stuck out his tongue defiantly,

"Bleh!" Nakago only sneered and started whipping the Suzaku Warrior, and the screams of pain echoed in the dark dungeon once again. Yui put her hands to her mouth in alarm. She did not intend for this to happen. '_Tamahome!_'

Blood started to shoot out of the boy's body as the lashings continued. Yui tried desperately to make the general stop,

"Stop it! You're killing him! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lowering his whip, Nakago finally heeded her pleas and walked closer to Tamahome, who seemed to have passed out due to exhaustion,

"He has fainted. Release him." The young man's unconscious body fell harshly to the ground and Yui ran to him,

"Tamahome!" Nakago loomed over the boy,

"Are you clear now Tamahome? You will _never _stand upon the land of Konan and you will never see the Priestess of Suzaku again. You live only for Lady Yui. Do not forget that, my _friend_." The Priestess of Seiryuu cradled the wounded boy's head and even in his sleep, Tamahome only thought of Miaka.

Nakago leered evilly. So far, everything was going his way...Or so he thought. A figure in black appeared before him and bowed,

"My lord, there is something you must know." Nakago raised his eyebrow,

"Hm?"

"The Priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls has removed the Shikkonki disease from the Priestess of Suzaku and has taken it in herself. She now suffers from the agony brought about by the disease inside the gates of Choko." The general's blue eyes widened by a fraction,

"I thought that it was impossible for a victim of that disease to be released of the pain...How did she accomplish such a feat?"

"It seems that the Shikon priestess has knowledge of a demon ritual that enables her to absorb anything from another person." Nakago scowled deeply before he waved his servant away. _So, she managed to save the Lady Miaka thereby healing her friend and inflicting herself with the plagued illness...As interesting as it is, it's not what I had planned...Perhaps it is time to act..._

_**Shoka's House...**_

"Tamahome!" Miaka exclaimed. The girl looked around her surrounding and it looked like she had fallen asleep at Kagome's bedside.

"Wow, what a nightmare! I dreamt that blonde-haired guy in Kutou fried Tamahome in cracker crumbs and ate him for supper! That would be a huge meal, I'm sure there would be a lot of left-overs. Come to think of it, I'm still hungry!" Miaka rubbed her grumbling stomach before getting up and walking around the room,

"Miss Shoka?" The woman was in the far corner of the room crouched into a ball, shivering,

"S-Stay away, Miaka! Get back! Otherwise, I-I'll..."

"Huh?"

_**Outside the House...**_

Hotohori, Nuriko and Tasuki rode their horses as fast as they could while Kirara and Shippo soared in the sky. They urged their horses to go faster. They had to reach the girls before something bad happens. But, suddenly, daggers, kitchen knives, spears, pitchforks, swords and other pointed objects headed straight for them, startling the horses. Everyone fell off their steeds. Tasuki raised his face from the ground,

"Ah! What happened?" Coming towards them was a mob of seemingly possessed people. They looked like those zombies from the graveyard,

"What's the deal with all the dead-heads?" The three warriors went back-to-back as they prepared for the inevitable,

"The whole town seems to hover with the strange, dark atmosphere. Be careful!"

"This must be what Kagome was trying to tell us!" Without any warning, the dead people started to jump at them. Two were already tackling the emperor,

"What are you doing? Let go!" Tasuki was covered with three,

"Can it! You guys want me to burn ya, huh?" Getting ready to fry the mob, Hotohori called out,

"Tasuki, no! Do not use the flame on them!"

"Then what should I do, man? They have us outnumbered by a lot!" Nuriko found a cart and sent their enemies flying through the air. Then he planted it on the ground to block the rest of the possessed humans while Tasuki could be seen flailing his arms about, trying to fend them off,

"Your Majesty, run for it! Leave these ghouls to me!" Nuriko sounded confident but the emperor had his doubts. There was no way for just the two of them to get out of this one. Kirara immediately scooped him up making it impossible to say anything else. The kitsune wasn't looking at him as he was too concerned about his surrogate mother but he apologized anyway,

"I'm sorry, Hotohori, but mama and Miaka need you right now!" Shippo sat on Kirara's back while the young ruler was positioned behind him. Glancing back one more time, the emperor hoped that his comrades would be all right, before he compelled Kirara to go faster. With a roar, the fire-cat went at break-neck speed.

"Wait up! I'm comin' with ya!" proclaimed the orange-haired bandit. However, one of the men came into view and prepared to strike him. Tasuki thought he was gonna get skewered when a powerful punch sent the assailant flying towards a wall. Looking up, he noticed a shadow of a man towering over him,

"W-Who's this big guy?" Before him stood a figure that they were sure they have never met before. But the man was already preparing to fend off the crowd alongside them...

_**Miss Shoka's House...**_

Shoka was still quivering in a corner, hidden from Miaka's view.

"What's the matter? Miss Shoka?" Shoka's hair started to unwind itself from its previous design and spilled over her shoulder. The veins in her hands became visible as they strained against the woman's skin. Her complexion changed from pale to gray and blue. Ignorant of the fact that Miss Shoka was turning into something unpleasant, Miaka continued to walk across the room,

"Come on, where are you?" Gray, long-nailed hands started to emerge from the darkness to strangle Miaka but the door burst open to reveal Hotohori, Shippo and Kirara,

"Miaka, Kagome! Get away from that woman!"

"Huh? Hotohori?" Kagome woke up at the sound and glimpsed at the situation before lunging at the clueless Miaka and pushed her out of the way. Her burnt hands were hurting like hell and that horrible smell of death wafted to her nose.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Miaka landed on the floor and Kagome tried to pull her up, ignoring the stinging of her nose and her arms, the older girl heaved Miaka to her feet,

"Saving your life!" Hotohori tried to come near them but 'Shoka' let out a scream, forcing His Highness and the others backwards. Trying to block it with his sword, the emperor persisted on informing them,

"Miss Shoka died almost a year ago!" Miaka's eyes widened,

"What?" Kagome fell to her knees. Somehow, there was something in the room that called out to the Shikkonki inside her. Miaka was too surprised by that revelation that she failed to dodge the treacherous hand of 'Shoka'. The other priestess was easily captured as well,

"It's too late! They're mine, now!" announced the distorted voice of the woman,

"I'll even suck out their bone marrow!" Miaka 'eep-ed' and started to panic under the woman's grasp,

"Kyaaah! Oh please, don't suck my marrow, Miss Shoka! If you eat me, you'll get sick! I don't taste good at all! I know I'm way too tough to be tender! And I've had my tonsils out! Maybe we can have lunch some other day?" Shippo and Kirara sweat-dropped, _Like __**that **__was going to work.._.

"Silence!" Hotohori prepared to strike,

"I will destroy you, you ugly blood-hound!" Kirara snarled and was about to bite the woman's head off when,

"Wait!"

Kagome groaned from her position and squinted her eyes to see a tall, big man in the doorway,

"W-What now?"

Nuriko and Tasuki peeked their heads from behind the man showing their own confusion Hotohori was reprieved to see them alive but he was just as clueless as them regarding the muscular man.

"Tasuki! Nuriko! You made it back here! But who did you bring with you?" Shippo jumped and clambered his way up the man's body, sniffing his scent while Nuriko answered the emperor,

"He just appeared out of nowhere." 'Shoka' loosened her hold on the girls but still not enough for them to escape,

"Juan..." Shippo reached the man's head and exclaimed,

"Ha! This is that Myojuan guy we visited earlier!" Miaka contemplated a bit,

"'Juan'?" Images of Myojuan and this person repeatedly raced through her mind until she spotted the resemblance,

"It is! It's Mr. Myojuan!" Nuriko and Tasuki jumped in utter shock,

"Woah!"

"That shabby old man is this young guy?" The man in the room was nothing like the Myojuan they knew. He had obviously shaved and cut his hair. Not to mention, he changed his clothes. Kagome gasped from the grip of Shoka,

"All right already! Aren't you going to help us out here?" The man identified to be Myojuan addressed the demonic woman,

"Shoka...Are you the one who's spreading the disease throughout the village? So you've become a monster who feeds on human flesh and souls!" Shoka grew angrier as the aura around her darkened considerably and her fangs grew. Meanwhile, Nuriko started to weakly poke Tasuki's back,

"Hey, Red...?"

"Hm?"

"Out there!" He looked to where the cross-dresser was pointing and sure enough, the countless of undead people were trying to get in through the window. Tasuki was waving his arms in alarm,

"Waaah!" Snapping out of it, the both of them dashed for the window and closed it. They prevented it from opening by leaning against the window panes,

"Who are they? Why do they keep following us?" asked a terrified Nuriko as drops of tears of fear started to form. Tasuki only had one thing to say,

"They're _creepy_!" Myojuan answered without sparing them a glance,

"I believe they're all townspeople that Shoka 'brought back to life'. They may seem to be alive but they are no more than zombies which she, herself, controls."

"They're _zombies_? See, I should've toasted them before with this flamin' fan!" When Hotohori ignored him, Tasuki started shouting at him,

"HEY! You, admit that I was right!" Still the emperor paid him no heed. Myojuan continued,

"It's true, isn't it? Why Shoka?" The woman replied in that distorted voice of hers,

"What right do you have to talk to me like that? One year ago, when I was suffering from my illness and on the verge of death, I waited for you but you never came!" The memory of the time she spent calling out to him flashed in her mind,

"I believed in my heart that you would come. The pain was ghastly! But I held on to see you again! And you _never _came!" Miaka thought about what she had just said, '_They were in love!'_

"Well? Do you still think you have the right to question me now?" Her grip on both the girls tightened,

"First, I'll kill these girls then I'll kill you, Myojuan!" The man had his eyes closed and seemed to also be in pain. Kagome recognized that look. '_A pain of the heart..._' Hotohori called out to the bandit,

"Now, Tasuki!" The orange-haired warrior came up beside him and the two were about to attack Shoka but Miaka spread her arms to stop them.

"STOP! I won't let you kill Miss Shoka!"

"Miaka, that thing is a demon! We have to destroy it!"

"NO! Miss Shoka is not a demon at all!" Kagome ground her teeth before frustration took over. The priestess kicked her captor in the chest, making the demon release both of them in surprise. Kagome took Miaka's hand and led her away from the woman. Miaka could feel the scorched skin of Kagome's whole hand but she had obviously forgotten, why she had that or why it even hurt,

"What are you doing?" Kagome glared down at her friend,

"Even if you say that she not a demon, the Shikkonki inside her won't stop Miss Shoka from hurting you!" Miaka pleaded with her friend,

"But Kagome! She came back only to see him again," The Priestess of Suzaku looked back at Shoka,

"didn't you? Mr. Myojuan! He's your true love, isn't he? And it was painful for you to die without him there but there was nothing he could do about it!" The demon's eyes widened with each word that passed through the priestess' mouth. Miaka shoved herself out of Kagome's grasp and neared Shoka,

"Miaka!"

"You came back for him! Mr. Myojuan! I can understand that!" Tears were threatening to fall as the brunette felt the same ache in her heart every time she thought of Tamahome.

"You're heart was broken because he wasn't there with you! But his heart broke, too! So you shouldn't punish someone you love just because you're sad!" Her words were coated with utmost sincerity and understanding that even in the midst of the demon's influence, the real Miss Shoka could be seen as she slowly reverted back to her beautiful face,

"Oh, Miaka..." At the sight of the girl he loved, Myojuan's heart skipped a beat. It's been a year when he had last seen her and he has been living in seclusion ever since her death. His broken heart seemed to be shattering continuously as each minute passed. How it pained him to see Shoka in this state...

Kagome was now leaning on the wall. She let a small smile make its way to her lips. She could relate with them all too well. The Shikon miko calmly walked and placed her hand on Miaka's shoulder. Her friend looked up at her with tears flowing freely from her eyes but a smile was on her face. Kagome sighed and looked at Miss Shoka, who had returned to her own body. Both from the influence of the demon and from the over-exertion, the woman would've almost fell to the ground had it not been for Miaka and Kagome's help,

"Miss Shoka!" Silence passed before she spoke to the doctor. She spoke to him so directly that no one in the room existed but the both of them,

"It's true, Juan...I was waiting for you...but I couldn't last..." her voice started to quiver as she started to cry,

"Now you're here...Please help me, Juan!" Miss Shoka's shoulders were trembling and something from under her clothes started to emerge from her body,

"_**Graaaaaaahhhh!**_" The holler of Shikkonki filled the room as it shot out of Miss Shoka's body. Miaka gasped and Kagome instinctively hauled Miaka away from it—increasing the pain in her arms once more. Just as before, the demon was red and had one eye, countless legs, and gill-like things on either side of its face—but unlike before, this version of the Shikkonki was bigger and had seriously sharp and long teeth. Everyone in the room cried out in horror...even Myojuan. Long red feelers began to spring out of the demon's mouth. Each of its tentacles had small mouths at the end and each mouth was filled with small, sharp teeth. They aimed for Miaka but Kagome tried to keep her away. More tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around the two priestesses. Kagome struggled violently and the demon slammed her against the wall. The girl gasped at the impact and hunched over, causing the Shikon Jewel to be revealed, dangling from her neck. The eye of the demon immediately shot towards the pink orb,

"_**That jewel...power...There's so much POWER!**_" Shikkonki's long red body surged forward and made an attempt to snatch the jewel away not really caring if it bit off Kagome's head as well. Hotohori instantly stood in its way,

"_You will not touch her, __**demon**__!_" Shikkonki gnarled and tightened its grip on both girls. Miaka was already in the air in a rather awkward and indecent position. Tentacles wrapped themselves around her legs, her waist, her wrists and her neck. Some of them even started to suck her, draining her life force. Miaka let out a loud moan as all her energy began to dissipate. Kagome coughed harshly and her eyes shot open. Blood trickled from her forehead to the side of her face. The corner of her mouth seemed to be bleeding as well. Even the stench of the demon suffocated her to no end. No matter how strong she was, she was already at her limit and her eyes became hazy...

"Juan, please! Only your power can destroy this evil Shikkonki monster! If you don't it'll kill them! It plans to take that Jewel from Kagome's neck and use it to grant him unconquerable power! You must not allow it!" Myojuan stood there like a stone with wide eyes,

"Shoka! It's you!" Miaka cried as the demon decided to eat her first,

"Ah! Help!" Myojuan could not believe what he was seeing,

"The Shikkonki...You have been possessed by the demon!" Tears streamed down Shoka's face,

"Please forgive me! The demon possessed me easily drawn by my pain and emptiness that even death could not end..."

"I've had enough of this!" Hotohori went to behead the creature and Tasuki, Nuriko and Kirara charged in as well but to no avail, Shikkonki simply brought forth more of its tentacles and captured them all. More food for him! Shippo trembled and cowered behind Myojuan.

"Juan, please! Kill me now and the demon will vanish! If you do it, the demon's spell will be broken and the village people will be saved, too! _Hurry! __**DESTROY ME NOW!**_" Memories of the time they spent together coursed though his mind. He remembered how she would always smile when she was around him... The man hardened his resolve seeing as there was no other way, Myojuan lifted his bandaged left hand and began remove the binding. The poor woman smiled tenderly as her love prepared to do as she asked. Before she accepted her fate, Shoka turned to Miaka,

"Lady Miaka, thank you. It's all right now. You and Lady Kagome will be safe and she will be cured soon—reunited with the ones you love and able to enjoy life. Farewell..." Green spheres of energy started to gather at Myojuan's left hand,

"Great healing power...!" He outstretched his hand and released a pure green energy from his palm,

"DEMON, BEGONE!" Miaka reached out for the woman,

"MISS SHOKA!" Even though it had to end this way, it was clear on Shoka's face that she was satisfied,

'_I missed you...I missed you so much... Farewell...Juan...'_

Through Myojuan's power, the sickness demon, Shikkonki exploded and turned to ashes, releasing everyone it held captive. Miss Shoka's house started to vanish as well,

"The house! It's just an illusion!" yelled Tasuki. The people that were previously after them now fell to the ground and traces of the spell were washed away. Nuriko exclaimed,

"The townspeople have turned back to normal!" Tasuki grinned non-stop,

"The demon's spell has been broken! Now Kagome will get better." Nuriko almost cried again in relief,

"She will...!" Hotohori looked at the unconscious crowd,

"There were a lot of innocent people among them. It is good you didn't burn them all, Tasuki." The cross-dresser shook Miaka's shoulders,

"Hey! Miaka! Wake up! The demon is gone!" The girl's eyes fluttered open,

"Huh? What...What just happened?" The orange-haired bandit looked down at her with a toothy grin,

"We won, duh! Everything's gonna be fine."

In the midst of all this excitement, Shippo peered from behind, Myojuan's legs and searched the ground for his mother. He found her lying near a tree but she did not move.

"Mama!" Catching all of their attention, they rushed towards her,

"Kagome!" The emperor took her in his arms,

"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!"

Myojuan knelt beside the unconscious miko and placed his left hand over her face,

"H-How is she?"

"You said that she absorbed Shikkonki inside her body." Hotohori became nervous as he replied,

"Yes, but she had already been poisoned by one of Kutou's men." He prayed to the gods to let Kagome live. He couldn't bear it if she died on him now... Myojuan noticed his anxious expression, and immediately realized that he loved the girl dearly. His gaze softened,

"I will do all that I can to cleanse her body of the toxin. The rest is up to her..." More green spheres circled the doctor's hand like before and a glow emanated from his palm...

_**In The Darkness...**_

_'This void...this was the same void in my other dream...Does this mean...?' _Kagome watched as the scene before her began to unfold,_  
_

"_I shall grant you your third wish..." The girl on the floor sighed peacefully and smiled at her companion who was still too bright to see, despite the sheer darkness of the room._

"_Thank you."_

"_However, it will take some time before I find her a suitable body and family."_

"_Be it a hundred or a thousand years later, it doesn't matter to me...I am too young to raise a child anyway so it's useless if I wish myself to be healed."_

"_The pain will hurt but the child will be unharmed." Added the shining man quickly as worry crossed over her face. Hearing that last part made her relieved though._

"_Hm...I'm ready..."_

Kagome had curled herself into a ball as she felt a scaly tail wrap itself around her body. It was trying to break her; that much she knew. She couldn't find it in herself to refuse it any longer and was already about to succumb to the cold, darkness. She could hear a deep voice calling her name...or rather her title.

"_Priestess..." _That wasn't Hotohori; it was definitely not Tasuki or Nuriko, nor that Myojuan character. _Who is it...?_

"_Priestess...come and serve me...and I shall release you from your pain..."_

Kagome willed herself to open her eyes. Golden strands of hair flowed gracefully in the dark and hard, blue eyes were staring at her intently. The girl recognized him at once. Nakago was in front of her, beckoning her to come and take his hand. Kagome growled and tried to wriggle out of the tail that held her. It was no use though; the creature that owned the tail kept bringing her closer to Nakago. She didn't want this! Someone...anyone..._GET ME OUT OF HERE! _As if hearing her own call for help, she came to her own rescue, Kagome released a pure pink light that blinded both the creature and Nakago...

Warmth spread throughout Kagome's weary body and she started to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was a green light with a small red mark in the middle. Willing her vision to clear, Kagome made out the hand that belonged to the doctor and the symbol of Suzaku was glowing the usual bright red,

"Hey Miaka," The brunette was instantly by her side,

"What is it? Do you need something? Are you hungry? Do you want some water? What? What?" Kagome smiled weakly before pointing at the hand in front of her,

"I think I've found one of your warriors..." Miaka's eyes popped out and grabbed the hand without a second thought, and inspected it,

"Waaah! It's the mark of Suzaku!" Kagome pulled the hand back,

"Hey! I have to be healed first. You can ogle it later!" The brunette scowled rather ridiculously and tugged at the hand before she pointed an accusing finger at the older miko,

"Who are you and what've you done to the generous and unselfish Kagome?" The miko stuck out her tongue and pulled the hand back,

"How rude! Is it wrong for me to want to be cured? It's high time that I got back into action!" Myojuan sat there looking miserable as the girls continued to bicker over the mark on his hand which was already gone. The three warriors smiled at the girls while Shippo and Kirara lunged at Kagome and cuddled to her chest,

"Guess they're finally feeling better now." Hotohori turned to the doctor,

"Who are you?" Finally retrieving his abused hand, Myojuan looked back at him,

"I am...the Suzaku Warrior, Mitsukake." The Priestess of Suzaku gazed up at him,

"Mitsukake?" Tasuki asked,

"You mean that spell that killed the demon and saved the girls is from Suzaku?"

"My healing power." The one now known as Mitsukake walked over to Miss Shoka's limp body and picked her up. Miaka's eyes widened as she remembered. Kagome stopped hugging the two demons and stood up with Hotohori still behind her and the others followed,

"That's why I became a doctor. I wanted to help people with my special healing power. Then Shoka suddenly developed a high fever..."

"_Juan... Juan!"_

"I'd been called away to a distant village to treat someone."

_Mitsukake burst through the door and panted. He obviously ran all the way here just so he could be with Shoka but from the glum expressions and the quietness of the room, it seems that he was too late._

"And I didn't make it in time!"

_He slowly neared the bed and fell to his knees, crying out in despair,_

"_Shoka...SHOKA!"_

"The person I wanted to save most of all...was the one I couldn't save! How dare I call myself a 'great physician'? This power of mine...was useless in the end..." His tears trickled down his cheek and onto Shoka's face. Miaka came near him,

"So that's why you turned your back on the world and stopped practicing medicine. But this time, you finally saved her." He turned to her,

"I saved her?" The priestess nodded. Kagome walked towards Mitsukake and crouched beside him,

"Miss Shoka finally understood your part and her love for you was just as strong as your love for her. Her only wish was to see you again and she did. She's already at peace...She would want you to be happy, too, Mitsukake..." Miaka tried to wipe her face with the back of her hand,

"S-She looks so happy..." And indeed, the beautiful had a small smile grace her lips. The man's tears only seemed to add to the wonderful sight by shimmering and making her look heavenly.

Mitsukake held the woman close with all his might. Tasuki and Shippo tried to keep themselves from crying and put up a tough front. Nuriko sniffed and sobbed with Miaka while Hotohori held Kagome close and merely kept quiet. The Priestess of the Shikon no Tama let her tears fall freely and Kirara bowed her head in respect. The man stood up with Shoka's body safe in his arms.

'_It's because of Miss Shoka that we found the sixth member of the Suzaku Seven...I won't give, Miss Shoka...'_Miaka looked at the couple with a new hope...

_**Keisuke...**_

"As Mitsukake embraced the one he loved, both the Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of the Jewel of Four Souls gazed at her lovely face and made a solemn vow...just as the night gave way to dawn..."

The young man made no move to wipe the tears that streamed down his face, not being able to take his own eyes away from the book.

_**Choko...**_

The sun's rays crept over the valley and cleansed the land of the evil aura, wrapping the land with its never-ending warmth. Miaka clenched her fists, her eyes filled with determination,

'_I __**swear**__ I will get Tamahome and Yui back safely. We only need _one _more Suzaku warrior...'_

Kagome, however, was still bothered by the fact that she had been experiencing weird dreams lately about that young girl and the unidentified man who was always surrounded by a blinding white light. Then her mind drifted back to Kutou and that despicable general. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously at the memory of him trying to control her..._Nakago!_

_**Kutou...**_

Nakago stepped back from the huge mirror as it shattered violently before him. Raising a hand to prevent any glass from entering his eyes, the general scowled,

'_So the girl dares to defy me...we'll see just how far you can endure...Kagome...'_

TBC...

This is a bit short compared to the last one but anyway, I hope you'll still like it! Thanks for the awesome reviews and I hope to receive more soon! Sorry for the errors and I hope you forgive me. ^-^


	18. Losing Control and The Last Warrior

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot wherein Kagome is involved (I don't own her either)!

_**A/N: **_**MUST READ: **Okay, I would like to apologize for yet _another_ mistake. In Chapter 16, Tasuki mentioned Hotohori being an emperor, I have now changed that. _**This**_ is the chapter wherein Mitsukake, Tasuki and Chiriko will learn that he is the emperor of Konan...Sorry guys...Still, I hope you will forgive this unworthy writer and enjoy the rest of the story to your hearts' content. ^-^

Chapter 18

It was almost daybreak and the others were in a nearby mill-house that was right next to a river and a little ways north of it was a waterfall. The sun had yet to rise but the sky was already starting to brighten up. Kagome wandered through the woods, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the tree-tops. She felt ominous auras ever since they began to look for the Suzaku Seven. At first, she didn't trust her own senses, thinking it was the due to the poison. But now, her senses were sharper than ever and she was certain that there were a few of those Kutou spies in the area and she wanted to know what on earth they want.

Kagome closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts and let her aura flare and spread through the forest. It was only supposed to find the spies but then, three thuds were heard and Kagome's eyes shot open. She ran in the direction of the sounds and found three bodies covered in black behind the bushes. Two of them were dead and the other was dying. Puzzled yet determined, Kagome neared that one spy and lifted his head,

"Why are you following us?" The man snickered weakly but did not answer. He took something from his cloak and was about to drink it but Kagome slapped it away. She won't let him escape through suicide. The priestess growled in annoyance before lifting the man's head higher and looking him dead in the eyes. At first, the man continued to remain silent but then his eyes widened. Unknown to the priestess, her eyes had turned pink...

Kagome suddenly saw a small little boy, playing with his siblings in the fields. Their mother was washing their clothes and their father was nowhere to be found. When night came, a bulky, drunk man staggered his way to their house. The mother was hugging her children close to her and stayed out of their father's way. Dinner was laid out on the table but the man suddenly started to break the dishes and spill the food mercilessly on the floor. The children were cringing in fear and their mother was in tears. The next thing Kagome saw was the blood pooling on the floor. The woman and the younger child lay dead and the boy was staring in horror. His hands were covered in blood and their father was leaning on the wall with a knife sticking out of his forehead...

The priestess snapped back to reality. She put a hand to her face and saw that she was crying. The man she was holding was looking at her with fear, much like the boy she just saw. The resemblance was small but it was there. Realization hit her and she backed away in shock. The man died the minute she let him go. The priestess' knees wobbled every time she tried to get on her feet. She couldn't stop crying. _What...just happened...?_

_**With The Others...**_

"Perry. The Arrival of the Black Ships. 1853. Japanese-US Peace Treaty. The end of Japan's isolationist period. 1858. Imperial Reverence/ Foreign Expulsion Movement-" She was cut off by the sudden impact of an unidentified object on her head. Rubbing the sore spot, Miaka looked to her side to see a rather sleepy and irritated Nuriko,

"Could you please not talk so _loudly_ this early in the morning? The only time you're somewhat quiet is when you're eating!" Miaka propped herself on her elbow,

"I can't help it. Reciting out loud while I study helps me remember things and I have to prepare because I'm still an exam candidate back home!" Nuriko scowled and looked at the others who were still sleeping soundly,

"Look, I don't understand what you're talking about but we're all exhausted here. Since we found Mitsukake at Choko, we've been wandering around these last four or five days searching for the final member." Looking back at Miaka, the cross-dresser continued,

"The mirror hasn't given us so much as a glimmer. Are you sure you didn't break it?" Miaka was worried for a moment and glanced at the enchanted mirror, checking to see if she did break it then the brunette fisted her hand and glared at Nuriko,

"Don't start bellyaching! Just one more to go! Never give up!" Nuriko groaned and put his pillow over his head to try and block the noisy girl,

"_Okay, _we won't give up but let me lie down some more, first. I need to sleep."

A strange sound found its way to Miaka's ears and caught her full attention. It was beautiful. The sound seemed to echo in the still atmosphere, as if time itself, had stopped. The melody filled her ears and mesmerized the miko to no end..._A flute...?_ Wanting to find out what it was, she attempted to ask Nuriko again,

"Hey, listen! Is that a flute? What's it doin' out there?" But the only reply she was given was an angry,

"SHUT UP!" from the sleepy man.

The door of the house opened and a dazed Kagome stepped in holding some freshly caught fish,

"What are you doing?" Nuriko groaned exasperatedly and flopped back down. Kagome didn't seem to see it and went to make their breakfast when Miaka suddenly appeared beside her,

"Hey, hey, did you hear the flute just now?" The older miko didn't answer. Miaka peeked up at her and saw that her friend was unusually quiet and slightly distracted. Her sharp, azure eyes were glazed over and she wasn't paying much attention. Noticing her friend, Kagome turned to her,

"Do you need something?" The brunette's jaw-dropped. Kagome would always hear her, whether or not she wanted her to. Miaka put a hand to her friend's forehead; Kagome sighed and yanked it gently away,

"Miaka, if you don't mind, could you please not bother me when I'm cooking. Why don't you go back to...whatever you were doing before I came? Breakfast will be ready soon." The younger miko hesitantly did as she was told and went back to studying. But her mind still traveled back to her distracted friend...

Earlier, Kagome had regained her composure and headed back to the others quickly. She washed her face in the river and decided to go fishing to clear her mind. It didn't do her any good though. Despite the fact that she had caught some nice, big fish, Kagome was still absorbed in her own thoughts. What did she just do? First, she let loose her aura. She only meant it to find the Kutou spies but it killed two of them instantly and left the other one on the brink of death. Then when she had looked that man in the eye, she saw his past...

Kagome snapped out of her daze when someone put a hand over hers. She looked up to see Tasuki. Apparently, the others woke up because of the smoke. He was gentle in taking the fish out of the miko's hand but his voice was rather harsh,

"What do ya think you're doin'? You're burnin' the damn food!" Hotohori suddenly came up behind her and took hold of her arm,

"Perhaps, you are tired. We will continue cooking this and you go get some rest, Kagome." Mitsukake stood on the other side of her and nodded in agreement,

"We shall call you when we're done." The raven-haired miko slowly nodded and gave them an apologetic smile before stepping out of the house again. Kirara and Shippo, who were now also awake, followed the girl outside. Tasuki scratched his head,

"What was wrong with her?" Miaka sat up,

"You guys noticed, too?"

"Something seems to be bothering her..." Tasuki scoffed at the emperor's comment,

"What's she bothered for? Her poison's gone and she's as healthy as any of us here!" Nuriko shot up again and punched the orange-haired bandit to high heaven,

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME SHUT-EYE AROUND HERE?" The doctor, the emperor and even Tama sweat-dropped at the scene before them. Miaka stared in shock. _'Note to self: A sleepy Nuriko is a deadly Nuriko...'_

Mitsukake was already cooking the rest of the fish and listened to the conversation. During the past days, he had known Kagome to be a cheerful spirit—always attentive, sharp and caring. However, this change in her attitude is too abrupt. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Hotohori and Tasuki (who seemed to have recovered from Nuriko's punch) both gazing after the girl...

_**Kagome...**_

SLAP!

Shippo stared at his mother with wide eyes, even Kirara was surprised. Just when they were about to approach her, Kagome slapped herself. Hard.

"Kagome, get a grip!" After scolding herself, the girl's shoulders slumped and she jumped on the roof and sat down. She buried her hands in her arms and sighed. Shippo and Kirara exchanged concerned looks before they went up the roof as well. Slowly, the two demons approached the disturbed priestess. Shippo was almost scared out of his skin when Kagome spoke,

"Shippo, it's all right." Sighing in relief, he hopped to her shoulder,

"Kagome, is something the matter?" Kagome's eyebrows shot up to her bangs,

"Hm? What makes you say that?" Shippo closed his eyes for a while,

"You seem so distracted today. Everyone's worried." The raven-haired priestess lowered her gaze and spoke in a silent voice,

"Sorry. Some things...happened..."

"Like what?" The miko pouted and took him gently off her shoulders and held him in front of her with a half-hearted glare on her face as if debating whether or not to tell him before she smiled,

"It's a secret." It was the kitsune's turn to pout,

"Aw, come on, Kagome!" Shippo reached out a hand to touch her but it didn't look like how a normal hand should—it was fading. Kagome sobered and touched his fading hand solemnly,

"How much time do you have?" He looked at her with wide, turquoise eyes,

"H-How did you know?" The priestess ran her fingers through his orange-hair gently,

"Ever since I found you, I kinda knew that you wouldn't be able to stay...You and Kirara are from five-hundred years in the past, you've crossed time and space and now you're in a different universe altogether. It would be asking too much if you got to stay here permanently. I knew there had to be a catch. I just...didn't expect it to be like this." Memories of when Taiitsukun spoke of their existence in this world came to mind...

_"Did you not see what lay in their mirrors? The day you used that technique to defeat your foe, you did not know what would happen to the demons around you. The fox kit had a bond with you and so did that fire cat. The child was set on going wherever you went. His will and determination to do so was strong enough to be heard by that Jewel you possess. The cat is honor-bound and fiercely loyal to the wishes of whoever is her master. The Jewel heard its desire to keep you safe in place of you friend. Both of them were residing in the Jewel ever since you have left that era and completed your duty and I released them the same time I took your memories and made my plan. Only when you defeated them were they truly free."_

_Taiitsukun's explanation was mind boggling and made the miko want to faint but she had to clear things up before anything else. Kagome looked at her stiffly,_

_"So you mean that all the demons around me at that time are in the Jewel?" Taiitsukun didn't really want to answer any more questions but these were important to straighten things up with the girl. Sighing, she replied,_

_"No. Only these two were strongly bound to you."_

"...Even if you were bound to me... Time wouldn't let you stay. At least, that's what I thought. I'm actually surprised that you were able to stay for so long. The Jewel really is something..." Kagome touched the Jewel with her fingertips. Shippo managed a small smile. It was true...When Taiitsukun found them in the Jewel, she already told them of this but they agreed anyway. He and Kirara wanted to see her again so badly that even if it was for a short time...they would be satisfied. But of course, that was not the case. Now they didn't want to leave her side at all. Shippo replied to her first question in a quiet voice,

"We don't know...Taiitsukun said that we get to stay here indefinitely." Kirara mewled softly beside her and rubbed her furry body against Kagome's feet. Her right ear was starting to fade as well. It was a miracle that no one noticed it yet. They seemed solid enough whenever they were around the others. Kagome gathered them to her chest and hugged them tightly,

"Isn't there any way to make you stay? I thought you were bound to me." Shippo's small body shook as he cried and clutched her clothes,

"W-We are...but Taiitsukun, herself, said that it was only for a li-limited time. We would be sent back to the past after this. W-We don't belong here like you, Miaka and Yui do...E-Especially not like you..." Kagome gently made him look at her,

"What do you mean 'especially'?" Shippo shook his head violently and dived back in her chest. Kagome sighed and held them close...

_**Later...**_

Hotohori rode his horse with Miaka in front of him. Mitsukake, Tasuki and Nuriko walked alongside them while Kagome, Shippo and Kirara took to the sky and flew ahead of the rest. The brunette was still going on about that sound she heard earlier,

"I really did hear a flute playing." Tasuki turned to Mitsukake,

"Mitsukake, did you hear a flute playin'?" The doctor shook his head,

"No." Nuriko, who was still irritated about not getting some decent shut-eye, said in an aggravated tone,

"It was probably just some stupid bugs chirping." Miaka sulked on her seat and turned her head away. Hotohori smiled kindly and said,

"If Miaka said she heard a flute then I believe there was one there. But the thing that worries me at the moment is Kagome." Tasuki crossed his arms,

"Yeah, what's gotten into her lately? She was quiet during breakfast, too." Nuriko glared at Miaka pointedly,

"_Maybe_ it was because she didn't get some sleep, too." The girl feigned hurt,

"Hey, I resent that!"

"She is not ill. Something else must be bothering her." Said Mitsukake. Just then, Kirara lowered her master and the kitsune a little above the group. Kagome called out to them in her usual cheerful tone,

"Miaka, Tamahome's village is just ahead!" Miaka immediately brightened and urged her companions to go forward. Going at a little faster pace, they saw the small village. Miaka exclaimed,

"It is Tamahome's village!" Nuriko, his dilemma forgotten, couldn't help but smile, too.

"You're right. We were here quite a while ago now."

Miaka almost jumped off the horse,

"And this is where we found Chichiri!" An image of the young, energetic monk flashed in their mind.

"And Tamahome's family, too!" The brunette was suddenly so giddy that everyone smiled at her. Nuriko grinned at the memory of when Kagome ordered them to be taken to the palace,

"Tamahome's family was also taken to the palace to take refuge along with the other villagers that Kagome saved from Kutou." Tasuki and Mitsukake exchanged confused looks,

"Wait, wait! Hold on a minute! What do you mean 'saved from Kutou'? And why'd you mention, Kagome? Don't tell us, she rescued all those people all on her own?" Before anyone could answer, Kagome called from above,

"You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up with you later!" Without another word, the three were gone. Nuriko and Tasuki's eyes trailed after her in wonder,

"What's she up to now?"

"I have no idea." Too absorbed in her own excitement, Miaka continued,

"There are Tamahome's little brothers and sisters and his father who's sick- Oh, Mitsukake! Come with me quickly!" The small girl proceeded to drag the big doctor behind her down to the village. Just as they ran down the street, they almost went past a boy calling for help,

"Have you seen the doctor anywhere?" All the people he asked responded a negative until he noticed the familiar girl running through the streets,

"Priestess?" Miaka and Mitsukake skidded to a stop and turned around to see a panting Chuei with frantic eyes,

"Huh?" The boy stared at them,

"Priestess, it really is you!" Miaka recognized him,

"Chuei!" The boy fell to his knees in exhaustion. He looked like he'd been running all morning. His breaths came in pants and Miaka rushed towards him,

"What's wrong?" the Suzaku warrior neared them, too, as the boy continued,

"Papa...Papa's gotten a lot worse! I went to the doctor but he's not there! No one knows where- Oh please, priestess, please help us!" Mitsukake offered a hand and asked kindly,

"Where's your home, son?" Chuei took his hand and nodded, leading the two of them to the small hut in the far side of the village. Inside the hut, Tamahome's father was lying on the bed and he was not moving. The children were gathered around Miaka as they looked worriedly over their father. Mitsukake placed a hand on the chest of their father and made the assessment,

"He's very weak." Chuei and his siblings crowded to his side,

"Can you help him, please doctor?" The Suzaku warrior gave him a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry, Chuei. He'll be fine." He turned back to the sickly old man and lifted his hand above his body,

"Healing forces..." The mark on his hand started to appear as the familiar green light surrounded both his hand and Tamahome's father. The room was quiet and filled with anticipation until the light dissipated and their father's eyes opened and he groaned. Chuei and the others felt the relief wash over the room as the thick air of worry vanished,

"Papa!" The old man's eyes roamed the room and wondered why there were so many people inside his humble home,

"What's all this?" Mitsukake answered,

"It's all right now. You've been completely cured of your illness." The old man looked up at him, his gratefulness overflowing,

"I can feel it. Oh, sir, how can we ever thank you for your kindness?" The doctor suddenly groaned and covered his face as he seemed to recoil in pain. Even Tamahome's father was surprised enough to prop on his elbow in concern. Miaka was immediately in front of him, clutching his shoulders,

"Mitsukake?"

"I'll recover with some rest. I only have enough strength in me to heal with this power once in a day." Chuei came over to them and held out some money,

"Here, take this money as...as some payment for-" Mitsukake immediately declined,

"I don't want that. Use the money to buy some nice fresh fish for your father's supper." A small meow came from his stomach and Tama's cute little head peeked from the doctor's clothes. Mitsukake chuckled and rubbed the cat's head,

"And for him, too." Chuei seemed to brighten up even more,

"Right! I'll go get one now!" Before Chuei could reach the door, Kagome stepped through,

"Oh, did I miss anything?" Chuei and the others beamed up at her and hugged her legs,

"Kagome-neesan!"

"We were just wondering where you were!"

"Kagome-neesan, how are you?"

"Come on, quick! Father's been healed and he would want to see you!" Kagome giggled and patted each of their heads,

"Hi, guys! I hope you've been on your best behavior!" The four of them answered simultaneously,

"YES!" The older miko laughed outright and opened the door wider,

"Good to know! Now I have some surprises for you!"

Kirara stood in her larger form carrying on her back some freshly caught fish, a large variety of vegetables, fruits, some of the village's finest meat, and a few sweets for the children. Shippo appeared behind the stack of food,

"Hi! I'm Shippo! This is Kirara." At first, the children seemed to be frightened of their appearance but at Kagome's gentle coaxing and reassurance, the children became more interested in the demons than the enormous amount of food. Kagome grinned happily before she led Kirara inside the house and unloaded the pile of food. Tamahome's father was shocked out of his bed,

"Kagome-san, you didn't have to..." The priestess granted him a dazzling smile,

"It's the least I could do. I missed you all so much, I'm glad you and the kids were able to get here safely." The old man smiled at the memory,

"Yes, if it weren't for you, I don't know where we would be right now."

"Don't just thank me, Miaka and the others helped a great deal, too." The brunette was on her toes as she circled the mountain of food like a vulture would a dying animal,

"W-Where'd you get all this?" Kagome shrugged,

"I bought some of them and caught the fish myself. The rest were given to me by the people who recognized me as the one who saved them before." Miaka stared in awe at her friend,

"Wow! You're really becoming famous, Kagome!" The older miko blushed and slumped,

"It's not as easy as you think." The brunette only smiled wider. _'Tamahome would be so happy if he were here with them.' _Not a minute later, Hotohori, Nuriko and Tasuki were at the door. The cross-dresser pointed behind him towards the children who were amazed at Shippo's tricks,

"Wow, they seem a lot happier than when I last saw them at the palace." Tasuki pointed a finger at Kagome, who was now getting ready to cook their meal, and stuttered in disbelief,

"H-How'd ya get here so darn fast? And what's with that mountain of food?" Kagome ignored him and proceeded to prepare the ingredients. Nuriko neared her before eying the pile of food in the corner, as well,

"You sure did you're share of shopping...Here, let me help you with that." Miaka went out to watch over the children. Chuei volunteered to get the firewood while the three of the younger kids came up to her and tugged her skirt,

"Priestess, why is not brother here with you?" Miaka yelped at the unexpected question and seeing as she couldn't tell them the truth, the brunette opted for closing her eyes and pretending to snore. The orange-haired bandit came up behind her and whacked her on the head,

"GRAAAGH! DON'T PRETEND YOU'RE ASLEEP!" The children backed away a bit before giggling amongst themselves. Hotohori was the last to enter the hut and looked around with a rather shocked expression,

"This is Tamahome's dwelling?" There were ripped and torn blankets and rags all over the place. The walls were cracked and the house itself looked like it was going to fall on top of them any minute now.

"I didn't think families living in this kind of utter poverty really existed..." Hotohori clenched his fist and thought in despair, _'In my empire, the emperor should rule so that his subjects never have to be exposed to this kind of life!' _He was cut from his musing as Yuiren tugged on his clothes. Kneeling, so that he was at eye-level, Hotohori smiled gently at the girl,

"What is it, child?" The little girl looked up at him with innocent eyes,

"Are you my Big Brother's wife, Miss?"

"No, I am a man." Yuiren continued to speak,

"But you are so beautiful!" Taken aback by the comment and the sincerity, Hotohori hugged the girl close,

"Even though they're so poor, they're so bright and honest!" Miaka and Tasuki looked at him dryly and Kagome whacked the emperor on the head with an unused ladle and scolded him,

"Hotohori, that's no way to speak in front of Yuiren!" The emperor rubbed the sore spot on his head and looked up at Kagome with confusion,

"What do you mean, Kagome? I don't believe I've said anything wrong. I only complimented them." Kagome ignored him and picked up the curious little girl,

"There, there don't pay attention to him." Hotohori placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to look at him,

"Now that was mean, Kagome." The priestess scoffed and stuck out her tongue at him. Yuiren looked back and forth at their exchange and beamed innocently when the priestess turned to her,

"Yuiren, I want something to give you and your siblings. Would you call them for me please?" The girl blinked before nodding enthusiastically and jumped out of her arms. When all three of them were there, Kagome took out the sweets and gave them each an equal share and reserved some for Chuei. They were a little hesitant at first but since Kagome insisted, they were happy to oblige.

"Kagome-neesan! Kagome-neesan! I brought the firewood!" Chuei stood on the doorstep, holding up some freshly chopped wood and his hair was unbound. Everyone in the room paused. He looked exactly like Tamahome. It was just the hair but it could've fooled anyone to thinking that Tamahome returned to being a kid. Miaka was the first to snap out of her shock and lunge at the boy,

"TAMAHOME?" The boy yelped in surprise as he was tackled to the ground by a hyper priestess,

"N-No wait! I'm Chuei!"Kagome and the others stared at them from the doorway with either amused or questioning features. Then Miaka realized that it wasn't the man she loved and laughed nervously, helping the boy up. Chuei looked a little flustered and blinked a couple of times before clearing his head. The brunette scratched her head,

"Hehe, sorry." Hotohori commented from where he stood,

"One can tell that they are brothers. He does look like a lot like Tamahome." After everyone was settled, Kagome, Nuriko and Chuei were preparing dinner while the rest were either playing or simply talking. Nuriko turned to Kagome,

"You caught this fish in the river?" She nodded and the cross-dresser turned to Chuei, who was busy stirring the soup,

"So where's Tamahome's money?" The boy didn't even look at her but answered anyway,

"I'm saving it! Before I spend one small coin, I think it through and through and _through_!" Nuriko grinned,

"You're just like you're brother where money is concerned." Miaka leaned near a window and watched as Chuei check the fire. _'He really is like him...Oh, where is Chiriko, the last one? I have to find him, fast so that I can see Tamahome again!' _There was a grumbling sound that came from her belly. Even in a time like this, her stomach is certainly the top priority. She was relieved when Nuriko called her,

"Miaka, dinner's ready!" Jumping to her feet, the miko dashed to the smell of food, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. From the trees was another man in black clothing,

"I have found you Priestess of Suzaku..." Kagome walked to the place where Miaka previously stood and looked out the window. She could've sworn she felt something again but there was no one there and the aura had vanished. Shrugging it off, Kagome happily yet cautiously went to eat her share of food.

_**Kutou...**_

That night, the wind blew harshly across the land. The bamboos swayed under its power. And everything was nearly, dead-silent as the wind beat against the windows of Kutou's palace. Yui wiped Tamahome's injured face with a damp cloth. Tamahome's eyes fluttered open and he groaned at the soreness of his body,

"Tamahome?" The young man tried to sit up but the pain all over his body was still there and he groaned,

"I...!" He put a hand to his chest and gritted his teeth. Yui placed her own hands on his chest,

"Don't move. You've been hurt very badly." Tamahome did as she wanted and lay back down,

"You were sound asleep for the last five days." The priestess stood up and went over to a wash bowl to rinse the cloth she was holding. Tamahome was looking up at the ceiling,

"You mean...you've been taking care of me during all that time?" He looked at her smiled,

"Thank you, Yui." She smiled back at him and placed the wet towel on his forehead,

"Five days, huh? I wonder how Miaka is..." At the mention of her ex-friend's name, Yui fisted her hands and looked down on the bed,

"I hope they got her some help—that's she's out of danger. Well, with Kagome with them, I'm sure she's all right." Yui remained quiet as Tamahome continued to talk. This time, he was bad-mouthing Nakago,

"That bully! That repulsive, good-for-nothing Nakago! If he hadn't beat me so bad I could've-"

"Why?" Tamahome looked up at her, puzzled at her question.

"WHY DO YOU STILL WORRY ABOUT MIAKA, AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND ALL HER LITTLE GAMES?"Alarmed at her reaction, Tamahome tried calling her name but her lips covered his. Lifting herself from him, Yui looked at Tamahome pleadingly.

"Yui..." The priestess leaned on his chest,

"I love you...so much..." Miaka flashed in his mind..._'And Yui...she's in love with you, too...' _He could feel Yui press herself closer to him,

"Please, as long as you're here, don't talk about Miaka! I'll do anything for you...let me show you...I will!" Tamahome's eyes widened at what she had just said. There was a moment of silence before a gust of wind opened the windows and blew all the lights off. The curtains were dancing widely as the wind became harsher. Yui stood and in the darkness of the room and Tamahome tried to call out to her,

"Yui, you shouldn't-" He was cut off by the determined look she gave him before the girl turned around and ran away. Tamahome tried calling out to her,

"Yui!"

_**Back In Tamahome's Village...**_

Tamahome's family offered them to stay the night and the group happily accepted. Currently, the priestess of Suzaku was brushing her teeth when she heard Nuriko calling out to her,

"Miaka, hurry up and go to bed! We'll start our search again first thing tomorrow morning—early." The brunette didn't reply and just put her face closer to the window in front of her,

"Say, do bats ever attack people?" Sure enough, there were some suspicious-looking bats outside the house. Most of them were directly placed near her. The cross-dresser replied,

"Bats? No. Healthy bats don't normally attack you." Nuriko yawned a bit before continuing in a sleepy tone,

"The send out ultra-sonic waves in the dark and they can hear when the waves hit up against objects so that they steer clear of them. Steering with their hearing. It's the high frequency that people never hear." Miaka hummed in thought, _'Hm, sounds that people can't hear... Like that flute this morning...'_

Everyone was asleep except for Kagome. She was currently running her hands through the children's hair. All of them decided to bunk in with her, Miaka, Shippo and Kirara. However, she found them all on her bed, sound asleep. Smiling sadly, she lifted Shippo's hand for inspection. It was starting to fade again, but this time, it reached up to his elbow. Sadness swept over Kagome...does this mean that she wouldn't be able to see them again? The priestess tried to keep from crying so as not to wake the others but tears still fell. Her soft sobs could be heard across the halls and Kagome tried desperately to calm herself down. Before she knew it, someone was tugging at her shirt. Looking down, Kagome saw six pairs of eyes staring up at her. Sniffling, Kagome smiled at them through the dimness of the room and whispered,

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Yuiren neared her,

"Kagome-neesan, is something wrong?" Chuei leaned on the edge of the bed. At first he was shy about sleeping in the same bed with a beautiful girl but seeing as he was not the only one and he had to keep watch over his siblings, Chuei happily agreed to it. Now, he was glad he did,

"Why are you crying?" Shunkei was looking up at her,

"Kagome-neesan?" Gyokuran cuddled her arm,

"Did you have a bad dream, Kagome-neesan?" Shippo and Kirara just looked at her sadly. Somehow, they had an idea what she was thinking about. Kagome sucked in a breath before hugging them all at once,

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. Sorry for making you worry." The children instantly perked up and snuggled against her,

"Don't worry, Kagome-neesan! We'll keep you from having anymore nightmares." It was not even a minute when all six of them fell asleep against her. Kagome smiled and silently cursed herself for waking them up for nothing. Sighing, the priestess covered all of them in a warm blanket before she let sleep claim her as well...

The bats were still hanging on the tree branches that surrounded the house. There was a sinister aura about them that made them look like they were staring at you—waiting for the right chance to eat you up whole. The chilly night air carried the faint sound of the flute that Miaka heard earlier. At first, it was barely noticeable but as the seconds flew by, the sound became louder and more powerful. It reached Miaka's ears, waking her up. _'That flute...It's that flute again!' _

Miaka was lying on a bunk bed with Nuriko sleeping on the bed under hers. She let her head hang from the edge and her hair dangled in her upside-down position,

"Nuriko! Nuriko! Wake up! Do you hear it now? The flute!" The cross-dresser groaned and opened an eye before turning slightly to face Miaka,

"Hm? What now?" Their conversation paused for a few seconds as Nuriko tried to hear what Miaka claims to be a flute but,

"I don't hear anything..." Nuriko moaned again before lying back down on his bed with a muffled thud. Miaka was still upside-down and put a finger to her mouth in thought. _'Only I can hear it? Maybe I have ears like bats.' _The priestess gasped,

"It stopped!" Miaka got out of bed and opened the door of the hut slowly so as to avoid any creaking sounds. She almost screamed in surprise when a hand placed itself on her shoulder if it wasn't for the other that covered her mouth. Before she could bite the offending hand, Kagome spoke,

"Woah! Calm down, Miaka." The older miko let her friend go and the brunette swirled around to face her and whispered furiously,

"What's wrong with you? I could've hit you or something! And you scared the living daylights out of me!" Kagome gave her a sheepish grin,

"Sorry 'bout that but what are you doing out here at this time?" Miaka forgot what she had just said and exclaimed,

"Oh! I almost forgot! A flute! I heard it again. Did you hear it?" Kagome scowled lightly,

"Yeah...that's what woke me up in the first place. That, and your heavy footsteps." Kagome heard it the other night, too. It didn't seem evil though. More like it was soothing. The brunette pouted at the last part before 'humph-ing' out the door. Just before she got five steps from the doorway, Kagome pulled her back. Miaka was about to scold Kagome again but she noticed the narrowing of Kagome's eyes. The raven-haired miko was cautiously staring up at something in the trees. Puzzled, Miaka looked at where her friend's eyes seemed to be glued to. She inhaled sharply at the sight of hundreds of bats surrounding the area.

Without any warning, they were starting to attack her. There were bats everywhere and they came at her from all directions—biting and nipping at her body. Miaka recalled what Nuriko said earlier about the bats, _'Something's wrong! Bats don't normally attack! Is someone after me again? That means Chuei and the others could be in danger, too! And Kagome's standing just beside me!' _Miaka started to run into the woods.

Kagome was already running beside Miaka but none of them seemed to be after her. Her suspicions raised, Kagome knew this was the doing of a Kutou agent. It seems that they noticed the death of their friends and decided to send some back-up. Instinct took over as her energy left her body on its own. When Kagome realized what was happening, she tried to restrain it and keep the surges of energy from leaving her body. In her distraction, Kagome tripped on a root of a tree. And unfortunately, it had the reverse-effect. Kagome's power flared up violently and burned all the bats and even the Kutou agent was burnt to ashes. What's worse was that even the trees caught fire and Miaka was starting to be consumed by pink flames. Kagome cried out loud as she willed her own energy to back down as Miaka started to scream.

Hotohori and Tasuki immediately woke up at the sounds and ran towards the place where they heard the girls. They reached the scene and were alarmed at what they saw. Miaka and Kagome were both being ensnared by the older miko's flames.

"Miaka!"

"Kagome, what are you doing?" They tried to rush towards the girls but it was no use. Kagome's fire started to spread to the forest ground. The raven-haired miko growled and tried to retract her flames but there was still not working. Kagome was already crying at her helplessness. She was hurting Miaka and the others! _'N-NO!'_

Amidst the commotion, there it was again. The melodious sound of the flute echoed through the forest and floated to her ears. Kagome saw the pink flames retreat to her body, leaving Miaka and the others mostly unharmed. The brunette only had a few seared sleeves and singed hair. The others came to her rescue as soon as the danger was gone. Kagome felt her chest tightening at the damage she had just done before she let the comforting harmony of the flute put her to sleep. Tasuki and the others ran to her and tried shaking her awake,

"Kagome? Are you all right?"

"Hey! Speak up, will ya? What happened?" Miaka looked at the dirt-covered face of her friend, _'What on earth happened to Kagome? She never lost control of her powers before. Something is wrong.' _Hotohori turned to Miaka,

"Miaka, tell us what happened." Miaka nodded,

"Kagome and I got out of bed because we heard the flute I was telling you about. Then the bats started attacking me. We ran into the forest and when Kagome tried to help me by setting them on fire...something happened. She looked like she lost control. Even she was being burned. The bats disintegrated and so did the one controlling them...That's basically it...but I still can't believe Kagome would ever lose control..."

Hotohori and Tasuki exchanged looks before they returned to fussing over Kagome until Miaka exclaimed,

"Oh! That's right! The flute!" The young priestess and the warriors looked around and saw a silhouette in the distance walking towards them. From the shadows of the trees, a young boy stepped forth, holding a flute in his right hand. Tasuki held on to Kagome's body while Hotohori and Miaka stood up to confront the boy. Miaka spoke first,

"So you're the one who's been playing the flute." The stranger nodded,

"I projected my life-force out with this flute and soothed her mind up to the point where she falls unconscious making her energy go back inside her." Everyone glanced at Kagome before turning back to the stranger,

"She'll be fine now...ugh..."

"Oh no!" Miaka dashed towards him as he, himself, started to collapse,

"Are you all right?" Hotohori neared him, too,

"Hang on, lad!" Miaka's eyes traveled his tattered body until her eyes passed over a red mark on his body,

"A mark on his body!" Tasuki carried Kagome in his arms, bridal-style and approached them. His eyes immediately landed on the red symbol on the boy's side. The three of them stared at it with wide-eyes,

"So you're a Suzaku Warrior?" asked Miaka. The boy replied weakly,

"My name is...Chiriko. I used to live in a village near here but the Kutou army attacked and only I..."

"You, alone, survived the burning of the village?" Hotohori finished for him. Tasuki, adjusted Kagome a bit before turning to him,

"Well, you're safe now. Let's go back to Tamahome's place and reconvene. " The emperor was glaring daggers at Tasuki and at the casual way he held the Priestess of the Shikon. Hotohori gave Miaka a gentle smile as she beamed up at him,

"At last, we found the final warrior! We have all seven now!" Miaka glanced at the full moon, high above them with a new hope,

'_Now we can get Tamahome back! Once we do, we'll summon Suzaku! Yui can go back to the way she was and we'll all be together again!'_

_**Somewhere in Kutou's Palace...**_

"So...The Suzaku Seven have gathered. I imagine they must be very happy...but that won't last. I swear." The room was only filled with the chirping of a caged bird and the deep voice of a certain general. He reached out a hand into the bird's cage and seized the unsuspecting animal. He brought it closer to his face and squeezed the poor thing to death with a self-satisfied smirk plastered on Nakago's face,

"The game is just beginning, Priestess of Suzaku..."

"Sir, there is another thing that you might like to know." Nakago turned to the bandit, signaling for him to continue,

"The Priestess of the Shikon Jewel seems to have trouble controlling her own power. She even injured both herself and The Priestess of Suzaku that time they found the Seventh Warrior." The general's smirk grew...

_**Keisuke...**_

"The next morning, the Priestess of Suzaku and her friends said good-bye to Tamahome's family and set out for Konan..."

_**Miaka and the Others...**_

"Goodbye, everybody! Take care of yourselves." Their father nodded and smiled widely at them,

"My children and I will never forget your kindness and we will be sure to use the supplies you have given us with utmost prudence. Thank you all." Nuriko waved his hand,

"'Oh don't worry about it. We just want you to enjoy.' Is what Kagome said." They raised an eyebrow at him and the cross-dresser explained,

"Well, Kagome said she still had to do some things. Don't know what though. She's been very quiet ever since this morning." Miaka, Tasuki, Hotohori, and Chichiri were all silent and just barely managed some smiles. The children looked a bit down but Shippo performed another trick of his and made the little ones forget it for a while. Nuriko approached Hotohori, who had already mounted his horse,

"I wonder what happened to Kagome. She's been acting rather strange ever since we set out from Choko."

"Yes, we are all worried as well. I hope I would get the chance to talk to her and find out what's going on through her mind." The cross-dressing warrior sighed and decided to change the subject,

"Boy, we actually found all the Suzaku Seven. I can hardly believe it, Your Highness." Hotohori started to steer his horse as they were about to depart,

"Hm, we have been favored." Just as Miaka began to walk away, Yuiren tugged at her skirt,

"Please, don't go yet, miss. Please tell Kagome-neesan that I want to see her, too." Miaka looked down at her pleading eyes,

"Oh, Yuiren." Chuei tried to pry her sister off the priestess,

"Yuiren, cut it out! You show the priestess some respect."

"But she's Big Brother's wife! So she should stay with us, now, forever, right? She has to stay here! Besides, we didn't say 'Good bye' to Kagome-neesan!"

"Yuiren, let go of her!"

"No! No! No! No!" Chiriko had been looking at the two and decided to play his flute. Suddenly a roar was heard and Kagome swooped down with a handful of fresh picked flowers and new clothes for everyone. The priestess landed gracefully in front of Yuiren and held out the flowers,

"Did you call my name, little princess?" Yuiren blushed and took the beautiful bouquet of flowers. The others were shocked at her abrupt entrance. Chiriko put his flute away. Kagome smiled and put down the clothes on Kirara, telling the nekomata to give it to Tamahome's father before lifting up Yuiren in the air and twirling her until the girl squealed in laughter. All the others gathered around her and reached up their hands, hoping for their turn as well. Kagome obliged. Chuei was shy at first and even lightly scolded his siblings,

"Come on, you guys! You might tire out Kagome-neesan." Kagome was the first to pout before she swiftly swung him in the air, too. Having had all their turns, the raven-haired miko held out her hands for the children to take and led them to their father. The old man was fidgeting and rather uncomfortable about something,

"Um, Kagome-san,we cannot accept these clothes. You have already done enough by providing us with food. I'm afraid they might be spoiled too much." Kagome feigned shock and hurt,

"Oh come now! These do not mean anything other than the fact that I love your children. As the family of one of my friends, I want to see to it that you are all well-cared for. And before you say anything else, this is not out of charity or pity and this is the farthest thing from owing me. It is simply because I can, and I want to. Besides, I have no one else to spoil—all my companions are around my age or older. I don't think they'd appreciate these things." Kagome said the last part in a whining tone that made Shippo protest in the background from his spot on the emperor's shoulder,

"What am I chopped liver?" He had picked up that phrase from Kagome when Inuyasha would ignore her. Not really knowing what it means, everybody laughed at their own literal interpretation.

"Might as well, give them to someone who can enjoy them." The old man smiled graciously and bowed to her when Kagome squeezed his four children in a bear hug,

"Oh, I'm really gonna miss you. Take care of your father, you hear?" The children nodded enthusiastically. The older miko didn't want to leave them without a farewell gift; this was the least she could do for them. In reality, Kagome had always wanted a family like that of her own. With a rather heavy sigh, the raven-haired priestess kept that to herself. That would come in due time, for now, Kagome gave each of them a good-bye kiss on the forehead and bowed once again to their father,

"Thank you and please be safe." Their father stepped back in shock. Once again, this girl surprised him. Wasn't that supposed to be his line? A wide smile spread across his lips, his son was indeed lucky to have such a friend like her. And Miaka, of course was also dear to them. Like Yuiren said, she was going to be his eldest son's wife. Oh what joy it would be if these girls would be a part of their family.

Preparing to depart again Yuiren still clutched Kagome's clothes. Chuei was behind her again,

"Yuiren, Let her go!"

"I don't want clothes and pretty flowers! I want them to stay here!"

"Yuiren!"

"No! No! No! No! No!" Mitsukake, Tasuki and the other watched sadly as Yuiren practically begged for them to stay. Kagome was about to kneel beside her and whisper some soothing words when the familiar sound of the flute wafted to the little girl's ears. Tasuki thought that this wasn't the time for a musical and scolded their newest member,

"Chiriko!" Paying him no heed, the seventh warrior continued to play. Slowly, the little girl's grip had loosened on Kagome's clothes and her eyes fluttered shut. Yuiren almost fell, had it not been for her trustworthy brother and Kagome,

"Yuiren!" The melody was cut short by Tasuki's shouting,

"ARE YOU NUTS? What're ya doin' scramblin' some little kid's brain like that?" Miaka neared the girl,

"She's asleep." The bandit fell off his own feet.

Chiriko backed away to give the orange-haired warrior space to fall over before speaking,

"The melodic tune has a hypnotic effect. She should be having very pleasant dreams." Kagome sighed and gave the child back to her father before apologizing,

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make her upset." The old man gave her a warm smile,

"Don't worry about it, Kagome-san. It's just that Yuiren seems to be quite attached to you." Miaka patted the unconscious girl's head before whispering some hopeful words,

"Don't worry, Yuiren. Your Big Brother will be home with you soon." Tamahome's father watched as Kagome soared the air with her fire-cat while the others either walked or rode a horse. _'She is a free-spirited girl...I hope they will be safe...'_ On their way to Konan, Miaka became more and more determined to finish her mission.

'_With all Seven Warriors gathered... we can summon Suzaku and my wishes will be granted. I can save this empire; Yui can return with me and Kagome and then we can pass that high school entrance exam together...!'_

_**In the Konan Palace...**_

"Daaaaaaaaah...Oh this job can get _pretty_ lonely and I'm still crazy here-" Chichiri was still in the form of Hotohori's body and he was currently dangling on the emperor's chair in boredom. He snapped back to his formal position when one of the emperor's advisers called his attention,

"Your Majesty."

"Yes, what?" He was even able to mimic Hotohori's voice perfectly.

"We've been informed the Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of the Shikon Jewel have returned to the city with quite an entourage-" At the mention of their return, 'Hotohori' vanished with a 'poof', leaving a puzzled servant behind,

"Uh, sire?"

Just at the gates of the palace, 'Hotohori' came at lightning speed. With another one of his famous 'poof's, he reverted back to being Chichiri and clasped Miaka's hands, all in one swift movement,

"WELCOME BACK, YOU KNOW!" The brunette smiled in return,

"We made it!"

"W-What is _that_?" Tasuki's whole body was twitching as he pointed at the fox-like monk, who just transformed in front of them. Nuriko smiled at his reaction,

"It's Chichiri, one of the Suzaku Seven, like us!" Chiriko looked around,

"Magnificent! I can't believe we got into the palace!" Kagome was quietly dismounting Kirara, allowing the nekomata to revert to her smaller size before cradling her and Shippo in her arms. Mitsukake however, noticed something else,

"Hotohori's missing. He's gotten lost already." Tasuki looked among them and found that indeed, the young man was missing,

"Oh ,ya're right! Where'd that guy run off to now?" Nuriko looked at them with disbelief and scoffed,

"You still haven't figured out who he is? He's none other than the actual-"

"That's all right, Nuriko." They looked up and saw a neat and important-looking man go down the stairs, with attendants bowing on each step. Chichiri called up to him,

"Your Highness, I'm glad you made it back safely, you know." Realization dropped on Chiriko, Mitsukake and Tasuki like a bombshell,

"_He's _the EMPEROR?" Kagome almost laughed at how ridiculous they looked.

After the shocking revelation, an incredible banquet was held in celebration of finding all the Suzaku Seishi. Right now, all the warriors were seated around a long buffet table filled with different delicacies that were too many to even name. Hotohori sat at the head of the table with Miaka, Nuriko and Chichiri at his left and Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko at his right.

"Now then, how do we return Tamahome back to Konan?"Mitsukake, Chiriko and Tasuki were silent this whole time. They still couldn't believe that the emperor was the one they were with all along. The bandit looked worse for the wear and was too busy being stiff and awkward around Hotohori. _'I hit the emperor and yelled at him!' _Hotohori smiled kindly, feeling his discomfort,

"Relax, my friends, I am still the same man you traveled with, one of the Suzaku Seven." Then his voice became more serious as he addressed them all,

"The main problem is to retrieve Suzaku's scroll, 'The Universe of the Four Gods' as well as Tamahome from the enemy." The emperor turned to Miaka,

"The scroll contains the details of the complex ritual for summoning Suzaku. I can only remember a bit of it. We must find some way of reclaiming it without triggering a war." Miaka spoke up almost automatically,

"I'll go and get it." The others gave her a concerned look but she continued, nonetheless,

"I'll go to Kutou and get Tamahome, then I'll figure out how to get Suzaku's scroll back, too!" Hotohori stared at her with a straight face,

"Miaka, what are you saying?"

"It's my fault 'The Universe of the Four Gods' was taken in the first place."

"But..." At the young ruler's loss for words, Chichiri cut in,

"I can go with her, you know. However, before we leave I believe we should discuss the whole operation with Tamahome, himself, you know." This caught the brunette's full attention,

"Tamahome is having an operation?"

"I'll go, too." Everyone turned their attention to Kagome, who was missing ever since they went to the dining hall. She had placed Shippo and Kirara in their room before she made her way there. Nuriko asked,

"Kagome, where have you been? And what do you mean by that? Kutou is probably still after you and I don't think that they've given up yet." Kagome didn't bother answering the first question and her face remained unchanged,

"I understand that but Miaka needs as much help as we can give. If you want I can stay hidden until needed. If nothing bad happens, Kutou won't even know I'm there."

Hotohori couldn't help the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt that if he allowed Kagome to go, something bad would indeed happen. Tasuki, who has still been drowning in his own musings, suddenly spoke up,

"Wait a second. Hold your horses, what're you all saying? Why would Kutou want to be interested in _her_?" Kagome scowled as he rudely nodded in her direction. Nuriko face-palmed,

"Don't tell me you still can't tell? You've already kidnapped her once and you still don't know?" The bandit fumed and almost stepped on the carefully arranged table in challenge,

"What don't I know?" Chichiri laughed nervously,

"She's the-" Kagome shot him a glare, effectively shutting the monk's mouth and continued,

"I will go." There was a finality in her voice that no one dared to question her further.

_**Kutou...**_

Tamahome stood silently in front of the open window and let the night air cool his mind...

"_**I love you...so much..."**_

'_Oh man...I can't believe this! Girls from this other world are so aggressive.'_

"_**...WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND ALL HER LITTLE GAMES?"**_

'_Even though her best friend is very sick...she could b-be so COLD, like that...! Girls are so mysterious...' _Just as that thought crossed his mind, something began calling him. It sounded familiar,

"_Tamahome! Tamahome! Come in, Tamahome! Can you hear me?"_

_**Outside...**_

Nakago walked through the quiet halls of the palace. He stopped when something reached his senses,

"Ah, the energy of a Suzaku Warrior." _'Have they begun to make their move?'_

_**Konan...**_

While Miaka was busy getting ready to talk to Tamahome with Chichiri's help, Kagome stayed in her room. She flopped down ungracefully on her bed and hugged her pillow close. Images of the time she couldn't restrain her own power made their way to Kagome's mind. She had killed four Kutou spies unintentionally and she almost burned herself and Miaka to death! Frustration took over and she buried her face in her pillow, forcing herself to get some rest,

"_That is impossible!" roared a deep voice. Fierce blue hues danced around the room. A light green floated calmly in front of it, holding a soft pink glow,_

"_It is as real as the sun and the moon."White sparks bellowed,_

"_How could you have allowed this to happen?" The green light shifted towards it,_

"_I had no control over their actions." A quiet red started to join the circle of colors,_

"_But isn't she supposed to be pure to be able to summon you?" The green light **nodded**_,

"_She was pure. It appears that this child was formed after."_

"_Get rid of it!" snarled the white spark in disgust. The blue hue **turned its back**_ _to the green light,_

"_You shame yourself, Genbu..."_

TBC...

**A/N: **Ok, I know I don't normally do this but here goes. I know you might be a little confused by now. Don't worry, I'll find a way to explain. I also want you guys to know that I'm very sorry if you're disappointed by this chapter for any reason. To tell you guys the truth, I had a difficult time doing this one so I sincerely apologize for any mistakes and misunderstandings. Still, I hope you enjoyed it to some extent. I'll try to make it up to you guys.

Sorry for the errors and please review! ^-^


	19. Anger, Truth and Torture

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot wherein Kagome is involved (I don't own her either)!

Chapter 19

Miaka furiously scrubbed at her body, wanting to make sure she looked flawless. Bubbles and suds covered her body as she made quite an effort to look perfect while her earlier conversation with Chichiri passed through her head,

"_I'll actually be with Tamahome?"_

"_Well sorta. It's like a spell, you know."_

The brunette brushed, braided and styled her hair and she even put on some lip gloss. She went over her clothes, trying to find the best outfit. Excitement coursed through her body as she finally finished beautifying herself. After triple-checking her appearance, Miaka nodded in satisfaction before immediately running through the hallways with a big smile on her face.

"_You can see him and he can see you and you can talk to each other, you know. Discuss the operation, I mean, t-the plan, you know."_

Miaka started to run faster. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Hotohori and Tasuki standing on the hallway just above and to the right of her. The red-haired bandit yelled after her,

"Hey, Miaka!"

"No, Tasuki, don't call her. She will finally be with Tamahome so let's leave them both alone." Hotohori stared as the priestess continued on with no sign of stopping for anything. The bandit crossed his arms and tilted his head in wonder,

"Well whatever. Anyway, let's get back to what we were talkin' about." The young emperor turned to him with a raised eyebrow,

"Which was?" Tasuki gave him a dry glare,

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you know what I mean!" Hotohori knew indeed. They were talking about Kagome. The warrior was asking about the miko. It seems that he caught on to what Kagome was hiding and was eager to know what it was. However, Hotohori was in no position to answer seeing as he was puzzled as well. There are a lot of things Kagome has been keeping from them.

"It is not my place to say anything. You will simply have to ask Kagome yourself." The emperor noticed how Tasuki visibly shivered at the idea,

"No way! She'd rip my tongue out! That girl is a demon! Besides, aren't you two supposed to be really _tight_?" He said the last word with matching air quotes. Hotohori blushed faintly and cleared his throat,

"What makes you think that?" The bandit almost pulled his hair out in frustration,

"Well, duh! Everyone knows!" The emperor's blush deepened and he was rather thankful when a fist suddenly collided with Tasuki's cheek. The bandit was sent flying straight for the palace wall, creating a rather huge imprint. Irritation was clear on Nuriko's face as he dusted off his hands and addressed the Emperor in a respectful manner,

"I had to do it. He's an insensitive country clod, Your Majesty." Hotohori shook his head and smiled softly.

_**Keisuke...**_

"To recover both Tamahome and the _'Universe of the Four Gods' _the priestess prepares to use Chichiri's magic to meet with her beloved."

_**Miaka...**_

Miaka sat down in front of the changing screen which was beside Chichiri. The monk's hand was already in position, his brows furrowed,

"Why do girls have to be late so much? Tamahome has been waiting a long time, you know." The brunette scratched to back of her head sheepishly,

"Sorry, sorry." Getting back to the matter at hand, Chichiri placed a sutra on the dressing screen,

"Here we go. Now look into this screen. You won't have a lot of time, you know, so don't waste any words." Without further delay, the monk started to chant silently. Then slowly, but surely, Tamahome started to appear before her...

Miaka's eyes widened and tears started to form.

"_Tamahome!"_

_**Yui...**_

The Priestess of Seiryuu walked in the hallowed halls of the Kutou palace with a tray of food in her hands as she headed for Tamahome's chambers. Ever since she had confessed her feelings to him, she knew that he would probably decide to avoid her now. He made it quite clear that he loved Miaka and Miaka alone. Even if his loyalty to her was the reason behind his beating, he loves her whole-heartedly. Envy and hate gnawed at Yui's aching heart. Why did it have to be Miaka? What did Miaka have that she didn't? What makes that stupid girl so special? Why? Why did Tamahome and Kagome choose Miaka over her?

Yui shook her head. No, she would put those thoughts aside, for now, she was going to talk to Tamahome and try to at least lessen the tension between them. She was just about to open the door to his room when a familiar yet unwelcome voice reached her ears.

"All right, tomorrow night. Be waiting there for me when the moon has risen to its highest!"

'_That voice...Miaka!'_

Yui could almost see the smile on Miaka's face as she spoke. Her hand hovered over the handle of the door as she heard Tamahome answer back,

"I will." How...how was Tamahome talking to Miaka?

"I'll be with you. Next time, for real..."

"Miaka."

"Tamahome."

"I love you." Yui trembled. Tamahome was going to leave...He's going back to Miaka. He was going to leave her. The blonde-haired priestess couldn't take it anymore and opened the door.

"Nicely done, Miak-" Tamahome was cut-off by the sudden entrance of the Lady Yui. Thankfully, the screen had turned back to normal and the image of his beloved brunette was gone. Yui stood at his doorway with betrayal etched on her face,

"I overheard." The blonde priestess studied Tamahome with her accusing gaze. He was kneeling on the floor facing what now seemed to be a normal screen. His blue-grey eyes turned from shock to recognition to some sort of anxiety,

"Yui." The girl walked towards him, hands clenched and voice shaking,

"Somehow you were talking to her—to Miaka!" The Suzaku warrior stood to face her fully and answered Yui in a reassuring and resolute tone,

"She told me she'll be coming for us. Tomorrow." Yui gasped as words continued to flow from the young man's mouth,

"The Suzaku Seven have all been gathered. I'm finally going home." A rush of emotions filled the girl's body. She was going to be left alone...She'll be left with nothing...with no one... Miaka was going to win...

"And you, Miaka and Kagome could be together again." Tamahome tried to say something helpful despite the awkward situation. He tried to sound hopeful. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was when he first met the girls. He wanted Yui to join Miaka and Kagome again. However, the Priestess of Seiryuu seemed to remain unaware of his intentions still as she ran to him and held him by his shoulders.

"Yui!" His eyes widened when she placed on of his hands above her chest.

Tears flowed endlessly down Yui's face. She shut her eyes tightly, praying for her feelings to get through to him—for him to love her back, for him to stay with _her_. Not with Miaka!

"I want to be all yours! I love you, Tamahome! I've loved you since the first time we met!" Her grip around him tightened at every word but Tamahome would have none of it,

"Let go, Yui." The girl reopened her eyes and stared up at him in desperation,

"BUT WHY? You met me the same time you met Miaka and Kagome!" The memory of when the three of them were first transported to this world flashed in her mind. They were attacked by bandits and it was Tamahome who saved them,

"WHY MIAKA? AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? JUST WHAT IS IT THAT YOU AND KAGOME BOTH SEE IN HER?" Tamahome was not fazed by her words at all; if anything, they hardened his resolve even more. He remembered why he loved Miaka and he was certain that his own feelings wouldn't change,

"Let me go."

Yui felt her strength leave her and she dropped Tamahome's hand. At that moment, defeat reared its ugly head, making her feel utterly helpless,

"You won't...even hold me...?" Tamahome smiled sadly at her and wished that she could accept the truth,

"I can't hold you that way because there's only one person I truly love—one person I want to protect and care for...Forever. I love Miaka. That's why I can't return the feelings you have for me."

As Yui continued to stare pleadingly at him, she saw Miaka in his words. His love for the brunette gushed from his very being. The priestess stood there for a moment—shocked and hurt...Refusing to hear any more about his love for her ex-friend, Yui ran, her sobs echoed in the halls, and Tamahome was left alone in his room once again. Even though he knew his words were too late to be heard, he continued to speak, letting the silent breeze drown his words,

"...I'm sorry, Yui..."

The tears were unstoppable as they trickled down Yui's face. Tamahome's heartfelt words resounded in her head, _'...there's only one person I truly love—one person I want to protect and care for...Forever._ _That's why I can't return the feelings you have for me.'_

Yui tried desperately to shove them out of her head and into the abyss of her mind. She wanted to forget his words and what they meant. Yui felt lost and abandoned, now more than ever. She doesn't want to be alone..._'Please!' _Then, as if Seiryuu, himself, heard her, Nakago appeared. He was walking down the hall and Yui's heavy footsteps caught his attention,

"Priestess?"

"Nakago!" Without another minute to lose, Yui threw herself at his chest and cried. The general was shocked for a while but he overcame it quickly,

"Tell me what's wrong, Lady Yui."

"TAMAHOME! He told me he's leaving! I don't want him to go! I don't want her to have him! I don't want Miaka to have them both!" Nakago drew the girl's head closer to his chest, offering comfort. It seemed to work since Yui was now starting to calm down.

"Don't worry, Lady Yui. I'm here to help you, aren't I?" His words reassured her of his loyalty and Yui's sobs lessened considerably. However, she failed to see that behind his pretty words, a devious glint sparkled in his blue eyes. Pulling away to make the girl look at him, Nakago held out her hand as he placed something in it.

"Tamahome can be yours and yours alone if you so desire..._if_ you use this." The general watched as Yui stared at her hand. He smirked to himself as he thought how easy it was to control a broken female such as her.

"It will work. Tamahome will be yours and yours alone forever if you use this. As for Lady Kagome," At the mention of her friend's name, Yui looked at Nakago hopefully.

"…leave her to me. I will make sure that she will be joining us as well." Yui's voice trembled as she asked,

"W-Will you use this on her, too?" The general almost laughed. Could it be that this girl is still unaware of Kagome's power? Her ignorance is astounding. Nakago stood straight once again,

"I'm afraid that she is too strong for a petty trick like that. I have other methods of making her obey, rest assured Lady Yui." The priestess watched as her faithful general walk away before calling out,

"Don't hurt her!" The beautiful man merely looked over his shoulder before continuing on his way, leaving Yui to herself.

_**Keisuke...**_

"The Priestess of Suzaku made a wish upon the stars to be reunited with Tamahome. While she relished the feeling of hope and love, somewhere in the shadows of Kutou, a plot had been set to take everything she held dear..."

_**Nakago...**_

"My lord, the Priestess of the Shikon is also coming just as you have predicted, though she is under the impression that we are, and will remain, unaware of this."

"Hn. Is that so?" Nakago's voice sounded rather disinterested to hear the news which made the master spy a little confused and nervous. The man thought that he had presented useless information to his master and he feared the loss of his head. Fortunately, the fearsome general brushed it aside and moved on to another matter,

"However, I am more interested in the arrival of our little guest." The spy bowed lower,

"Yes, sir. My men have already penetrated their barriers without arousing the suspicion of the monk." Nakago leered in the darkness of the room,

"Good. Position your men and wait for further orders. You will be paying someone a visit tonight."

"Yes, sir!"

_**Kagome...**_

These strange dreams have done nothing but plague her for the past weeks and Kagome was starting to connect the dots. However, the conclusion she arrived at was insane and therefore, not an option...or so she thought. She'd been coming up with many strange theories regarding her dreams but they just don't add up…Something was missing and the young priestess was determined, though perhaps a little tentative, to find it.

Wrinkling her nose, Kagome closed her windows and headed over to her bed before sitting down. She ran a hand over her pillow and eyed her cushions with caution. She felt that if she was to return to sleep anytime soon, she would find herself in another mind-boggling puzzle that the gods call dreams.

Hearing a knock on her door, Kagome smiled, knowing exactly who it was,

"Come in."

Hotohori stepped in her room and his eyes immediately landed on the young priestess. A small blush crept up to his cheeks at her state of dress. The priestess was wearing a simple sleeping yukata that was loosely tied around her waist, allowing a slight view to her chest. The emperor inwardly shook his head and went over to sit beside her. He looked her in the eyes and frowned slightly,

"Have you been sleeping at all, Kagome?" The girl sighed and ran a hand through her hair,

"Not much I'm afraid. I've had too many troublesome dreams lately." Hotohori, who learned very recently that it was only normal to expect the unusual when it comes to this miko, simply nodded,

"How long have you had these dreams of yours?"

"Well, I think it started around the time when I was poisoned. At first, I thought myself delirious but even after I was healed, they kept coming." He studied her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were closed in thought.

"Do you think these dreams of yours are connected?" He thought that maybe her dreams meant something which was always the case when that something concerned her. He was proven correct when the raven-haired priestess nodded,

"Yes, I _**know**_ they are connected but there are still some pieces that are missing. I know that they're related to me but I just can't see _how_, you know?I don't even know if this is worth my time since there is no mention about the war or of anything else that we might need for that matter…I just know it's…big." Somewhere in the middle of her sentences, Kagome started to wave her hands around in frustration. The ruler hummed slightly and sighed,

"If it concerns you in any way then I'm sure that it is worth your time, Kagome. I have known you long enough to know that the things concerning you are never to be brushed off." He placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He felt the tension in her muscles lessen as she slumped against his shoulder.

"Hmph, regardless, I shouldn't be worrying about dreams when there's a war coming, you know that. I can't waste time on me…and neither should you..." That said, Kagome stood up and walked a feet from him before facing him again,

"And neither should anyone else." Kagome turned sideways and continued,

"You may have noticed that I kept my identity from the others. It's because I don't want anyone to become involved with someone who attracts nothing but trouble. I would appreciate it if it stays that way. At least for now." Hotohori's eyes widened, a little surprised that she had answered one of his questions unintentionally. Averting his own train of thought, Hotohori stood up and walked to her, a hand cupped her cheek,

"I do not think it would be wise to keep secrets from people who trust you fully. They would not take kindly to people who hide who they are." Kagome smiled bitterly,

"Then that would explain my reaction to myself. Do not worry, Hotohori, I will tell them once I'm sure of it myself. Good night."

When the young emperor left, Kagome sighed and let her head drop to her hands. How was she supposed to tell Tasuki and the others that she was the legendary Shikon Miko when her dreams are showing her to be something more? She doubted that she even knew who she was. Before, she would forcefully tell herself and others that she was not the reincarnation of Kikyo and that she was her own person…but now, she wasn't even sure if that was true anymore…

Submerged deeply in her doubt Kagome was startled to feel a cold chill ran up her spine—something was amiss. Something was lurking around the city. Kagome's head shot up from her hands and she narrowed her eyes; Kutou was making another move tonight. Kagome went to her window and scanned the grounds. She sensed no one. The priestess let her aura spread through the palace but nothing was out of order.

Doing one last sweep of energy, to make sure there was nothing wrong...Kagome passed it off as another glitch of her energy. Although, it did unnerve her that what she felt was through something as inaccurate as a hunch...

_**The Next Day…**_

"Preparations for the ceremony to summon Suzaku are proceeding well, Your Highness. We're right on schedule." Reported Nuriko as he and the emperor watched a few servants polish and prepare the golden statue of Suzaku.

"Hm. Once we have recovered Tamahome and Suzaku's _'Universe of the Four Gods', _we can commence." Hotohori smiled at their progress and hoped that this would continue until they reach their goal. Miaka should be able to go home and their land could be saved...Speaking of the brunette, the emperor turned to Nuriko and asked,

"Where is...Miaka?"

_**Kagome...**_

Kagome watched as different servants rushed around the place. It seems that everyone was already preparing for the ceremony. _'It would be nice if things continued to go as planned...'_Letting a small smile grace her lips, she went to look for Chichiri. She needed to clarify tonight's events with him to ensure success.

As she wandered through the busy halls of the palace, Kagome couldn't help but feel that someone was missing. That person's aura left a hole in her awareness and it was very disturbing. She hoped she was wrong. Perhaps it was her unstable energy again...or maybe it was due to her lack of training...She felt her stomach lurch in an unusual manner, alerting her immediately that something _was_ wrong.

Changing directions, Kagome sped up and went to check on everyone to see who was missing. She went to the throne room where Hotohori was seeing to some of the details of the upcoming ritual. Nuriko was in the emperor's office, setting down a few documents on His Highness' desk. Tasuki was in the dining area; Chichiri was preparing his sutras; Chiriko was playing his flute in the gardens; Mitsukake was in the palace healing quarters; Miaka was still asleep...did she miss anyone?

Coming across a rather empty part of the palace, she took this chance to think. She leaned her head against a wall and shut her eyes tight, trying to focus. Every human face in the palace whizzed through her mind's eye. She searched and searched but everyone was accounted for...Wait…'human'? Then it hit her, like a metal brick to her head. Kagome's eyes shot open and she sped through the corridors heading for Shippo's room, berating herself for not noticing sooner! _'Kagome, you idiot!'_

Slamming the doors open, Kagome scanned her kit's room and her eyes widened, everything was a mess. Tops and mushrooms were scattered on the floor. Chips of burned metal here and there...Obviously, there had been a fight—Shippo and Kirara against a group of strong men. The priestess ran.

_**Miaka and the others...**_

In her room, Miaka was sleeping soundly and was dead to the world.

"Miaka!" Nuriko, who had searched for Miaka, had just entered the brunette's chambers and came upon a miko deep in slumber,

"Oh, Miaka..." Nuriko sighed and loomed over the girl, overshadowing her.

Miaka felt the absence of light and rubbed her eyes lazily. Cracking an eye open, Miaka was startled by Nuriko's face up close, resulting in the cross-dresser being bashed by a table. The miko panted slightly, her face twisted in agitation. Nuriko lifted the offensive table off of his person in an annoyed fashion,

"Is that any way to treat a concerned friend who's checking to see how you're doing?"

"Oh, Nuriko, it's you. I thought I saw another monster, a REALLY ugly one!" The man turned from her to fix his own appearance before facing his friend again,

"There you go again, slinging insults at me when I came here bearing gifts. Here, for you!" The warrior reached into his robe before pulling out a parcel and handing it over to Miaka. The girl immediately latched on to it with her mouth,

"I howp ish shomshing shweet. (I hope it's something sweet.)" Nuriko exclaimed indignantly,

"YOU DON'T EAT IT!"

Unraveling the gift, Miaka found it to be some sort of doll with a man and a woman joined in the middle. She stared at it in contemplation,

"Hmmm..."

"It's a 'Lover's Sweetheart Doll'!" provided Nuriko excitedly.

"Huh?"

"They're very popular with the girls in the city. It's very childish, I know but you're supposed to write the name of the guy you like on the male doll and your own name one the female. Then you bury it in the ground, somewhere no one can find it, and it will presumably make the love you share eternal." explained Nuriko. Miaka's eyes twinkled,

"You really want me to have it?"

"Of course I do!" Answered the man confidently before turning to the wall and sighing dejectedly,

"It didn't work for cross-dressers..." Miaka sweat-dropped at her friend's bipolarity as Nuriko seemed to forget his disappointment as he urged the brunette once again,

"Go on! Write both your names on it."

"I will!"

Once she finished writing hers and Tamahome's names, Miaka stared happily at the doll..._'This time, we'll be together forever!'_

...The doll cracked and split right in the middle...

Miaka gasped and Nuriko was shocked. He really didn't expect that. Shaking his head inwardly, the Suzaku warrior tried to comfort his priestess. Miaka, on the other hand, looked frozen, and didn't hear the reassuring words of her friend,

"M-Miaka, don't worry. The doll didn't mean anything at all! Really! It must've cracked when you clobbered me a few minutes ago!" Still unable to hear Nuriko, Miaka continued to stare at the broken halves of the doll on the floor...

_**Kutou...**_

Yui carried another tray of food to Tamahome's room with Nakago's tempting words ringing clearly in her mind. He had told her to put the pill into Tamahome's favorite food..._'I swear; he'll never know what hit him...' _Placing the food on the table, Yui glanced over at Tamahome who was still asleep. The Suzaku warrior's words had begun to resound in her mind as well,

'_...there's only one person I truly love—one person I want to protect and care for...Forever.' _The priestess listened to Tamahome's steady breathing as he slept. Inwardly, she debated on whether or not to put the drug into his food. Yui trembled as she held the medicine in her hand,

'_If I put this into his food, if he eats it...'_

Tamahome woke up to the sound of his door closing and the hurried footsteps in the hallway. Looking around, he only saw his breakfast, steaming hot, on the table. He shot up and called after the priestess,

"YUI!"

Unfortunately, the girl was already gone. The young man sighed and went over to the table, thinking out loud,

"I wanted to talk to her...I'm not surprised she shuns me. I let her down kinda hard, but somehow I must make sure she's ready to go with us when Miaka comes tonight. If she keeps avoiding me, I'll have to go find _her_."

Night came sooner and everything was set in motion. Tamahome sneaked through the Kutou palace trying to find Yui. However, the girl in question was currently in Nakago's quarters, seeking counsel,

"It's no use, Nakago. I tried putting it in his food twice today...and I couldn't..." The general had his back to her as he answered,

"Lady Yui, getting what you want sometimes requires swift action and extraordinary methods." He ran a hand along the cage of the canary he had previously slain with a smug expression plastered on his face. He found humor in the weak mind of his priestess. It was very amusing that she would come to him of all people to seek advice on love…Then again, he wondered if the girl really did love that Suzaku warrior… The smirk never left his face as he continued to bait the miserable woman in front of him,

"Like when you made your choice and you volunteered to become the Priestess of Seiryuu here..." Nakago placed his hand on top of his lady's and let his head lean on hers. Not bothering to choose his words, the general went on telling the truth about Yui, knowing fully that another pair of ears was listening just on the other side of the wall,

"...all because you wanted so badly to avenge your betrayal by that sneaky Suzaku schoolgirl. Will you give Tamahome back to her without putting up a fight? You'll let her summon Suzaku and have all she wishes for? You want her to be that happy when you will be left with nothing?" When Yui caved in, the general merely feigned kindness and offered her solace in his arms. While she was too busy contemplating his words, Nakago eyed his wall knowingly. A certain someone had been eavesdropping and he knew for a fact that the intruder heard his every word…

Tamahome had come across Nakago's room and he heard Yui's voice. She was talking about her failed attempts in placing something in his food. Then he heard that bastard's voice saying something about taking drastic measures to get what one wants. The warrior's ears perked up when Nakago mentioned Yui's decision to become a Priestess of Seiryuu only to spite Miaka. Tamahome clenched his teeth and his fists were shaking but he was too shocked to be angry at the moment...

'_This can't be...Yui! Y-You willingly turned against Miaka?'_

_**Konan...**_

It was only a few more minutes before the trip to Kutou and Miaka had just finished making final adjustments to her cravat when Hotohori had just said a few reminders,

"And most of all: be very careful." The brunette cheerfully nodded.

"Are you sure we can't go along with you, priestess?" asked Chiriko in hopes that his priestess might allow him to go too. It was dangerous to go to the enemy's territory without enough protection. And he doubted that a party of only three members, two of which were female, were enough to confront the forces of Kutou should the worst happen. Miaka tilted her head and looked to Chichiri,

"Can they?" The monk shook his head,

"It's really not a good idea to have more than necessary, you know. It would put a strain on my barrier. Even with me concealing our life force, the enemy may still detect us, you know. Besides, Kagome said she'll be coming too." At the mention of the girl's name, Hotohori was the first to notice and asked,

"As a matter of fact, where is she?" Everyone started to realize that the raven-haired priestess was indeed missing. None of them have seen the priestess all day. Hotohori was about to order a search for Kagome but Tasuki, who was silently leaning on the wall this whole time, stood up straight and declared,

"I'm comin' with ya." Miaka turned to him, questioning his random outburst,

"Tasuki?" The bandit merely smirked,

"I wanna meet Tamahome and you might need my fire. 'Sides, Kagome looks like she'll be a while." The brunette sighed,

"Hm, this is troublesome. I'm worried that Kagome is not here but...still, didn't you hear what Chichiri just said?" Tasuki turned into a teary-eyed chibi and pleaded,

"Oh, wait! Don't say 'no' yet! What about this scrumptious meat pie I have here?" The bandit produced a bun from his clothes and started to taunt the miko,

"I was gonna give it to you but-" Not even letting the man finished, Miaka grabbed Chichiri's collar ruthlessly,

"HAVE SOME PITY FOR THE POOR GUY! Let's take him with us!"

The monk sweat-dropped at Miaka's attitude. He should have known that Miaka's resolve easily crumbles at the mention of food. Knowing that he would need his energy later, Chichiri knew better than to contradict her,

"Ah, well, sure, if you say so." Tasuki grinned at his success,

"It worked! Hey!" Looking down, he saw Miaka kneeling and already trying to eat both the meat pie and the hand. Tasuki shrieked and started to shove the gluttonous female of his person,

"HEY, I SAID YOU CAN HAVE THE MEAT PIE BUT NOT THE HAND THAT HOLDS IT!"

Chichiri laid out his cloak,

"Here, get on the cape." The two obeyed and joined Chichiri on the blue cloth,

"Now, let's be off!" Chichiri stabbed the middle of his cloak with his staff and watched as a white light started to grow around the end of his rod until it covered the whole cape. The cloth started to 'absorb' them. Tasuki was in a rather awkward position being his first time to travel by cape while Miaka was calmly waving goodbye to all those who stayed behind,

"We're on our way! Bye everyone!"

"You be careful!" cried Nuriko, his hands clutched together in a praying position. When Miaka and Tasuki were gone, Chichiri jumped in after them, the tip of his staff pulling the cloak along with it and into the floor.

"They're gone."

Nuriko, who was still rather edgy about this whole thing prayed,

"I hope they'll be all right!" Chiriko sighed,

"Still, it's rather unusual for Lady Kagome to disappear like this. She always shows up when she's needed. And she volunteered to come along too." Hotohori and the others remained silent, each of them submerged in their own musings.

_**Miaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri...**_

"Wow! Chichiri! You're spells are fantastic! You transported us here instantly!" exclaimed Miaka but her mood changed immediately as their current position registered in her mind,

"But couldn't you have found us a better place to make our landing?" The three of them were piled on top of each other and were dangerously supported by a single branch. The branch stared to make cracking noises. Tasuki was already starting to panic and Miaka was still shouting at the monk,

"Now what do we do, huh!?" They were a good distance from the ground and the snapping sounds were not exactly reassuring. Miaka continued to squirm as she continued to berate the poor Suzaku monk. Tasuki felt something shift underneath them and stuttered,

"H-Hey, stop movin' around!" Without warning, the bough broke and the three of them started to fall,

"AAHHH!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

'THUD!'

Chichiri was able to hang onto another branch using his cape,

"Well, I'm okay, you know." Miaka and Tasuki were not so lucky,

"Well, we're not okay, you know..." Tasuki was still busy recovering from their fall when he felt something lick his nose. Adjusting a bit, he was staring straight at a familiar feline,

"Oh look, Mitsukake's cat came with us too." Miaka got up from her unladylike position in another enthusiastic outburst,

"Wow! It's our lucky day!" Chichiri landed smoothly behind them and listened while Tasuki asked,

"Why's that?" Miaka smiled solemnly as she looked up to see the full moon,

"Well, because I'd promised Tamahome I'd meet him here..."

"_There's a giant tree in one of the gardens, surrounded by lots of sweet smelling flowers. I'll meet you there when the moon is at its highest."_

"...See? Animals can smell better than we can." Explained the girl. The bandit hit his fist against his open palm in understanding,

"_Right_, I get it." He stood up,

"All right, let's go." Chichiri raised a finger,

"We should also start looking for Kagome, you know. I get a faint feeling that she's somewhere inside the palace." Tasuki nodded but Miaka was confused,

"Kagome's here? How'd that happen? She didn't come with us." Tasuki shrugged it off and changed the subject,

"Well whatever, let's just get this over with."

_**Kagome…**_

Cold eyes roamed the passages; there were guards and soldiers everywhere. Kagome's face remained impassive as she strode towards and passed. Soldiers looked at her but did not question her presence. Some even bowed and nodded in acknowledgement. If Kagome was in her usual jovial mood, she would've giggled at how these men were easily fooled by a simple guise.

The miko wore armor made of leather and steel with a scale-like helmet covering her face. The armor was made for males but it was enough to fit her; she did choose the smallest soldier to disrobe and it appears that that man was of some significance since most of the men she passed stood in attention. The chain mail came with a green cape that draped itself across her chest and over her shoulders, flowing gracefully in place behind her, covering any of her female assets with the Jewel of Four Souls safely tucked around her neck.

Undaunted by the surprisingly large number of men in the palace, the young woman flared her aura to try and pinpoint Shippo and Kirara. She could tell that they were in the castle but even her energy could not trace theirs. Kagome grit her teeth in frustration. She had been wandering the Kutou palace for hours now and still no sign of her friends. The sun had set for some time already. She swore. Kutou was not playing fair at all. First they had tried to invade Konan and raid its borders. Then, they try to weaken their forces by inflicting her with a strange poison. Not to mention demanding Tamahome in exchange for her safety. And now, this. Well, if they accomplished anything, they sure as hell made her mad. What on earth did they have against her anyway? _'Am I really that much of a threat? One girl who's having her own issues—one of them being an identity crisis?'_

The young woman swiftly made her way towards one of the hallways in the farthest side of the palace only to walk right into the general.

Kagome stumbled a bit backwards and her eyes met Nakago's.

"What a surprise to see the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama wandering the palace grounds. And it seems that you've also disrobed one of my Lieutenant Generals. Clever girl." Kagome could feel his amusement radiate off of him in waves as he stared down at her. His cold eyes made her skin crawl...they were almost like Naraku's...only this time, Kagome could sense something different.

The priestess' expression remained cold and impassive, her anger evident in her tone,

"That aside, I believe you have stolen some things that belong to me. I want them back. _Now._"

To say that he admired her courage was an understatement. Nobody had dared to talk back or demand anything of him like that before. Not even the emperor of Kutou. It was somewhat refreshing. Nakago's interest in the miko grew by the second.

"Yes, you are correct. I have your kitsune kit and the fire cat somewhere in the dungeons but I am afraid that I cannot allow you to take them back just yet." Her eyes hardened,

"Why did you take them? Shippo is only a child! What use would a child be to you?" Nakago tilted her face to look up at him,

"The child knows more about you than you do. And now, so do I." Kagome's eyes widened,

"What did you do to them?"

"Patience, miko, you will see them again. But first, you must visit the Lady Yui." The raven-haired priestess knocked his hand away,

"I didn't come here to play any games; I came here to get my family back!" Nakago towered over her,

"And I presume you also came here to aid the Priestess of Suzaku in retrieving Tamahome." Kagome knew better than to ask how he was aware of those details and merely narrowed her eyes,

"What are you planning, general?" The man smirked and took her by the arm. The girl protested violently but the man had a surprisingly firm grip on her.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Nakago did not spare her a glance nor did he reply. He led her out of the halls and outside into the vast gardens towards some sort of outdoor bathroom...Steam could be seen rising from the roof, blocking a clear view of the moon. The general dragged her along the entrance and Kagome caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a huge hot spring...and if she wasn't mistaken, Yui was in the middle of the water with her servants surrounding her. She attempted to call out to her but the general nudged her roughly,

"None of that now. I want you to watch something I think you'll find interesting, priestess." Kagome growled low and shot him a glare. The man simply sneered at her unspoken threats before turning to the commotion now before them. Kagome refused to obey him and kept trying to free herself from the general but a familiar voice caught her attention,

"Let go! Let go of me! I need to speak with her!" _'Tamahome?' _Kagome ceased her struggles and watched from behind a screen as the scene played out.

"Yui listen!"

Kagome saw the girl turn and duck in the water,

"Tamahome! What-what are you doing here?"

With another one of the screens in between them, Tamahome showed some respect by turning his back to her as well, but the hardness in his voice did not change,

"Before I go to meet Miaka, there's something important I have to ask you. Did you-did you willingly become the Priestess of Seiryuu?"

Kagome's eyes widened. This was a something she knew at the back of her mind but refused to believe. She knew Yui was angry and a lot of bad decisions could be made by those who are...but Kagome hoped that this wasn't the case...She listened intently to what Tamahome said next,

"Did you wanna become your best friend's _enemy_? ANSWER ME!" There was a short silence until Yui decided to reply,

"Yes I did!"

The Priestess of the Shikon Jewel gasped in disbelief. _'Yui...' _

"But it was-it was all her fault!" The bathing priestess started to sob once more as the words left her mouth,

"_She_ was the one who betrayed me first! And she's responsible for everything bad that's happened to me here! Before that...No. Before that I never would've considered stealing you away from Miaka...But after she betrayed me...I just can't let her have you! You or Kagome!" Tamahome, who remained silent up 'til now, started to question her once again,

"But Yui...weren't you...You and Miaka have been best friends for a long time, even before you met Kagome..."

Nakago smirked as one of the servants started to place powerful-smelling incense near Tamahome. It also seemed that Kagome became aware of it as she started to lessen her struggles. She didn't want to lose her breath by making futile attempts.

"Let go of me before I break your arm." Kagome's voice was quiet but there was something in her threat that almost compelled him to obey. Realizing that only made him clutch her arm tighter,

"You see now, your friends are falling apart. Lady Yui admitted it herself that she willingly went against the Priestess of Suzaku. She is even prepared to take drastic measures to get what she wants." The priestess did not raise her head,

"I warned you..." Before Nakago had time to notice anything unusual, Kagome had broke free of him and was headed straight for Tamahome and Yui, ignoring the strong scent of the perfume,

"Yui!" Both the blonde priestess and the Suzaku warrior turned to her in alarm,

"Kagome!" The raven-haired miko's face was twisted in fury. She addressed Tamahome,

"You! Cover your nose!" A little confused and bewildered, the boy decided to do the smart thing and obeyed. Then, Kagome turned to her friend in the waters,

"Yui! What is wrong with you? Miaka is your friend! I know you're hurt but you have to learn to move on. I know it's easier said than done but it is not impossible." Yui shook her head furiously,

"You don't understand, Kagome! The pain I feel is more than you can ever imagine. Miaka and I have been friends ever since I can remember but she betrayed me!" The raven-haired miko clenched her fists and out of her frustration, she managed to turn the wall beside her into rubble,

"You aren't kid anymore!" The female servants backed away in fear and even Tamahome stepped back. Yui gasped in horror. She never knew that Kagome could do that!

"Back home, this would amount to nothing but a mere cat fight but here, it's different! We are on the brink of war and you are sitting there picking a fight over a _boy_! A lot of people are gonna die if you don't stop this childish nonsense, Yui!" The other miko seemed too stunned to understand let alone answer.

Nakago had been watching from the shadows while Kagome berated her friend. He was amazed at the difference in their levels of thinking. It was true that the Lady Yui was so busy fussing over a simpleton that she did not notice she was already being used. When Kagome started to try and convince his priestess to make amends with the Priestess of Suzaku, he chose to step in. As much as he loved observing from afar, he couldn't let Kagome ruin his plans.

"Lady Kagome, how nice of you to visit but it seems that you are upsetting the Lady Yui and you are trespassing on our lands." At the wave of his hand, heavy footsteps could be heard and Kagome immediately knew what would happen next if they don't escape now. It wasn't that she couldn't fight them, but because she was reminded that Miaka and the others were probably here by now and they had to go meet them. She turned to Tamahome, who was still covering his nose and looking a little dejected before grabbed him,

"Don't just stand there!"

The boy hardly knew what hit him—one minute he was standing still and the next he was trying not to trip over his own two feet. Yui watched from her place in the water,

"Tamahome...and Kagome...they're leaving me...They're leaving...!"

Tamahome was rather amazed at how fast the girl in front of him was. He strained to keep up but unfortunately, he was not fast enough. Several of Kutou's guards were immediately upon him and they forcefully held him down. Kagome swirled around in an attempt to help him but Nakago was instantly behind her. He didn't give her a chance to react and simply held her hands behind her back with one hand and he used his other hand to cup her chin. Tilting her face upwards, Nakago bent down to her ear and whispered,

"Are you not forgetting that I have your friends in the dungeons? Or were you trying to escape by yourselves and leave them behind?" The young woman groaned as he tightened his hold on her. He even channeled his energy to his hands to ensure that she was not going anywhere. Frustrated, Kagome thrashed against him. The general didn't seem to be affected by her struggles and effortlessly compelled Kagome to watch what was being done to Tamahome. The boy's senses were overpowered by the toxic musk of the incense and he was growing weak. All his efforts to break away from the guards hold was in vain as his vision began to blur and his head started to spin,

"Let us go!" Needless to say, his pleas were ignored.

Yui stepped out of the water and allowed her servants to provide her with a robe before she continued to go towards the boy,

"You can't leave. Not ever."

"Y-Yui..." The Priestess of Seiryuu kneeled before Tamahome and placed the drug in her mouth. Leaning in, Yui kissed Tamahome, making sure that the drug was transferred to him fully.

Kagome's eyes widened, she didn't know what on earth that was but she knew it did not bode well for Miaka. Kagome tried to pull away from Nakago, desperately trying to stop the blonde priestess from whatever she was doing.

"YUI!"

When Tamahome lost consciousness, Yui let his head rest on her shoulder as she hugged him in place. Nakago watched from where he was and he leered knowing that things would proceed as planned. His hold on the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama loosened a bit just as she slumped in defeat. Knowing that there was nothing else for them there, he maneuvered the distraught miko towards the dungeons. He decided that he could forego watching Tamahome's betrayal. After all, this particular female in his grasp was undoubtedly much more amusing. Besides, this was only the beginning...

_**Miaka, Tasuki, Chichiri, Tama...**_

The moon glowed from above and the leaves rustled in the wind. Miaka leaned against the trunk of the designated tree in deep thought, _'I wonder what's taking Tamahome so long...'_ Chichiri sat a little ways from her keeping himself occupied by playing with Tama. Tasuki was standing upright and had his arms crossed. He was too absorbed in his musings that he forgot to be annoyed at Tamahome's lack of punctuality for the time being. He was going over the events of this morning when Kagome approached him.

The raven-haired female came to him earlier with a look on her face that screamed death and she _ordered_ him to accompany Miaka and Chichiri in her place. She didn't say why though only that she would meet them in Kutou. He didn't even have the time to contemplate on her request before she disappeared right before his eyes. Meanwhile, the Priestess of Suzaku was starting to feel a little edgy,

'_What happened, Tamahome? It's way past the time you promised...What's wrong...?'_

Tasuki finally became aware of the unnerving silence and the ache in his feet,

"So this Tamahome guy thinks he's so hot that he can blow off dates. Or is he scared to show up 'cause too afraid to lose his new girlfriend here?" Miaka heard him and tensed before exploding at him,

"TAMAHOME ISN'T SCARED OF ANYTHING!"

The brunette laced her fingers together and assumed a praying position,

"He'll come! I know he will!" Her confident words did not reflect her true feelings. She tried to console herself and she prayed to whatever gods may be listening for Tamahome to arrive there safely. There were rustling noises behind them and Miaka turned around hopefully,

"Tamahome?"

However, instead of the young boy she expected, spears came out of the bushes, pointing dangerously at them. The next thing she saw was Yui standing there with a cold smile on her face,

"It's been a while, Miaka." The brunette's brows furrowed in confusion,

"Yui..."

_**Keisuke...**_

"The Priestess of Seiryuu appeared from out of the bushes accompanied by a regiment of soldiers."

TBC...

Read and Review please!

Sorry for the extremely long wait! It's taken months just to get my ideas in order! Anyway, I do hope that this update has met your expectations. Once again, I apologize for the grammatical errors and I still hope you like this chapter as well as its predecessors. ^-^

**_INQUIRY!_**

_Searching for a new author to adopt a story:_

TheElegantFaerie is the original author of the story "New Love in Ancient China" and is currently looking for an author who can adopt said story. Of course, you must be able to meet the following requirements:

*Have at least one story that you regularly update to know whether or not you are reliable in updating (one chapter every couple of months is acceptable, as long as there is progress in the story)

*You must have adequate writing skills in order to take on the story

*You have to keep the pairing the way it is (Tasuki/Kagome)

*You must be original in your work and you must have no past records of plagiarism or anything of the sort

*You must be able to respond to the PM's of the original author

If anyone is interested please send a PM to TheElegantFaerie. Please be honest and take this seriously. If you have any further questions, please inform the author at once. Thank you for your cooperation.


	20. The Origins of the Priestess

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the part where Kagome is involved)!

_**Author's Note: **_Ok, so I'm back! I'm sorry I was just so busy. Anyway, I thought that it was high-time I revealed my brilliant back story. I'm sorry, I'm just so proud of it that I can't help myself! Anyway, I would like to point out one tiny thing. Some of the readers are telling me that I follow the Fushigi Yuugi plot line very closely. And yes, I'm doing that on purpose because I want you guys to feel Kagome's presence in the story. I'm actually starting to think that she _is _part of FY. Also, if you guys haven't noticed it yet, each chapter is basically one episode of FY. That's why it's so long.

_**IMPORTANT: **_What you are about to find in this chapter is the explanation of Kagome's whole part in the FY universe and I would appreciate it if my ideas are not copied, plagiarized, infringed, and so forth. Just so you guys know, I have had this idea sitting in one of my old notebooks since April 2012 and even way before that in my head. _Remember_: I don't own the Anime or the characters but how I mash them together is a different story…

Chapter 20

Kagome felt horrible. She knew, in her own way, that Yui was the one calling some of the shots. She had a clue but she refused to believe it. And she felt utterly useless and stupid. When she saw Yui force something down Tamahome's throat, it made her sick. She was there. Maybe she could have stopped her friend. What use was she if her friends would end up like this with her around? Kagome sighed… Maybe she was useless after all. No matter how much she tried to prevent the worst, she only prolonged the inevitable.

Maybe she was not needed in this world…

Nakago watched from the corner of his eye as the miko remained silent. She didn't even try to escape. He had hoped she would put up more of a challenge. Suddenly, he stopped walking. He could feel the girl getting warmer. Looking down at her, he noticed she was slowly being engulfed in a white light. He smirked. Now, _this _is interesting. He let go of her and stepped back as the light became more powerful. Somehow, he felt that it was different from her energy. If it was hers, it would've been blue or pink but this was white. He narrowed his eyes. This form of energy was not familiar. It did not belong to anyone he had ever encountered.

_**Kagome…**_

Kagome felt so alone. Even the general's grip had become so unnoticeable and irrelevant that she could not feel it anymore. She was just standing there. She sighed, "Why am I even here?"

As soon as those words left her mouth, a white light blared angrily at her, startling Kagome out of her wits, "What the-!"

"_So you have finally come, have you?" _came a voice. It was hard and cold—almost unwelcoming. Kagome gulped when she finally recognized it. It was from her dreams. But why was it here, in the Kutou palace? And where was the general? Looking around, she noticed that they weren'tanywhere near Kutou. They were in some sort of space. Kind of like the ones she used to see when she traveled through the well. Stars glittered in the nothingness of the universe. Swirls of color wound themselves freely among the heavens. It was all breathtakingly beautiful. Not a general in sight.

Her gaze shifted back to the light, "You're a god of this world, aren't you?" It didn't sound like a question, more like an accusation.

It chuckled and glowed gently in front of her, _"I am Genbu, one of the gods who govern this universe."_

"Uh-huh… So...are you here to tell me what is going on?" Kagome knew that she was probably being rude, and to a god no less, but she was tired of all this stuff. She was tired of being kept in the dark. Nakago had mentioned that Shippo knew more about her than she herself did, which also meant that now he knew, too. And nobody even planned to tell what the big secret was? Screw that! She wanted answers! Anger began to bubble up inside the miko. The light sighed, _"I believe you already have an inkling as to who you are, Kagome." _The girl pinched the bridge of her nose, "I have absolutely no idea…"

Genbu glowed a bit brighter and Kagome had to momentarily close her eyes. When she opened them again, the god was no longer a mere light. He had taken the form of a middle-aged man. Black hair was pulled up and his mustache was thin, black lines just above his lip. His face was stern, his eyes were sharp and beady, and he was tall. Genbu wore an intricate circlet on his head and his armor was black with a snake that wound its way up to his shoulders. Kagome briefly wondered if the snake was real. She also wondered why he transformed. Perhaps it was easier to communicate with a human if he looked like a human, too? Kagome didn't really think it mattered though.

Her thoughts came to a halt when the god began to speak once more, _"You are the daughter of Takiko Okuda, the priestess who served me and my people." _Kagome stared at him, bewildered.

"Seriously? I'm her _daughter? _I mean, I kinda figured that I was related to her but in an 'ancestor-descendant' sort of way, you know?" Kagome crossed her arms and frowned, "I can't believe this…"

Genbu was silent and waited for her to calm down. He could imagine her confusion. Millennia have passed and even he couldn't believe it happened. He watched as the girl started pacing back and forth.

Finally, Kagome's azure orbs met his black ones, "_How _was that even possible?"

With a wave of his hand, Genbu produced some sort of rip through space. Its edges were hazy but the images were clear. In order for Kagome to understand better, he thought it would be best if he showed them to her as he explained.

"_Your mother was born in the same world you and all the other priestesses have come from." _A girl appeared and she had raven-black hair. Her eyes were big and brown and full of life. Kagome nodded. This was indeed the girl in her dreams.

"_As the Priestess of Genbu, she sought to gather the Genbu Seven. Unfortunately, during their journey, some had died. To push through in summoning me, Taiitsukun bestowed upon her a Shinzaho. Once I was summoned, Takiko's first wish was the eternal protection of Hokkan from attack as our nation was on the brink of war…Her second wish was for her to return home." _Genbu stopped for a moment regarded her with a knowing look before he continued.

"_As you know, once a god is summoned, if the priestess is not strong enough, the god will devour her—body and soul. Having made her second wish, Takiko started to feel the effects of summoning a god. Her father, Eionosuke Okuda, couldn't bear to see Takiko suffer so he aimed to kill her. He managed to plunge a knife in her shoulder before committing suicide himself. Just as the priestess was about to die, she made her last wish: for her child to live._

"_It appears that she was in love with one of her Warriors, Uruki," _Genbu paused again. Kagome knew what he meant by that. An image of Takiko being held by a man with long, brown hair was shown. He had blue eyes that resembled hers. He was undoubtedly her father.

"So my father was one of the Genbu Seven? Well, I guess that's expected." The young miko breathed in deeply before letting it out. And to think she had led a normal life up until her fifteenth birthday. First, she was branded as 'The Reincarnation of Kikyo'. Then, she was 'The Legendary Priestess of the Shikon no Tama'. And _now_, she was 'The Miracle Child' of the Priestess of Genbu. Kagome almost felt like falling over. But despite all this, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness. Takiko was almost killed by her own father, she was never given the chance to be with her loved one again, and she had to die knowing that she would never hold her child. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome looked back at Genbu once more and nodded for him to continue.

Genbu was patiently waiting for her to absorb everything. And while he waited, he took this opportunity to get a good look at her. There was no doubt that this was Takiko and Uruki's daughter. Her eyes were unmistakably those of Uruki and her midnight tresses were Takiko's. Her willpower and determination came from her mother and her slightly mischievous side came from her father. Indeed, she was their daughter…

At her nod, Genbu began once again, _"I hesitated at first and insisted that her wish was almost impossible. A child from two very different worlds could not exist. Takiko offered her body to me and declared that even if it took a whole millennium for the baby to be born, it didn't matter. Just as long as a child formed out of her and Uruki's love would live. I had accepted her offer and devoured the priestess—making sure not to harm the unborn infant._

"_I had called a meeting with the other gods but Seiryu and Byakko were against it. Only Suzaku was willing to help me find a way to fulfill the priestess' last wish. However, your spirit was not as strong back then. You were a flickering existence and in order for you to have the strength needed to survive, we sought out the Shikon Jewel."_

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion and reached for the Jewel around her neck, "The Shikon? What does it have to do with all this?" Genbu gave her a soft look,_ "You know that the Shikon is an orb that had been created by Midoriko by gathering a part of each of the four gods during her battle with a hundred demons—Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. These four souls belonged to us, the Four Gods. They are fragments of our existence. Midoriko was powerful and desperate enough to summon parts of us through time and space and fused them together with her heart resulting in the Shikon's presence—hence, the connection of the Jewel and the Book."_

The god paused once again. He gave her time to digest all of this. He wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't want to continue anymore. It was all too much. But Kagome's eyes burned with enthusiasm and curiosity, "Really? I didn't expect that… That's sorta cool, actually." Genbu all but chuckled as he continued, gesturing to the images in the mirror.

"_It had taken me and Suzaku some time to finally locate the Shikon but by that time, it was already burned with another priestess' body." Kagome had a hand to her chin, "Kikyo…"_

He nodded.

"_The Shikon no Tama was a means to grant you the strength to survive and, as Kikyo was bound to the Jewel, her body was also put to use. So, in a way, you are her reincarnation." _Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course." Genbu chuckled at her sarcasm, _"You had served your purpose in the real world and it is time for you to do the same inside the book."_

The young miko finally felt everything being literally dumped on her shoulders and fell to her knees. She was tired, both mentally and physically. Well, at least she was sure who she was. She was Takiko's daughter. Kagome almost laughed bitterly, Takiko wasn't even of legal age to have a kid. And then there was the Jewel. Kagome lifted it to her face and clicked her tongue.

"You said that it was time for me to serve my purpose in this world…" came Kagome's quiet voice. She didn't look up and simply stared at the Shikon in her hands. Genbu nodded, _"Indeed I did."_

"Mind telling me what that purpose is?"

Genbu shook his head, _"I cannot reveal anything more than what I have already told you, Kagome. You will have to endure the rest of your journey and answer your own questions for that is what all humans must do." _Kagome nodded slowly. A moment of silence passed and Kagome finally looked up at the god, "Another question, why are my powers unstable? Do they have to do anything with all…_this?_" Kagome obviously could not think of a better word to describe the truth of her origins. Genbu just smiled and faded away, taking the stars, the lights, and even the space with him.

And once again, Kagome was back in the Kutou Palace.

"So you have finally returned, priestess." Nakago was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He was waiting for her.

Kagome whirled around and narrowed her eyes, "Oh yeah, I forgot about you." Kagome smirked at his raised eyebrow.

"Couldn't leave your post, general? Afraid a little girl like me would escape?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and gave him an insulting look. He chuckled darkly, "I never leave without my prey." Kagome felt the need to gag, "Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

When the general made a move to hold her down again, the miko leaped off to the side and laughed, "Did you actually think I would get caught again? Sorry to burst your bubble, general, but I'm going to find my family," before she started to sprint. When she was a few feet from him, he called out to her tauntingly, "I suggest you hurry then." She turned around, a puzzled yet suspicious look on her face, "What are you talking about?" Nakago walked over to her calmly, "One of my spies have given me a handful of interesting potions. One of them worsens the condition of a body." Horror crept unto Kagome's face, "You didn't!"

Nakago merely chuckled in response. The priestess crouched and got ready to pounce on him.

"Just what were you thinking, Nakago!? What can you possibly gain from this?" she growled wildly. The general just dodged her attacks as she tirelessly came at him. Eyes narrowed, teeth bared. She barely looked and moved like a human. Nakago smirked, he was having fun. Kagome laid out a series of random kicks and punches but all of them were deflected.

"'Gain'? I believe it is obvious at this point. Everything I have done was out of sheer entertainment. Sad to say, but you are not part of any of my plans as you continuously manage to evade me. So, I thought of having some form of amusement, instead."

Kagome clenched her fists tightly, tight enough to draw blood. She raised her hands before shouting, "Blades of Blood!" The general's eyes widened at the strange technique. Curved, red slashes came his way with incredible speed. He only managed to dodge one while the others sliced his armor and his cheek. Now it was Kagome's turn to smirk, _'I had to learn _something _from Inuyasha.' _

Nakago suppressed a laugh, "You see? Entertainment. I plan to get as much as I can from you before I kill you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, you sick bastard. Oh, and by the way, I know everything so you can just forget about using it against me." With that, Kagome jumped and turned in the air, attempting to land a kick on his head. Nakago raised his arms to repel her attack. He closed his eyes and smiled evilly. He turned and started walking in the opposite direction. Nakago leered, "I suggest you go look for your 'friends' before they disappear forever. And don't worry. I will dispose of you when the time is right."

Kagome grit her teeth as she watched him walk away.

"So, you're the puppet master, all the others are your puppets, and I am the show? Don't play with me!" Kagome punched a large crater into the wall before making her way to find Shippo and Kirara.

The Priestess of the Shikon Jewel stuck to the shadows. There were still some guards patrolling this side of the palace. She contemplated on whether she should attempt to unleash a wave of her energy. It would be risky. She needed to be stealthy in order to move as she pleased. Kagome had her back against the wall as she slowly moved to the other side. She was quiet and invisible in the darkness, which was why she almost screamed when a hand covered her mouth. Kagome struggled with all her might. She tried to elbow the offender in the side but he still held on. She tried biting his hand. Hearing a suppressed cry, Kagome turned her head to see Tasuki. Tears were flowing as he rolled on the floor clutching his hand and side. Kagome almost fell over, "Don't _do _that! What if I had killed you?!" whispered the priestess as she helped the bandit to his feet. Tasuki was still crying but he managed to reply in an angry but hushed tone, "_You're _the one who bit_ me_! And what in tarnation are you doin' here?"

Kagome was about to retort, instead, she covered his mouth and crouched low. Heavy footsteps made their way past them. Tasuki's cheeks flared red. He didn't know if it was because of the lack of air, or the tension, or the close proximity between their bodies. Kagome had grabbed his head and held it to her chest and half of his body was on top of her. He was in a _very _awkward position.

When the guards passed, Kagome released the bandit and let out a breath she didn't know she held. She released Tasuki and failed to notice the intense blush on his cheeks. Looking around one more time, Kagome grabbed his hand and led him through the shadows.

Tasuki only kept quiet. He didn't dare trust himself to say anything right now. He simply followed the female in front of him, wondering how she knew where she was going. Now that he thought about it, he had a lot of questions about the girl. Like how she was suddenly excited about something, or even how strong her grip on his wrist actually was. And he still didn't get the whole deal on that shiny, pink jewel hanging on her neck. Not to mention how incredibly strong she is...'_Aw hell! This is Kagome we're talkin' 'bout. Of course it'd make no sense!'_

Kagome discreetly sniffed the area and her eyes widened considerably. Shippo and Kirara were close. But she could tell that she didn't have enough time. Their scent was fading which probably meant that they were, too. She could feel something feral rise inside her again. Kagome cursed under her breath.

"Hey! Where the heck are we goin'?" whispered the bandit. Kagome spared him a glance before narrowing her eyes at him, "_I'm _going to save Shippo and Kirara. What are _you_ doing? I thought I told you to stay with Miaka and Chichiri." The Suzaku warrior's steps faltered causing him to trip. Kagome, who was still holding on to him, felt a slight pull and turned to him, "What now?"

The Suzaku warrior had a sudden recollection of what happened earlier that day. Kagome had 'insisted' he tag along with the Priestess of Suzaku and Chichiri since she had her own stuff to deal with. She all but threatened him to watch over Miaka. And judging by the fact that he was here and no sign of the said priestess, he had failed...

Tasuki was laughing nervously and gulped, "Uh, well, you see...It's kind of a long story..." The priestess stopped in her tracks and turned to him fully. Tasuki cowered as he could _feel_ the very air around him spark and glower. Sweat trickled down the side of his face when she glared at him, "_What. Happened?_" Her words snapped at him like a pair of snakes. Tasuki, unable to stand her death glare any longer, told her, rather quickly, everything that happened.

_**Flashback...**_

_"It seems like such a long time, Miaka. You're looking well." Yui's voice was cold and condescending. It sent chills up the brunette's spine. The Priestess of Suzaku was worried._

_"Yui! What are you doing here?"_

_Her friend scoffed, "Oh, please. I didn't even need Nakago to know you're here. You made so much noise you announced your own arrival. Really, Miaka?" Yui crossed her arms triumphantly as she stared down at the brunette._

_Miaka almost whimpered in despair. Yui was right in front of her. It would've been so easy to try and talk to her. If only she didn't have a whole battalion backing her up. Miaka clenched her fists. This was _not _supposed to happen. She made a promise to meet Tamahome under this tree. She made sure to talk to Yui when she had the chance. When did everything go wrong?_

_She snapped out of her reverie when Tasuki stood in front of her. With a concerned look, she asked, "Tasuki! What are you doing?"_

_"I'm not just gonna sit around and do nothin'! We should've never even come here in the first place! Now stand back!" Tasuki wielded his magical, iron fan and started to wave it around, "REKKA SHINEN!"_

_It let out a spurt of a flame before becoming utterly useless. The bandit's eyes bulged, "HM!?"_

_"So you're Tasuki." came a voice. All heads whipped in the direction it came from only to find a certain blonde general looming up out of the shadows. He had a satisfied, yet evil, look on his face as he continued, "It's unfortunate that none of you can use your powers within the barrier of summoning." He took his place beside his priestess and his eyes sparkled deviously. Seeing this, Miaka recoiled._

"_Now then, who shall be the first to die?" Nakago raised his hand in their direction. It glowed slightly with his energy. Miaka and the others took a step back. Tasuki and Chichiri were already in front of her in a defensive formation. The general's smirk grew bigger, "Or will you leave the decision to me?" He said and prepared to just take them all down in one blow. Miaka closed her eyes shut._

"_Nakago, wait."_

_The brunette's eyes shot open once again as she looked at Yui hopefully. Miaka's heart clenched at her friend's next words._

"_Where's the fun in killing them right away? We have guests so very rarely. Why don't we entertain them?"_

_Nakago closed his eyes and lowered his hand, "As you wish."_

_Miaka's face fell, "Yui-chan." Nakago gave orders for them to be taken to the dungeon and the soldiers began moving._

_The Priestess of Suzaku hardened her resolve. She had to do something! Without any further thought, she lunged forward and knocked the nearest guard over, surprising even Nakago. Tasuki and Chichiri tried to stop her from doing anymore crazy things but she paid them no heed. Having fallen to the ground herself, Miaka groaned before shouting over her shoulder, "Chichiri! Tasuki! Run for it!"_

"_No! We won't leave you!" came the stubborn reply of the redhead._

"_Hurry! GO!"_

_Before he could say anything, Chichiri placed a hand on Tasuki shoulder and with a small amount of energy, they vanished…_

_**End of Flashback…**_

Kagome twitched and ever so roughly, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "WHAT? You mean to tell that you guys just left her there?!" she whispered angrily. Tasuki raised both of his hands in defense, "Hey! I wasn't the one who wanted to leave her. Weren't you listening?" The frustrated priestess began shaking him senseless, "And why did you come with only your fan, you jerk? Did you guys think that this place wouldn't have any form of trap or security?"

The dizzy bandit took his time coming to his senses before removing her hands from his shirt, "Look. I just thought we were going to grab this hotshot boyfriend of hers and leave! Who said anything about fighting a whole dang army?" Kagome growled fiercely, before shooting him a pointed glare, "Well, duh! We are in enemy territory! Did you think it was as simple as that!?" Kagome landed a strong right hook on the Suzaku Warrior knocking him unconscious. The priestess cursed again and checked to see if anybody heard their little spat. Thankfully, no one else seemed to be around.

Turning back to Tasuki, who now sat there rubbing his sore spot, she whispered, "Go find Chichiri and get out of here, ya got that?" The redhead raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, sure," he began sarcastically, "After you drag me all over the place, you expect me to find my way back to Chichiri? I don't even know where the guy disappeared off to!" Kagome resisted the urge to smack him again and simply sighed, "You're hopeless."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Kagome shot him another look telling him to shut up.

"Fine, you can come with me, but when things get rough, you better stay out of the way." Tasuki was about to give her one of his famous comebacks but Kagome was already a few feet from him. Muttering a few curses, he followed suit.

Tasuki was once again left to his own thoughts. He noticed how precise her movements were and how keen her hearing was. And she was even able to use a considerable amount of energy within Seiryuu's barrier. He could tell that she was hiding something. Why would she even have secrets in the first place? Weren't they all 'buddy-buddy' now?

Too lost in thought, Tasuki had collided with Kagome's back causing them both to fall over. The girl's fist twitched, "In case, your brain hasn't registered anything yet, we are sneaking!" She 'bonked' him on the head and shoved him off of her.

Dusting her clothes, Kagome leaned on the wall and peeked at the other side. Tasuki sighed and rubbed his head again. He looked up and something caught his eye, "Why are you wearing those clothes?" The priestess rolled her eyes, _'_Now _he notices…' _She didn't answer and remained quiet. Her eyes were serious as she calculated her target.

Two soldiers stood guard. Behind them was a metal door. There were another few inside but Shippo and Kirara were unmistakably there along with someone else whose presence seemed familiar. The priestess concentrated a bit and realized that it was Miaka. She pinched the bridge of her nose before turning to Tasuki, "You take the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right." He peered over her shoulder and sniggered, "Now ya're talkin', princess!" Kagome twitched at the nickname and looked at him incredulously. The bandit shrugged and a faint blush started to cover his cheeks. He only hoped she didn't have night vision. Kagome shook her head before turning back to the task at hand. This would be easy enough. Giving the signal, she and Tasuki attacked...

_**Inside the Dungeon…**_

Miaka sat down on the damp floor and drew her knees to her chest in deep thought. _'What'll I do? Tamahome is probably locked up in here somewhere. I have to look for him…But I'll need Chichiri and Tasuki…' _Miaka let out a small whimper.

Yui's words began to play back in her mind.

"_It's been a while, Miaka."_

The priestess hugged her knees tighter and lowered her head, _'Yui…Her voice was so flat and cold. And her eyes were dull—dead eyes…Isn't there some way we can go back to how it used to be?'_

While she was busy contemplating on what to do, something started poking her back. When she didn't respond, it started poking a bit harder. Miaka whirled around and shouted crossly, "Quit jabbin' me! I'm trying to think here!"

A feline smile and slanted eyes greeted her. Miaka immediately cheered up having seen a familiar face, "Oh, Chichiri!"

However, now that she had a good look at her companion, it was just Tama, the cat. Miaka sweat-dropped and her head bowed in defeat, "Ugh, it was just you…Ah!" The brunette instantly perked up as an idea popped up in her head. She shot the cat a devious look and Tama flinched. Miaka was about to grab him but the cat jumped to the side.

"Oh come on, kitty. I'm not gonna hurt ya!"

Tama shook his head vehemently and pointed to the cell next to them. Confused, the girl blinked a couple of times before glancing over Tama. At first, she thought there was nobody there—well, there was a skeleton chained to the wall, but that was it. The priestess raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying? There's nobody there."

Tama almost pulled his fur off in irritation before he neared the bars that separated them from the other side. Taking his place, he began pointing next to him. Miaka pursed her lips in wonder before squinting. Now that she concentrated, she started to see orange fur next to a yellow one with some black stripes. They were familiar, very familiar. Miaka closed her eyes and tried to think again. Tama bristled at her before getting closer to the yellow furball. Miaka watched in wonder as he gently nudged and nuzzled it with his nose.

It moved a bit and raised its head. Red eyes stared up at them.

"Kirara! It's you!" Miaka exclaimed. Her eyes turned to the next ball of fur and smiled widely, "So that means…Shippo-chan!" At the mention of his name, the little guy stirred and blinked wearily up at her, "Miaka? What happened? What are you doing here? Did you get captured, too?" The kitsune rubbed his eyes and yawned. Miaka fell over, "Ah, you know how to hit the mark, don't you?"

"Oh, uh, sorry."

Shippo tried to stand but wavered. His head was spinning and his body wouldn't cooperate. Kirara attempted to do the same and ended up with the similar result. Tama whimpered and rubbed her affectionately. Miaka's brows furrowed in worry, "Huh, are you guys all right? Did that no-good general do something to you?"

Shippo winced, "Probably." He lifted his clawed hand to his eyes. It was gone…completely gone. Shippo shivered in fear. He knew they would disappear but this rate was too fast. That general must have put something in their food to hasten their condition. At first, they were only fading bit by bit but now… Shippo's eyes widened in horror as everything from his elbow to his wrist disappeared. The little fox clutched his shoulder and trembled. Kirara nudged him reassuringly and laid back down, her right, front paw was already gone and she had trouble standing up. She didn't even have the strength to transform anymore.

"Hey, are you all right?" Miaka asked. There was no answer. Miaka clenched her fists, _'We have to get out of here!'_

Not a minute later, there was a ruckus behind the metal door as the frantic shouts of the guards reached their ears, "HEY! WHAT THE-! OOH!"

"WAIT-! AH!"

"CALL THE GENE-! UGH!"

Consecutive thuds were heard and the door creaked open. Miaka blinked before smiling hopefully, _'It must be Tamahome! I knew it! I knew he wouldn't just forget!' _Her face fell when Tasuki appeared, "Oh…it's just you…" The redhead twitched, "What the? We came here to save ya and this is the thanks we get? Talk about ungrateful!"

The brunette tilted her head and stood up, "'We'? Is Chichiri with you?"

"Now really, Miaka. Do I look like Chichiri to you?" Miaka's smile returned as Kagome stepped from behind Tasuki twirling the keys casually. The brunette clutched the bars happily, "Kagome! You're here! I thought you didn't wanna come." The older priestess shrugged and opened her prison. Miaka threw herself at her friend immediately in an attempt to hug the living daylights out of her, "Oh, I'm so happy! Kagome, you wouldn't believe what happened!" Kagome, however, was already opening the next cell.

Her fingers barely gripped the keys properly and when she finally succeeded, the miko rushed in and swooped Shippo and Kirara into her arms. She didn't fail to notice their missing limbs but she was just so glad to have them back with her again. The two leaned into her and the three of them were finally reunited. Kagome, with her back to Tasuki and Miaka, let a few tears fall.

Miaka was all teary-eyed and Tasuki had a soft smile on his face.

All that was missing now was Tamahome and Chichiri. The Priestess of the Shikon stood slowly with the two still in her arms. She faced the brunette and the redhead before nodding, "Let's find the others and get out of here."

"Right!"

Tasuki had hauled the unconscious guards into the dungeon and locked them there as a sort of clean-up. When he was finished, Kagome led them through the hallways. Tama was in Miaka's arms while Shippo and Kirara were with Kagome. She tried reaching Chichiri's energy but the monk had obviously concealed himself somewhere so they decided to look for Tamahome first. She easily caught his presence and though she felt some sort of glitch in his aura, Kagome kept it to herself. She didn't want to worry the others, especially Miaka. All the same, she kept her guard up.

They passed a corridor and the brunette started to smell food. She tried to ignore it but her body refused to just let good food go to waste in someone else's stomach. Miaka had an inner struggle with herself and eventually ended up going in the direction of the scent. Tasuki caught a glimpse of her straying away from them, "Hey! What're ya doin'?" Kagome turned as well and swore before going after them.

The raven-haired priestess rounded a corner just in time to see Miaka struggling to open a door while Tasuki and Tama were trying to stop her. Unfortunately, the appetite of the brunette was stronger than the both of them. Tasuki and Tama's grip on her slipped and it sent the door flying open with Miaka's weight. Kagome's eyes narrowed, there was someone in the room and they weren't friendly. She dashed to grab Tasuki by the back of his clothes to prevent him from going inside as well. She handed the kit and the fire cat to him, "Find Chichiri and keep these two safe. Once you do, stay hidden and wait for us."

Tasuki opened his mouth to complain but Kagome beat him to it, "If you fail me again, Tasuki, you're dead." The redhead shuddered before doing what he was told. Kagome waited until they're presence was nothing more than a tingle before she finally thought to enter the room. But when she heard voices, her hand stayed on the door.

_**Inside the Room…**_

Miaka opened it to reveal a whole feast laid out on the table. There was a lobster, a generous bowl of soup, rice and everything else a gluttonous girl like her could ask for. Drool started dripping from the corners of her mouth and eyes grew huge with excitement.

"Welcome, Miaka."

The Priestess of Suzaku spun around and met Yui's dull eyes, "Yui!" The blonde priestess snickered, "Same old Miaka. You never could resist the smell of a freshly cooked meal, could you?"

She began to walk over to the table, "Well, don't just stand there. Let's sit down. After all, I had this food made especially for you." Tama jumped to the ground as Yui and Miaka sat at the ends of the table. The brunette eyed the food. Yui just drank from her cup and closed her eyes casually, "Go on, eat. It's not like it's poisoned or anything. In fact, it's good. Hm?"

Yui looked up to see that Miaka had already finished more than a plate or two of food.

"Yup. It was delicious." Commented Miaka as she licked her lips. The other priestess laughed causing the brunette to think that her friend had finally forgiven her. Miaka felt hopeful and relieved at the same time. Maybe there was a chance that they could go back to the way they were back then. So she decided to give it a shot again, "Uh, Yui?"

"Let me just say this!" Surprised at Yui's tone of voice, Miaka cringed.

"I will never let Tamahome go back to a rotten traitor like you! I could've killed you at any time but that would be boring so I'm allowing you to live."

Miaka stared at her friend helplessly, "Y-Yui, I…I still don't know how to apologize for that terrible thing that happened to you but I-" Water splashed on her face as the other priestess threw her drink at her from across the table.

"There's nothing you can say that can do me any good now!" Yui shouted angrily, "You didn't even try to come save me did you? So while I was taking all that abuse, all you could think about was Tamahome and how you can get him back again!"

The door slammed open and Kagome stepped forward. It was obvious that she was angry. Yui was the first to speak, "Kagome! What are you doing here?" The older priestess looked at her, "What happened, Yui? What happened when you were sent to Kutou?"

The girl's eyes widened, "You mean…you don't know? But Miaka, she already knows…and Tamahome, too…" Miaka looked away and spoke quietly, "Nobody has told her anything, Yui. She wasn't with us when we went to Taiitsukun." Yui threw her head back and laughed bitterly, "Of course! Why would you tell her? Were you afraid that she would leave you and join me once she saw how selfish you really were?"

Miaka cringed. It was true. The thought had crossed her mind, but then again, "I didn't tell Kagome because you are the only who has the right to tell her. I thought that Kagome would need to hear it directly from you. Besides, while we worried about ourselves, she was fighting to protect Konan!"

"Yui!"

The girl in question turned to Kagome. The Shikon Miko wanted answers and Yui could see that she was in no mood for games. Yui sneered, "All right. I'll tell you. When I came here to Kutou, I was attacked" She shot Miaka a bitter look, "and I was defiled." The brunette kept her eyes hidden and she didn't dare look at Kagome in fear that she must be looking at her with disgust and disappointment.

Her blue eyes widened but she remained silent as Yui continued, her wrist was held up for the Shikon Miko to see, "As long as I have this scar, I will never forgive Miaka," This time, Yui's eyes were looking at the brunette who met her gaze, "and _you_ won't get Tamahome."

Faster than the eye could see, Kagome was directly in front of Yui. Gripping the scarred wrist, Kagome ignored Yui's surprised protest and proceeded to channel her chi to her hand. Miaka stood in surprise, knocking her chair over. Yui was expecting a stinging sensation at the contact but instead, she felt warmth and comfort. After a few moments, Kagome let go and the scar was gone. The blonde teen looked at her in confusion but her words refused to leave her lips. The disappearance of the scar was like having a big burden lifted off of her shoulders. Her eyes were brimming with tears that didn't fall.

Kagome stepped back and got on her knees before Yui, "I'm sorry for everything that happened, Yui. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I know it must've been hard to be alone all this time. But I just want you to know that," she looked up at the priestess, "you are not alone."

Yui's hands flew to her mouth and the tears have finally begun to fall endlessly. Miaka closed her eyes and cried softly before joining Kagome on the floor. Together, they bowed lowly and Yui just cried harder, "D-Do you expect me to forgive Miaka just like that?" Kagome lifted her head once again, "I'm not expecting you to do anything except to be happy. I'm sure that all of this isn't what you really want."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT?"

"Because I have seen and done the same thing before. I know what it's like to feel forgotten by the person you hold dear. I know how it feels when the people close to you suddenly disappear. But you have to understand that there are still others who will stay with you, Yui. You cannot let your anger and depression get the best of you. We still love you, Yui and we are willing to wait for you to see that."

Miaka bowed her head so that it almost touched the ground, "It's true that Tamahome was part of the reason I came back through the book. I love him. But even without him, I still would've come back for you, Yui."

Before she could say anything more, Yui slammed her palm on the table, "Y-You think that just because you bow before me and apologize now, I-I would forgive you, Miaka? I-It's too late for that kind of talk!" The blonde priestess headed for the door as fast as she could but Miaka had latched herself onto her arm, "Please, Yui. Let Tamahome go! Please! Please just let him go! Tamahome is not part of this!" Yui refused to listen and simply pulled her arm away. Miaka was sent backwards and collided with a chest.

Miaka looked up at the person she had bumped into and saw the person she'd been searching for all night, "Tamahome…"

"Miaka…"

Tears began to spill from her eyes again as she threw herself at him happily, "Tamahome!" Yui averted her eyes, not wanting to see any of it. It hurt too much.

Kagome had gotten back on her feet and spun around to see Tamahome. She narrowed her eyes, something was wrong. Very wrong.

Miaka's embrace tightened, "I missed you so much…" Tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder while the other reached behind his back, "Miaka, I did, too," before he shoved her roughly off of him, "I missed _you _so much!" Stunned by his reaction, Miaka was unable to register the fact that she was almost about to be battered by a pair of nunchucks. Fortunately, Kagome was faster.

She was able to grab Miaka by the shoulders enabling her to exchange their positions. There was a crash as the both of them fell against the table. Miaka was still in a state of shock but was otherwise okay. Kagome, on the other hand, was holding on to the edge of the table, her right arm was bleeding and totally incapacitated.

"Tama…home…"

"What made you think you had permission to speak to me like that, obnoxious brat?" Miaka stared at him with wide eyes. An image of the Tamahome she knew flashed in her mind, '_I love you, Miaka…'_

The Tamahome before her readied his weapon, "Don't you ever speak like that to me again!"

'_Soon, we'll be together again…I love you…Miaka…'_

"This can't be!" screamed Miaka in horror.

The nunchucks were already aiming for her head. Tamahome had a smirk on his face as he waited for them to strike her face. Unbeknownst to him, Kagome's leg was gliding in the air as well. Her foot managed to destroy his aim and he missed Miaka's face by mere centimeters. It was so close to her head that the sheer force of the weapon loosened one of her ribbons. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulder and her ribbon fell to the ground.

Tamahome cursed, "Damnit! I missed. Kagome, stop getting in the way! I'll get rid of this disgusting girl once and for all." The miko spat at him, "In your dreams, rookie."

Kagome sucked in a breath before grabbing Miaka with her good arm and started running, "Miaka, we have to leave!" Tama was right behind them. They were already a couple of hallways and corners from the dangerous room when the brunette halted abruptly. She yanked her wrist form Kagome's hold, "No! That was Tamahome! I have to go see him!"

"Miaka, are you crazy? The guy tried to break your arm!" The Priestess of Suzaku shot Kagome a determined look, "No! I will not leave him! They probably did something to him! I'm sure that if he reads this note, he'll remember me!" She pulled out Tamahome's letter and took off in the direction of the tree they promised to meet under. _'If I could see him one more time, if he reads this letter, he'll remember!'_

_**Konan…**_

Chiriko's flute was heard throughout the palace as it played a soothing tune. They were all in one room. Hotohori sat in a chair with his chin resting on the back of his hand. Mitsukake leaned on the wall. Chiriko stood playing his instrument while Nuriko was pacing back and forth across the floor, "They're not back. They're late! Something must've gone wrong. They've had more than enough time to do this."

Hotohori was submerged in his own worries, _'I was naïve to assume that she would be safe with only Chichiri and Tasuki…And I haven't heard a word of Kagome's whereabouts the whole day…Where could she be?'_

Nuriko stood in front of the emperor with both his hands clasped together in sympathy for him, "Your Majesty…"before finally snapping at the endless flute-playing of Chiriko. Without any warning, the cross dresser kicked Chiriko in the face, "Chiriko, how can you play that thing at a time like this? DON'T YOU CARE AT ALL?"

The boy rubbed his head before jumping back on his feet, "Don't interrupt me! I'm only trying to provide some comfort to His Majesty's troubled heart!" Nuriko pulled up his sleeve and demanded, "GIMME THAT FLUTE!"

"No, I won't!"

"I can comfort him myself!"

"Obviously, you can't!" and so the bickering continued. Mitsukake, who has been quiet for most of the time spoke up, much to His Highness's dismay, "Your Highness, you seem to have a way with men."

Hotohori could only sigh. _'Still, they are late…What has happened to you, Miaka, Tamahome? And where are you Kagome?_

_**Kutou…**_

Miaka ran through the palace gardens, Tamahome's letter was held close to her chest. She was sure that if she just saw him again, everything would be different. She just had to see him again!

"Miaka!"

The girl looked back to see Kagome running after her, her arm was still bleeding nonstop and her face was contorted with pain. The brunette stopped, "Kagome, you should go find Chichiri and Tasuki. You need to have Mitsukake look at that!" The girl only kept on running until she reached Miaka.

"Do you think…I'm gonna leave…without you?" Kagome panted. She swallowed before standing up straight again, "Besides, I can't just let Tamahome get away with this now can I?" she gestured to her wounded before forcing a smile on her face. Miaka looked at her doubtfully but before she could say anything else, the raven-haired priestess was way ahead of her.

"Hey! Wait!"

Kagome frowned. She knew that Tamahome acted like that because of the potion Yui made him swallow earlier. She had failed to stop Yui. She won't fail in protecting Miaka. She had a hunch that Nakago was behind all this. Who else could've thought of using Tamahome against Miaka? Yui was bitter but she wasn't evil… Fire burned in her eyes. She was not just going to sit around and do nothing!

The tree was in sight and Kagome already felt Tamahome approaching it, too. Hardening her resolve for the umpteenth time, The Priestess of the Shikon no Tama prepared herself for what lay ahead…

TBC…

Hope you guys liked it! Please forgive the errors. I tried my best to finish it and I did but it's already 2am and I've not been feeling well. Still, hope you guys enjoyed.

I repeat, I own the plot where Kagome is involved, nothing else. Read and Review!


	21. Fights to the Death (Part 1)

New Life, New Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the part where Kagome is involved)!

_**Author's Note**_: Hi! Still alive~! Anyway, I'm sorry for not being able to update when I said I would, but college was such a pain. I must warn you that I have probably lost my touch since it's been a while. Please go easy on me.

_**MUST READ**_**: **Okay, so I reposted the chapter with some changes. I would like to thank **GlaringEyes **for pointing out some details. It seems that I made Kagome too much of a martyr in the last version. I also decided to give Tasuki more parts here. I hope this will be better than the previous installment. Once again, I must apologize in advance in case this won't meet everyone's expectations, but this was the best I could do for now.

Chapter 21

Kagome slumped against the tree. They had finally reached it and she was exhausted. Her shoulder didn't hurt as much as the others thought, but it was bothersome. When she came here, she didn't really expect half of what happened to happen. Well, at least, Shippo and Kirara were safe. With that in mind, Kagome allowed herself to fall to her knees. Miaka came out of the bushes just in time to steady the older miko.

"Kagome! I knew I shouldn't have let you come with me." The raven-haired miko snickered softly, "You didn't 'let' me, you know. But if you really didn't want me to tire myself out, you should've just obeyed." Miaka frowned but didn't argue. She felt her heart ache. First, Tamahome had to give himself up to Kutou for her sake, and now, Kagome was injured (again!) and it was all because of her. If anything else happened to Kagome or the others, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

She helped Kagome lean on the trunk of the tree and made sure she wouldn't fall again. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Stop fussing. It's just a scratch."

"It is not! Stop acting like you're not hurt! I'm not that stupid, Kagome."

The other miko's eyes softened. Pushing herself from the tree, Kagome used her good arm to pull her friend into a hug. Like an older sister, Kagome patted her head softly while Miaka cried.

_"Obnoxious brat!"_

Remembering Tamahome's words only made the brunette cry harder. Kagome slowly knelt down seeing as she didn't have the strength to support the both of them. After a while, Miaka stopped and pulled away to wipe her face. She tried to smile reassuringly, "I'm ok—" A dark figure grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from Kagome. The other miko was somehow knocked back from the force.

"I'm so sorry about before, Miaka."

The brunette slowly turned to look at him, "Tamahome!"

Facing him fully, Miaka felt the tears come back, "It's you! You came!"

Kagome winced and looked up at the pair, "Miaka…"

"Please don't hate me," continued Tamahome, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I didn't want to hurt you, honestly. I had to pretend to make them think I was one of them—on their side."

"Really? Is that really true, Tamahome? I thought you had forgotten all about me…" Miaka attempted to look him in the eye, but the boy's head was being pulled back. Kagome had gotten behind him and yanked at his hair forcefully, making him release the Priestess of Suzaku.

"Don't believe a word he says! It's obvious he's lying! He's under a spell!" Tamahome staggered backwards. Hands in his hair, he bowed his head. Kagome was immediately in front of Miaka and the other girl was horrified, "Kagome, what are you doing?"

The Shikon Miko shot her a half-hearted glare, "Miaka, do you actually think the real Tamahome would attempt to hurt you just to deceive Nakago and Yui? Is his love for you that weak? I saw Yui-" Kagome stopped before she said anything else. Miaka and Yui's relationship didn't need any more complications. Instead, Kagome focused all her attention on the man in front of her.

Tamahome chuckled, "Same old Kagome. You were always out to get me. I understand," he addressed Miaka, "but… I wouldn't forget you, Miaka…Why else would I have come here to meet you like this?"

"Oh ,Tamaho—!" The brunette was about to run to him when Kagome blocked her, "Miaka!" The harshness in Kagome's voice almost compelled Miaka to stop in her tracks. Almost.

Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration when her friend bolted for her lover. The older miko dashed after her and held her back. It was a hard task seeing as her injury only worsened. Ignoring it, Kagome used her strength to keep the girl from going anywhere near Tamahome.

"Kagome, please! Let me go to Tamahome!"

The man was already standing upright and Miaka was determined to reach him. "I know that's not the real Tamahome, but please! I have the letter he gave me! Surely, if he reads it again, he'll snap out of it! Kagome, please!" Miaka waved the letter and struggled desperately. The other miko however, was not one to take the risk. She firmly held on to Miaka.

In her struggles, the letter slipped from the brunette's fingers and landed softly on the grass right in front of Tamahome.

Miaka stopped her fit as Tamahome bent to pick up the piece of paper. Seeing that Miaka wouldn't go anywhere, Kagome loosened her grip to lessen the stress on her wound, but she refused to let the girl go.

Miaka held her breath as the young man began to read it to himself.

"You left me that letter when you gave yourself up to Kutou. It says 'wo ai ni'—'I love you'—you wrote it yourself, see?"

"I wrote this?"

Miaka smiled slightly, hoping the contents of the letter would reach the real Tamahome, "Yes you did! Look at it closely!"

"…'wo ai ni'…" Tamahome repeated. Miaka felt her heart skip a beat, "Do you remember?"

Tamahome smirked and without further warning, tore the parchment to pieces…

Miaka felt like the paper in his hands. She could only watch helplessly as he destroyed the proof of their love right in front of her…

_"Do you know what the character on my forehead means? It's proof that I live to protect you. I live only for you, to care for you. You're the reason for my being…"_

Miaka felt numb. Even the tears rolling down her cheeks went unnoticed. _'What…what happened? You promised me, Tamahome…What about our plans? I…I finally gathered the Suzaku Seven…We went through a lot…but it worked out and we found them all…Tamahome…'_

Miaka held a fist to her heart, _'The old Tamahome I knew is gone!'_ She let out a silent scream as she fell to her knees, _'HE'S GONE!'_

"Time to die." Tamahome raised his nunchucks in the air and prepared to crack open the miko's skull. He felt his weapon collide with something, but to his dismay it wasn't Miaka.

Kagome had both her arms crossed, blocking the hit. She had let out a cry when Tamahome's attack struck her. Blood dripped from her shaking shoulders, but Kagome held her ground. The Suzaku Warrior scowled at her, "What is it with you and getting in the way?"

Kagome whatever was left of her strength to push him back. The boy jumped a few ways from her and smirked, "Well, then I guess I have no choice. I'll take you down first!"

The Priestess of the Shikon no Tama tried to focus on her opponent but her vision was starting to fail her. She lost too much blood. Miaka was still kneeling in shock behind her. If she hadn't felt so dizzy, she would've shouted at the other priestess to snap out of it and find the others. Unfortunately, she didn't have that luxury. Tamahome was instantly in front of her and Kagome's swung his weapon in the air. Kagome couldn't contain a cry when it collided with her injured shoulder. The force of the attack sent her backwards.

She grimaced, her body finally refused to listen to her and it felt so heavy. Looking at Miaka again, she shouted, "Miaka! Go find Chichiri and the others!"

"But Kagome!"

"Now!" The least she could do was keep him fixed on her so that Miaka could escape.

However, the brunette had other plans. Instead of running like she was told to, Miaka went between the two of them. She faced Tamahome with her arms stretched out in a protective manner. Kagome's eyes widened, "What are you doing!? Get out of the way!"

Miaka kept her eyes on the boy in front of them and said decidedly, "You've always done the same for me! Now, it's my turn!"

Tamahome sneered, "Two birds with one stone, all right then." Not waiting anymore, the Suzaku Warrior charged at them, ready to strike. Miaka closed her eyes but held her ground.

Kagome willed herself to move. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Kagome was finally able to stand. She reached out a hand, trying to make it in time, "MIAKA!"

Within a matter of seconds, Miaka's body fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Tamahome sneered at the raven-haired priestess, "It seems that your stay here made you soft. Could the reason be a certain emperor?" He watched as Kagome stood up. The boy suddenly grinned cruelly, "Or perhaps, those two demons you like to call family? Don't worry; we made sure to erase them from this world. Maybe that'll make you stronger."

Slowly, the Shikon Miko raised her head. Her usual blue orbs turned into something darker and the moonlight reflected dangerously on them. Tamahome stepped back slightly. For some reason, he began to feel uneasy.

Before he could dwell on the matter, Kagome disappeared. Surprised, the boy looked around. There was no sign of the priestess. Not even her aura. Tamahome let out a surprised groan as a powerful kick hit him in the stomach. Not a second later, he felt someone elbow him on the head. Tamahome coughed out blood and tried to support himself with a hand on the ground. Trying to regain his senses, Tamahome got up in time to deflect one of her blows. They clashed again and again, and Tamahome was regretting ever angering the miko.

Miaka groaned. Her chest and arm felt like they were on fire. Shaking her head, Miaka tried blinking a few times. By the time she was able to see things clearly, Tamahome was down on all fours and Kagome was towering over him. Miaka tried to stand but her body was numb. Tears filled her eyes and she shouted, "Kagome! STOP!"

The raven-haired priestess stopped her hand in midair. She looked at Miaka. _'She's all right… Thank goodness…'_ Kagome was flung backwards by the boy at her feet. She could've cared less. If Miaka was well enough to shout at her, then she was fine. There wasn't anything left in her body to make it move. She chuckled bitterly, _'I think I have gone soft...'_

Tamahome clutched his nunchucks and glared daggers at Kagome. Miaka's eyes darted to the other priestess, pleadingly, "Please…"

Kagome nodded at Miaka in understanding. There wasn't much she could do at this point anyway. The least she could do was look him in the eye with no traces of fear. She saw something flicker, but disappeared just as quickly.

"Let's end this, shall we?"

Miaka watched in horror, "NO!"

There was a sound of metal against metal ringing throughout the clearing. Tamahome scowled and jumped back, assessing his newest opponent.

Kagome blinked a few times. One moment she was looking up at Tamahome, and the next, she was watching the stars. She tilted her head and recognized the familiar red hair, "Tasuki?" The bandit didn't look back, "Well, it looks like you outdid yourself this time, princess." Tasuki wasn't smiling. Far from it. Kagome understood though. She smiled, "Yeah, I guess I did. What took you guys so long anyway?"

Chichiri held Miaka, trying to see what damage has been done, "We were gonna come right back, you know. Unfortunately, someone insisted that he came along, too. It takes longer to transport more people, you know." Kagome's tired smile grew as Tasuki fussed over her, "Geez, what did ya _do_while we were gone anyway?"

"Oh, fight here and there, I suppose."

The bandit shot her a glare, "This ain't no joke, princess. Ya need a healer and fast." Kagome winced when he tried moving her again. She breathed in deeply to calm herself, but this only seemed to rile Tasuki even more. Deciding that it was best to not strain her body further, the red-head settled her against the trunk of a tree.

Kagome felt her eyelids grow heavy. The last thing she saw was Hotohori facing Tamahome.

Sword drawn and eyes narrowed, the Emperor of Konan glared at the other warrior, "Tamahome, I do not understand why you have sided with Kutou, but I will not let you lay a finger on Miaka and Kagome again!"

"The Suzaku Warriors. Hmph, you saved me the trouble of looking for you. Now, I'll destroy you once and for all." Tamahome had a cocky expression on his face as he pulled at both ends of his weapon.

The monk raised his head to meet the eyes of his former comrade, "Tamahome! What happened to you, you know?"

The young man ignored him, "It doesn't really matter how many of you are out there. I'll just deal with you the same way I dealt with the Shikon Miko!"

Hotohori's grip on his sword tightened and his eyes grew dark. He had a good glimpse of Kagome before Tasuki took her away and he had no doubt that Tamahome was behind all of it. The mark of Suzaku glowed violently on the side of his neck.

"TAMAHOME!"

_**Somewhere…**_

"The battle between allies has now begun."

Nakago chuckled at how easy it was to manipulate their enemies, "Fools."

The general was standing beside the Lady Yui in pavilion overlooking the scene. He had just joined her there after his business with the priestess. It didn't surprise the blonde general why the young Emperor of Konan was here. Apparently, during their little confrontation, the priestess managed to disrupt the barrier of Seiryuu allowing the Suzaku Warriors to escape and come back with reinforcements. Nakago smirked. It didn't really matter to him. They were all going to suffer the same fate anyway.

Yui was clutching a pillar of the pavilion. She had been watching ever since Kagome and Miaka entered the clearing. If it weren't for the presence of Nakago, she would've run down there and put a stop to this. Instead, she had to endure watching the boy she 'loved' brutally beat her friend. She hadn't told Nakago about the healing of her scar. She didn't dare. Too lost in her own thoughts, the Priestess of Seiryuu nearly jumped at the voice of her general.

"The potion Tamahome swallowed was not merely a drug. It was made from kodoku."

Yui looked at him curiously, "'Kodoku'?" the general closed his eyes, his smirk never leaving his face, "Would calling it a curse, make any sense to you at all, Lady Yui? The power of the curse controls his memories making him, now, hate the Priestess of Suzaku."

The young girl felt a pang of guilt. What had she done?

"His personality has been completely remade," continued the general, "nothing can reverse it now. Even the healing powers of Mitsukake are of no use. Perhaps, the power of the Priestess of the Shikon will be able to relieve him for some time and even then, the curse will continue to eat away at Tamahome's heart. You need not worry, Lady Yui. With her condition right now, the priestess will not be able to hinder our plans for quite some time."

Nakago opened his eyes and continued to watch the confrontation below them, "The mark of the ogre will never appear on Tamahome's forehead again."

_**Miaka and the others…**_

Miaka had fainted from the trauma and was now safe in Chihciri's arms. Tasuki was tending to Kagome beside them. He had been seething in anger ever since he saw the state Kagome was in. Tasuki clenched his teeth tightly. From what he could tell, Kagome had a dislocated shoulder and a few, serious cuts. She was bleeding to death!

Tamahome began assessing the pattern in Hotohori's attacks. Surely there was a sequence. He could hear Nakago's voice in his head, ordering him to kill them all and he was more than happy to oblige. However, to his dismay, Hotohori had no pattern. It seems that he didn't bother to construct a tactful way of defeating Tamahome.

The Emperor's eyes were narrowed dangerously. Anyone who was watching him at this moment would never think that he was the kind, narcissist emperor everyone thought he was. He showed no signs of hesitation and Tamahome was barely able to block every strike.

Tamahome never thought that the Emperor of Konan was such a formidable opponent. The Emperor was swift and precise and Tamahome started to sweat. They had only been fighting for ten minutes and he already felt tired. He may never admit it to anyone, but he felt something akin to fear as their fight continued. The feeling only seemed to grow even more as the intensity of their clashes increased. To any spectator's point of view, it would seem like Hotohori was dancing Tamahome to his death. Several cuts were already visible on his face and his clothes were sliced open in some areas. Jumping back, Tamahome wiped the sweat of his chin with the back of his hand. He wasn't smirking now.

"Tamahome, I will ask you one question. Your fate will depend on your answer." Hotohori took up a stance and turned his sword over. Tamahome's eyes widened, 'He was using the blunt side of his blade the whole time?' Tamahome grit his teeth. He may not like to admit it, but as Hotohori was right now, he had no chance of winning against him.

"Why did you betray us?"

_**Yui and Nakago…**_

The Priestess of Seiryuu bit her lip. Tamahome was being sliced to bits and it was all her fault. If she had just listened to Kagome, if she had forgiven Miaka… none of this would have happened! It took everything in her power not to beg Nakago to remove the kodoku. She couldn't risk it. She would try to make Nakago think that she was still angry at Miaka and maybe… just maybe, she would be able to find a way to get back to Miaka and Kagome…

Nakago watched in amusement. Even he did not expect the young Emperor of Konan to be able to hold his own against Tamahome. Perhaps, the Emperor was even strong enough to have an even match with him, _'At this rate, anyone could win. It doesn't really matter. The moment they lose even one warrior, they will be powerless. If the Suzaku Seven cannot gather, then Suzaku will never be summoned. So, what will you do now, Priestess of Suzaku?'_

Yui, deciding to play along for now, asked, "Why is that man here all of a sudden? Has the seal been broken?"

"Hmph, yes it has been. It will be more interesting."

_**Miaka and the others…**_

"Answer me, Tamahome!" yelled Hotohori. He was starting to lose his patience.

Tasuki appeared beside him, fan in his hands, "This guy doesn't deserve any mercy! After what he did to the girls, I promise ya, I will finish him off myself!" Without another word, the red-haired bandit shot forward and attacked.

Chichiri watched closely as the three of them fought on, _'What is wrong with Tamahome?'_ The monk gasped when the bandana on Tamahome's forehead fell to the ground, _'The ogre symbol isn't appearing like it always does when he's in battle!'_ Hotohori seemed to have noticed this, as well. However, mark or no mark, Tamahome would suffer at his hands for what he did to Kagome.

"Your Highness, Tasuki! Stop fighting! It might be Tamahome, but it isn't Tamahome, you know?" Tasuki avoided the punches sent his way, "What are you saying? And stop distracting us! Oof—!"

Tama peeked out from Chichiri's robes and licked Miaka's cheek. The brunette opened her eyes just in time to see Hotohori pierce Tamahome's shoulder, _'Tamahome!'_ The Suzaku Warriors jumped apart and glared at each other, ready for another bout. Tamahome was looking worse for the wear. Apparently, an angered Emperor and a pissed off bandit were too much for him. At this rate, he was going to die.

"NO MORE!"

Hotohori, Chichiri, and Tasuki all looked at the priestess. She was desperately trying to escape Chichiri's hold, "Hotohori! Tasuki! Oh please, stop! Please don't kill Tamahome!" She tried to stand only to fall back again. Chichiri clutched her shoulders to keep her in place, "Miaka."

The brunette sobbed, "Please don't kill him… If he dies… If he dies, I don't know what I'll do… DON'T DO IT!"

_**Nakago and Yui…**_

"Even after all the pain and torment he inflicted on her and her friend…" Nakago scoffed, "How very heroic of her."

Yui remembered their encounter earlier. Miaka's words… _"It's true that Tamahome was part of the reason that I came back through the book. I love him. But even without him, I still would've come for you, Yui!"_ and Kagome's… _"But you have to understand that there are still those others who will stay with you, Yui… We still love you…and we are willing to wait for you to see that…"_

_**Miaka and the others…**_

Hotohori clenched his teeth at Miaka's words. Tamahome deserved every bit of pain they were going to give him. A warrior who intentionally harms his priestess is not worthy of forgiveness, but still... While deep in thought, Hotohori did not realize that a punch was sent his way, knocking him back.

"Huh, what's the matter? Where's all that energy you had earlier?"

Hotohori's eyes flashed menacingly at him. Standing upright once more, the Emperor threw his sword to the ground and pulled out his sheath. Tamahome raised an eyebrow, "Oh, what's this? You think a fragile scabbard can stand against me?"

The Emperor did not bother answering him with words and simply dived in for another round.

At first, they seemed to have been evenly matched. However, Hotohori was having trouble due to the change in weight and feel of his new weapon. He was not accustomed to fighting like this and he was making an effort not to use his full strength. Miaka would be devastated if he injured Tamahome the way he deemed necessary.

Tamahome took advantage of this and was easily able to disarm the emperor. The scabbard, having fallen to the ground left the emperor vulnerable. Still, Hotohori was not one to back down that quickly. He took up another stance meant for hand-to-hand combat and waited for Tamahome to make his move. He was even more unfamiliar with this style, but he had to keep fighting—Kagome would've done the same.

"You still want to fight? I'm impressed, Your Highness." Tamahome smirked. Everything was working to his advantage. _'If that stupid girl hadn't woken up in time, I might've been killed by now.__Hm, she might be of SOME use, after all.'_

Tasuki landed a kick on Tamahome's back, "Don't forget about me, pretty boy!"

Tamahome sneered. With both of his opponents limiting themselves, it would be a piece of cake.

Miaka felt torn. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want Hotohori and Tasuki to be beaten up by Tamahome, but she didn't want Tamahome to get killed either! Miaka let out a cry when the bandit was suffered a blow from the nunchucks. Then, Hotohori was struck down with Tamahome's boot pushing his face into the dirt.

"Unfortunately for you, I have no reservations with using my weapon." Tamahome raised his nunchucks and hit the emperor relentlessly. Hotohori clenched his teeth. Blood trickled from his head and he could feel his bones break with every strike.

"He'll be killed! Chichiri, Tasuki do something! We can't let him get beaten up like that!"

Chichiri's brows furrowed, "I can't! And even if I could somehow intervene at this point, it won't make any difference, you know!" Miaka turned back to the scene and watched painfully. Tasuki looked like he was forcing himself back. Hotohori was apparently suffering the brunt of Tamahome's actions. It was clear that the Emperor was trying to distract Tamahome. He was aware that Tasuki was having a hard time in deciding what to do. Tamahome just took advantage of it all.

"Tamahome! What are you doing!? Stop hurting them!"

_**Nakago and Yui…**_

The blonde priestess closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't bear to watch any more of this. This wasn't the Tamahome she fell in love with. She didn't want this…

Nakago continued observe with a grin, _'Hmph, so this is how it ends…'_

_**Miaka**____**and the others…**_

Tasuki coughed and groaned. Miaka's words bothered him and it took a little more time before he let go of his fan. He was visibly trembling in frustration. Part of him wanted to ignore Miaka's words. This Tamahome character deserved to die! He had hurt Miaka, and Kagome was close to dying! Shutting his eyes, Tasuki ground his teeth together before rushing into battle again, fan still in his hand. He wasn't going to use the flames, but he was going to damn well make that bastard taste his iron!

Tasuki reached Tamahome and swung the iron fan across his cheek causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Taking this chance, Tasuki hauled Hotohori to his feet, "Your Highness!"

The Emperor coughed out blood and strained to open his eyes. Tasuki hoisted up the injured ruler so that he was draped over his shoulder while he held the fan in the other hand.

"So, you're still alive." Tamahome spat, blood trickled down the side of his cheek. Tasuki smirked, "Sorry to disappoint ya."

"I'll soon fix that."

Tasuki shot a meaningful look at Chichiri. He nodded hesitantly but Miaka protested, "We can't just leave you here!"

The bandit turned his back to them, "I'll take care of His Highness. You guys find an escape."

The monk took his place between Kagome and Miaka, and assumed a chanting position. Before he could complete the quick spell, red, jagged bolts of electricity shocked the three of them.

From the pavilion, Seiryuu's symbol glowed on Nakago's forehead. His hands were positioned as if to hold the blue energy he was emitting, "You're not going anywhere, get it?"

Yui stepped back in surprise, "Nakago?"

Chichiri's brows creased, "It's him! He's around here somewhere! The guy's a pain, you know?" The monk settled for a vanishing spell for the three of them.

Nakago sneered, "You think you can hide yourselves from me?" before he, too, disappeared from Yui's side. The priestess looked around in confusion, "Nakago?"_'What was he talking about?'_

The general reappeared in front of Tasuki and Hotohori. The bandit cursed. He knew he didn't have the strength to fight Tamahome and Nakago at the same time. And neither did Hotohori, he was barely conscious as it is. He steadied the Emperor near a tree before going after Nakago, "So you finally showed yourself! Well, I'm ready for you!" The bandit reached for the fan behind his back, "I'VE BEEN WAITING!"

Nakago, on the other hand, was prepared for him. A simple release of energy and Tasuki was sent crashing into a tree.

"Moron. I turned your fire power off." He gave Tamahome a side glance, "He was an annoying distraction, wasn't he?" The boy smirked.

In the bushes, Chichiri's hand covered Miaka's mouth, letting only a muffled cry escape. The monk whispered to her, "Just hold it in. We can't let their sacrifice go to waste." Tama meowed. "You keep quiet too, you know." Just then, a thought hit Chichiri._'The cat! It's not a servant of Suzaku and it can perceive certain wavelengths that human beings can't, you know. Which might mean…'_

Nakago scanned the area and called out, "You're name's Chichiri, right? You might as well give up. There's no way you can break out of this barrier."

"Hey! Aren't ya forgettin' somethin'?"

"Hm?" The general turned around to see the battered bandit and chuckled, "Oh, I haven't forgotten, but in your condition, it would be wise to stand down. We wouldn't want you and the emperor to rush to your deaths." Tasuki snorted, "Could've fooled me, blondie. Thanks for the thought though."

_**Konan…**_

It had been hours since Chichiri and Tasuki came back from Kutou. They were carrying the fading demons and asked Mitsukake to take care of them for now. Then, when they explained the situation briefly, Hotohori insisted he'd come along. Nuriko also volunteered but they needed someone to stay behind with the others.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

Hurried footsteps sounded in the hallways. Within moments, Chiriko and Mitsukake came bursting through the door, "What's going on here? That was the ugliest sound I ever heard!" Nuriko snapped back at the flute-player, "That's the way I feel about your flute!"

In the center of the throne room was Tama floating inside a bubble.

"Mitsukake, your cat is floating in the air! And it's creeping me out!" cried Nuriko.

"Nuriko! Chiriko! Mitsukake!"

"It's talking to us!" Nuriko backed away, obviously still weirded out. Mitsukake stared at the cat, "I didn't know he talked."

Chiriko thought for a minute before he recognized the voice, "No, it's Chichiri!"

"Huh?"

"I'm using the cat's form to penetrate the seal, you know." Came the monk's voice, "I want you to try to break the barrier on your end."

_**Kutou…**_

Nakago turned his head swiftly to the left, "There!" and released an energy blast in the bushes.

_**Konan…**_

"AAAAHHH!"

"That was Miaka's voice!" Nuriko clenched his fists, "What's going on over there?"

Mitsukake looked down at Chiriko's flute thoughtfully…

_**Kutou…**_

Nakago continued firing in that general direction causing miniature explosions everywhere.

Tasuki tried to stop him but was blocked by Tamahome, "You're not going anywhere."

The bandit scowled at him, "Oh, it's you again!"

"Surprised?"

Tasuki smirked, "Not really!" Without another word, the bandit grabbed Hotohori's clothes and hurled him in Tamahome's direction. Stunned, Tamahome failed to notice a conscious Hotohori ready to strike him with the scabbard. He was able to land the blow and staggered back, waiting to see what Tamahome would do next.

The Suzaku Warrior clutched the side of his head as blood trickled down his cheek, "So, you're still alive, too?" Hotohori narrowed his eyes, "It seems that you're not as skilled as you thought."

Having been mocked enough, Tamahome charged at Hotohori again, "This time I'll finish you off!"

Tasuki headed for Nakago, trying to get his attention, "Stop it, you bully! You were fighting with me!" He jumped in the air and prepared to land a kick to his head only to have the general deflect his assault with a simple flick of the wrist. Still in the air, Tasuki executed multiple attacks trying to land at least one.

Tamahome made a move to approach the bandit, but Hotohori got in his way, "And you were fighting me."

Nakago frowned, "I grow tired of this game. Perhaps you should lie down!" He grabbed one of his legs and flung him towards a tree. Tasuki gasped at the impact, but tried once more to get on his feet. Struggling to keep an open, Tasuki staggered towards the general. Nakago watched him disapprovingly and raised a hand in his direction.

_**Konan…**_

"Y-You want me to break the seal…?" Chiriko looked at Mitsukake incredulously.

"I see." Nuriko nodded in understanding and turned to Chiriko, "Use your flute like you did before to break the Seiryuu seal. You can do it, Chiriko."

The young Suzaku Warrior looked at his flute. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Mitsukake. He nodded, "I'll do it. I'll try. Everyone, please concentrate forcefully on the sounds of the flute."

_**Kutou…**_

Hotohori was breathing heavily. The wounds he had received from Tamahome were taking their toll on his body. He knew he couldn't last much longer. Tasuki was already hurt badly. They were tired and terribly wounded. It was only a matter of time before they collapsed.

Nakago and Tamahome were aware of this, as well. The general fired another blast towards the bushes, revealing his prey. Tasuki attempted to stop him, "Don't you dare!" Ignoring him, the blonde official walked calmly towards Miaka, Kagome and Chichiri.

The monk held on to the priestesses tightly, "I t-think this is it…"

Just when everybody thought that this was the end, a strong, red light appeared behind the three. It was accompanied by a familiar sound. The brunette recognized it to be Chiriko's flute. Chichiri wasted no time in casting a spell. With a single gesture, he constructed a protective red sphere to send them all home. In a flash, Tasuki and Hotohori were safely inside with them. Miaka cried as she saw just how hurt they all were.

"It'll be all right, you know. They're just unconscious. We're going home."

Miaka spared one last glance at Tamahome, _'They did this…for me… Oh, Tamahome… I ran to him… reached out my hand to him…and he hurt__Kagome,__Tasuki, and Hotohori… He hurt his allies… Face reality, Miaka, he's a different person now… No matter how you scream that you love him, he doesn't want to hear it and it won't reach him… I will never reach Tamahome again! And so… and so… and so…goodbye…'_

Miaka and the others began to fade with the red light, leaving Tamahome and Nakago in the clearing. Yui came up to them and stood behind Tamahome, 'Miaka…'

The general closed his eyes before turning to Tamahome, "A narrow escape. We nearly destroyed all of them. Hm?!" Nakago's eyes widened as he noticed tears streaming endlessly down Tamahome's face. Yui looked at him worriedly, "Tamahome?"

"Hm?" the Suzaku Warrior put a hand to his face, "What's this? Strange. I just suddenly started to cry." Nakago frowned and eyed him carefully, _**'**__Is it possible? Could his feelings be stronger than the kodoku?'_

_**Keisuke…**_

"Her heart torn apart, the Priestess of Suzaku collapsed against Nuriko's chest…"

_**Konan…**_

"What happened, Miaka!? Why are you all injured?" The cross-dresser looked anxiously over at Hotohori as he was taken away in a stretcher, followed by Kagome and Tasuki. Mitsukake went after them to tend to their wounds. Chiriko looked around, "And where is this Tamahome?"

Miaka clutched Nuriko tightly, "I said goodbye to him…" Her tears flowed nonstop.

Nuriko could not believe his ears, "What?"

"I told Tamahome… 'goodbye'… forever"

_**TBC…**_

**A/N: **Hope I was able to fix this chapter properly. Forgive the errors and I apologize if some of you still aren't satisfied. This was the best I could do. Anyways, thank you once again!

Read and Review!


End file.
